


Reeducation

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coming Out, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, Marriage, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Identity, f/f/f relationship, sexual identity crises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 104,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Kara is deep in the closet and it will take a certain electrical criminal to coax her out. Kara must also deal her past and her developing mental issues all while trying to hide certain secrets about herself.





	1. Prologue-Reeducation

**Author's Note:**

> A slight warning that this story is going to contain very touchy and emotional subjects about how bad someone can be when there severally in the closet and how hard it can be to overcome and accept ones self. There also later on mentions and scenes of abusive. Also some things are switched around as per usual in most fanfics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first love and being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I have already got 2 other on going stories but this idea popped into my head and because of some of my own bad experiences this story kinda hits a bit close home in some areas so I wanted to write it. Plus I have such a overactive brain that when an idea comes up I have to do something about it.

One year and 6 months before the destruction of Krypton

Kara Zor-El had just turned 12 and was sitting there at her birthday party that her parents were having for her at a park in Argo City. Amidst the loudness of talking and laughing Kara heard the laugh that gave her chills and made her smile, looking over a few tables down sat the girl that she had been watching for a while now she didn't realize yet that she was crushing on the other girl and doing it from a distance. The dark haired girl looked over seeing Kara and smiled as she stood up and walked towards Kara's table before sitting across from the Blonde.

"Hi I'm Lyta." The dark haired tan skinned girl stuck out her hand.

"I...uhm....I know....you're General Zod's Daughter.........I.....I'm K....Kara.....Kara Zor-El."she clumsily shook the girls hand while trying to hid a blush.

"I know who you are silly this is your party after all."she giggled.

"Oh....oh yea I forgot. I was......distracted."

"I know you were....I caught you staring at me like a lot." Lyta blushed.

"I'm sorry! I'll....I'll stop....I should probably go."Kara went to get up but felt a gentle hand grab her wrist.

"No don't go! it's okay I.....I don't mind you watching me." She smiled at the blonde staring into the big Blue eye's that she thought were pretty." I think you're pretty to."

"I...Iv been wanting to talk to you but I was...."

"Shy? I could tell but now that we are talking I'd really like to get to know you ."she gave Kara a smile that could melt her heart. "would you like to go on a walk around the park?.

"I...yes...yes I would like that." Kara's big blue eyes went wide in excitement.

They went for there walk around the park following the different trails while admiring the beautiful trees and flowers that were around them. They talked for the whole time barley taking there eyes off each other, and there smiles never faded as they got to know each other. Before they knew it Kara's party was wrapping up and people were leaving, Lyta had to go as well, her father was already annoyed and getting impatient waiting for her. The two girls said there goodbyes after already having made plans to spend more time together.

It had already been a few months since Kara's party and her and Lyta had spent most of there time together, they were practically joined at the hip and from everyone else's perspective they were close friends that were practically sisters but in private there friendship grew to be more than friendship stealing a kiss whenever they could. The girls were happy and loved being with each other, they knew that this kind of relationship was strictly forbidden on Kryton but they didn't care if hiding there devoloping love was what they had to do then so be it they thought so long as they were together.

Sadly for these girls like most things there secret wouldn't stay that way. Kara and Lyta were spending time with each other at Kara's place since her parents were not supposed to be home until late night at least that's what she was told.

The girls sat there on Kara's bed fingers interwoven with each other and their lips firmly locked onto each other. They were happy to be there with each other, happy to be close like this and didn't think anything could break their bliss. 

The door to Kara's bedroom burst open the girls jumped apart quickly as her parents marched in as if on a mission expressions of anger and disgust on their faces.

"I knew it! I knew there was something not right with your 'closeness'. Her mother Alura said.

"KARA! This is perverse and disgusting and it's strictly forbidden on kryton and you know this and yet you....you would still engage in such vulgar and immoral behavior!" Her father spoke.

"M....mom...dad it's not....it's not we arnt....."Kara was panicked and frightened she didn't know what to do, what to say. And Lyta was just as equally frozen.

"We will NOT hear any excuses! This is Krypton not daxom and I refuse to have my daughter acting like some Daxomite 'GEJA PUTINO'!" Her father spouted.

"You will not dishonor the house of El!" Said her mother

Her father grabbed her by the arm pulling her away from Lyta as her mother did the same to Lyta as the girls held onto each other as if their life's depended on it. 

"Kara I love you!" 

"I love you to Lyta!"

The girls continued to hold on to each other but they weren't strong enough to resist the strength of two full grown adults.

"Foolish children you have no idea what love is and this perverse filth is certainly not love!" Her father yelled as he and his wife were finally able to pull the girls apart. "Young lady we will make sure you're 'Cured' of this filth, you're going to be reeducated, the reeducation center has already been informed and waiting for us to Drop you off." His eyes shifted to Lyta. "And you! Get out of my house you are no longer welcome here or welcome around my daughter, you're lucky I don't tell your father but let him deal with you your his problem!"

Kara and Lyta's watery eye's met, they wanted to do something anything but they knew there was nothing they could do they were to young to do much even if they tryed to fight and run there was nowhere to go nowhere to hide the end result would be the same. It was the last time they would see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geja=Homosexual  
> Putino=Whore
> 
> Let me know about any grammar issues and such.


	2. Cat And Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark night just after sunset and Supergirl is giving chase to Livewire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chance I will go back and try to rewrite the prologue as I am not not satisfied with it since their is a lack of detail and the prologue is supposed to be detailed and gripping.

It was the middle of summer and just getting to be sunset over National City, the dim and beautiful lighting reflecting off the glass of skyscrapers, businesses and homes. The trees and other foliage were gently being blown in the wind with loose leaves and freshly cut grass being scattered about by the slight warm breeze. National City had been rather quit the past few months with only a few small disturbances here and there as it seems most people were enjoying the nice weather. With the sun setting most people had already went home or were in inside of clubs and bars enjoying the company of others. The now dimly lit streets were quite it and empty with all but the exception of two very unique people.

A bright blue streak of light moved quickly across the city moving from one electrical source to the next with a red and blue blur following close behind. The blue streaking light finally stopped in a dark barely lit alley with the blue light taking the shape of a slim but slightly built woman with white/grey hair, facial piercings, a smile that curved into a earie yet gorgeous smirk and beautiful dark eyes that had a glint of electrical blue light moving through them like a current of lightning moving through a lightning rod. The woman stood there in her dark faded blue jeans that had tears on the knees and black biker boots, a simple black t-shirt and a leather jacket that was un moving in the wind until a gust of air hit her as her pursuer landed.

The Red and blue blur landed quickly with a small thud that was only audible to the two occupants of the alley while causing a gust of air to blow outward. Slowly rising from the landing a tall, thin built woman stood with her red and blue suit that had a red S on the chest. Blonde hair swayed in the breeze while big blue determined eye's stared into the dark eye's of the other woman that stood across from her.

"You finally give up?" The blonde woman spoke breaking the silence that was covering the alley.

"Nah can't make it to easy for you Supergirl besides I figured this was a good spot." She looked at Supergirl admiring her beauty thinking back to when she first met the woman back when she was still Leslie Wilis back before she became Livewire. She remembered seeing the blonde standing there in CatCo in her skirt and cardigan with those cute glasses as she was making her way into Cat Grants office. Didn't take her to long after becoming a criminal to figure out that Cat's assistant Kara Danvers was Supergirl it made sense plus they looked exactly alike, a pair of glasses were not going to fool her. She had seen the blonde around the office a lot and could never help staring at her thinking about how beautiful she was thinking about how she was totally going to take that tight ass of hers out on a date at least that was what she was going to do before shit went to hell and both she and supergirl were struck by lighting while Supergirl was pulling her out of that helicopter.

"Good spot?" Supergirl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea a good spot."

"For what exactly? What are you planning?"

"A good spot to talk since you know it's nice and secluded."

"I'm not here to talk Livewire I'm here to take you back to jail." Supergirl started moving towards Livewire wanting to finish this now, she was tired and exhausted and just wanted to eat and sleep.

"Jail! I don't think so!" Before Supergirl could act Livewire hit her with a burst of blue electricity throwing her back first against the wall of the alley knocking the breath out her showing just how exhausted she was. Livewire quickly moved pinning the blonde to the wall with her body.

"Gotta say I rather like this position." Livewire brushed her hand against Supergirl's arm sending gentle pulses of electricity through her.

Supergirl felt the gentle pulses finding them pleasurable as her voice hitched.

"Like that do you?" Livewire moved her head close to the blondes ear. "Your beautiful you know that. Maybe I could steal a kiss." She said caressing the woman's cheek with her other hand sending out the same gentle pulses.

Supergirl briefly blushed before she buried what she was feeling becoming angry. Catching her second wind she shoved Livewire off of her and hard tossing her against the opposing wall.

"Your disgusting! That's disgusting! That's just WRONG!"

"Damn it that hurt! What the hells your problem!" Livewire slowly stood rubbing her neck.

"You came on to me!"

"Yea and your point?"

"I'm a woman!"

"I don't see see the problem."

"That's sick! And just wrong!"

"You sure seemed to enjoy it there briefly."

"I would never! It's immoral!"

"Jesus someone's deep in the fucking closet."

"ENOUGH! Your going back to prison!" She was extremely angry at this point.

"Yea no that's not going to happen. SEE YA!" With a flash of blue she was gone.

Supergirl wanted to go after her but was to tired and hungry. Livewire had been playing this cat and mouse game for over a week flirting with her constantly. She decided to just head back to the DEO and report in since Livewire shorted out her comm. Kara took back off into air taking her time to get back as she always enjoyed the night air especially when she was flying and having the wind in her face helped her relax some .

While flying Kara's mind kept wondering back to the feel of Livewire's gentle electrical pulses and how it felt good and how it reminded her of.........no.....no she couldent....shouldn't think like that she knew better she knew those kinds of thoughts were wrong and that Rao would never embrace her in his light if she didn't get rid of those thoughts and feelings. So she did what she always does and repressed or rather buried everything she thought and felt.

Kara had finally reached the DEO and landed in front the hidden and secure building walking towards the door. She stepped through the door and made her way to the command center heading strait for where her sister Alex and the director J'onn Jones were standing. The two looked over seeing a rather annoyed Kara heading for them with Alex being the first to speak to her.

"We lost you on comms what happened?"

"She short circuited the comm when she blasted me with her powers."Kara said sounding furious.

"Kara are you okay? You seem upset."

"Obviously I'm upset Alex! She has been playing this cat and mouse game for over a week and today she had me chasing her for over three hours Alex THREE HOURS!."

"Okay I get it just calm down Kara."

"How can I calm down when she has done nothing but play games this entire week and everytime I get close to her she disappears before I can catch her."

"You'll get her Kara you always do." J'onn said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"Why don't you head home eat and then get some rest I'm sure J'onn won't mind if you do your report later."

"I don't mind at all agent Danvers. Kara your more than welcome to do it sometime this weekend."

"Thanks J'onn"

"It's not a problem Kara."

Kara gave her sister a hug before heading out flying off towards her apartment. Meanwhile Livewire was watching from a vantage point as Kara had left as she wanted to see the woman once more before she to went to hit the hay.

"Nice you've become a stalker Leslie because nothing says romance like being your friendly neighborhood stalker." Livewire let out a sigh thinking that maybe if she stopped acting like a inmature bitch then MAYBE she could get Kara to break out of that deep dark closet she was in followed by getting an actual date with the girl. Although it's not like she treated the girl well when she worked at CatCo and now that she was a criminal she hadn't exactly treated her well as Supergirl either. And she admits that breaking out of prison again just so that she could see Kara's bubbly smile probably didn't help her situation much either. "Damn it Leslie get your emotional baggage and shit together." She said to herself. "Out of all the people I had to actually end up caring about it HAD to be her didn't it?! Fuck my life!" And with a blue flash she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hioe the chapter was enjoyable.


	3. Unpleasant Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livewire is deep in thought and her thoughts transition into remembering some of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my interpretation of Leslie Wilies aka Livewire is that she comes off as kind of being that nasty kinda girl like Netflix's Jessica Jones who is partially who I used as inspiration for my version of Livewre. My version of her is a mixture of the Supergirl tv show version of Livewire as well as the tv version of Maggie Sawyer, Netflix Jessica jones with a tad bit of Joan Jett thrown in for good measure.

It was early morning on a Friday as Livewire sat on top of a building across from CatCo with a pair of binoculars watching the blonde headed girl that had stolen her heart. She had watched as Kara left her home to get Cat Grant's morning latte following her through the streets until they reached the CatCo building. As Kara entered the elevator she moved to her vantage point across the street waiting to spot Kara as she exited the elevator moving to her desk to wait on Mrs.Grant who was just now getting off her own private elevator. She watched as the queen of all media yelled and rambled and even though she couldn't hear what was going on Livewire had no doubt that the older woman was calling Kara by the wrong name and putting more work on her plate than necessary.

It wasn't just how she treated people that made assistants quit or get fired but the fact that she thrust ungodly amounts of work onto her assistants, work that was the responsibility of others. Cat Grant pissed off Livewire to no end for how she treated Kara she wanted to fry the woman and dispite how it might have seemed that is exactly what she was trying to do when she went after her before. The fact that Kara and by proxy Supergirl being their and getting hurt was not what she wanted or intended but Kara being the hero she is had to step in.

"I really need to knock this stalking shit off it's fucking creepy."she said with a longing sigh as she laid on the hammock that she had set up on the roof.

"She is definitely in the closet like homophobic in the closet. She might think no one notices her looking at women but I sure as hell notice. I wonder what happened to her? I mean it had to be something pretty bad if it was able to close her off like this." Livewire laid their wondering on this as her thoughts slowly drifted off to her own memories.

 

Metropolis 9 years ago

'BEBEP BEBEP BEBEP BEBEP' A hand slowly rises from under the covers grabing the alarm clock tossing it at the wall breaking it as the pieces fall to the floor joining the remains of a few other unfortunate clocks that had already felt her wrath. The hand disappears back under the blanket pulling the covers tighter. There was a pounding at the door of the room with a female voice yelling.

"Leslie! Leslie! It's time to get up I don't need you missing the bus on the first day of school!"

"GO AWAY!" 

"I swear to God if I have to come there......"

"FINE ALRIGHT! I'm getting up damn."

"And that had better not have been another clock I heard breaking! I will not buy another one!"

"I never ask you to buy me the last 5!"

"Breakfast in 5 minutes and watch that mouth."

"Yea yea whatever fucking bitch."Leslie mumbled.

"What was that!"

"Nothing!"

The lump in the center of the bed started moving and groaning in announce as the covers were slowly pulled down reveling a mass of long black hair with red highlights the blonde roots starting to show. The woman started sitting up showing a face with piercings and smudged makeup with a facial expression of pure announce and sleepiness. Sliding over to the edge of the bed she sat there waking herself up while examining her room. The room was a mess clothing everywhere, broken alarm clocks, empty snack bags and energy drink cans. Their were posters all over the walls featuring bands like Black Flag, The Sex Pistols, White Zombie and The Ramon's among many others.

Feeling awake enough Leslie moved from her bed to the mirror above her dresser to see what the damage was from the concert she had went to the night before. The image in the mirror showed she was wearing nothing but a stained white tank top and black panties. Her eye's glanced at her reflection noticing the lip stick smudges that traced their way down her neck."Ha someone got lucky last night." She laughed. She noticed several bruises and cuts that she had sustained from the mosh pit. Honestly she looked like shit but that's what hangovers and partying to hard will do to you. She shrugged and moved to the closet to look for something to wear when she noticed an oder that she tried to find before she decided to check herself lifting her arm taking a snife of her arm pit." Holy fuck! Yea deodorant is a must today." she said to herself while digging through the mound of clothing in her closet before finding a pair of jeans and a Black sabbath t-shirt." Are these clean?" She was sniffing the clothes."Fuck it."

After dressing, redoing her makeup and applying a generous amount of deodorant she grabbed her studded leather jacket and book bag and headed down stairs to eat. She made her way to the kitchen her mouth watering when she smelled bacon. 

"Sweet bacon!" She said grabbing a handful with her bare hands before sitting at the table.

"Save some for your brother." Her mother said turning to look at her daughter.

"First come first serve!"

"Do you always have to have an attitude?"

"Let me think about that....yes...yes I do." Leslie smirked while chuckling. She loved pissing her mother off.

"You still dating that nice boy from the football team?" Her mother asked.

"I never dated him mom I don't date assholes."

"Watch your mouth!"

"whatever" Leslie rolled her eye's.

"You need to find yourself a nice young man."

"Not going to happen."

"Leslie people are going to start thinking your some kind of....of homosexual." She whispered as if someone was going to hear.

"You act like someone being gay is a bad thing."

"The bible says......" Leslie cut her off.

"Blah blah Adam and Eve blah blah! Yea I get it mom." 

"Oh well okay then good glad we cleared that up."

Leslie couldent help but laugh at her mother on the inside thinking about how dumb she actually was.

"Look I'm heading to school now so that you don't freak out about me missing the bus." She wiped the grease on her hands off on her shirt.

"Napkins Lesie napkins!" Her mom said while Leslie herself just shrugged while getting up.

Leslie walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door closing it behind her. She really didn't want to go to school since she still had a hangover and was tired as fuck but she figured school would be better than listening to her parents religious psyco babble. She had already been waiting for the bus for the past ten minutes when it finally pulled up opening the door. Luckily for her there were plenty of open seats in the back that were empty since the popular kids liked sitting in front. She found a seat and plopped down with a sigh grabing her IPod out of her bag getting lucky yet again as her favorite Joan Jett song black leather was first to play. After about five minutes the the bus was already getting full and she was really hoping that it wouldn't get full enough that she would have share with anyone. As she was sitting staring out the window listening to her music a voice from the side spoke.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" 

Leslie quickly looked over as she was going to tell the person the fuck off but when her eye's met the eye's of the woman standing there she just couldn't say no. Maybe her day really was going to be a good one.

"I uhh....s...sure have a seat." She moved her bag onto her lap so the woman could sit.

"I'm Anissa Pierce it's nice to meet you." She smiled

"I'm uhhh I'm Leslie......Leslie Wilis." Her heart stuttered at the other girls smile. "You're uhh not from here are you?"

"No my family just moved here from Freeland Georgia."

"Freeland? As in Black Lightning Freeland? That Freeland?"

"Yes that Freeland."Anissa chuckled at Leslie's excitement over her father."He hasn't been seen in years though."

"Yea but still Black Lightning was and still is a badass!" 

"He is." She chuckled again their eye's once again meeting.

Leslie knew her luck was definitely looking up.

After their first meeting Leslie and Anissa spent most of their time together, at school, at home or anywhere else they were normally always together, they would even talk on the phone for hours. Leslie was always normally a bit of an asshole and could sometimes be a venomous bitch but with Anissa she found herself calming down and being more positive and trusting and even more responsible. Everyone seemed to noticed the difference in Leslie and how Anissa's influence was making her a better person. The women found that their friendship was turning into more as walking close to each other would turn into holding hands sitting together during movies involved arms being wrapped around one another. 

And then the day eventually came, they were sitting in Anissa's room in a empty house just the two of them. They were having fun watching movies and joking around. Leslie started to get off the bed when her foot got caught in the covers and she started falling, Anissa jumped up and grabbed her trying to help just for the two of them to both fall onto the floor with Anissa landing on top of Leslie. There they were laying on top of one another both of them staring into each other's eye's as their faces were just inches apart. Neither one of them knew who made the first move just that one minute they were staring at each other and then the next they were all over each other lips meeting lips with hands roaming.

After that night they were no longer friends but lovers. Months went by and they were both together and happy having already told each other that they loved one another. Anissa's family treated her well and she really liked them but her own family however she couldn't say a word to. She knew that if her family found out that she was a lesbian that shit would probably go down. It was easier to hide the fact that she was gay from her parents since she never really dated and was more for one stands but now that she was in a real relationship for the first time it proved to be difficult to hide but she managed to do well hiding it at least she thought she had.

Leslie and Anissa were out at the movies which was one of there favorite places to spend time with each other since Leslie's parents never went to the movies and her brother was always to busy with college to be able to go. On this night however there was someone there someone who saw them together saw them holding hands, holding each other and making out. Leslie's brother sat in the back of the theater watching them and even recording them already having planned out what he was going to do. Her brother decided to wait till tommrow before Leslie got home from school and show there parents the pictures and video he figured he could get a laugh out of seeing his little sister getting yelled at.

It was a storming Friday the weather was bad with high winds, heavy rain, thunder and lightning streaking across the dark cloudy skies that made it seem as if it was the middle of the night. The buses were late dropping students off because of the weather so Leslie was just getting home. Not even two seconds after entering her home the backside of a large hand came crashing down on the side of her face making her stumble and fall back against the still opened door. 

"YOU FILTHY DYKE WHORE!" Her father yelled out." I knew you weren't right in the head!"

"What.....I don't......what's going on?" Leslie was in shock she had no idea what was going on. Her father was always an asshole and she knew he would get mad often but this, he has never struck her before he has never even struck her brother or mother.

"Don't even try to play stupid! You're brother already showed us the pictures of you making out with that whore girlfriend of yours!"

"Oh so now you care about what I do?! You never seem to care about anything else that involves me any other time!" Leslie said holding the side of her bruising face trying to cover herself from her fathers second hit which busted her lip.

"Iv dealt with your attitude and fuck ups out of obligation but I will not be doing that any more! I will not put up with having a dyke as a daughter! You're no longer welcome in this house hold." He grabbed her by the collar picking her up.

"We no longer have a daughter!" Was the last thing she heard before being tossed out the front door into the raging storm with the door being slammed shut. 

She sat there still shocked at what just happened. Her father struck her and disowned her throwing her out while her mother and brother just stood their and watched with no remorse or care. Leslie finally came to her senses standing up and decided to make the 5 mile walk to her girlfriends house. She figured Anissa's family would at least let her spend a night or two, they did say she was always welcome there. It took a lot longer to make the walk because of the storm but she had finally made it and was standing outside the house that filled her with a little bit hope that things would be alright. As she looked up her smile slowly faded and what bit of hope she had dispeared. There she was Anissa standing right in her living room in front of the big picture window with her family as another woman made her way into the room embracing Anissa and passionately kissing her. 

So there she stood in the middle of a storm drenched and alone fists clinched in anger her mouth curled in a mixture of anger and depression while her tears mixed with the rain. She was sad but she was more angry than anything, she opened herself up opened her heart up and trusted someone for the first time even loved someone for first time and in the end it did nothing but get her hurt and tossed away. She had no where to go so she just started walking with no particular destination in mind. The better person she was becoming was no more. She no longer trusted anyone and her words and personality become like a snake spitting venom as she closed her self off and especially closed her heart off. It was the beginning of the end for Leslie Wilis and the start of the woman she would become, the start of Livewire and if anyone would have been there in that moment they would have seen the flicker of blue light streaking through her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Anissa Pierce aka thunder makes a brief appearance in this chapter but is a mixture of both her tv and comic counterpart(since her comic counterpart does like women)


	4. Unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livewire has a odd yet enlightened conversation with the last person you would expect to give her advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that I am specificly having Livewire use her real name and her criminal alias interchangeably when she is talking to herself or thinking to herself. I'm writing her in a way that she considers Livewire and Leslie to be two separate people not because she has a personality disorder but because she keeps who she is and who she pretends to be separate so that she can protect herself from getting hurt.

A week had already passed since Livewire had been thinking about her past and during that week she was still stalking Kara, still watching from her vantage point across the street from CatCo. At this point there was no longer just a hammock on the roof but now there was also a small mini fridge filled with beer and candy bars. Livewire had also decided that she wanted a laptop up there so she could use the Internet for.......private time. So she went out and got herself a laptop or rather stole one or to be more specific she stole it from Winn's desk. The stolen laptop actually gave her more entertainment than she expected since she got to see Winn run around the office like an idiot in a sweating panic. The panicking was followed by what was obviously a big lecture from Mrs.Grant about how he should take better care of his belongings especially belongings that were technically the property of CatCo.

It was the middle of the day in the middle of the week and it was nice and bright out. Because of the nice clear day Livewire was sitting on a fold out chair using her binoculars to watch Kara at work like she usually did. She watched as Kara sat at her desk answering e-mail's while eating her lunch while getting probably a little bit to enthusiastic about something so simple.

"Yea you take that sandwich in your suck hole you sexy little Liberian you. I got something better you can taste though." Livewire had a smirkish smile on her face, her eye's glued to the sight of Kara eating through her binoculars. "OH YEA lick that mayonnaise off your fingers!" By this point she was rubbing herself through her pants with no shame what so ever.

"What are you doing up here?" Came a male voice from behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled being startled causing her to tip back on the chair bumping her head on the way down.

She laid there for about a minute rubbing her head before looking up to see who scared the shit out of her. When she looked up she saw a man standing there cross armed with a shield on one arm. He was wearing an all black tactical looking suit that was accompanied with a black helmet that covered the man's face and slightly distorted his voice.

"Don't you know how to fucken knock asshole! It's not nice to intrude on a ladies privacy!" She was still rubbing her head as she got up.

The man couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and sigh in confusion at her comment. 'That doesn't make sense? There's no door to knock on! And a lady? I don't remmber her ever being lady like in the slightest!' He thought to himself.

"What are you doing up here Livewire?" 

"Livewire? Who me? I have no idea who that is." She said trying to look all innocent and well behaved.

"Drop the act Leslie! Do I look stupid to you?.......Wait no never mind don't answer that!"

"To bad cause you're stupid all the time Olsen." Livewire couldn't help but smirk knowing that would trip him up.

"What!? No...I....I'm not Mr.Olsen! Iv meet him though he's a good man and a great photojournalist." James was glad he had a helmet on so she couldn't see him panick and unable to keep the worry off his face. He also realized that what he said probably gave him away.

"Give it a rest Olsen. Unlike you I'm not an idiot, i know your the guardian and that the nerdlinger Winn helps ya out from that stupid and totally obvious Van. That Van is a cliche, don't you know how to be Orginal. And that shield, you trying to copy Wonder Woman or something." She knew she was getting to him and honestly she found it hilarious to fuck with James any chance she got since he gets so sensitive about things. "I bet you're going to paint your shield up like captain America does in the comics arnt ya!?" Livewire had a huge smirk on her face chuckling under her breath.

"I....uhh....I don't......I'm not....." James was panicking internally. 'Shit shit shit! She totally knows! How does she know! Does she know about Kara to?! FUCK! Damn it I hope she doesn't tell anyone about the shield cause I was planning on painting it, it was going to be a surprise!'

"Heeeellllooooooo! Earth to James!........Well if your just going to stand there I might as well fry your ass for interrupting my private time." Livewire's hands started to swirl with electricity.

"WHAT! WAIT NO!!" James couldn't help but shiver at the thought of being zapped with her powers again. At this point he was just surprised that his very private area was still functional dispite the numerous times she'd shocked him there because that's always where she aimed. 

"Awwww the kitty cat finally let go of your tongue?"

"Okay fine it's me happy now!" James said as he took off the helmet.

"No not really you interrupted private time."

"Private time? You know what I don't want to know!......Look just tell me what your doing up here?"

"What do you think I'm doing up here?"

"Being a creepy stalker."

"Huh.......didn't think you actually knew that."She was legitimately shocked. "So what now gonna try and arrest me?"

"I should but I'm curious as to why your spying on Kara?"

"You couldn't arrest me if you tried Iv kicked you're ass plenty of times. You're as useless as the 'ueue' in the word queue." She probably found her insult more hilarious than most would. "And i'm not spying on her!"

"Really cause that's sure what it looks like." He said raising an eyebrow ignoring the first part of her statement as well as her insult since he knew she was right she has kicked his ass everytime he's fought her not to mention he would prefer not to encourage her by saying something about the insult.

"I just.......want her to be safe okay!"

"Safe? You attacked her TWICE!"

"The first time was an accident okay she got in the way and the second time well she wasn't supposed to get hurt....I lost my temper." Livewire really didn't mean to hurt the blonde. That secoud time was just her childish attempt at showing Kara that she liked her although she would later admit that maybe a child's version of a romance attempt doesn't exactly work.

"Not to mention you attacked Supergirl as well."

"There the same person so it doesn't count."

"Kara's not....."she cut him off before he could finish.

"A pair of glasses doesn't fool me Olsen."

"If you tell anyone I swear I'll....."

"Relax paperboy if I was going to tell someone I would have already. Besides its like I said i don't want her getting hurt."

"Why do you even care your a criminal?"

"I.......it's none of you're business okay!" She stood there looking away her left hand clinching her right bicep while she tried to desperately hid her blush which is easier said than done because of her paler than normal skin.

"Are you.......are you blushing?" He was honestly rather shocked. For all the time he had known Livewire both as a criminal and when she worked at CatCo he had never seen or heard about her blushing EVER!

"NO!!" Denying it just made her blush more.

"HOLY SHIT! You like her don't you?!"

"Shut up! Go somewhere and sit on a porcupine!"

"I never would have thought that the supposedly badass criminal Livewire would ever have a crush on someone let alone be blushing about it!" James couldn't help but laugh at least until she nearly hit him with a blast of electricity. "JESUS CHRIST! You nearly hit me!"

"That was the point!"

"Okay I get it it's apparently a touchy subject but if you like her so much why have you been playing these cat and mouse games with her the past two weeks while also stalking her during the day?"

"I.......I don't know how else to appoach her." Leslie couldn't help but feel ashamed about how she was approaching things.

"Okay look I'm going to be honest here. I don't like you and you don't like me. I think your a bitch and the fact that you have a thing for one of my best friends actually kinda makes me sick to my stomach but......."

"Oh jeez thanks asshole. At least unlike you I'm not the reason the gene pool needs a lifeguard!"she felt rather offended at that last part.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I was trying to before you interrupted me!"

"Are we done?" He sighed while she nodded her head. "God I hate her so much"he mumbled under his breath. "Now let me finish." James walked over and sat on top the mini fridge sitting his helmet and shield down before he started talking again. "Dispite my better judgement I'm going to give you a bit of practical advice."

"Okay what is this? You giving me advice....this has to be some kind of joke are you and the dork trying to play some kinda prank here?!"

"What? No! Do you want the advice or not?" She just looked down and gave a slight nod. "Good now shut up and listen." Taking a deep breath he continued. "Playing games with her like you have been is not going to work especially seeing as how it obviously hasn't since it's done nothing but piss her off. And this stalking thing has gotta stop because if she finds out its going to not only piss her off more but probably extremely creep her out, now if you insist on keeping an eye on her then at least don't make it so obvious."

"Hey what's wrong my spot up here?!"

"She's Supergirl! The fact that she hasn't noticed you when I have is rather dumbfounding right now."

"Point taken." 'Damn I actually thought I was being sneaky like a ninja turtle!' She thought to herself.

"Start with little things like flowers, chocolates or rather any food actually she's not picky well except vegetable's shes not a big fan especially kale she hates kale with a passion. Have these delivered to her but don't say it's from you at least not directly make it a mystery it will drive her up a wall but in a good way. And even though Kara has never dated she's still a bit of a romantic so try to be romantic."

"I don't know how."

"How to what?"

"Be romantic."

"For the love of........."he sighed shaking his head." Just start off with the small gifts and gestures and the rest will come naturally it's really not as hard as movies make it out to be. I can't tell you it will work for sure since I'm pretty sure she's straight."

"She's not straight trust me."

"And how would you know?"

"It's small things mostly plus the way she negativily reacts to gay stuff is a dead give away considereding most people who act that homophobic are normally in the closet."

"Wait Kara actually acts like that?"

"You have no idea. It's rather bad but i'm not surprised she doesn't act like that around her friends and family. Next time your hanging out with her in public pay close attention to how she is around attractive woman, you will know it when you see it trust me."

"I never really suspected that she would........"

"Be in the closet?"

"Yea"

"She is extremely deep in the closet like so deep that the closet might as well lead to Narnia."

"Wardrobe."

"What?"

"It's a wardrobe that leads to Narina not a closet."

"What the fucks the difference!" She honestly didn't know the difference.

"Never mind. Look I gotta go but I'm still going to keep an eye on you I still don't trust you so if you try to hurt her....."

"I won't! And don't say anything about her being in the closet or so help me god......"She snapped before calming down.

"Do I look stupid enough to say anything?.....wait once again don't answer that."

"Hey James"

"Yea?"

"Thank you" 

"It's not a problem but this doesn't make us friends I still think your a bitch." He said waving as he was walking away.

Livewire spent the rest of the day and night thinking about the advice James gave her. She wasn't sure why she opened up as much as she did to him but at least he gave her some things to think about. If she was going to be honest with herself his advie wasn't actually all that bad. Now all she had to do was decided what to do first. "God damn it Leslie what the fuck are you getting yourself into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar, spelling or mistakes in general that I made I would appreciate being told about. This is my pet project and my baby and I want it to be the best I can possibly make it. So pointing out mistakes and giving constructive criticism goes along way in helping. Oh and yes I used the word nerdlinger from the Kim possible cartoon lol it was just to fitting. I also wrote James to actually not be a total asshole in this story because he get a lot of hate but I actually like both his actor and the his character in the show but I do understand why people don't like him. He can a real asshole especially as the seasons went on so its easy to write him to be a bad guy. Bad character development is mostly why his character in the show isn't as good as he should be which is sad cause the actor does a good job dispite some of the bad writing at least in my opinion. Plus I just didn't want to write him like that since a lot of stories do that. I wanted to be a bit different.


	5. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a daydream, Livewire has a dream. Mon-El has a secret and Alex comes out to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter I literally spent almost a day in a half writing this and proof reading it. There will probably still be mistakes in it especially grammar wise so like usual if you notice any let me know so I can fix it please and thank you.

Between her work at CatCo and the 2 weeks spent playing cat and mouse with Livewire Kara was tired, stressed and a bit moody. Alex being Alex wanted to cheer Kara up so she had decided to drag the blonde to the Al's Dive Bar to spend time with their friends as well as wanting Kara to meet her friend Maggie. Since Kara had been tired Alex wouldn't let her fly and instead made her ride with her to the bar. The whole ride their Kara was silent and just looked out the window clearly in thought. As much as Alex wanted to ask her what was wrong she knew Kara wouldn't talk about whatever was wrong and would deny it and tell her she was fine. Now normally Alex could get Kara to talk to her but this time it was a big no go as Kara has been extremely stubborn. This was actually the most stubborn she has ever seen Kara even when she was on red Kryptonite it wasn't this bad.

Alex pulled her standard black DEO suv up to the parking space that was outside of the bar noticing that everyone else's vehicles were already here meaning they were already here. The two women got out of the vehicle walking to the door of the bar when Kara stopped.

"Kara?"Alex looked at her.

"I really don't want to be here." Kara wanted to spend time with her friends but not here not anywhere public not anywhere were her eyes might stray and stare at those who she shouldn't look at. It was hard enough for her to get through work at both CatCo and the DEO. She even had a hard time being around her female friends and her sister. She didn't want to be tempted as these temptations were evil, she had to keep herself from having unclean thoughts. These feelings and these thoughts she was having she had to bury them they were wrong and she wanted them gone.

"Kara you barley leave your apartment unless you're at work or being Supergirl. You need to get out more and relax."

"I just......"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I....I'm fine." Kara put on a fake smile the same fake smile she has used for as long as she can remmber a fake smile that latley she was having troubal keeping from faltering.

"Let's head in then." Alex knew this smile was fake she knew Kara wasn't fine.

Opening the door both Alex and Kara walked in looking around for their friends. Looking over to a booth just behind the pool table they saw there friends waving them down. Moving over to their group of friends they greeted them and sat down. Kara sitting across from James between Winn and Alex. Lucy was also sitting there beside James they had invited Lena but she was still busy at L-Corp. Winn was sitting there sulking. James looked over at Winn before speaking.

"Winn are you still upset over losing that laptop?"

"I didn't lose it I swear! I got in so much trouble for losing something I didn't lose!"

"How do you lose a laptop?!" Lucy said staring at Winn.

"I don't know! I always keep it there. I still say somone took it."

"Winn there was no evidence that it was stolen."James said.

"And I'm saying there wrong."

"Could we not talk about work." Kara spoke up.

"Yea sure it's not a problem." James and Winn said.

"I'll be right back." Alex said as she got up and moved over to the door greeting a brunette before she walked back over to there booth along with the woman.

"Everyone I want you to meet my friend Maggie."

"Hi I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you i'm James."

"Your that hot detective that was in the papers." Winn blurted out gaining a sigh and a smack to the back of the head from everyone but Kara who was off in her own little world.

"That's National City's resident idiot Winn." Alex said while still glaring at the man.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"And this is my sister Kara." Alex gestured towards Kara but Kara didn't even register that her sister said anything. "Hello earth to Kara."

"Oh sorry hi."Kara finally spoke up.

James noticed how Kara was acting more so how she started acting when Maggie walked over to the table. He was curious about her behavior and took a few moment to study the situation. He noticed Kara was watching Maggie out of the corner of her eye's. If he didn't know any better he would say that it looked like she was tracing the curves of Maggie's body with her eye's. He couldn't help but think that maybe Livewire was telling the truth about Kara, maybe there really was something up with her.

"So Danvers you up for a game of pool?" Maggie pointed to the pool table.

"Sure. We could do teams if your okay with that."

"Yea sure. So anyone else want to play?"

"I'll play."Lucy raised her hand.

"So will I but can I be on Maggie's team!?" Winn said.

"NO!" Alex, James, and Lucy said at the same time. They didn't trust Winn after his last comment.

"Kara, James you in?" Alex asked.

"No I don't feel like playing. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy my soda."Kara was still watching Maggie from the corner of her eye's.

"Not really in the mood myself either but thanks anyways." James decided.

Everyone walked to the pool table leaving James and Kara sitting there. 

"So any first impressions of my sister?" Alex said looking at Maggie while heading to the pool table.

"I don't think she likes me."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way she was and still is staring at me."

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about Mags she's just been tired so she's been a little out of it latley."

"If you say so. And you know your going to have to eventually tell her about us, about you."

"I.....I know Maggie I just haven't found the right time not with how her mood has been."

"You don't think she would have a problem with it do you?"

"No...no that's not it I know she would be fine with it. Like I said she's been tired and in a mood cause of work and her.....other job."

"Didn't know Supergirl got tired."

"People think that yea but she does. So ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Winn's on your team so I don't think your kicking anyone's asses tonight." Maggie got close to Alex's ear and whispered into it. "But later tonight I might bend you over my knee and smack that tight ass of yours." Alex was starting to blush.

Several minutes passed in silence and Kara almost seemed like a zombie with the way she was staring off into space or rather the way she was so enthralled with Maggie. Kara watched as Maggie bent over the pool table to line up her shot having a slight sway to her hips that only Kara could notice. She thought the way Maggie was dressed was attractive her leather jacket, black boots, dark jeans and the black t-shirt. The way Maggie was dressed and the way she could be so cocky, confident and funny reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of who off the top her head. As Kara sat there thinking about it she started to daydream leaving reality behind......

____________________

Standing up Kara decides to say fuck it and just do what she wants to do and be who she wants to be. She strides over to the pool table accentuating the sway of her hips as she approaches. She walks up behind Maggie gently turning the brunette around earning a surprised look from the woman as Kara pulls her in by the hips and connects her lips with Maggie's. Maggie returns the kiss as it gets heated when Kara picks her up sitting her on the edge of the table. She knows there in public and that everyone is staring, that her friends and sister are staring but she doesn't care not anymore.

Kara slides Maggie's jacket off tossing it to the side moving her hands to the brunette's shirt using her super strength to tear both her shirt and bra off. She trails her lips down the woman's neck leaving marks as she goes. Kara's hand slowly moved down Maggie's breasts taking a handful and giving a light squeeze before letting her hand drop further. Her hand slides over the woman's abs and finally makes it's way to were she really wants her hand as she slides it under her pants finding theirs no panties to get in her way. Without a secound thought Kara pushes two of her fingers into Maggie and starts thrusting.

She was taking the woman right there on the pool table in front everyone and doesn't care in the slightest not feeling an ounce of shame. She wanted this she needed this she keeps thinking to herself. Maggie's face becomes buried in Kara's hair holding onto her shuddering in pleasure as she inched closer and closer to her peak by Kara's skilled fingers.

"Kara! Kara! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" The brunette mumbled in Kara's ear. She kept muttering Kara's name but something was wrong. Her voice.......it was different now it sounded different. In the throws of passion the woman's head snapped back no longer covered by blonde hair. Sweat beaded down pale skin as white/grey hair stuck to sweaty skin as moans escaped beautiful pierced lips and dark eye's with blue electricity sparking through them stared back into Kara's blue eyes.

"Kara! Kara! KARA!"  
_____________________

"KARA!" James was half way yelling his hand waving in front of Kara's face while staring at her in concern. "You okay?"

"I....uhh.... Yea I'm fine I just need a drink is all. Like a real drink not a soda." Kara quickly got up going over to the bar sitting down. She wanted to get those images out of her head. That entire scenario was something she planned on burying just like everything else and if she had to use alcohol to do it then she was going to.

"Oh.....K.....Kara I......what can I get for you?" A familiar but nervous voice said from behind the bar gaining Kara's attention.

"If it's coming from you Mon-El then I don't want anything."

"I.....okay....I'll.....I'll see if M'gann is free to serve you then." He walked off disappearing into the back. Moments later the door to the back room reopened with M'gann walking out heading to the bar not looking exactly happy.

"Kara is there reason you have a problem with Mike serving you?"

"I......" Kara hesitated to anwser.

"Kara I swear if this has anything to do with what you found out last week!........"

"I......it's not......"

"Kara!"

"But's it's wrong!" Kara blurted out.

"You know what Kara you need to stop judging other people for who they choose to love especially when it's obvious that your in the damn closet yourself!"

"I'm not....."M'gann cut her off.

"I might not be able to read your mind to be able to tell wether your lying or not but I don't need to when it's obvious that you are." M'gann took a breath trying to keep herself calm. "This bar is supposed to be a safe place for everyone not just aliens so if you can't at least be tolerant about someone's sexuality then you need to leave. Come back when you finally sort your own shit out!"

"But it's disgusting and filthy!" Kara yelled causing the bar to get silent.

"Get out."

"But...."

"GET OUT!" M'gann yelled already at the limit of her patience. "NOW!"

Kara stood up not wasting anytime and used her super speed to leave. Her sister Alex and there friends stood there in disbelief. They had never seen M'gann like that and seeing Kara actually getting kicked out of somewhere was shocking to all of them. Alex more than anyone else was concerned and confused not understanding how or why someone would kick her sister out especially here of all places. Alex walked over to the bar so she could talk to M'gann wanting to know what happened.

"M'gann what the hell! What was all that about? Why would you kick my sister of all people out?" She couldn't help having at least a bit of an attitude since this concerned her sister and she always got protective of her sister.

"Look I know she's your sister but this doesn't concern you."

"Exactly she's my sister so it does concern me! So what the hell was that all about!" She demanded.

"If you want to know then either ask her or Mon-El but I highly doubt either one will talk to you about it."

"What? Why wouldn't they?"

"Kara's to stubborn and Mon-El doesn't like a lot of people knowing about certain things about his private life."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not my business to tell."

"Fine whatever i'll ask Kara!"

At about that time Maggie came up behind Alex laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything alright babe?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know? M'gann won't tell me anything. I'm going to have to ask Kara apparently."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No......no I should probably go alone since Kara doesn't know you well enough yet. I might as well tell her about us or rather me while i'm there best to get it out of the way now regardless of her mood."

"Just don't push to hard if she's not willing to talk okay."

"I won't i'v been trying to get better about that for a reason."

"Well this will be a good test at least. Let me know how things go." Maggie placed a kiss on Alex's cheek before heading back the others while Alex made her way outside and to her suv.

 

Meanwhile at Livewire's hideout on the far side of National City.

 

Livewire was sleeping semi peacefully in her bed becoming flustered and breathing heavily while she slept having a rather interesting dream.

 

_______________

Standing up from her seat Lesie decides to say fuck it and just do what she wants to do with who she wants to do it with. She strides over to the pool table accentuating the sway of her hips as she approaches. She walks up behind Kara gently turning the blonde around earning a surprised look from the woman as Leslie pulls her in by the hips and connects her lips with Kara's. Kara returns the kiss as it gets heated when Leslie picks her up sitting her on the edge of the table. She knows there in public and that everyone is staring, that Kara's friends and sister are staring but she doesn't care not right now not anymore.

Leslie tears Kara's shirt and bra off as she trails her lips down the woman's neck leaving marks as she goes. Leslie's hand slowly moves down to Kara's breasts taking a handful and giving a light squeeze before letting her hand drop further. Her hand slides over the woman's abs and finally makes it's way to were she really wants her hand as she slides it under her pants finding theirs no panties to get in her way. Without a secound thought Leslie pushes two of her fingers into Kara and starts thrusting.

She was taking the woman right there on the pool table in front everyone and doesn't care in the slightest not feeling an ounce of shame. She wanted this she needed this she keeps thinking to herself. Kara's face becomes buried in Leslie's hair holding onto her shuddering in pleasure as she inched closer and closer to her peak by Leslie's skilled fingers.

"Leslie!......Don't stop.......please don't stop." The blonde mumbled in Leslie's ear. She kept muttering Leslie's name. In the throws of passion the woman's head snapped back no longer covered by white/grey hair. Sweat beaded down her skin as her blonde hair stuck to sweaty skin and moans escaped beautiful full lips as her blue eye's met Leslie's dark eye's while there was blue electricity sparking through them.

"Leslie!....Don't stop!......I'm going to......"  


____________________

Livewire woke up bolting up to a sitting position breathing heavily her face flustered and red, sweat running down her face.

"What the fuck!......where did......where did that come from? It felt so......real" Livewire looked around her eye's falling on the red roses mixed with blue violets she had in a vase. "Should probably get those to Kara tommrow before they die."

Back on the other side of the city.

Alex was just pulling up to Kara's apartment complex and already parking. Getting out of her vehicle she headed inside up to Kara's knocking on the door.

"Kara can we please talk?" The door slowly creaked open.

"What do you want Alex?"

"Just to talk nothing more nothing less." Kara moved over letting Alex inside before closing the door and sitting on the couch with Alex. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The bar? What happened at the bar tonight?"

"I......I don't really want to talk about it." Kara looked down and away.

"Kara.....please?"

"No please just leave it alone."

"Okay.... I'm not going to force you. When or if your ready you'll tell me." Kara looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow in surprise. Her sister never just dropped things like this. "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Alex?" Kara said with a chuckle.

"I've....kinda been trying to work on my controlling and pushiness issues. After that red k incident it made me realize that I have some issues that need to be worked out including my issues with drinking to deal with things."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks that means a lot. Speaking of bettering myself there's something I want to talk to you about."

"It's nothing bad is it?"

"No no it's nothing bad."

"Okay good."

"So Maggie. What did you think of her?"

Kara instantly got flashes of her daydream having to fight to push them away to bury them.

"She seemed okay."

"Well her and me......we are kind of.....we're dating."

"What?! What are you saying?"

"I'm gay Kara."

"Are you sure? Maybe you just haven't found the right man." No....not her not my sister Kara thought to herself.

"What?! Kara no! There's no 'right' man for me. This is why non of my relationships ever worked because I never wanted to admit that I was gay. I tried to not be gay but nothing worked but thanks to Maggie i'v finally been able to come to terms with who I am."

"You need to leave." Kara said while standing up moving away from her sister.

"What?"

"You need to leave Alex!"

"But why? I don't get it? Did I do something wrong?"

" I want nothing to do with people like you."

"Like me? I don't understand."

"Homosexuals Alex I want nothing to do with homosexuals!"

"But I don't......" She couldn't finish her sentence as Kara started talking again.

"You, Maggie, Mon-El I want nothing to do with any of you people! What you do, what you are, it's wrong! It's wrong and perverse!"

"Mon-El? Is.... Is that why M'gann kicked you out?!" She looked at Kara who refused to answer to the question. "Oh my god Kara it is!" Alex was shocked to say the least finding out that Mon-El is gay. But thinking about it she could understand why he would hide it and why he would cover it up by sleeping around with women. Even though Daxom was very open with gay relationships his parents or rather his mother probably wouldn't approve of him being gay because of being royalty.

"So what!"

"So what!? Mon-El might be an asshole but he doesn't deserve to be treated badly for being gay and for a matter of fact neither do me and Maggie!"

"It's disgusting Alex! Rao would never aprove!"

"Kara......"

"Get out Alex!"

"Kara please! Don't........don't do this!" Alex was starting to cry, hearin this from her sister being told to leave.....it hurt......so much.

"GET OUT! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Kara.....please!"

"NOW!"

Alex was shocked and hurt. She loved her sister. She thought her sister was the most open minded and un judgemental person she knew especially because of being an alien and having to hear and put up with discrimination from anti-alien groups like Cadmus. With a broken heart Alex turned around and left her tears still streaming out. She got back into her suv her arms and head dropping down onto the steering wheel were she buried her face muffling her cry's. Pulling herself together enough she started the vehicle and drove to Maggie's.

Kara stood there her panick finally catching up with her.

"How...how can my sister?.........she's....... Maybe......maybe since she accepted herself.........maybe I could........no.....no no no!.....I can't! I'm straight! I can't be anything else! My parents.......and Rao they would never accept it! Rao would never let me into his light!.........It's wrong and......perverse! They said....they said......I can't.....I......." Kara was rambling to herself before finally trailing off no longer thinking or speaking coherently. Tears streaming from her eye's as she slide down the wall her arms wrapping around her legs and her face being buried in her knees. 

 

Maggie was watching tv when she got a knock on her door. She went to her door opening it finding her girlfriend standing there crying.

"Babe? What's wrong? What Happened?" She said as she gently pulled Alex in closing the door and holding her in her arms.

"Kara she......"

"Kara?Is she Okay?"

"She told me to leave.......she said......she wants nothing to do with me."Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie puting her face in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"She what? Why? I don't understand?"

"She said that i'm......that we're.....disgusting.....and wants nothing to do with us." Alex has cried plenty in her life but right here right now she was crying the hardest she has ever cried. 

"Honey.....I.....i'm....i'm so sorry." Maggie fully embraced Alex holding her as tight and close as she could. "I'm here for you okay." Maggie continued to hold Alex for the rest night even as Alex cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a reason why Livewire's dream was almost exactly like Kara's daydream. The how and why will be explained in a later chapter. Also in a later chapter we will find out exactly what happened to Kara on krypton that made her act like this and represe who she is.


	6. Gifts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livewire leaves gifts for Kara and has a little help figuring out what to get her next.

After the weird dream that Livewire had she decided she needed to get out tonight to clear her head since that dream had her riled up and flustered. While she was out she figured that she might as well drop the flowers she bought for Kara off at the girls place. Rather she was going to sneak into Kara's apartment after the blonde went to sleep and leave them on her counter with a small note. Because of her powers it didn't take long for her to get to Kara's apartment. Being on the cautious side she scoped out the apartment from the outside checking the living room first using the window. As luck would have it that had been a good idea since Kara was still awake and was with her sister or rather yelling at her sister making her cry while telling her to get out only to break down herself not long after the sister complied and left. She didn't know what exactly what had happened or what was said but Livewire had still managed to catch enough of the tail end of the conversation to piece it together. 

"So the sisters gay huh. Never would have saw that one coming." She mumbled under her breath.

Livewire could hear Kara's ramblings and crying. Hearing the blonde like this hearing how hurt, confused and conflicted she was made her own heart sink in pain. Livewire was definitely sure now that someone somewhere had done something to Kara, something bad enough that it caused her to be like this and that infuriated Livewire to no end. To know that someone had to have hurt Kara to cause her all this pain and cause her to deny herself while pushing away one of the most important people in her life, it made Livewire herself feel things she thought she no longer could. Livewire moved over to the part of the wall that Kara was against and slowly but gently started sending small soothing electrical pulses through the wall. She wanted to comfort the girl but knew going in and approaching her would only make things worse so she settled for this instead. She had to be careful with how fast and strong the pulses were so that Kara wouldn't notice that something was off. Kara started to finally calm down enough that she was falling asleep.

"There you go sunny girl. Just get some sleep alright." Leslie said to herself.

After a few minutes when Kara had already dozed off Leslie went inside placing the vase of flowers on Kara's nightstand with a note. While walking back out of the bedroom she looked over at the sleeping Kara. Leslie decided against her better judgement and picked the blonde up taking her into her bedroom laying her down in bed and tucked her in. Before she left Leslie looked down at Kara and gently brushed the girls hair out of her face while sending pleasing pulses through the blondes skin causing a smile on the sleeping woman to form.

"God damn it Leslie you got it bad." She whispered to herself before leaving.

It was the next morning and Kara was starting to stir awake. She rolled over and started to open her eye's looking around before realizing she was in her bed. She knew that she didn't come to bed on her own as she remmbers dozing off against the living room wall. Looking over Kara's eye's notice the vase of red roses and blue Violet's . They had not been there before and she knew that because she would have remembered.

"Someone was in my apartment!" Kara started panicking a bit before she realized that she and the entire apartment were perfectly fine but it still creeped her out a bit. She finally noticed the folded paper with the words 'READ ME!' on it sitting with the flowers. Taking the paper Kara opened it.

\-----------  
Kara

So look I'm not good at this sorta thing so please just stick with me here. I got you these flowers cause they remind me of you so I hope you like them especially the colors I thought the colors were fitting. I like you Kara like a lot I always I have Iv just never known how to show it or even how to approach you about it. Maybe eventually we can meet face to face and talk and stuff. Maybe there's a chance for something. 

Sincerely yours or something  
L.W.  
\-----------

"L.W.? Do I know anyone with those initials?" Kara liked the flowers and she actually liked the note it made her smile. Someone being honest and using there own words instead of some cliche cookie cutter hallmark lines makes things like this more special. Getting out of bed Kara took the vase and put it in the living room window so that the flowers could get light after which she watered them as well.

Leslie was on the building across the street having stayed there all night to make sure Kara was going to be okay. She could see the blonde smiling as she tended to the flowers and this made Leslie ecstatic putting a smile on her face before she left to go get some sleep of her own.

 

A few weeks pass and Leslie continued to leave small gifts for Kara. Flowers, chocolates and stuffed puppy dogs all of which Kara seemed to enjoy including the little letters that were always left with the gifts. Leslie even left a few pizza's and some potstickers once so that Kara could come home from work to her favorite foods. If there was one thing Leslie was learning from all this it was the fact that the quickest way to this girls heart was through food. She was happy to be putting smiles on Kara's face, smiles that would wash away her tears when she was sad, smiles that would calm her when she was angry. Maybe just maybe there really was chance that something could come out of all this.

Kara didn't know who was giving her these things but what she did know was that she enjoyed them. She also thought the small notes were lovely and honest. Kara was hoping that she would be able to meet the person responsible soon.

Leslie had been pacing around her hideout in a panic practically wearing the floor out. Things have been going well with her courtship? Was it a courtship? Can a criminal secretly sneaking into someone's apartment and leaving gifts that may or may not be stolen be called a courtship? Oh well it didn't matter Leslie thought to herself. All Leslie knew was that things have hit a snag because she can't figure out what to get Kara. She already did flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals and her favorite foods. What else was there?

"Damn it!" In frustration Livewire hit the wall with a burst of electricity.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?!" A female voice said from the doorway.

Turning around Livewire saw a woman with black and white face paint and a black skin tight suit.

"What do you want Banshee?"

"Nothing I was bored."

"So you decided to bother me?"

"Exactly"

"I'm pretty sure I told you to stay the fuck away from after what you did when we worked together."

"Oh come on I got carried away!"

"You tried to kill Supergirl after I specifically told you she wasn't to get hurt!"

"I thought you were kidding! How was I supposed to know you have thing for her!"

"I......I don't....."Leslie tryed not to blush but once again her pale skin did her no justice.

"Don't even try to deny it im not stupid. Wait is she why you're in here throwing a tantrum?"

"No!"

"You're not making it any less obvious."

"FINE! Yes she's why I'm upset right now! HAPPY!"

"Not really no. So whats you're problem?" She shrugged

"Iv been leaving her gifts and Iv ran out of ideas of what to give her."

"You're being awfully open about this." Banshee said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm despite okay!"

"So you've run out of things to woo her with?"

"Exactly"

"Jewelry"

"What?"

"Give her some jewelry. Ladies love jewelry."

"I'm a lady and I don't like jewelry, unless I'm making money from them after stealing them."

"You a lady?!" Banshee started laughing "You're hardly a lady."

"Fuck you bitch! I'm as classy as it gets!"

"keep telling yourself that."

"Why the fuck am I talking to you again!?"

"Because I'm here and you suck at romance."

After awhile Banshee left leaving Livewire with food for thought. She was right a lot of women like jewelry and Kara wasn't any different seeing as how she did wear some even though they were tacky. It was night time and Leslie found herself wondering the streets going from one 24/7 pawnshop to the next trying to find something that was just right for the girl of steel. Passing a window of one shop something caught her eye. Looking through window she saw a gold necklace with a sun pendant that had a small red stone in the middle. 

"Perfect!"

She made her way into the shop and to the counter were the clerk was.

"Can I help you?" The clerk said eyeing Livewire suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"The necklace in the window."

"What about it?"

"Real gold? And what's the gem in the center of it?"

"Yes it's real gold if your interested in the piece I can prove it with a scratch test. As for the gem stone it's supposed to be a special blood ruby."

"Supposed to be?"

"That's what the person who sold it to me said but honestly it just looks like a regular ruby to me."

"I'll take it."

"Cash or credit?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'll take it!" Livewire smirked raising one hand igniting it with electricity causing a very audible gulp from the clerk. "You'd better gift wrap it!"


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza makes a surprise visit and Kara has a slip up.

Another week passes and Eliza is making her way into National City with plans to surprise her daughters with a visit. It had been three months since She had seen Kara and 2 months since seeing Alex which was also when she introduced her girlfriend Maggie. Eliza was happy that Alex had finally come out and accepted herself she had known her daughter was gay because a mother just knows. Pulling up to Alex's apartment complex she parked next to Alex's suv getting out making her way up and knocking on the door Maggie was the one who answered it.

"Eliza? We weren't expecting you!"

"I wanted to surprise my girls. How are you Maggie? It's nice to see you." She pulled Maggie into a brief hug.

"I'm doing okay."

"Is my daughter Alex here?"

"Yea right in the living room."

Maggie and Elza went into the living were Alex was sitting on the couch watching tv or rather trying to as she was more spaced out than anything, still upset over what happened with Kara a few weeks ago.

"Alex you're moms here."Alex didn't hear her.

"Alex honey." Eliza sat next to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh.....oh mom! Maggie why didn't you tell my mom was here?"

"She did honey you were all zoned out. Is something wrong?"

"No.....nothing's wrong."

"Your good at lying for you're job but you're not good at lying to your mother! Now whats going on?"

"I said it's nothing mom it's nothing important."

"Okay fine I'm not going to push you. So how's Kara?"

"I don't know."

"You're always talking to her how do you not know? Is she okay?"

"All I know is that she blew out her powers again but I'm sure she's fine." Alex shrugged

"Is something going on between you and your sister? Is that what's wrong?"

"I........" Alex stared down.

"Alex honey I wasn't going to push it but now you've got me concerned."

"It's nothing."

"Babe if you don't her I'm going to."Maggie said as Alex remained quit.

"What's going on Maggie?"

"She told Kara about being gay and us being together."

"And?"

"She didn't take it well."

"Define not taking it well."

"She said somethings, some not so great things. She told Alex she wanted nothing to do her then kicked Alex out of her apartment. Not to mention Kara's apparently acted this way towards others as well. Her homophobic treatment of Mon-El caused M'gann to kick Kara out of the alien bar." Maggie even went on and told her everything that Kara had said.

"SHE DID WHAT!!"

"Alex has been a mess since."

"I have not!" Alex said trying to defend herself.

"Babe you almost fell off the wagon and you keep spacing all the time." Alex just looked away knowing her girlfriend was right.

"I'm going over there!" Eliza said getting up heading for the door.

"Mom no just let it go!"

"I raised her better than this!" Eliza spouted as flung the door open leaving to go to Kara's.

Kara is just sitting on her couch watching tv while cuddling one of the stuffed puppies that Leslie had left there as a gift. There's a knock on Kara's door which startles her as she wasn't expecting company and since she had blown out her powers and couldn't hear anyone coming and couldn't use her X-ray vision either she had no idea of knowing who it was. Getting up from her couch Kara went to the door opening it with a smile upon seeing her mother.

"ELIZA! MOM! I'm so happy to..........." Kara was cut off as a hand made its way across her face leaving her shocked and Surprised.

"KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS! How dare you! I thought you were better than that! I raised you better than that!"

"I.....I don't understand?" Kara was holding her face where Eliza had struck her.

"I come to surprise my daughters just to find my oldest in shambles and barely holding it together! Her girlfriend had to tell me what was wrong because she wouldn't."

"Mom I......." Kara didn't even get a chance to respond

"NO! You don't get to speak! I'm talking and your listening! Got it!" Kara shook her head yes.

"Your sister comes to you and confides in you telling you something about herself that she has struggled with for a long time. She trusts you and what did you do? You throw her out while telling her how disgusting she is and how wrong it is! You face discrimination everyday as Supergirl and yet here you are doing the same thing to your sister! I'm disappointed in your Kara your better than this!"

"Mom I......." Kara didn't really know how to respond.

"Kara I love you and I always will. I'll always be here for you but you need to get your shit together and make things right with your sister. I don't want to hear anymore about you behaving like this! You're going to apologize to your sister, you're going to apologize to that young man Mon-El and your going to apologize to M'gann! Got it!

After a quick hug and another insistence that she make things right Eliza left leaving Kara standing there in shock. Kara decided that since she didn't want another lecture from Eliza so she decided she would go and talk to her sister. After taking a taxi to Alex's apartment Kara found herself standing outside of her sisters door pacing back and fourth and mumbling to herself. After about 10 minutes Alex's door opened with Alex herself standing in the doorway.

"I could hear you from inside."

"A...Alex I..."

"Let me guess mom?"

"Yea"

"Honestly I'm surprised your even here regardless of what ever mom said or did. You made it pretty clear what you felt and thought."

"Alex I'm.....I'm sorry."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"I really am sorry okay it's just....."

"Look Kara you have been one of the most tolerant, open minded and non judgmental people Iv ever known so for you to all the sudden act the way you did and say the things you did i was shocked and hurt. The fact that you have been like that with others as well makes it even worse."

"Alex I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay! I mean it I really am sorry it's just......"

"Just what Kara?"

"The reason that I'm.....the reason....I..........I'm.....I'm also.......it's just you see......." She was trying to tell her, trying to say it out loud and admit it for the first time since Krypton but after what happened after what that place did it was hard and she couldn't get the words out. "I can't.....I can't say it.....I can't do this....."

"Kara? You can't say what?" Alex looked at her sister and could see the pain and nervousness in Kara's eye's as the blonde started to panic. Dispite everything that happened Kara was still her sister and she did still love her and right now she was a bit worried about how she was acting. Alex reached out resting a hand on Kara's shoulder taking her other hand and placing it on the blondes cheek turning her head to face her trying to get Kara to look her in the eye's while trying to comfort her sister.

"Kara what ever it is you're trying to tell me you can say it okay." Looking into her sisters eye's all Kara could see was every single feeling she had ever repressed, every thought she had ever buried. All at once it was like a floodgate bursting open.

"Kara you can tell me anythi.........." 

Before Alex could even finish she found herself being pinned to the door with Kara's lips on hers and a tongue swirling around in her mouth. Kara had Panicked and acted on simple impulses without thinking. Alex was frozen there her eye's wide and a look of pure shock on her face. She didn't know what to make of this or know exactly what to do. Before Alex could even get her thoughts right Kara jumped back and was even more panicked than she was before.

"Oh Rao! I....I....I'm so sorry......I just......I have to go!" Kara was gone before Alex could even react leaving her there in stunned shock.


	8. Another Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex talk about Kara. Alex tries talking to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more dialogue than detail. Because of the setting I just couldn't really com up with much detail.

Alex sat there in her living room for several hours still in shock and trying to process what happened. Why would Kara kiss her? Why would her SISTER kiss her? Sure there Foster sisters but still. Alex just couldn't wrap her head around it. It was around 10 pm when Maggie made her way into Alex's apartment.

"Hey babe I brought us some dinner. It's a late dinner I know but....." She looked over seeing Alex just sitting there "Babe? Alex? DANVERS Hello!"

"What oh I.....sorry Maggie I didn't hear you come in. Were you saying something?"

"I brought dinner." Maggie eyed Alex suspiciously.

"Thanks."

"Okay somethings obviously floating around in that head of yours. So what is it?"

"Kara she....."

"What did she do now?"

"She.....she kissed me."

"She kissed you? I don't understand? I need more information than that."

"She came over to apologize and then she was trying to tell me something but she was getting nervous and anxious and the next thing I know im pinned against the door with her lips on mine and her tongue in my mouth."

"Whoa whoa whoa back up! She just full on frenched you? Tongue and everything?"

"Yea"

"Holy shit! That's kinda hot!"

"Keep it in your pants!"

"Sorry didn't mean to say that out loud." Maggie was rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I don't get it Maggie why would she do that?"

"Alex is it at all possible that maybe Kara's gay?"

"What? No! After how she's acted and the things she's said I really don't think that's the case."

"And yet from what you've told me she's never dated a guy or so much as even crushed on one. Not to mention she's never even had sex."

"Yea so? She's never done any of that with a woman either."

"Not that you know of."

"That I know of? Maggie the way she freaked out and said the things she did seems to make it pretty clear she's not gay."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean not necessarily?"

"Look you'd be surprised by the amount of people who act homophobic but are actually gay themselves. There's plenty of reasons why some people repress themselves like that and to me when it comes to Kara right now that's the vibe I'm getting."

"I don't know it sounds like a stretch."

"Not really. Think about these few points for a minute Alex. One she has never dated or had sex with anyone. Two there was the way she stared at me when I met her which at first I thought was just because she didn't like me but then you told me about how she use to stare at you like that when you were teens not to mention you've seen her stare at other women like that as well. Three she tends to avoid people especially other woman as much as possible. Four she try's to tell you something getting all nervous and then ends up kissing you. Combine that with how she acts and you got a recipe for a repressed lesbian that seems to be on the verge of a melt down."

"Even if that's true why would she repress herself like this?"

"I couldn't tell ya babe but if I had to take a guess i'd say maybe something happened to her."

"I don't see how that's possible since Iv been around her almost her entire life."

"Exactly you've been around 'ALMOST' her entire life. She arrived on earth at what 13 from what you've said correct?"

"Yea"

"What about before she came here? Before her planet blew up?"

"I........I don't know she never talks much about it. So assuming this is all true and that something did happen to her on Kryton it doesn't explain why she would kiss me I'm her sister."

"Correction your her foster sister! On top of that you've always been there for her and you did once tell me that you were especially there for her during her teenage years. She probably didn't always think of you as a sister and with teenage hormones put on top of that then she probably use to have a thing for you. And just like everything else she probably shoved that deep down inside to."

"But why now? Why would she all the sudden start acting on things now?"

"You can only bottle things up for so long before that bottle explodes. You coming out to her probably started causing that bottle to break."

"That's just great. A gay repressed alien with superpowers thats on a verge of a breakdown, I'm sure this will end well."

"You should probably try talking to her. Not saying it's going to be easy though but you should at least try."

"How are you even able to figure all this stuff out?"

"I'm a detective I detect things." Maggie smirked.

"God that so corny."

"You love me anyways though. Now how about we eat and then you go talk to your sister."

"Talk to her this late?" 

"Best to nip this thing in the ass now."

After eating and putting on some proper clothes Alex headed to Kara's. Alex was half way down the hall when Kara came walking out locking her door. Kara started to walk down the hall towards Alex not noticing that the woman was there untill she said said something to her.

"Kara"

Looking up Kara jumped a bit in surprise when she saw her sister standing there.

"A....Alex! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh about what?"

"About what happened today."

"What's there to talk about? I apologized and I meant it."

"That's not what I'm talking about Kara."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Really Kara? You know what."

"No I really don't."

"YOU KISSED ME!!"

"Look Alex I don't know what kind of weird things your into and honestly I don't want to know."

"God damn it Kara stop acting like it didn't happen!"

"It didn't happen."

"Kara I know!" Kara stiffened up. "I know what you were trying to me. I know why you acted the way you did when I came out. I know what it is you've been repressing."

"I.....I don't know what your......." Alex cut her off before she could finish.

"I know your gay Kara." Alex blurted out.

"I.....I'm not....." Kara started to stutter.

"Kara it's okay! You don't have to keep hiding it."

"I....I....I gotta go Iv got somewhere I have to be." Kara pushed past Alex as Alex grabbed Kara's hand.

"Kara please stop."

"I have to go!" Kara pulled her hand out of Alex's grip walking out of the complex.

"Well Alex you fucked that up!" She said to herself.

Alex walked into her apartment slamming the door and plopping down on the couch laying her head on Maggie's lap.

"I take it didn't go well?" Maggie said looking down at Alex.

"I fucked up!"

"What did you do?"

"I just blurted out that I knew she was gay." Alex let out a long sigh.

"Smooth babe real smooth!" 

"I know!"

"Did she freak out and deny it?"

"Kinda but not exactly. She didn't deny it but she did kinda freak and bolted."

"You need better communication skills." Maggie said while rubbing her girlfriends head to relax her.

"I know! So now what?" 

"Give her a bit of space then try again."

"Hopefully she doesn't have a melt down."

Apparently after having 2 freak outs in a single day was enough for Kara's powers to return which she found out while trying to get drunk at a local bar. She knew she couldn't go back to the alien bar and there was no other bar in town that served liquor that could affect her. After some thought she remembered that there was a place in Gotham called Noonan's Sleazy Bar that did serve aliens and other powered beings. Using her super speed it didn't take long for Kara to make it to Gotham and find the place. From the outside the place looked like a shithole and smelled like garbage. She walked in the place taking a seat at the bar gaining a few brief looks from some of the other patrons but nothing much. Most of the people there seemed to mind to their own business while keeping themselves rather quite with the exception of one person who was drunk and wearing a shitty homemade costume with sixpack stiched across the chest. Apparently the man's name was Sidney Speck and was here most days recounting tales of his supposed heroics as a superhero.

"Don't worry he's harmless." A voice said from behind the bar.

Looking up Kara saw the bartender who was smoking a cigar. He was a middle aged overweight man with black hair and a mustache. A picture behind the bar caught Kara's attention causing her to inspect it. The picture was of a young in a regulation marine dress uniform.

"Who's that in the picture?" Kara asked.

"Once upon a time that was me when I was younger. Names Sean Noonan I own the bar." The man offered a handshake which Kara excepted. "Haven't seen you here before and by the look of ya I'd say you're not from Gotham."

"I'm from National City."

"Been there once it's a nice a city. So what brings you here? Business or pleasure?"

"Neither. I just wanted to drink tonight and forget about things but the only place that serves anything strong enough back in National City kicked me out a few weeks ago."

"Something strong enough? Non human I take it?"

"How did you......" Kara was a bit shocked he figured it out that quick before she even ordered anything.

"It would have taken you several days to get here from National City and even by plane it would have taken longer than a single day. Plus ya said you wanted something strong enough so I'm assuming you mean non human liquor."

"I can't believe I gave that much away!" 

"That kinda stuff happens here more often than you'd think. So what can I get you?"

"The strongest stuff you got."

After about an hour Kara was on her fourth drink, she wasn't drunk but definitely starting to get a slight buzz. She also wanted to take her time drinking because surprisingly dispite looking like a shithole the place had some good alien alcohol and enough variety that could give the alien bar a run for its money. As Kara was thinking about this the bars door was slammed open from a kick and a loud female voice rang out.

"Sean did you and the other fuckers in this shithole miss me!" That was a voice that was very familiar to Kara.

"LESLIE! How's my favorite electrical criminal?" Sean said loudly

Well shit Kara thought, things were definitely going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean Noonan, Sidney Speck/Sixpack and Noonan's sleazy bar are in the comics.


	9. A night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livewire and Kara encounter each other at the bar and they both get drunk what could possibly go wrong!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter especially the little ending twist.

Blue eye's met dark electrical eye's as the faces of both women shifted into slight panic. They just kept staring at each other and had been for the past 5 minutes. Neither one knew what to say or do their brains seemingly being short circuited. After another 5 minutes Sean the bartender couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay would one of you say or do something! It was funny at first but now it's getting creepy."

Both women looked over at the man then back to each other before Kara turned away and went back to drinking her fifth glass of liqueur. After turning away from her Livewire's brain finally started working so she decided to sit down. Being bold she decided to sit next to Kara and order a drink which like Kara had to be something non human because of her powers. The two women looked at each other both were obviously feeling awkward.

"We going to have a problem?" Kara said looking at Livewire.

"I'm not here to start anything okay Supergirl. I'm just here for a drink like you are."

"What? I'm not....." Kara started panicking.

"Oh come on really Kara! Your only disguise is a ponytail and glasses. I bet if I asked Sean here if he recognized you he probably would!"

"It's a good disguise!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Yea I'll take your bet!" The two women were in each other's face, if this was an anime there would sparks flying between there eye's.

"SEAN!"

"What? And stop yelling this place ain't that big."

"Look at her real good and tell me if you recognize her!"

Sean stood there eyeing the blonde up studying her face. It only took a few seconds for him to have an awnser.

"She's Supergirl." He said while shrugging like its no big deal.

"HA!!" Livewire laughed.

"WHAT!? But...but... how!?"

"Look sweetheart glasses and a ponytail is not a very good disguise." The older gentleman said with a slight chuckle. "Your as bad as Wonder Woman."

"Huh? Wonder Woman?"

"Wonder Woman thinks that by not wearing her armor and just wearing regular clothes and calling herself Diana Prince is good enough to hide who she is. I mean come on everyone knows her name is Diana and then theirs the way she talks and acts." The man finished.

"WAIT! DIANA PRINCE IS WONDER WOMAN!!? Kara was some how shocked and surprised by this.

"Oh for the love of........" Livewire couldn't belive how gullible this girl was. Just about any dumb blonde joke would probably apply to her at the moment. "I won so you're buying my next few rounds so hope you can afford it cause I'm not cheap."

"Neither am I, I only drink top shelf stuff."

"Yea like what?"

"My personal favorite is Azarathian Rum." Kara remmbers being introduced to the rum by Raven.

"That shits fucking rare and expensive as hell. How do you afford that shit? Because I know for a fact Cat Grant don't pay you that much and I highly doubt that the DEO pays you."

"I....uhh....I save up! And I get I get an allowance from my cousin."

"Oh you mean mr goody goody superman who probably doesn't make shit as a reporter? Yea no want to try that again?"

"I....I told you I also save up."

"And again Cat don't pay you enough so wrong again." Livewire was getting curious about this.

"I....I don't want talk about this my financials are none of your business!"

"Okay okay calm down blonde."

There was silence between them with the two of them as they were stealing glances at each other. After a few more drinks they were both pretty loosened up, they weren't drunk or really buzzed but they had enough that their nervous no longer really bothered them. After a while they started talking and laughing and actually having fun while slowly consuming more liquor. By this point they had already went through 2 bottles of high end Daxomite whiskey. They were becoming the loudest people in the bar and they weren't even fully drunk......yet!

"So what's working with the DEO like?" Livewire asked Kara.

"It SUCKS! I can't really even consider it working with them, it's more like I'm forced to work with them. I mean at first it was an agreement cause I wanted to help but now......." Kara downed a drink. "But now I can't do anything with out them having to know about it! They always have to know where I'm at, I can't even go on vacation!"

"Wait so you pretty much end up on Supergirl duty 24/7?"

"YES! Everyone expects to me to do everything! Supergirl put out this fire, Supergirl stop that purse snatcher, Supergirl my kittens stuck in a tree. And if I decide not to help or decide to do something I want to do all the sudden there's something wrong with me. The whole city expects me to be perfect!"

"Damn sounds like they take you for granted."

"They do they really do and it's so annoying! I haven't even been able to take a day for myself since I became Supergirl well unless I blow out of powers I've actually done it on purpose a few times just so I could have a break." They both took another drink. "The worst part is that after I became Supergirl they shot me out of the sky with kryptonite and they had my sister do it! Like who does that! They could have just talked to me. I hate being a goody goody." Kara took another drink. "Sometimes I like being the bad girl...." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that last part? I couldn't hear you."

"It was nothing."

"Okay well.....hey I got an idea."

"Yea what's that?"

"I know of a great place back on the West coast thats in L.A. we should go."

"I....I don't know I shouldn't even be here."

"Come on a fun night to yourself would do you good."

Kara thought about it for about a minute.

"Okay why not....FUCK IT!"

"Did.....did you just swear?"

"I swear! Sometimes." Kara took a drink looking down in embarrassment.

"What ever you say sunflower."

"Sunflower?"

"I uhhh.....nothing forget I said it. You ready to go?"

"Definitely!"

Kara paid for there drinks pulling out a rather large stack of cash which Livewire thought was a little odd. After paying and leaving a rather big tip for Sean they left speeding their way back across the country untill they made it to L.A. and shortly after that they made it to the place that Livewire had mentioned. Standing in front of the place Kara was impressed. The place looked amazing from the outside and she was sure it would look great on the inside to. 

The place they were entering was called Lux. Making their way in Kara's eye's went wide at the look of the place and the amount of people that were there. There were people dancing to the music all over the place not just on the dance floor but on top of tables and even suspended platforms. The bar was lined with almost any kind of alcohol you could imagine both human and alien alike. In the middle of the club was a luxurious Cresent shaped couch were a very tall dark haired man in a dark black suit sat drinking while surrounded by people, there even seemed to be some sort of line of people waiting to meet him.

"Who's that? He seems important."

"Lucifer Morningstar he's the guy who owns the place."

"What kind of person names there kid that?"

"You got me. So Kara before we do anything else I need to say something."

"Okay?"

"I.......I'm not very good at this sorta thing but......look I'm sorry! Sorry that Iv always treated badly and I'm sorry about the first few times we fought you weren't supposed to get hurt but shit happened. And about the whole cat and mouse game well.......... I'm sorry about that to."

"I.....let's forget about that right now. Right now I'm not a hero and your not a criminal. Let's just.....have fun okay."

"Yea I can get behind that."

The two women hit the bar ordering their high end drinks from a beautiful dark skinned woman with dark hair and dark eye's who Kara thought was a bit of a bitch. They had already been buzzed before arriving but now one drink turned into two, two turned into three and so on and so fourth. After who knows how many drinks Kara was was able to actually relax and just feel free. For the first time she was able to just let go and be herself with no expectations or judgmental eye's. After awhile Kara decided she wanted to dance and pulled Livewire onto the dance floor.

Livewire hadn't expected to be dancing with Kara and especially hadn't expected Kara to be the one to initiate it. They had been dancing for the last 20 minutes when Leslie decided to grow very bold and grabbed Kara who's back was facing her and pulled the blonde in close swaying her hips in sync with the music. Leslie could feel how Kara stiffened and froze up and she thought that she had fucked up and pushed her luck but to her surprise Kara eventually relaxed and started moving her hips with Leslie's. With their bodies pressed together, they were moving almost perfectly in sync with each beat of the music their hearts beating faster.

Another 5 minutes passed when the owner of the club left his seat in the middle of the room moving to a piano taking a seat.

"This is a special song that's one of my personal favorites." He started playing the piano playing a slow tune. "It's a slower version of the song than a lot of you might be use to so grab a partner and enjoy yourselves." The music was slow but could still easily be recognized.

"Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins  
Baby, I'm dying for another taste"

The man had a beautiful voice that stunned Kara.

"And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder"

Kara turned around facing Leslie wrapping her hands around her waist as they both slowly started dancing.

"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love"

For Kara the song seemed almost to perfect and fitting. She has had an attraction for Livewire since the first time she met the woman and that night in the alley weeks back showed her that their was definitely something deeper there. But like most things pertaining to her sexuality she buried it but now she was letting everything flow out wether it was the alcohol or something else she didn't know and she didn't care not right now. 

"Drown me  
You make my heart beat like the rain  
Surround me  
Hold me deep beneath your waves"

Kara and Leslie's eye's met and didn't move.

"And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder"

As they stared at each other their faces moved closer their lips brushing over each other. With only a brief hesitation their lips fully connected instantly sending sparks into each other's bodies.

"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love"

If anyone had paid close enough attention they would have seen the small sparks of electricity flowing between their lips.

"Rushing through me  
Feel your energy rushing through me  
Feel your energy rushing through me"

They continued to kiss each other while dancing still moving in sync with one another.

"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck by your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Baby, you're electric"

The pair danced a few more times sharing a few more kisses and having a few more drinks before they departed which was when things started to slow down and they wanted to have more fun not wanting the night to end. After the duo left the owner of the place made his way to the bar pouring himself a drink when his bartender approached him.

"With those repressed hormones I thought she was going to blow a hole in someone or something with that heat vision of her's." The bartender said.

"I made sure I took care of that as soon as they both walked in." Lucifer said taking a drink.

"What exactly is 'took care of it' mean?"

"I may have repressed their abilities a bit. I'm not stupid you know I alway make sure super powered individuals aren't able to burn the place down I especially can't have Supergirl burning the place down it would be bad for business. Besides what kind of owner would I be if I let that happen!"

"Those to were disgustingly cute."

"Ah young love is always so great to see." He said placing his hand over his heart.

"What did you do?" The woman raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Who me? Nothing! I'm completely innocent!"

"Yea cause Satan is always so innocent."

"Mazikeen my dear you hurt me with your words oh woe to the pain!" Lucifer put the back of his hand over his forehead like how you would see a woman do in the movies when she's about to faint. Mazikeen simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though what did you do?"

"Nothing I swear............" Mazikeen stared him down. "Okay so I might have made them both more receptive to how they feel towards each other........especially the blonde."

"Is that why you sang that ridiculous song? You know I hate that song!"

"What? The devil likes a good romance." Lucifer smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thos of you who don't know Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen and their club Lux is in the DC universe. Lucifer is actually one of the most powerful beings in the in DC comics.


	10. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after their night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter is to everyone's liking.

Kara stirred in bed slowly waking up her vision blurred and her head pounding. She was warm but in a good way and dispite the headache she was comfortable. She rolled over throwing her arm over a warm body snuggling in all content.......wait another warm body!! Kara quickly sat straight up in a panic looking around the room. She was in a small room with concrete walls, ceiling and floor she figured it was probably a side room of an old warehouse. There was a single desk and chair in the room with a tv sitting on it. The concrete walls had posters of various rock, metal and punk bands taped to them. There were clothes and empty alcohol cans everywhere. The place was very messy and well dirty.

Kara looked down and saw that she was naked quickly covering herself up with the blanket. She looked over and saw Leslie laying there next to her also naked. She started to panic and hyperventilate but while trying to calm herself she noticed something was sticking to her back. Reaching behind herself she grabbed what felt like paper pulling it off and bringing it to her front. Looking at her hand there was money on it, it was money that had been sticking to her. She was confused but suddenly realized that she was feeling more paper on her legs and butt. She pulled up the covers looking down and saw that there was money all over the bed and not just a little bit of money but a lot.

She couldn't remember the night before well that was a lie she remembered some of it and she remembered everything up until about an hour after they left Lux. After leaving Lux they had hit a few more clubs and small bars that had some non-human alcohol but after that everything was hazy. She kinda remembers speeding around to what she thinks were a few other cities with Livewire. She also vaguely remembers using her super strength for somthing though she can't recall what and she also thinks they encountered someone but that was a blank to.

"Oh Rao! Oh Rao! OH RAO!" Kara was freaking out and started to hyperventilate again..

"Mmmmm babe it's to early to be having a crisis already." Leslie said slowly rolling all groggy.

"I....me....did.....did we......" Kara was stuttering.

"If your asking if we fucked the anwser is no."

"But....then why are we......"

"Naked?"

"Yea......that."

"We were getting kinda hot and heavy so we came back to my place and stripped with all intentions of fucking. But you passed out not long after we hit the bed."

"And you didn't.....you know when I was....."

"What? OH GOD NO! I'm many things but I'm not a creep.......okay well I am a creep but I'm not that kinda creep." Leslie was slightly offended at the assumption that she would do something like that.

"Oh thank Roa!" Kara sighed in obvious relief. "I don't think I could have handled that....just so wrong.

"Jee thanks and here I thought you had an actual interest!"

"What?! No that's not......that's not what I meant."

"Look if your not interested just say so and go back to calling me disgusting or whatever I don't care."

"Leslie that's not what I mean! I meant it would have been wrong if you had taken advantage of me. And it's just.......look Iv.....Iv repressed this part of me for long and I..........I do like you I think I kinda always have but......"

"But?"

"I'm going to need time to process. This is.........new. After so long of denying this part of myself it scare's me. I......just need time okay."

"I....yea....I get it."

"But.......I do want to try.......I want to try this what ever this is. I'm tired of not being me."

"I....id like that."

Both women smiled at each other while trying to hold back there blushing. Kara decided to ask about the money.

"Livewire.....I mean Leslie, whats all this money anyways?"

"Uhmm you don't remember?"

"No"

"Shit" she muttered.

"What?"

"We might have.......kinda........... Stole it." Leslie said awkwardly.

"WHAT!!" Kara started to panic and her breathing got heavy.

"Whoa Kara breath! Deep breaths! Deep breaths!"

"I.....we.....oh god!"

"If it helps just picture me naked!" Leslie said causing Kara's anxiety to fade away with laughter.

"Your already naked." Kara laughed.

"See better right?" Leslie said smirking with Kara nodding.

"I still can't believe we stole it from some place!"

"Well it was actually a few places.......okay a lot of places. And we....well Mostly you knocked out Manhunter when she tried to stop us from ripping off a bail bonds place in L.A.."

"Oh Rao I'm so screwed!"

"It's okay no one saw or got a good enough look at you to know it was you that was with me. Not even the cameras got a good look."

"But I still risked everything!"

"You weren't sober so it's not completely your fault."

"Sober or not it doesn't matter."

"Why make such a big deal about it? I mean after what you told me about your 'financials'..." Leslie made air quotations with her fingers. ".....weren't you already risking a lot?"

"My financials?"

"You don't remember telling me about that do you?"

"I....I don't. I only remember everything up till an hour after we left Lux." She looked down as if almost ashamed of not remembering.

"Well shit!"

"Look you can't say anything about where I get my money if.....if people find out.......if my sister and the DEO find out......."

"No one would trust you and the DEO would probably want to throw you in a cell, I know we talked about that and I promised not to say anything last night and I'm saying it again now..... I promise I won't tell anyone Kara."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome......oh by the way......"Leslie got up out of the bed not even caring that she was still nude and got into the desk pulling out a small wrapped box. "....I got you this the other day just wasn't sure when to give it to you." She handed the box to Kara.

"Wait.....you're the one who's been leaving gifts at my apartment!"

"I....uh......yea....yea it's been me." Leslie was slightly embarrassed.

"Iv enjoyed them thank you." Kara smiled.

"Your uhm....welcome." She blushed.

Kara unwrapped the box and opened it pulling out the gold necklace with the sun pendant on it and instantly notcied the red ruby in the middle.

"It's looks like a red sun!"

"That's why I thought it would be perfect you know since your planet had a red sun.....wait it did have a red sun right?!"

"Yes.....yes it did." 

"Okay good thought I might have fucked up there for a moment." Leslie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" Kara using super speed zipped up and over to Leslie pulling her into a hug before remembering she was naked and jumping back with a yelp trying to cover herself.

"Kinda already seen it all." Leslie laughed which caused Kara to quickly zip around the room and gather her clothes getting dressed.

"Thank you....again for the neckless." Kara blushed

"Here let me put on for you." Kara handed her the neckless and turned around lifting her hair out of the way. She took the neckless and placed it around Kara's neck and fastened it. Kara turned back around. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks" she said blushing more. "I should probably get home I kinda dashed out on my sister last night so I don't want her to worry."

"Thought you tossed her out?"

"I....how did you know that?"

"Uhmmm I kinda caught some of that conversation while I was outside of you're window."

"Oh my Rao you were the one who tucked me into bed!"

"Kinda figured that you would have already guessed that since I was the one leaving the gifts."

"I.......I'm still hung over okay!"

So made up with your sister did ya?"

"I yea kinda but it also kinda went wrong to."

"How so?"

"I went to apologize to her and was trying to tell her that I was also gay but I panicked and kinda of.........kinda kissed her instead." Kara looked down embarrassed.

"Holy shit that's hot!"

"She's my sister!"

"Your Foster sister."

"I....but still."

"Yea yea I get it just wish I had seen it though." Leslie smirked with Kara rolling her eye's.

"Well she confronted me about it later and I tried to pretend like it never happened but she didn't let it go and then she...........she said she knew I was gay."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Leslie raised her brow.

"Well I guess but I panicked and left and well that's how I ended up at Noonan's Sleazy Bar instead of the store like I was originally planning."

"Well I'm glad you were there."

"Me to." Kara smiled. "Like I said I should be going....and......crap baskets! I forgot my jacket at Lux!"

"Here take mine" she grabbed her leather jacket off the chair and tossed it to the blonde.

"I....thanks."

"No problem. But uh.....I'll see you later right?" Leslie said causing Kara to pull out a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and wrote down her number handing it to Leslie. 

"Just remember I need time to process some stuff okay? Give me a few days?"

"I understand."

As Kara got to the doorway to leave she zipped back over to Leslie and kissed her on the cheek before super speeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can always use help with grammar mistakes.


	11. Horrors of Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Alura's hologram about Kara and the DEO starts getting alerts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue than detail in this chapter as I was only able to come up with so much without becoming repetitive. Can't come up with a better chapter title.

It was 1am the same night that Alex had confronted Kara about being gay. Alex laid there in bed tossing and turning unable to sleep after Kara shafted her. Talking to Maggie about it helped and she was going to talk to her sister again but she needed to know why Kara was like this. But how? She Thought to herself! Alex let out a loud sigh disturbing Maggie who hasn't been able to sleep cause of Alex.

"Okay that's it! Babe what is it now?!" Maggie said while sitting up in bed.

"It's nothing Mags you can go back to sleep."

"Back to sleep! I haven't been able to sleep! Not with your constant sighs and moving around!"

"I.....I'm sorry." Alex sat up sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's Kara isent it?"

"Yea"

"What about her?"

"I just......I want to understand what caused her to be how she's been."

"Couldent you talk to that hologram of hers?"

Alex had not thought about that. If what caused Kara to be so repressive happend on Krypton then surely there would be a log of it in the database of Alura's hologram.

"Maggie your a genius!" Alex jumped over the bed hugging Maggie almost knocking them both off.

"I'm going to assume that your going to go and do it now so I might as well go with you."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do. I'm your girlfriend and should be there with you in support."

"God your the best!"

"I know I am!" Maggie said with a jokingly smug look on her face.

The two got dressed and headed to the DEO with plans to talk to Alura's hologram. After parking and making there way in they saw Vazquez and J'onn talking or rather laughing and being rather close to each other at Vazquez's station. The agent and the director were so enthralled with their conversation they didn't even hear the two women walk up to them.

"You two are awfully close." Alex said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. J'onn and Vazquez jumped apart both with a slight blush and an embarrassed look on their faces like kids getting caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Oh uh....." J'onn cleared his throat trying to gain his composure. "Agent Danvers what brings you and detective Sawyer here on your day off?"

"Need to talk to Alura's hologram."

"Is everything okay? Is Kara Okay?" Both J'onn and Vazquez asked.

"Everything's fine, this is more of a private matter than anything."

"I understand just let me know if there's anything i can do. You know that I think of you and Kara as my daughters."

"I know J'onn and I will."

Vazquez suddenly started to get alerts all on her consule.

"Director we're getting multiple reports of robberies across the country in numerous major cities." Agent Vazquez said.

"Any indication of a coordinated attack?"

"None sir all the information seems to point to two suspects."

"Two people? How is that possible?" J'onn couldn't believe that two people were hitting this many places in this short of a time.

"From the reports coming in which is very little the two suspects are women and are either aliens or meta-humans."

"Any indication of where they will hit next?"

"No sir. So far all their targets have been random, banks, pawn shops, bail bonds and even a few Big Belly Burgers although the Big Belly Burgers only had food stolen."

"Anything else?"

"Only that there apparently a couple."

"A couple?"

"Yes sir you know like dating kinda couple."

"How do we know this?"

"It seems that they keep stopping randomly for uh....." Vazquez clears her throat. "....for small make out sessions, some rather hot and heavy make out sessions it seems."

"So there's eyes witnesses?"

"Yes but none of them got a good look. The closet look anyone got was Manhunter when she tried to stop them in L.A. which is also where this spree started."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No sir, Manhunter was knocked unconscious but was overrall completely fine."

"Let's just hope that our Bonnie and Clyde here continue to not hurt anyone." J'onn signed and rubbed his head in frustration, this is not wanted he wanted to deal with tonight. 

"Would you like us to stay and help?" Alex and Maggie asked.

"No, I appreciate the offer but it's your day off and you have family matters to take care of."

"If you do end up needing help just let us know okay J'onn. Don't stress yourself out to much." Alex then looked over to Vazquez. "Didn't know you were into older men Vazquez but if you hurt my space dad you're going to end up on a milk carton." 

Alex and Maggie walked away leaving a flustered and nervous Vazquez behind. Since J'onn insisted they continue with there family business the two women went to the room where Alura's hologram was kept. Upon walking in the hologram came up and instantly greeted Alex.

"Hello Alexandra Danvers how might I assist you?" The hologram asked.

"Alura do you have any information about gender, sexuality and relationships on kryton?"

"Of course Alexandra Danvers my data banks contain all the collected knowledge of krypton as well as all records of the house of El."

"How many genders were on Krypton?"

"Would you like me to use earth terminology to make it easier for you to understand?"

"Yes"

"Krypton only had two genders, male and female anyone claiming otherwise were sent for reeducation."

"How many sexual identity's did krypton have?"

"Krypton consisted of only one sexuality, heterosexual anyone claiming otherwise were sent for reeducation."

Twice now the hologram mentioned reeducation and it had both Alex and Maggie curious.

"How did krypton define marriage and relationships?"

"Under the red light of Rao relationships and bonding ceremony's were considered strictly between a man and women, anyone claiming otherwise were sent for Reeducation."

"What was Kryptons veiw on same sex relationships?"

"Homosexual relationships were considered immoral and improper behavior by Rao anyone claiming otherwise were sent for reeducation."

"So it was frowned upon?"

"Homosexual relationships were by law illegal and anyone caught in such relationships were sent for reeducation."

"Alura what is this reeducation?"

"Those who did not hold the same values and morals as those upheld by the light of Rao were sent to reeducation centers where they would be cured of their indecent behaviors and thoughts."

Alex was starting to get a bad almost sick feeling in her stomach and even Maggie was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Was........was Kara Zor-El ever sent to a reeducation center?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Kara Zor-El was found by her parents to be in a homosexual relationship and was thus sent for reeducation."

"What exactly would happen at these centers?" Alex was afraid to ask but she needed to know.

"There are several audio/visual files on record from Kara Zor-El's stay that should explain much of what you want to know. Would you like me to play the first entry?"

She really didn't want to play it, she wanted to walk out and never know but for the sake of helping her sister she needed to know.

"Yes play the first file." Alex said as Maggie took her hand holding it firmly.

The video started to play and it showed Kara in the center of a dimly lite room strapped to a metal chair her eye's held open with clamps and a gag in her mouth keeping her from speaking. There were two other people in room. One of them a man started to move and speak.

"Miss Zor-El I'm Jax-Ur your doctor and this is my nurse Faora Hu-Ul. Your going to be here with us for the next few months while we cure you of your affliction. In any other circumstances it would be so nice to meet you. Iv had the privilege of curing a few of your relatives as well. You're aunt Astra and your uncle Jor-El left here as fine healthy new people and now in time so will you.

A big screen appeared on the wall in front of Kara turning on.

"We're going to show you some pictures and while showing you these pictures we are going to keep track of the different parts of your brain. If certain parts of your brain light up at certain images then your going to get a little shock. We will keep doing this until you decide to no longer react to these images." 

The nurse attached wires to Kara's head and started monitoring her with scans. Image after image appeared with Kara getting shocked and screaming a muffled scream through the gag. Muscles tensing and flexing from bursts of electricity as Kara continued to scream. The hologram of Alura continues to play video records showing Kara going through this same process many times. Sometimes they would even ask her questions but if the questions were not answered right the doctor would strike her or inject her with drugs that caused her pain. So many things done to her things that to anyone else were nothing but torture. 

The things Kara went through would last hours sometimes days and you could even see the malnutrition setting in on the 13 year old Kara as she was barely fed. Thinking about things now Alex had always wondered as a child why Kara was so thin for her age and why she seemed so uptight, prudish and closed off when she first arriving here. Alex was disgusted with the video recording so much so she couldn't even continue after watching a few of them. Maggie had to hold Alex as the woman vomited into the trash can sick to her stomach from the things she had seen in those videos. Krypton was so much more advanced and enlightened and yet they had these kinds of veiws and did such barbaric things to people.

Maggie sat with Alex outside of the hologram room trying to comfort her. As a detective Maggie had seem some serious shit but this......what she saw in there was sickening and was worse than some of the murder scenes she's been to. Both women couldn't believe they would do such things to people that they would do such things to Kara.


	12. Kara's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's dirty little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you handle her secret?!

After leaving Livewire's hideout Kara decided to head home to her real home and not that shithole of an apartment she was pretty much forced into when she moved to the city. Kara landed on a balcony that lead to a back door of a two story egg shell white plantation style house that sat on the out skirts of the city completely secluded from anyone. She reached into her purse to take out her keys to open the door but found that she had way more money than she had originally taken with her. Even with the outrageous amounts she had spent last night she knew she would still have a lot of money left but not this much. It must have been from the places her Livewire had robed when they were drunk. She shrugged leaving the cash in her purse for now she would put it with the rest of her money after her shower.

She stripped out of her clothing stepping into her shower letting the warm water hit her skin. The water felt good and relaxing as Kara remembered what little she did from the previous night. The dancing and the kissing and especially feeling the the pulse of Leslie's electric flowing through their lips it gave her shivers thinking about it. The night had went from being a crap fest to being one of the most amazing nights she has ever had. Kara decided that she was done hiding, done repressing herself. She also decided she wasn't going to tell people about being gay though not just yet she would still deny it if asked.

"Fuck Krypton!" Kara mumbled to herself.

After showering Kara dried off hanging the towel up deciding she would rather just walk around the bedroom nude since no one was there and it's not like anyone with X-Ray vision or any other kind of vision or filter would be able to see in since the walls were lined with lead and other materials but she 'could' see out though. Dispite how it seemed unlike her cousin lead didn't really stop Kara's vision and red sun radiation didn't drain her or make her weak. Even green Kryptonite didn't bother her, well it did but more like a human with allergies. It doesn't actually weaken her powers and it can't kill her just makes her feel sick. The only reason they were able to shoot her out the sky with it was because it was the first time she had truly been exposed to the substance so it hit her like the flu does a human. Kara hides these facts about herself and her powers in order to protect herself from others especially the government.

Before getting dressed Kara grabbed the money from her purse separating it keeping just enough while putting the rest away. Taking the separated money she heads to the walk in closet opening a false wall revealing a big safe. Punching in the code it opens revealing stacks upon stacks of money neatly placed on numerous shelves with other shelves being taken up with fine pieces of jewelry. 

Before becoming Supergirl Kara had struggled financially but after it just got worse. Working as an assistant didn't pay well even if it was for the queen of all media and working as Supergirl didn't pay at all in fact it caused her to make less at CatCo because she didn't get paid for the hours that she would have to skip out on to be Supergirl. 

The only reason Cat hasn't fired her was because unlike others she could get through ungodly amounts of work faster than anyone else even with missing hours and sometimes days. If it wasent for the fact that Miss Grant would be hit with tones of wrongful termination lawsuits she would probably fire most of her staff since Kara did most of there work anyways. Placing the money in a neat stack with what's already in there Kara starts to think back on how the accumulation of all this started.

\----------------  
A Few Months After Becoming Supergirl

It was a few month after Kara became supergirl and she was struggling rather badly. Her rent was a month overdue, her utilities had been shutoff and she had barely eaten in weeks. She had grown thinner and was struggling more when fighting stronger aliens or meta humans and yet no one had noticed. Well Livewire notcied coincidentally during their fights always telling her that she looked like shit (which it now makes sense why she noticed since you know she had a thing for her the whole time). The DEO would only pay her if she became an official employee but she wasn't going to sign her life away to the government. Alex, her mom and her friends either made about the same as her or just slightly more so they couldn't really help when she asked. Not that they took her seriously anyways they thought she was joking so she dropped it. She also technically made to much to be able to get any kind of assistance.

And then one day things changed out of sheer desperation. 

It was night time on a Friday evening and Kara had just stopped a group bank robbers well all but one robber. Because of being weaker and borderline malnourished one of the robbers was able to get away from her. Kara stood there watching over the bound unconscious robbers that she did stop waiting for the police arrive as she could hear the sirens in the distance. She was starving, tired, feeling sick and on the verge of being evicted but that's when she saw it. Sitting right there were numerous bags of cash that the robbers had filled. Kara couldn't help but stare at the money thinking about how it would take care of her needs while still leaving plenty left over. 

She had never stolen anything in her life and was always told how it was wrong no matter the circumstances but right here right now she understood why some people did it. When your desprite with no real alternative and no where or no one to turn to what are you supposed to do let yourself starve and go homeless. One criminal did get away and the cameras were down so maybe just taking a bag or two and laying the blame on the escapee would work. Kara stared at the bags conflicted about wether it was right or not. The sirens got closer they were just a few blocks down so it was now or never. Using what little energy she could muster she used her super speed and grabbed two of the bags and quickly stashed them on a roof a few streets over before going back to the bank.

The police cars pulled up out front of the bank getting out and following the lead detective inside where they were met by Supergirl.

"Supergirl nice to meet finally meet you." The brunette held out her hand. " I'm detective Sawyer."

Kara shook the woman's hand eyeing her up practicly undressing her with her eye's.

"Four of the five robbers are bond and unconscious no serious injuries or property damage." Kara said speaking with confidence.

"Four of five? Where's the fifth?" 

"One of them got away."

"How did that happen? Don't you have like superspeed?" The detective said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do but even with my powers I can't do everything at once and contrary to belief I do get tired, it's been long a day well a long week actually."

"Well you got most of them which means most of the money should be accounted for that's what matters. Thanks for your help Supergirl."

"Your welcome detective." Kara smiled before flying off.

After flying off she went back to where she hid the bags looking around to make sure she was in the clear before grabbing them and quickly returning home. Getting into her apartment she dropped the bags onto her bed opening them. There it was stacks and stacks of green laying there in the bag. With the money she took she could pay off what was owed and restock her food finally getting caught up on the calories and nutrients she needed while still having money to spare. This was a one time thing she thought to herself. One time you had to you had no choice no other alternative it would be fine now she continued to think.

Except it wasent fine not in the long run anyways. She had everything caught up and was finally able to eat properly but after a few more months even with saving and being mindful the money was getting low. She had enough for maybe a month or two and then she would be back to where she started. It was supposed be a one a time thing, everything was supposed to be fine after that and it was at least for awhile. She didn't want to go back to how things were didn't want to go back to starving and on the verge of being homeless. So Kara did what she felt she had to do.

At first she took only what she needed and only when there was a legitimate reason for money to be missing. At first she was ashamed of what she was doing but as time went on she found herself enjoying it and finding it fun even to the point where she was sneaking into places and stealing more than what she needed. She knew she wouldn't get caught not with her powers not unless she got reckless so she only took money and the occasional piece of jewelry or clothing.

After awhile of accumulating she needed somewhere to put stuff somewhere where no one like her sister would stumble upon it. So she anonymously bought a house on the outskirts of town under the false name of Linda Lee Lang. She wanted to use the name Karen Starr but noooooo her earth two counterpart power girl had to show up and take it much to Kara's dismay. The house she bought was a egg shell white plantation style house with 6 bedrooms, 3 1/2 bathrooms, a library with an adjacent study, a big living room with shelves full of movies and tv shows and big kitchen and dinning area with a walk in pantry. Outside there was a pool, a shed and a garden. She even had a whole liquor cabinet full of some of the most high end and rare human and alien liquors available on and off the market.

\---------------------

Kara was happy as she got to be a hero and still get what she felt she both deserved and wanted. Looking down Kara saw the necklace Leslie gave her hanging around her neck and she smiled. She really liked Leslie.

"Maybe this will be easier than I thought." She said to herself before getting dressed taking a quick drink from the cabinet and heading back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's alternative name is a combination of her silver and Bronze Age name(Linda Lee Danvers) and her modern age name(Linda Lang). For those of you who don't know Kara Danvers is her DC Rebirth as there are different era's of comics and things have changed over time because of retcons, crisis, flashpoint,new 52 and rebirth not to mention natural changes made in story for story purposes to advance plot which don't technically count as retcons(I see retcons and nature story plot advancements as two separate things but that's my opinion). There is also the name Karen Starr but that's Supergirl's earth 2 counterpart power girls secret identity so i guess you could kinda count that as an alternative Supergirl name as well.


	13. Growing bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara grows bold and Leslie can't help but feel like somthing is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories might not get updated as fast as they use to as I want to avoid burning myself out like I kinda did. I have found it hard to be motivated to write or stay focused when writing dispite having a lot of ideas. Having attention issues because of learning problems don't help any at all. So please be patient with chapter updates in my stories. Reeducation is going to be slow and steady story since it's my pet project story and something I'm really proud of writing as I have put more effort into this story than anything and I want it to be as perfect as I can get it. Trying to also get caught up on superhero tv shows, movies and comics so it helps me with ideas for characters, character development, plot and plot development as well as help with details for this universe im creating in the story. Maybe I might even eventually write othe stories that share a universe with this story.

A few weeks had passed with Kara and Leslie as they begin talking casually neither one wanting to mess things up especially Leslie. Things between them had started slow like Kara wanted as Leslie was making sure to be respectful towards Kara. To Leslie's surprise though Kara was the one that started to speed things up after the first few days. Although during that first week despite things being taken slow Kara was definitely being a little mischievous with sexual comments and jokes. During their second week Kara had decided to take Leslie out on a 'DATE' so to speak. A date were they did things like what they did during that night out after leaving Lux.

To say Leslie was surprised by Kara's sudden boldness after a few weeks was an understatement especially with their little sprees Kara would take them on. Several times already Kara had even actually tried to initiate things with Leslie in a sexual way but even though Leslie really really wanted to she held herself off still feeling like things shouldn't be rushed for both their sakes. She wanted Kara but knowing Kara was a virgin made her want the girls first time to be special. Despite the weird boldness Kara was pretty much the same and when she would seem to grow a little to bold for Leslie's liking she was always able to get Kara to calm down and just be herself.

Alex had yet to talk to Kara as she isn't sure how to talk her, how to bring up that she knows about what happened to her back on Kryton. By this point it had already been a little over a month and she still hadn't seen Kara at the DEO since unbeknownst to her and everyone else Kara was lying about still not having her powers back(which everyone believed since there was not really a time limit for how long it could take). Just knowing what happened to her sister and seeing what happened to her still made her sick and even gave her nightmares. Alex hasn't really slept at all because of everything that has developed. On top of the personal developments the DEO had her helping with trying to find the criminals that had robbed all those places earlier in the month and had apparently done it a few times in the last week.

Alex and the DEO were easily able to to find out that one of the women was Livewire but the other had them stumped. At first they thought the other woman was maybe a speedster since she was extremely fast and able to vibrate herself making her face and voice unidentifiable while also being able to vibrate through solid objects. The speedster theory was quickly thrown out.

"DAMN IT!" Alex yelled while sitting on couch tossing the DEO file across the room.

"Still can't figure that case out?" Maggie asked her girlfriend while walking through the front door closing it.

"NO! I MEAN YES!"

"It's more than just this case isn't?" Maggie asked while wrapping her arms around Alex from behind the couch.

"I.......yes." Alex said with a sigh.

"Is it Kara?"

"Yes"

"Babe you need to talk to her. The longer you wait the harder it's going to get."

"I know I know okay it's just......how am I supposed to even bring it up?"

"Just sit her down and start talking. You just have to be up front and honest. It's not going to be easy family never is."

"To bad you can't help me with this case to."

"Might be able to actually." Maggie sat down next to Alex.

"How so?"

"Well there are some cases of mine that have similarities with yours. They didn't all happen as quickly as yours as they are spread out but other than that and having a partner I think this woman who ever she is has been doing this for at least the past few years."

"Well if it really is the same person then she's gotten pretty bold."

"I'll grab those files of mine tommrow for you."

"Thanks" Alex gave Maggie a kiss on the lips.

"You wanna take a break a and go to the bar for some pool and drinks?"

"You can go ahead Mags I'd rather just stay here and work on this."

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm sure go have some fun."

 

On the outskirts of town Leslie and Kara burst through the balcony doors while in a heated make out session. Throwing their black duffle bags onto the floor they fell on to the bed their lips still connected and blue electric sparks moving between their lips. As they laid their kissing Kara started to move her hands up Leslie's shirt just to be stopped.

"Kara I thought we talked about this?" Leslie said pulling Kara's hands out of her shirt and sitting up.

"We did but I want you Leslie and I know you want me." Kara said with a whisper and smirk while running her hand up and down Leslie's arm.

"I just want your first time to be something special okay. Your special to me Kara, Iv only ever opened myself up like this once and I got hurt in return. I want this to work I don't want my asshole perverted self ruining this."

"I like that your asshole though it actually.......kinda....turns me on." Kara blushed while she mumbled the last part with Leslie still hearing it.

"I know you do and I know you like that I'm a pervert as well but can you just give it a little bit more time Kara? Let me set something up, give me a day or two and we will go on a proper normal date."

"Are you saying you want to romance me?" Kara raised her eyebrow and smiled that golden smile of hers as she laid her head on Leslie's lap.

"I......I'm a bit of a romantic okay so don't fucking judge me." She looked away obviously trying to hide her blushing.

"Awwwww the big meanie Livewire is really a big softy!" Kara smiled as she said it jokingly.

"Fuck you." Leslie mumbled.

"We can't just yet." Kara whispered in the other woman's ear before getting up grabbing some clothing and heading to the bathroom.

After hearing the shower turn on Leslie sat there pondering to herself wondering what had gotten into Kara over this past month. At first it was just small things like making flirtatious comments and being more blunt and straight forward. But as the month progressed Kara seemed to slowly over time grow bolder and a few times had even gotten a little aggressive. Kara was ultimately still herself for the most part most of the time but still somthing just seemed off to Leslie. How does a girl go from being so far in the closet that their homophobic to being so bold and open. She felt like she was missing something, some kinda small detail.

After awhile the shower was still running making Leslie wonder what was taking Kara so long.

"Kara you about done?" There was no anwser. "Kara!.......babe!" Leslie got up and decided to just check on her. Walking into the bathroom Kara's clothes from earlier were on the floor with the water running. Leslie approached the shower and opened it to find that Kara wasn't there. Looking over she saw that the window was opened.

"Damn it Kara where did you go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Supergirl can vibrate like the flash so can superman(well an older version of superman can). Supergirl has vibrated through solid objects before specifically when bizarro Supergirl used her solid vision on Supergirl covering her in a solid metal layer and Supergirl vibrated herself through it. She stated it was a trick that Wally had tought her. It was Supergirl vol.5 issues 54 and 55 if I remmber correctly.
> 
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I try to correct them to the best of my abilities but with dyslexia and other learning issues it can be hard and time consuming and sometimes trying to correct them end up making it worse lol. So any help goes a long way and is appreciated.


	14. Cracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter and any feed back is appreciated.

After leaving Livewire sitting on the bed Kara grabbed some clothes and moved to the bathroom for a shower. Kara had plans for tonight and those plans were ruined by Leslie since the woman wouldn't give her what she wanted. After getting cleaned up she stepped out of the shower leaving it on. Getting dried off she got dressed putting on a pair of black tight fitting jeans, a tight black shirt and black leather jacket and boots similar to the ones Leslie has. She had also left her hair down and her glasses off.

Kara decided that if Leslie wasn't going to give her what she wanted then she would find someone who will. Opening the bathroom window she silently flew out going high into the clouds.

On the way to her destination Kara was in thought or at least part of her was. She kept telling herself that she shouldn't be doing this that she should turn around and go back. There was this other part of her that was saying that this was okay that I need this, I want this. Yet there was also a third part of her that said no this isn't right none of this right you're not supposed to like women it's wrong and disgusting.There was a conflict happening inside of the blonde and it seemed the rational part of her was not winning. Everything Kara had ever suppressed was bubbling at the surface like a volcano ready to erupt and it had her terrified but also very satisfied.

She came to a stop and landed in a dark back ally so one would see her as she walked to the door to Al's Dive Bar and opened it walking in. The fact that the jukebox had started playing Barracuda by Heart as she walked in was almost to perfect and cliché. Walking in she gained the attention of many of the people there including M'gann and Mon-El.

"Kara I thought I said......." Before she could even finish her sentence she was cut off when Kara used her super speed sitting herself on the bars counter facing M'gann.

"Don't come back untill you get your shit together blah blah blah! Yes I know and guess what?......." Kara started intimately tracing her finger down the exposed part of M'ganns chest "I got my shit together." Kara whispered in the other woman's ear with a smirk while bringing her other hand up to caress the woman's chin.

"Not interested!" M'gann said while smacking Kara's hands away. "But you can stay for now but no funny business you hear me?!"

"Yes yes whatever fine!" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Now get off my counter."

She hopped of the counter as instructed and ordered a drink before moving to a booth on the other side of the room. Mon-El moved over next to M'gann.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"Apparently she got her shit her together......I think." She said using her telepathy so Kara couldn't her them.

"You think?"

"I don't know something seems......off. I can't exactly explain it.

"Sooooo what was that other thing about?"

"What other thing?"

"Her pulling a Maggie and trying to get into your pants."

"Why is it always me that attracts the perverts!" M'gann sighed with Mon-El laughing.

"So is Kara like gay now or something?" The big question he was curious about.

"She's been gay where have you been?"

"Well excuse me! I was a little busy being blasted by her homophobic rhetoric before."

"Part of the blame falls on krypton for that." M'gann was cleaning glasses while still using her telepathy to talk to Mon-El.

"What's Kyrpton got to do with it? Cause the last time I checked it was her being homophobic."

"That's right you probably didn't learn much about it on Daxom. Essentially Krypton was very much against same gender relationships and they did horrible things to people because of it. I have no doubt that Kara probably experienced some of those horrible things."

"So why have you never talked to her about it?"

"It was neither my place or my business."

"You made your business with me."

"Because it became my business when it started affecting your work and seeing as how your also my roommate well it was affecting my home life as well. And by the way if I ever catch you and one of you're boy toys doing what you were doing on my desk the other day again you're going to wish you never landed on earth."

There was a very audible gulp coming from Mon-El.

Back over with Kara she was sitting there enjoying her drinking as she was eyeing up the other females in bar trying to narrow down her choices. At first she thought about maybe Lyra but felt she was to up tight for her liking. M'gann had already shut her down which was disappointing. There was also Fiona but she was to much of a goody goody for Kara's taste. Then there was Darla but that idea disgusted Kara, she might be desperate but she was most certainly 'NOT' going to that touch that nasty bitch since everyone and their mother has had a piece of that.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw her, she saw that brunette hair and leather jacket and she definitely recognized that ever so slight waddle of the hips that only she could notice when the woman made her shot at the pool table. She ordered a few more drinks continuing to watch the other woman from a distance. When the brunette finally left the poor table and headed for the restroom Kara decided to make her move.

Maggie had just finished using the restroom and was washing her hands when she looked up seeing another persons reflection in the mirror. Maggie jumped in surprise turning around to see a familiar face.

"Kara?! What the hell! Don't do that to a girl, you almost gave me a heartache!" 

Kara just stood there staring at Maggie not saying a word.

"Kara? You alright?" 

"Perfectly fine." Kara said while leaning into Maggie.

"Uhhhhh.....Kara what are you doing?"

"Nothing much." Kara replied as she pressed Maggie against the sink counter.

"Okay this is starting to freak me out. Could you back off a bit cause you know personal space."

"But I like being in your personal space." Kara raised her hand caressing Maggie's cheek.

"Um.....I.....I uh....I don't know what's going on here but it's kinda going from creepy to uncomfortable."

"Don't worry Mags I know how to get you to relax."

"I don't understa........." Maggie was cut off as Kara closed the distance pressing her lips on the brunette's.

Maggie just like Alex was surprised and shocked unable to think right but unlike Alex Maggie was able to compose herself and rather quickly. She started trying to push Kara away. Kara realizing that was what Maggie was doing stopped and broke off the kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Kara what is wrong with you?!"

"Oh there's nothing wrong with me. There's something I want and you just so happen to have it." Kara said with wide smirk.

"I......look I don't know what you're getting at but you need to back off Kara."

"What I'm getting at?" Kara tilted her head slightly with a pouting look on her face. "Oh Maggie I think you know exactly what i'm getting at." Kara grabbed Maggie by her ass pulling her in close.

"WHOA hands of the merchandise!"

"But I like your merchandise." Kara whispered in her ear nibbling at it.

"Okay enough is enough! Look I'm glad you're apparently accepting yourself now but you need to learn about fucking boudries and consent! Besides I'm dating you're sister now get off of me!" 

"Oh I'll get you off all right."

"That's not......." Once again Maggie was cut off when Kara pressed their lips together but this time with her hands wondering.

Kara continued kissing the woman exploring her body with her hands. Maggie obviously wasn't very enthused and was once again trying to push the blonde off her but this time Kara wasn't budging. It was only when Kara's hands started wondering under her shirt that Maggie started to panic while flailing around. It was at that point that M'gann burst through the restroom door. Having telepathic and empathic abilities allowed the Martian to know there was something wrong.

"KARA! Get off her!" M'gann shouted.

Kara stopped and looked at M'gann amused.

"You had your chance so go away.......or stay and watch either way it don't matter." Kara placed a kissed on Maggie's neck.

"Damn it Kara GET THE FUCK OFF ME! No means fucking no!"

Kara ignored her.

"KARA GET OFF HER NOW!" M'gann yelled grabbing Kara by the shoulder pulling her off Maggie. "What is wrong with you!"

Kara froze seemingly snapping out of what ever mindset she was in. After a moment panic set in.

"I.....I didn't......I'm so sorry I wasn't......." Kara was stuttering and fidgeting acting almost like she was a completely different person.

"Kara is......are you alright?" Dispite what just happened Maggie was honestly concerned about Kara and she wasn't the only one as M'gann was also concerned.

"I......what am I?......where?.......I don't....." Kara was slowly backing away. She seemed almost confused.

"Kara somethings obviously wrong what is it." M'gann approached Kara.

"STAY AWAY!" The blonde shouted.

"Kara?" Maggie slowly reached out putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Kara batted her hand away in a panic. "NO WAIT! I want you to touch me." Kara's entire facial expression and even tone of voice changed. "WHAT NO! This is.......wrong!......it's......it's disgusting! I don't......I shouldn't......."Kara was panicking again.

The other women looked at Kara confused not sure what to make of this.

"Kara are you........" M'gann never got the chance to finish as Kara used her speed and raced out of their. "I think you should call her sister." She suggested to Maggie.

"Agreed." Maggie grabbed her phone out of her pocket hitting the speed dial that connected to Alex.

"Hello?" Alex anwsered.

"Alex can you meet me at Kara's?"

"Uhhhh sure why?"

"I'll explain it when I see you."

"O....okay? I'll be there in 10."

It didn't take long for either woman to get to Kara's apartment complex both pulling up about the same time. They got out of there vehicles meeting each other at the buildings door.

"Maggie what's going on?" Alex asked.

"There's something weird going on with Kara."

Maggie went on to explain everything to Alex about everything that was said and everything that happened at the bar which shocked Alex. They decided to try and talk to Kara together wanting to find out what was going on. Making their way up to Kara's apartment knocking on the door they waited for a brief moment when the door opened.

"Alex! Maggie! I wasn't expecting either of you." Kara stood there staring at the women seeming normal and even had a change of clothes on. "Is something wrong?"

"Kara we need to talk." Alex said.

"Oh okay well come in then." She opened the door the rest of the way letting the women come in. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"You" Her sister said.

"Me? Why I don't get it?"

"We need to talk about what ever is going on with you. What happened earlier tonight?" Alex was still the one talking.

"Earlier? What about earlier? I was sitting here watching Netflix."

"Bullshit! Maggie told me what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"You kissed me Kara! Just like you did you're sister not to mention you tried to force yourself on me!" Maggie said.

"WHAT?! I did no such thing!"

"Really Kara you're going to stand there and lie!" Alex spoke again.

"Look I don't know what kind of sick fantasies the two of you have but leave me out of them."

"For god sakes Kara enough is enough!" Alex continued.

"Kara we know you're gay and that you're having trouble dealing with that because of what happened." Maggie added.

"With what happened? What are you talking about?"

"Sis the hologram of you're Mom had videos of......." Alex hesitated. "of........what happened to you before krypton exploded......of that reeducation center." Alex and even Maggie still winced thinking about those videos.

Kara didn't even seemed fazed when Alex brought the center up.

"I don't know what you 'THINK' happened but I can tell you that nothing happened just as I can tell you I'm not gay so get that sick thought out of you're heads."

"Kara......" Alex was cut off.

"No Alex I'm talking not you! I apologized to you and I meant it because I love you but I still don't agree with it, I still think it's wrong. So I'm not having this conversation again and I would appreciate it if you kept me out of whatever fantasies you and you're......girlfriend have."

"You can't seriously be denying all this! What is wrong with you?" Alex finally had the chance to talk.

"This conversation is over please leave."

"Kara?" Both the other women said.

"I said leave I'm done talking." 

Seeing that Kara wouldn't budge the women left closing the door behind them and heading back to the front of the building.

"What in the holy fuck was that?! She can't seriously stand there and deny this shit like that!" Maggie spoke.

"I don't know mags I really don't know. I have no idea where to go from here. But I can say that something seems off with her and I don't like it."

It was at about that time that Livewire was making her way into Kara's apartment after over hearing everything including the conversation Alex and Maggie had before talking to Kara. Leslie was obviously mad and upset having been hurt before but she was going to give Kara a chance to explain since like Alex and Maggie she to agreed that there was something not right.

"Kara?" Leslie said as she approached Kara after materializing from an electrical socket.

"Leslie!" Kara smiled turning around going to give her hug.

"No! Not until you explain!"

"Explain what?" Kara said confused.

"I over heard everything so seriously Kara what the fuck!"

"I......I'm sorry I'm so sorry.....I don't.....I don't know what happened.....I just....I couldn't control myself." Kara was starting to break down. "There's something wrong with me......Leslie what's wrong with me?" Kara started crying.

"I don't know babe I really don't but we'll figure this out okay I promise." She pulled Kara into a hug so she could comfort her. Leslie had already been suspicious that something was wrong but now......now she was sure. She wasn't sure how she was going to help but she was determined to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the alien bar in Supergirl is Called Al's Dive Bar so that's the name I used and I also went back and changed that on a previous chapter so the actual name was used instead of it simply being called the alien bar.


	15. Please I'm Ready!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decideds she's ready and convinces Leslie that she is.

Later in the night Leslie comforted Kara until she calmed down. Oddly though once she was calm it was almost as if nothing had happened. She was happy that Kara was being her normal self now but she was worried. Kara only seemed to calm down and stay calm (at least a good portion of the time) when she was around, she wasn't sure why this was the case but right now she would take what she could get.

As far as figuring things out well she wasn't sure how she was going to do it. She knew their were several people who were smart enough to potentially help. She didn't think it was a good idea to go to any of these people though. Some were villians that you couldn't exactly be trusted and others were heroes that would ask to many questions while causing more harm than good. She cared about Kara a lot and what ever this is that they have she.......well she likes it and things were going well. This girl....this woman somehow broke the cage around her heart and was giving her a shot despite how much of an asshole she is and despite the issues the blonde herself has.

It was about 2 am and neither of them had yet to sleep so they were just laying there. Kara rolled over cuddling up to Leslie.

"Leslie?"

"Yea?"

"I.....i'm ready."

"Babe we talked about this. I want you're first time to be special."

"Just being with you is special enough for me. Please I want this, I want you." Kara gently places a hand on Leslie's cheek moving in and kissing her.

"Kara.....are you......are you sure?"

"Yes" Kara looked at Leslie seeing a hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"I....it's just are sure you want it to be me? Do really want me to be you're first?"

"Why would I not want it be with you?"

"I'm not exactly the nicest person Kara and wasn't exactly always nice to you." Leslie looked away just for Kara take the woman's face into her hands and kiss her with a passionate force.

"I like that your an asshole and as far as how you used to treat me I forgave you already."

"Kara I........I love you."

"I love you to Leslie." Kara smiled that beaming sunny smile that melts hearts. 

Their lips connected with a forceful passion yet was intimately soft and gentle. Leslie rolled herself over getting on top of Kara, never breaking the kiss. Kara wrapped her arms around Leslie and pulled the woman closer. Kara moaned as a slight pulse of electricity flowed between their lips. Leslie turned her head as she slowly moved her mouth down making a trail. She started with Kara’s forehead then her cheek, then kissed down the length of her jaw finally making it to her neck making Kara gasp. She placed several slow kisses on Kara's neck working her way around with her electrically soft lips. Kara was moaning beneath Leslie's gentle touch as Leslie was teasing her with her electrical pluses stimulating her sense of touch. Kara couldn't help but gasp and moan each time a pulse radiated from Leslie's lips especially when she made her way to the collarbone.

Leslie went back to kissing Kara on the mouth. 

“You're clothing......there's to much of it....going to remove them okay?” Leslie said.

"Okay" Kara responded with a smile.

Kara sat up raised her arms allowing Leslie to slowly and teasingly remove the shirt she was wearing. Leslie sat there briefly taking everything in, taking in the beauty that is Supergirl that is Kara. Her eyes trailed Kara's body taking in the sight of her full round breasts, her thin but well muscled abs, legs and arms, her beautiful soft lips and of course her mesmerizing blue eyes. She just could not believe how radiant Kara was how radiant her body was. Every inch of this blonde woman was perfect especially to Leslie.

"Leslie let me see you." Kara said caressing the other woman's jaw and check.

"I....." Leslie was self conscious about her body had been since her eye's, hair and skin had changed color. Sure Kara had seen her naked before but this......this was different, it was more intimate. 

"Hey it's okay. Your beautiful just the way you are." Kara guided Leslie's face to her's kissing her.

Feeling more relaxed Leslie with the assistance of Kara removed her clothing while also removing the rest of Kara's clothing as well.

"Leslie your......."

"Ugly I know." The pale woman looked down ashamed.

"No not ugly, beautiful." Kara's eye's trailed the length of Leslie's body's. Kara ran a hand down the plale woman's stomach." So beautiful."

Leslie's eye's teared up as she hadn't felt this way in long time not since Anissa. She thrust forward connecting their lips as she explored Kara's body gaining moans and gasps.

"Le....Leslie please!"

"Alright as long as your sure."

"I am."

Hours went passed as they spent most of the night intimately. By sunrise they were laying there their bodies intertwined sweaty and panting.

"That was.......that was......."

"Amazing." Leslie said finishing Kara's sentence.

"Yea and that thing you did with the electrical pulses and your tongue oh Rao."

"figured you'd like that." Leslie felt proud of herself for that little trick. 

" I've never felt anything like this before."

"Never? Wait I know you were a virgin but have you never you know.........touched yourself?"

"No" Kara admitted while blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm glad I could be your first for this.....all of this even though i don't deserve it or you."

"You do deserve me Leslie."

"Kara Iv done some pretty horrible things some of which was to you."

"As Iv already said I forgive you. Besides I'm not exactly innocent myself not for a lack of trying."

"This is kinda cliché you know that right?"

"How are we cliché?"

"The hero and the villain falling for each other."

"I'm not exactly a pure hero Leslie you know that."

"Okay so you're a bit of a clepto when it comes to money and shiny stuff. We all have our issues heroes included. Plus you needed to survive some how it's not like being a hero pays well or at all really."

"It is kind of a thankless job."

"You're my impure hero." Leslie said kissing Kara softly on the lips.

"You corrupted me." 

"You were already corrupt love."

"We kinda balance each other out don't we."

"Yes we do."


	16. Outbursts and First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some outburst and Leslie and Kara have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter is enjoyable.

Several rather uneventful weeks passed with Kara having an increased amount of freak outs. Although most of them were rather minor with only a few of the outbursts being rather serious. After going a little over a month lying about her powers not being back she did finally have to go back to being Supergirl after using them in front of Maggie and M'gann. Those few outbursts she had.....well it was enough to make J'onn put Kara on a pseudo suspension since Kara was technically not an employee. Cat Grant had to effectively put the blonde woman on paid leave after she had an outburst at work. Kara was seemingly getting worse and it had everyone worried especially Leslie and she hated not being able to be around enough to calm her lover.

 

Kara's first outburst-

It was a sunday morning, Maggie and the NCPD were called out to a bank robbery that had turned into a hostage situation. The police tried negotiating several times for several hours but the suspects wouldn't budge and were now threatening to kill hostages more specifically the few children that were inside. As expected they needed to call in Supergirl which they did and it didn't take more than a few seconds to arrive. Now Kara had been with Leslie and as you can imagine she was calm and for the most part was her normal sunny self. Kara had been enjoying a rather pleasant intimate encounter. Now having been called away and more specifically called away from Leslie there was now no one to make sure Supergirl didn't go off the deep end.

Having landed on the street and getting the more in depth run down from Maggie Supergirl went into action speeding through the doors of the bank. From outside Maggie could hear the gun shots followed by the obvious screams of the hostages as they ran out the front door but what Maggie heard next sent chills down her spine. Blood curdling screams turned silent sent panic through the officers outside and especially sent panic through Maggie as the brunette knew how unhinged the hero has been lately. The officers lead by Maggie ran into the bank finding several of the suspects unconscious with Kara standing there holding the leader of the group up. The officers were shocked and in disbelief as they saw Supergirl standing there repeatedly hitting the man over and over and over, blood splattered on Kara's face and hands.

Running over to Kara Maggie stepped between the man and Kara.

"Supergirl that's enough!" Maggie flinched as Kara nearly struck her stopping inches away form Maggie's face and dropping the man.

"M.....Maggie! Oh Rao I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to......I didn't.....I...." Kara looked at her hands seeing the blood on them as well as seeing the face of the the man that she had nearly killed. "I....I wouldn't....I don't remmber......by Rao what did I do!" In a panic she quickly left.

After being informed about happened Alex and J'onn were at the DEO having a rather heated discussion about the repercussions of Kara's actions.

"ENOUGH! Agent Danvers I understand that she's your sister trust me I know she's like a daughter to me. But as the director I have to stay unbiased and not play favorites."

"I get that J'onn I really do but it's obvious to anyone with eye's that she's not well. She needs help not punishment."

"Do you think I don't know that?! Iv tried talking to her as have you and detective Sawyer. She's becoming more irrational, impulsive and at times violent and we have no idea why. Do you realize how bad this is? Some of the higher ups want her caged."

"She just needs help thats all!"

"Agent Danvers she nearly killed that man! He has several skull fractures, a broken nose, missing teeth along with a broken jaw and the worst of it........" J'onn sighed and shuddered before continuing. "Alex she used her heat vision to remove an entire arm, an arm that they will be unable to reattach. Because of her actions he probably won't even see a day behind bars."

"He had a detonator J'onn you know that and he said......." Alex was cut off.

"How many times has she stopped people in similar circumstances with her speed?......A lot! This time was no different we know for a fact she's fast enough. And as far as what he said to her it's irrelevant! Insults regardless of what kind are no reason to laser someone's arm off!" J'onn was stressed out worrying about Kara just like Alex and Maggie even though he didn't show it. But he was also in a tough position as director of the DEO.

"We could make her get help!"

"Make her!? How would you suggest we do that? As powerful as she is we wouldn't be able to make her do anything she doesn't want to." The Martian sighed. "The most I can do is put her on a pseudo suspension, with General Lanes help I should be able to pacify the brass."

"General Lane?"

"It seems that after myriad he has had a change of heart about his stance on Supergirl and other aliens and has been extremely supportive."

"What do we do about Kara?"

"For now we can no more than keep an eye on her."

Kara's second outburst-

Kara had been sitting there at CatCo doing her normal errands and work. She was stressed out and with Leslie unable to be there to keep her calm it was only a matter of time. Between the the annoyance of her coworkers and the nagging of her boss she freaking on the inside. She wanted to leave to go back Leslie where she knew she could be calm and safe. She was afraid something would happen, that she would hurt someone. For ten minutes straight Winn had been sitting there going on and on about that missing laptop and Kara had had enough.

"WINN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kara yelled instantly gaining the attention of everyone.

"Kara I......" He didn't even get to finish.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID LAPTOP! THAT HAPPENED MONTHS AGO SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT!"

"Kara calm down." James said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Kara shoved James and hard enough to throw him straight through the glass wall of his office and against his desk leaving him unconscious and a dent in the metal of the desk.

"Kara what the hell!" Cat said walking out of her office.

"I...I didn't mean to.......I.......I'm so sorry......" Kara left in a hurry having just enough control to not use her super speed in front of people even though they would probably be asking qustions about how she was able to toss James the way she did.

As you can imagine word of what happened had quickly gotten back to Alex which is where Kara's third outburst came into play a few day's later.

 

Kara's third outburst-

It was the middle of day when Alex and Maggie were standing outside of Kara's aprtment pounding on the door. The duo had tried the past few weeks to talk to Kara but the blonde was ignoring them and even avoiding them. At one point a few days ago Alex had actually used her key to get in finding that Kara had quickly botled out the window. They had even explored the apartment a bit in hopes of finding clues about was going on.

Flashback- two days ago:

Alex and Maggie were making their way up to Kara's apartment using the stairs since the elevator was out of order.

"Uh Alex isn't it kinda of......I don't wrong to just use you're key to her place like this?"

"It's fine Maggie!"

"Well as a cop i'm just saying that even with a key this is still kinda sketchy and a bit of a grey area where the law's concerned."

"And as a government agent I'm telling you to zip it."

"What ever you say babe."

As they got to Kara's floor they could hear loud music playing echoing down the hall.

"Is that music?"

"Oh oh oh i know I totally know this song! It's Slip it in by Black Flag." Maggie said with an excited tone since she happened to like Black Flag.

"I think it's coming from........Kara's?! Since when does she listen to this kind of stuff."

"Maybe you just didn't know you're sister nearly as well as you think?"

"I don't know......maybe." Alex said with a sorrowful look. Had she not known her sister as well as she thought?

"Let's just get inside."

Pulling to the key to Kara's out she reached for the door opening it. Just as the door opened they were able to catch a glimpse of Kara as she darted out the window.

"KARA!" Alex yelled running towards the window. "Damn it!"

"Damn first she was dressed like a hot biker chick at the bar and now she's wearing tight leather pants. Gotta say it's pretty hot."

"MAGGIE! That's my sister!"

"What can't a girl look?"

"Not when it's my sister NO!"

They started to look around the apartment to see if their was anything that might give them a hint at what Kara's issues are and what she's been up to. Kara's place was a mess, clothes everywhere with empty snack and alien beer containers spread about. The place looked different as well with all kinds of movie and music posters attached to the walls. Some of the furniture like the couch and bed were broken while other things like the tv looked new.

"God this place looks like shit hole!" Maggie stated kicking an empty can out of the way.

"This just isn't like her."

Maggie was casually looking around as she was not really all that interested in snooping through Kara's stuff. Maggie was going to sit on the broken couch but as she went to she noticed something sticking out from under it. Kneeling down she grabbed and pulled out a thick bag with National City Bank written on the front. It was obviously a bank bag used to carry money and Maggie knew that just as she knew that this was a bag that had went missing from an armored car a few weeks ago. Maggie looked up to see if Alex was looking in her direction and seeing that she wasn't the brunette folded the bag up stuffing it in her jacket pocket.

After about ten minutes of snooping around Alex had finally had enough and decided to leave. She was upset, tired and slightly angry with everything that was going on with her sister. She was worried about Kara and just wanted to help her.

"Maggie did you happen find or see anything when we were in their?" Alex asked looking over at her girlfriend from the passenger side of the car. "Mags?"

"Huh? You say something?"

"Did you find anything at Kara's?"

"No nothing." Maggie said as she was deep in thinking.

"Is their somthing wrong?"

"No no nothing's wrong just worried is all."

"About Kara?"

"Yea she is your sister after all." Inside Maggie was a bit panicked.

 

Back to the present-

"Kara open the damn door please!"Alex was shouting while music from the apartment got louder. "God damn it Kara I'm not against kicking this door down or using my key again."

"OH MY GOD WHAT!!!" Kara swung the door open with a fury. "When one doesn't answer the door it means they don't WANT TO BE BOTHERED!" Kara was yelling.

"Kara we need to talk."

"No i'm tired of talking! Everyone wants to talk talk talk and i'v had enough!"

"Kara your not well."

"I'm fine Alex!"

"No your not! Please just let me help you Kara please! We can go to the DEO run some tests we could....."

"I SAID NO!"

"Kara please I'm just worried about you."

"Oh Alex I know your worried. There's nothing to be worried about." Kara said calmly walking to her sister hugging her.

"K...Kara I just want you to be okay." Alex was crying.

"Shhhh it's okay we're fine."

"We? Kara I don't understand." Alex said taking a step back.

"I thought I told you to leave Alex!"

"What? But....I don't...." Alex was confused it was like her sisters personality would completely and quickly change at random.

"Or....."Kara got close to Alex again." You could stay we could have some fun Maggie could join to." Kara looked up at Maggie (who was a bit wide eyed and a bit shocked) while she started to caress Alex's cheek.

"What's gotten into you?" Alex pushed Kara's hand away.

"FINE THEN BE LIKE THAT!! WE DONT CARE JUST LEAVE!"

"Kara please would you just......" She was cut off as Kara grabbed her shoulder and started tightening her grip.

"K.....Kara that hurts!" Alex was being forced to her knees.

"Kara let her go you're hurting her!" Maggie tried to pry Kara off just to be thrown back.

"Kara....." Alex hissed in pain.

"Alex I....leave just please leave." Kara let go of Alex backing herself up into her apartment. "I'm sorry please forgive us just leave I want to be alone."

"Kara what do you mean by us?" Her sister asked as Maggie helped her up.

"I.....I meant me okay will you just leave now please."

"Okay I'll leave just......Kara please think about getting help. Whatever's wrong let me and other help you fix it."

"Whatever just go."

Alex and Maggie left with Alex's shoulder hurting. They were worried and rightfully so, Kara was family. After the cost was clear a streak of blue electric appeared with Leslie forming from the electricity walking up embracing Kara.

A few more weeks pass and Kara pretty much stops talking to everyone but Leslie. Leslie was making sure to stay with Kara as much as she possibly could in order to try and stim the tide of outbursts. She was worried about the blonde that she had fallen for and wanted nothing more than to protect her.

It was nighttime and the two women had just arrived back at Kara's house. They were arguing had been since they got back. Apparently Kara had decided she wanted to go to Gotham but what she didn't tell Leslie was she planned on going on a little spree while she was there. Leslie didn't want to do it as she felt it was to dangerous especially since Batman roamed Gotham and on top of that she didn't like being lied to like that.

"You lied to me Kara!" Leslie said raising her voice.

"I didn't lie to you Leslie I just didn't tell you everything!"Kara said stomping into the living room.

"Damn it Kara that's not the point. That was risky as hell do you not get that." Leslie followed her into the room.

"But I thought you liked risky? Liked danger?" Kara purred into Leslie's ear after moving closer running her finger down the other girls chest.

"Damn it would you stop! I'm being serious here!" Leslie gently knocked Kara's hand away.

"What you don't want me?"

"I do want you I always want you but damn Kara tonight was bullshit and you know it. Now stop trying to distract me."

"I don't get what the big deal!" Kara threw her hands up in frustration.

"Gotham is Batmans city Kara."

"And your point?"

"He's taken down your cousin before! If something were to happen to you I'd......." Leslie trailed off.

"I'm sorry I......I just....I thought.....I thought you trusted me." Kara frowned

"Kara I do trust you but we have to be careful you know that especially with you're......problem." 

"My problem? Are saying I'm crazy?"

"What?! No where the hell is this coming from?"

"Just say it! Tell me how CRAZY I am I know you want to say it!"

"No I'm not saying that."

"Say it!"

"No"

"Say it!"

"I said no."

"FUCKING SAY IT!"

"FINE I THINK YOU'RE A CRAZY FUCKING BITCH! HAPPY NOW!" Leslie screamed.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

Using her speed Kara rushed at Liveiwre tackling her sending them both through the window. They tumbled out into the grass before coming to a stop both of them standing up.

"Oh oh I see so this how it's going to be then fine!" Leslie said as she was getting brushing herself off. "I'm going to fucking fry you're ass!"

"You can try!"

The two women clashed with each other leaving holes and broken trees everywhere. There were bolts of electricity and rays of heat vision flashing everywhere as there fight slowly moved into the woods behind the house. Screams and yells could be heard from both women as they continued to fight. Five minutes turned into ten minutes which then turned into 15 and finally twenty minutes. At this point they were both tired having used a lot of there energy. There they stood both breathing hard and sweating while staring each other down. Once again Kara launched at herself at Livewire this time tackling her to the ground where she pinned her down. After a few moments of continued staring Kara surged forward passionately connecting her lips with Leslie's.

"You're still an asshole!" Kara whispered into Leslie's ear before kissing the other woman's neck.

"And you're still a fucking crazy bitch!" Leslie moaned out.

"I love you!" The blonde moaned as Leslie's hands trailed her body.

"I love you to!" Leslie gasped as Kara gently bit her neck.

Piece by piece their clothing was removed or rather what was left of their clothing was removed. They laid there in the grass kissing with roaming hands as gasps and moans escaped their mouths. They made love right there in the grass outside spending a little over an hour doing so. Now they were just laying naked and cuddled up to each other.

"Leslie?"

"Yea babe?"

"I'm sorry.......I'm sorry I freaked out on you and.......and attacked you." Kara said frowning.

"Babe it's fine I know you can't always help it when you freak out."

"But I attacked you!" The blonde said which caused Leslie to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because I think it's funny."

"I don't see the humor. People who love each other don't hit each other."

"Maybe in a normal relationship but we don't exactly have a normal relationship. Hell the two of us arnt exactly normal far from it in fact."

"But....." Leslie cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Kara it's not like we tried to kill or maim each other. Plus neither one of us are exactly mentally stable."

"We're both kinda crazy."

"We are but despite that we love and protect each other."

"I....I wish I knew what was wrong with me. It's like theres more than one of me and I'm scared."

"I wish I knew to but at least I'm here with you to help. I don't why or how but some how my presence helps keep you calm, tonight being the exception of course." She pulled Kara in closer holding her tight. "I got an idea."

"And what's your idea?"

"How about we cover that window up, get a shower and then head to lux."

"I'd like that but......"

"But?"

"We might need to take an uber."

"You blew out your powers didn't you?"

"Yes but not from the fight." Kara said with a deep blush trying to hide her face in embarrassment making Leslie laugh.

"I kinda blew mine out to so uber it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics Livewire is shown to be stronger and more durable than she seems so that wh have her being able to fight an angry Kara plus Kara was angry and since she's not exactly stable she's not going to be able to focus as well during a fight.


	17. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the fight.

Kara laid their stirring and moaning her head throbbing and pounding. She could get a hangover even with her powers but with out them it was so very much worse, it's like having a jackhammer going off in her skull. She is starting to think that maybe she needs to reign it in in terms of controlling her drinking as she's starting to feel like Alex. As she's laying their she does feel at least slightly comfortable because of the bed despite the hangover. After a few minutes of stirring and being able to wake up more she starts realizing this is not her bed. She sits up in a hurry only making her head worse as she notices she and Leslie are in some sort of penthouse naked. It's about that time that a tall man with black hair came walking past in all his glory.

"Well I see one of the love birds is awake." The man says standing there completely naked.

"Oh my god!" Kara says looking at him then herself and Leslie. "We.....we didn't have........"Kara was stuttering a bit.

"What have sex?" He asked with Kara nodding in response." No we didn't have sex, not for a lack of trying on my part might I add. Mazikeen there however the two of you were very enthusiastic about. Good choice by the way she's a real hell spawn in bed."

Kara gulped and looked over seeing the very naked dark skinned woman laying on the other side of Leslie.

"Sup!" Mazikeen said with a smirk while nodding her head upwards.

Kara groaned and deadpanned in thought trying to process what was happening. She really didn't remmber much about last night. She remembered the fight her and Leslie had and their uber ride to Lux. She remembers getting to the club and them ordering drinks and dancing but after dancing it's all a blank with just slight flashes. After only a few more moments the elevator dinged the doors opening with a woman walking out.

"Lucifer I got a lead on our case and I........oh god!" Upon seeing lucifer standing there naked she turned her head trying to shield her eye's.

"Detective Decker! What a pleasant surprise. This is the second time you've caught me in my birthday suit, keep catching me like this and I'm going to start thinking that you like the View."

"Please tell me you didn't seduce the newlyweds!"

"Newlyweds?" Kara asked just to be ignored.

"Most certainly not! Give the devil some credit........okay yes I tried but her electrical powered lover over there threatened to and I quote 'Shove her hand up my ass and fry me from the inside out'. Thinking about it now it actually sounds kinda kinky. Now Mazikeen however might disappoint you."

"Sup!" Mazikeen once again said but this time in the direction of Chloe still laying there.

"God just......wash your hands before interacting with Trixie please."

"No promises." Mazikeen said.

"HEY!" Kara yelled in frustration getting their attention. "What do you mean newlyweds?!"

"No need to shout. You really don't remmber do you? Well the wedding license, certificate and such is all right there on the night stand take a look yourself."

Kara looked over seeing official papers laying on the stand. She reached over to grab them and noticed a ring on her finger and a bracelet on her wrist. 'Oh god please tell me we didn't!' Kara was thinking in her head. Grabbing the papers she looked at them and her jaw dropped. There it was a certificate and a license of marriage as well as a paper for the legal last name change.

"Now don't worry I used my connections to have it all said and done pushed through last night, even the papers for your spouses name change are done." Lucifer said with excitement on his face and while apparently still not having put any clothes on.

"Leslie! Leslie!" Kara said using her other arm to push and smack Leslie to wake her up.

"Mmmmm fuck off!.........I said fuck off!............. God damn it what! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Le....Le.....Leslie we....we.... I mean....." Kara was wide eyed and stuttering.

"Use your words babe." Leslie said rolling over just to immediately have papers shoved in her face. "The fuck!" She shouted snatching the papers from Kara. "What are........." She looked at them trailing off. "FUCKING HELL!"

"Oh my god this isn't good!" Kara started freaking out.

"Kara.....Kara calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! Leslie I'm kryptonian do you not understand that!"

"What's your race have to do with anything?"

"Kryptonians we.....we....."Kara was panicking unable to get the words out.

"I think what your wife here is trying to say is that Kryptonians marry for life. No divorce, no Separations no nothing." Lucifer said very casually while surprising Kara.

"Wait wait wait......Kara is.....that true?" Leslie asked getting a nod from Kara.

"Lucifer please tell me you didn't let them get married drunk?" Chloe asked.

"Let them! I'm the one who married them. They asked for a favor so I granted it that's how this works detective."

"Wait you're telling me that you Lucifer Morningstar are allowed to marry people?"

"By the powers of the great state of California."

"That's disturbing."

Kara was sitting there visabally shaking and panicking unable to control herself. She sat there knees to her chest arms around her legs. Her muscles tensed with her eyes shutting tight.

"Kara it's okay calm down." Leslie wrapped her arms around Kara.

"It's not okay Leslie! It's not fair to you."

"Look i'll admit it's kinda early to be married already but it's fine really. Kara your it for me, I'm you're ride or die chick."

"Leslie I....." Kara was cut off with a hand on her cheek and lips on her own as Leslie kissed her.

"Like I said it's kinda early but I'm okay with this."

"Even though I'm a crazy bitch?" Kara asked jokingly.

"Yes even though your a crazy bitch." Leslie smiled.

"Well this turned into a mush fest so that's my cue to leave." Mazikeen got up not even trying to cover herself as she collected her clothes.

"Jesus Christ do and Lucifer not know how to be decent!?" Chloe said covering her eye's. "Can you get dressed we need to meet Dan at the suspects apartment."

"I'm sure detective douche can wait awhile."

"We should uh we should probably go." Kara spoke.

"Well if you must but the least I can do is make sure you have a ride home."

"Oh no we couldn't inconvenience you anymore than we already have."

"No not at all it was a pleasure having you lovely ladies here."

"Congratulations on your marriage. Now lucifer can we get going please?" Chloe said looking at a now dressed Lucifer.

"Yes yes detective I'm coming. Ladies your ride will meet you outside 10 and will take wherever you want to go."

"Tha....thanks."

"So ten minutes." Leslie smirked.

The girls decided to use that ten minutes for some fun before getting dressed and heading down stairs. They passed Mazikeen on their way out who gave them a smirk. On there way back to Kara's Leslie found a piece of paper in her pocket.

"Hey Kara that bartender chick slipped us her number." Leslie laughed leaving Kara blushing a deep red.


	18. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover another secret but from an unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ending!!!

"So I make a nice romantic dinner AND YOU ORDER PIZZA!!!" Kara was standing their half yelling.

"What?! You like pizza so I'm not seeing the big deal here." Leslie said sitting there eating pizza as she watched Kara stand there raging.

"Big deal! BIG DEAL!" Kara walked over smacking the pizza out of Leslie's hands.

"What the fuck!! I was eating that!"

"Not anymore!" Kara said smirking with her arms crossed.

"So that's how you want to play this!" Leslie stood up and shot out a blast of electricity scorching the food on the dinning table.

"YOU.......YOU.......AAAHHHHHH!!" Kara grabbed a lamp from a nearby table and threw it at Leslie barely missing her head.

"CRAZY BITCH! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"That was the point!" Kara had another smirk on her face.

Leslie ran at Kara pushing her on to the table with the scorched food pressing her lips against Kara's.

"God I love it when you get crazy!" Leslie whispered in Kara's ear as she moved her kissing to Kara's neck.

"I love when your an asshole it.....it gets me so wet!" Kara moaned.

As they were laying there the table sent them crashing to the floor.

"Looks like you need a new table." Leslie said.

"No we need a new table. You live here to now. Now where were we." Kara continued the kissing and removing of clothing.

 

Outside of Kara's hidden house standing in the dark was a leather jacket clad brunette with a pair of binoculars and a directional microphone. This woman had been out there for a while and had witnessed the whole exchange. Now however she figured it was time to take her leave as she didn't want to watch the two women in their intimate moment. Rather she wouldn't mind watching since she is a bit of a perv but she knew that her own girlfriend wouldn't approve. Getting up from her hiding spot the woman disappeared into the brush as she made a short walk to a back road to her car. Putting her things in the back of the car she hopped in starting it and pulling out onto the main road. 

The brunette drove to an old abandoned warehouse that was just inside city limits. Getting out she popped the trunk grabbing a small box as well as putting a bottle of lighter fluid and a matchbook in her jacket pocket. Walking into the Warehouse she made her way to a metal barrel and sat it up right. Sitting the box down she grabbed some dry loose boards and paper that were laying around and put them into the barrel. Pulling the lighter fluid out she drenched the wood and paper in the barrel with it emptying the entire bottle and then tossing it in as well. Pulling out the matches she lit one tossing it and the whole matchbook into the barrel igniting the contents instantly in flames that flowed over the top of the barrel.

As the flames rose illuminating the immediate area the darkness covering the area disappeared. Bending down the woman picked up the box tossing the lid of it into the flames after which she reached into the box. She grabbed and tossed several audio and video tapes into the fire to burn and melt. Next was a folder filled with files and notes that she also tossed into the fire. One by one she pulled out photos looking at them before tossing them in to burn, when she got to the last one she looked at it a bit longer. 

The photo was from an older model of cctv camera so it was a bit blurry and grainy but the image was still clear enough to make the scene and those in it. In the photo Kara could be seen in a dimly lit back ally being pressed against a brick wall by Livewire. The photo showed their lips firmly planted on one another and their hands roaming both of them having removed some of their clothing. Black duffle bags were visible sitting on the ground next to the two women. 

The brunette had gotten the photo a few blocks down from one of the robbery crime scenes which was one of many that was part of a string of robbery cases that she's been in charge of investigating for the past few years. Most people would have never have thought to check a camera that was further away from the crime scene but she was a good investigator and could think outside of the box. After a few moment this photo to was thrown into the fire along with the now empty box. Looking into the flames the woman reached into her jacket pocket pulling out an empty National City Bank money bag looking at it only briefly before tossing in to burn with everything else.

After staring into the flames for what seemed like forever the woman turned around lwalking back outside to her car. Before getting into the vehicle she looked around almost swearing she was being watched. Finally getting in she drove further into city she made her way to an apartment building where she parked in a reserved space before getting out and heading inside. The elevator dinged and door opened as the she walked out and down the hallway reaching a door open in it and walking in.

"Babe I'm home." The woman said talking just loud enough to be heard.

"Hey I missed you, you're an hour late." Another woman said as she wrapped her arms around the waist the brunette.

"Sorry a case had me held Up."

"Oh was it an important case?"

"It was but not anymore."

"Case closed then?"

"Yea case closed."

"So caught the bad guys?"

"Nope bad guys got away and it's no longer my problem." The brunette turned around kissing the other woman on the lips.

"Mags you need a shower you smell like smoke. You're not smoking again are you?"

"No Alex I'm not smoking again but plenty of my co-workers do smoke. Sometime you'd think the precinct was on fire."

"I got an idea!"

"And that would be?"

"I join you in the shower and we relive some of that tension of yours."

"I like the sound of that."

Across the street on top of an adjacent building was a dark figure who slowly went from his kneeling position to standing.

"Alfred I found the detective."

"Did you get what needed from her sir?"

"No by the time I tracked her down she had burned all the evidence."

"That is......unfortunate."

"It wasn't a complete lose, I was able to savage a few of the things she burned. It's not much but it's a start." Looking down at his hands he held what was left of the money bag and a burned up photo that was for the most part destroyed with the exception of two kissing faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out who the dark figure is lol


	19. Lucifer's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz confront lucifer about his interference in Kara and Leslie's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having trouble with extra details lately not sure why.

It had been over an hour since the girls fight about dinner. Finally finishing up there their little make up sexcapde they were now just laying their on top of the broken table that had all that food that Livewire charred with her powers. They were sweaty and panting apparently having had a good fun time.

"Did we.....did we just have sex on top of a broken table and burnt food?"Livewire said while panting holding Kara while they were still laying there in the food.

"Yes yes we did. And uhmmm I'm sorry I tried to hit you with the lamp."

"I was being an asshole so I kind deserved it honestly."

"No you didn't." Kara said as her smile turned into a frown as she spok again. "Leslie why do you put up with me?"

"Put up with you? Kara I love you craziness and all."

"But you shouldn't have to put up with my issues. What if.......what if I ever go off the deep end? I'm afraid of what I would become, of what I would do. What if I hurt you? What if I hurt my sister or Maggie or Winn or anyone else in a way that I could never comeback from?" Kara started to tear up her eye's streaming with salty moisture.

Kara worried about her mental status, worried that she would snap like a rapid dog and need to be put down. She was worried she would hurt someone she cared about or worse. She felt like she was losing herself and becoming someone else or rather becoming several somebody's. Kara didn't know how to fix herself or if she could even be fixed. Maybe she didn't deserve to be fixed, maybe this was punishment.

"Hey it's okay! You're not some kind of monster Kara." Leslie said as she pulled Kara closer to her.

"Not a monster? I almost killed that robber Leslie! I literally cut his arm off with my heat vision!"

"Look at me Kara.........you are not a monster. So you had a slip up big deal. The important thing is that you didn't kill him. You're a good person, a kind, caring and compassionate person. Sure you have some issues and you're kinda of a clepto but you're still a good person you're still a hero and no matter what you will always be my hero."

"When did you become a big softy?" Kara chuckled while still teared up a bit and sniffing.

"I am not a softy! I just happen to love you is all."

"I love you to Leslie." Kara and Lesie kissed.

"I got an idea, how about we go out to a club tonight."

"Uhm Leslie last time we did that we woke up married and in bed with another woman."

"So she was hot."

"That's not the point." Kara sighed. "The point is that every time we go out we end up drunk and doing stupid things."

"So marrying me was stupid." Leslie said with a joking smirk.

"That's not funny. But it was kind of early for us to get married already not that I regret it." Kara said with a serious face.

"Alright it was a bad joke sorry. But seriously I'm sure it will fine."

"You always say that and it's never fine."

"Well I mean it this time."

"Okay fine but promise me no shenanigans."

"I promise."

"So where we going to go?"

"There's a place in jump city I'd like to try. Plus there's a place there that has the best pizza." Leslie said while Kara's ears perked up at the mention of 'best pizza'.

Them going out again though sounds like a bad idea as per usual as shannigans always ensue.

 

Meanwhile over in the city of L.A. there was a raging storm. Dark clouds that blotted out the moonlight was covering the city in darkness. Thunder and lightning raged on as rain poured down. The darkened city had multiple grids of power flickering while others had lost power completely. Despite the storm there was one place that was completely unaffected by what was going on outside. The black painted night club with white letters reading Lux still had power. 

Standing at the bar with a glass of whiskey in hand was none other than the black haired man himself Lucifer Morningstar. As he was sitting there Mazikeen approached him sitting down on agar stool next to him.

"Lucifer we need to talk."

"Maz I already told you I'm not mad."

"No not about that. About the girl."

"Girl which one there's a lot of girls."

"The blonde you know Supergirl."

"What about her?"

"Why do you have such an interest in her? Why help her twice now like you have?"

"I told you I'm a sap for romance."

"There's more to it than that I know there is. So what's the deal?" Mazikeen asked the fallen angel.

She sat there staring at Lucifer as he continued to drink his whiskey avoiding The demons question. why? She asked herself, something she asked herself since that first time the blonde walked into the place. Why would lucifer help her? Why would he take an interest in her like he has. Especially when he knows that she was sent here to.........that was it she figured it out.

"Damn it lucifer! Your tryin to help her avoid what she was sent to earth for!" The demon yelled as she stood up.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said calmly.

"This is because of your daddy issues! I can't fucking believe you right now."

"This has nothing to do with my daddy issues."

"Oh so the fact that her father sent her here for a very bad reason has nothing to with it?"

"She should have a choice in her own future and not be dictated by what someone else wants. And if using love helps her have that choice then so be it."

"Its in her nature! You know just as well as I do what she is!"

"Yes she's kryptonian."

"Thats not what I mean and you know it! Lucifer she's a wor.........." The demon was cut off before she finish as the doors to Lux opened.

"Hold that thought Maz." Lucifer got up walking towards their new guest. "Detective what a surprise! Your soaked come in and dry off."


	20. Kara's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a dream or rather a nightmare. Maggie gets a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know and The dream is also a bit of a teaser to lol.

It was the middle of the night, both Kara and Leslie were in bed sleeping. Unknown to Lesie Kara was tossing and turning in her sleep as she was mumbling, sweating and panting. She has been having nightmares for the past few weeks causing her not to sleep well and tonight was no different. So much sadness and pain but also anger and hate filled these dreams thus filling her mind. The nightmares had familiar faces and voices but also new ones as well, some friendly and some not.

______________________

*"Iv come to offer you a deal."*

*"You're to release them into my custody."*

*"Welcome to your new home and your new team."*

*"Just remember what happens if you screw up or disobey an order."*

*"Cadmus!"*

*"Lyta?!"*

*"It's my fault they sent you away I'm sorry."*

*"Kara this isn't you! You don't........."*

*"Supergirl you should join us."*

*"Who are you!?"*

*"To.....to strong."*

*"You can't hope to beat us! Your weak!"*

*"Kara! Look out!"*

*"No! You......you promised!"*

*"Guess I suck at keeping promises........I'm sorry."*

*"I love you."*

*"Look at what you created! A creature so broke and defeated!"*

*"This is impossible! What are you?"*

*"I AM THE EATER OF WORLDS!*"

*"What are you doing!"*

*"No! Please!"*

*"No! You have to stop this!"*

*"Kara stop! Please stop!"*

*"Why are you doing this!?*

*"There's nothing more we can do I'm sorry."*

*"Wait she was.........."*

*"It's okay Kara you can let go. I........I know you want to be with her and that's okay."*

*"Are you ready?"*

*"Will you........will take me to her?"*

*"Of course."*

*"I've been waiting."*

*"I missed you so much!"*

*"We're together now and we always will be!"*

_______________________

There was a blinding white light as Kara awoke with a start gasping for air and panicking. As she sat there Leslie stirred waking up.

"Babe you okay?"

"Yea......yea I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. Was it the dream again?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

On the other side of the city Maggie had just finished up with a domestic call she had gotten. She was walking down the darkened ally making her way back to her car as she used her breath to warm her hands as it was nippy out. Unknown to her she was being stalked by a darkened figure as it quickly and silently closed the distance. One second Maggie was walking and the next she was slammed into the brick wall that was beside her being slightly lifted off the ground.

"What.....what the fuck." Maggie said as she struggled to regain the breath that was knocked out of her.

"Why are you protecting them?" A deep male voice asked.

"I.....what? You're.......this isn't....Gotham asshole." Maggie said as she looked into the blackened eye's that were behind the mask.

"Anwser the qustion!" He raised Maggie up more off the ground putting more pressure on her throat with his forearm.

"I'm........a........fucking cop........dickhead!" She gasped.

"A corrupt cop." He slammed her against the wall again.

"What?! I'm not......" She was cut off.

"I saw you destroy evidence!"

"I....I don't know what your talking about."

"The robbery's! You're the leading detective on the case!"

"Don't know......what you're talking......about!?"

"You destroyed the evidence for the case and erased the files from the NCPD's database!" The man was practically yelling. "I'll ask one last time why are you protecting them?"

"F......fuck you!"

"Wrong anwser!" Maggie felt the blow as her vision started to fade as she hit ground.

Before she passed out she heard faint voices yelling 'freeze' and shots ringing out.


	21. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a decision and Maggie wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler but I want to flesh the characters out a bit and stuff.

It was early morning and Kara was sitting at her shit hole of an apartment eating breakfast with Leslie. They were practically inseparable and had been even more so since their little waking up married and bonded fiasco (Honestly who knew that Lucifer was ordained to marry people AND knew how to perform a kryptonian bonding ceremony). At the moment Leslie was telling Kara about body modification and trying to convince her to have some work done. More specifically trying to convince her to get a tattoo.

"I'm kryptonian how do you expect me to get a tattoo?"

"I know this guy who's a tattoo artist, he's an alien and can do his work with out needing to pierce the skin."

"Okay but there is still the issue of the ink staying in my skin."

"He's done it for people with similar issues. That what's his name.........Mon-El got one their."

"Mon-El? I bet he got a tramp stamp!" Kara started laughing.

"Actually he did theirs a picture of it in this guy's design book."

"I'm somehow not surprised." Kara deadpanned. "What did he get anyways?"

"Oh you're going to love this! So that bartender chick that kicked us out for starting that bar fight......"

"M'gann"

"Yea her! Well she apparently convinced him that rainbow unicorns were badass so that's what he got." Leslie started laughing.

"For the love of Rao that Daxomite is dense." Kara deadpanned again while laughing.

"So how about it?"

"You know what? FUCK IT!" Kara yelled.

"Yea that's my crazy girl!" Leslie said as she pulled Kara into her taking two handfuls of ass in her hands gaining a moan from Kara.

"Le.....Leslie it's......it's still early." Kara stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh are you sure cause I could stop." Leslie smirked.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" Kara growled as her personality suddenly changed as she grabbed the front of the other woman's shirt.

 

Across town at National city Hospital.

"Ow! Anyone get the plate of that bus?!" Maggie said as she woke up holding her head.

"Take it easy Mags!" A voice said to her.

After Maggie had faded into unconsciousness a few of her fellow officers who happened to be in the area intervened. They tryed to apprehend the man who attacked her which happened to be Batman. As you can imagine their is no apprehending the Bat it always ends in a cloud of smoke or broken bones. When they saw what was going on they drew their firearms and moved in telling him to freeze. Well obviously Batman didn't listen as he threw a smoke pellet to cover his escape which in turn caused the officers to open fire. Now however Maggie was lying in a hospital.

She slowly opened her eye's to the blinding light of a hospital room. Her head was pounding and she had a bruise on her face from the strike that put her lights out. She moaned and groaned holding her head as her vision finally came into focus. Her eye's now fully open she stared at Alex who was hovering over her.

"I feel like a frat boy after a night of over drinking during hazing week." Maggie groaned.

"I'm sure you do. It's not often the Batman shows up in National City, actually I don't think he's been here before." Alex said.

"So that wasn't a dream I really did get my ass kicked by the Bat." Maggie started sitting up.

"Why was he after you? He normally doesn't go after cops like that."

"I...I don't know." Maggie couldn't just tell her the truth, well she could but she didn't want to because that would mean she would have to explain the evidence she got rid of as well as what her sister has been up to.

"Well there had to be reason."

"Probably but he didn't exactly say anything."

Alex felt like Maggie wasn't being honest with her but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. If she was being honest with herself she had in fact felt that Maggie has been weird for awhile now and has been for the past week. She wasn't sure why and she wanted to know but also didn't want to pressure Maggie either. So for now she was leaving it alone figuring she would find out sooner later anyways.

"Well the doctor will be coming in in a few minutes now that you're awake so as long as you're fine we can go home after."

"Thank god! I hate hospitals!"

 

The day moved on as morning turned to mid day with the sun shinning brightly over the city. After spending all morning in compromising positions and constantly needing showers Kara and Lesie had finally left. They made their way to what was essentially an alien version of Chinatown to the artist Leslie had mentioned. Kara spent around 30 minutes deciding what she wanted and where. In the end she picked something that Leslie hadn't expected her to.

"Really babe?" Lesie said raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"What?" Kara looked at her.

"A grim reaper? Really that's what you want?"

"Yes it's what I want."

"But..........why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"It's just....I don't know it's unexpected. I figured you would go for cute and cuddly."

"I like cute and cuddly sometimes but I do like the darker stuff more must have gotten that from my aunt Astra I guess."

"God I found a real keeper didn't I." Leslie smirked.

"Yes you did. Just wait till you see the motorcycle out in my garage, well are garage."

"Uhhh.....what's that now?!" Once again Leslie was finding herself being surprised Kara.

"You heard me."

"I'm just.......again it was unexpected."

"Iv liked them since I was a teenager. Alex has one, her dad had one, Maggie has one hell even J'onn has an Indian Knucklehead in his garage."

"Green boy has a knucklehead! Oh we are so hijacking his ride!"

"Maybe later." Kara smirked "But first the tattoo."

"Right yea that first. So where you getting it?"

"My back."

"Kara you do know that's going to take multiple sessions right?"

"No it won't because I'm getting it all at once. Plus his method doesn't take nearly as long as the 25 to 40 hours."

"That's still going to hurt like a bitch."

"Nah. From the way he explained how the alien ink works and how he gets it in the skin it shouldn't be painful for me."

"As long as your sure babe. But why the back though?"

"A little inspiration from Sons of Anarchy."

"So that's why you have the entire run of the show at home."

"The fact that I really like the show should have been obvious since I have it."

"I.....didn't really think about it."

"You don't really think that often anyways." Kara said sarcastically.

"Hey fuck you!"

"You already did that all morning." The blonde said with a grin.

"Oh just you wait till later! I'm going to make you blow out your powers again!"

"That a promise?"

"Oh you know it is."

The rest of the day passed as it was now dark out. Kara had been right about getting the tattoo as it didn't hurt and was done in only 8 hours. True to his word the alien artists tattoo did stay on Kara's skin with no rejection from her body. Unsurprisingly though her healing abilities made it seem like she had already had the tattoo for awhile. Kara stood there looking at the tattoo in the body mirror with a big smile on her face. After leaving the tattoo parlor they decided to go for a ride on their newly acquired Indian Knucklehead.


	22. Thoughts and Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts and happenings of are protagagonists and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another longer more detailed chapter. There will be times where Kara refers to herself as 'i' while other times she will refer to herself as 'we, our and us'. It will be explained why in the story.

A month passes easily as its now the middle of the year. Kara had become a bit addicted to getting tattoos as she now not only had one covering her back but also her arms and shoulders. Her upper left bicep tattoo was a depiction of "The Fall of Lucifer" by Gustove Dore. Kara had always felt a pull to that specific piece of art as she felt it was fitting for her. She is a hero powered by the bright sun, is practically a god amongst men that has for the past few years has been kinda been slowly rebelling. Just as Lucifer was the ever bright Morningstar the angel who was the light bringer she to has been considered a light bringer and she to will fall just as he did and she knows this, she knows it's only a matter of time.

The Kara's left forearm and hand was a depiction of the different levels of hell as described in Dante's Inferno(with some obvious libertys being taken in its design). Her right bicep was a depiction of the different levels of heaven which was also from the book Dante's Inferno(again with some libertys taken). Kara's right forearm and hand was a well decarated and detailed cross. You would wonder why Kara had gotten religious themed tattoos from an earth religion but she had found the themes of these depictions fitting for her life. On top of the tattoos Kara had even started dressing more like how she wanted to. Instead of cardigans and dresses she now wore more clothes like what she had worn into the bar the night she had tried to force herself on Maggie.

Her clothing now typicaly consisted of all black(apparently other trait she picked up from her aunt Astra). Black jeans, black shirts which were normaly plain or were black band t-shirts. More often though she would wear black tank tops or sleeveless shirts. She now sported a traditional black studded leather biker jacket which had a ghsotly skull head image on the back. Normally instead of having her hands bare she would wear black leather fingerless gloves while also instead of regular shoes she would always wear black biker boots. Her wedding ring always worn but normally covered by the gloves and her bonding braclet always hanging from her wrist. And her glasses well....she just stopped wearing them altogether and even stopped putting her hair up into a pony tail. Her hair was no longer blonde either having found out that there was an alien hair dye substance that could permanently change your hair color including Kryptonian hair.

Kara didn't care anymore, she was going to be who she wanted to be and not what others wanted her to be. She was tired of it all. Sure she liked helping people but was tired of doing everything and being relied on all the time. She might hate Lex and Lillian Luthor as well as Maxwell Lord but they are right about one thing, humans need to stop relying so much on hero's and becoming so complacent. Humans needed to be able to stand on their own two feet and become capable of defending themselves and their planet. Sure the many heroes should still help out of responsibility when their truly needed but that's it only when their truly needed. She also realized that the governments and hero's needed to learn to get along better and find ways of working with one another in a civilized manner. They needed to make compromises and stop arguing. Constantly arguing and fighting with each other does no good for anyone.

When it comes to the many heroes Kara wished they would realize that not everything is black and white especially when it came to law, order and justice. Does throwing a desperate thief who is only trying to survive and feed himself and his family in jail really help anyone? Does allowing people like the Joker to stay alive really a good thing? Sure she doesn't think killing is right at least not in most circumstances. But she can't help but feel that letting people like him live people who will never reform, never repent and will always keep escaping and killing. Doesn't sacrificing one life to save many worth it?

How many people could have been saved had her cousin killed Lex? How many people could have been saved if Batman had killed the Joker? How many people could have been saved had she killed Non? Would her Aunt Astra still be alive had she done it? Could she have saved Jeremiaha by killing the robbers who shot him. Could she have saved alien and human lives had she just killed Lillian and the real Hank? Cadmus is a terrible organization that kills and hurts so many people. Could she have prevented so much death and pain by permanently removing them when she's had the chances? When Oliver become the Arrow he had originally killed horrible people and Kara was now starting to think that maybe he was originally right at least partially depending on the seriousness of their crimes.

Kara's mental state seemed to be for the most stable at least more so when Leslie was around. She would still have freak outs, tantrums and breakdowns but so long as Leslie was there to bring her back to her senses it would normally be fine(with the exception of their fights). Her and Leslie still weren't sure what was wrong with her but they had an idea. They were starting to think that maybe her psyche was fractured, that their was more than one of her in her head. If this was case then their was nothing they could do make her better. The best they could do would be to learn how to manage her condition the best she could. At least she had her lover to help her.

Their was also still the question of why Leslie's mere presence was sometimes enough to calm her and clear her mind. And why they would sometimes share dreams as well as daydreams. The only person she could think of that she trusted enough to help figure it out was Lena but that was something both her and Leslie had decided to put on the back burner for now. During the past month she had found out that the so called 'special blood ruby' in her necklace was in fact red kryptonite. Although it was such a small that the radiation had dissipated on its own over time. Leslie had felt pretty bad about it and was very apologetic but Kara didn't blame her and easily forgave her.

Yes it did affect her but only temporary and not to the same extent as before. It was slower in taking effect and weaker compared to what it could make her do. With such a small amount it ended up working itself out of her body on its own. It really didn't make her do much of anything, it just helped give her a little kick start in accepting herself. The stone now was just a regular sythetic stone. There was no longer anything special about it so it was safe to keep in her necklace. The one thing that Kara had yet do though was to completely admit that she was gay especially verbally and to anyone other than Leslie.

Leslie was already in love with Kara but was finding herself somehow loving the former blonde more and more every day. To say that Leslie loved Kara and was completely devoted to her was an understatement. The woman never thought that she would be able to love anyone again after Anita. She was happy and wanted to keep it that way. Sure her and Kara got mad at each other, annoyed with one another and they do argue and literally fight sometimes but none of it diminished how they felt for each other. Plus they were always quick to make up usually with hot steamy hours long sex. Leslie still worried about Kara a lot especially when it came to her mental instability but she decided that she would never abandoned Kara for any reason.

Batman was still investigating them and wanted to confront them. But to do so he needed to gather more evidence against them and have a plan set up for when he did appoach them in case they decided to not corporate which he had no doubt would be the case. With Detective Sawyer destroying and deleting all the the evidence she had it meant he would practically have to start at square one. Sure the DEO had their own investigation going which was being headed by Alex Danvers but it was going at a very slow pace. Batman did note that Maggie had given Alex some case files to help but the files as you can imagine were in fact not the real ones. He had enough evidence against Maggie and had plans to turn that evidence over to her superior once he was able to confront Kara and Livewire.

After her run in with Batman Maggie felt that the walls might close in around her at any minute. If the batman knew what she did then it meant he evidence against her. Since she didn't know when the time would come she had decided to stop putting some things off. The main thing she finally wanted to do was propose to Alex which she did indeed do. She had taken Alex out to dinner one night at a higher end place where they had dinner under the full moon with candles and everything. They were both dressed nice with Maggie especially loving the black dress Alex had on. The brunette was nervous, more nervous than the first time she had been shot at.when she did finally get down on her knee and pop the question Alex was in tears, crying for joy while telling her yes.

Alex and the other had not seen or heard from Kara in over a month and it had Alex worried. She knew her sister was not the most stable mentally right now and didn't like that she was actively avoiding her. She had at least caught a few glimpses of her but just barley, it was just enough to tell that her style of dressing had changed dramatically. She knew Kara had quit her job at CatCo. Kara was allowed back as Supergirl but she refused to help with anything other than the most important things that they couldent handle. Even when she did help Kara would wrap things up so fast that the barley even knew she was there and would never stop in for any debriefings.

Right at the moment it was the middle of the day and Alex was expecting a guest at the DEO. She had been working on figuring out what was wrong with Kara and she had finally found someone who could help. As she sat there in her lab waiting the door opened with Maggie walking in.

"Hey babe." Maggie said as she walked up to Alex bending down and kissing her on the cheek. "Working on anything interesting?"

"I found someone Maggie!" Alex said with an almost sigh of relaxation as if some of the stress was falling off.

"Found who?" Maggie inquired in confusion.

"Someone that might be able to tell us what's wrong with Kara and actually help her."

"Seriously! That's great!" Maggie said looking over at Alex seeing a bit of worry over the fact. "You seem hesitant about it."

"I am kinda.......I guess. The man is a doctor and inventor and a great one at that while being a freaking genius but his work well..........it's kinda of out there. Some have considered him more of the mad scientist type."

"Who is he?"

"His names Niles Caulder but he also goes by Chief. You've probably heard about him since he is leader of the Doom Patrol."

"Yea I've heard of him."

"He should be arriving soon." At that moment her comm went off with her anwsering it. 

"Agent Danvers you're guest is here." Vazquez informed her.

"Alright I'll be right out." She looked up at Maggie. "You coming with me?"

"Of course." 

Maggie and Alex made their way out the main control room in the center of the DEO. Upon arriving they say saw Niles sitting there in his custom electric wheelchair that was obviously of his own design. He was an older middle aged gentleman with brown greying hair as well as a stubby beard. The man was thin but surprisingly decently built for his age while also being wheelchair bound. Before even speaking to the man Alex could tell that he had a certain aura and charisma about them.

"Mr. Caulder welcome to the DEO. I'm Alex Danvers." She reached out and shook his hand.

"Ah Miss Danvers it's nice to meet you. You're Director said you were the one who asked for my assistance. And please call me Chief. So what is it I can help you with Miss Danvers"

"Before we speak about it did you sign the NDA paperwork?"

"I did. I read and signed it on my way here after you're agents handed it to me when they picked me up. You're Director currently has them."

"Okay good. If you would please follow me to my lab."

"Of course."

Niles followed Alex to her lab with Maggie in tow.

"I must say I'm impressed with you're lab! It's set up and technology is rather fascinating."

"Thank you. I try to stay up to date with my tech since it helps with my work."

"Where are my manners I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself to you're co-worker."

"I'm detective Maggie Sawyer, I'm not her co-worker I'm her fiancé. Oh and I already know who you are. I'm kinda a fan of the Doom Patrol." Maggie said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Fiancé, well then congratulations."

"Thank you." Both Alex and Maggie said.

"Now then what exactly is it that brought me here today?" Niles had finally asked.

"I could use you're help with my sister."

"Sister you say? You do realize that I'm not a family physician that you can just call for a check up."

"I know that but I figured you might make an exception since my sister also happens to be Supergirl."

"Fascinating! Am I correct in assuming that she's you're adopted sister and that you yourself are not kryptonian?"

"You would be correct in that assumption."

"And you're sister is Kara Danvers, former assistant to Cat Grant and cousin of Clark Kent also known as superman?

"Wait how did......" Alex went to ask how he but he politely cut her off.

"You're sister would be up there on tv with Miss Grant while she was talking about Supergirl. Glasses and a ponytail are not a great disguise and her cousin is even worse, at least Kara added a ponytail." Niles shook his head. "Cliff or as you know him Robotman figured it out almost instantly and he isn't exactly the most intellectual person."

"Damn it! I've tried telling her that." Alex hissed in frustration. She had told her sister time and time again that it was a poor disguise and not to be an idiot like her cousin. But then again she does realize that her and her mom did pressure Kara into wearing those glasses since their lead lined. Thinking about it now maybe they should have trusted Kara more when it came to her controlling her own powers.

"Yes well back on topic what seems to be the problem exactly?"

"She's become......erratic, aggressive and impulsive. She will be fine and perfectly normal as her usual self one minute and then out of nowhere she will get arrogant and cocky. Other times she has become a shy timid stuttering a mess or an aggressive well......asshole. There's evens times where she becomes overly sexual and pushy."

"Sexual and pushy? Really babe? It's more like she becomes a frat boy that won't take no for an answer." Maggie felt that better described it since she had to learn that the hard when Kara tried to force herself on to her.

"Are there times were she doesn't remember anything? Does she seem to become confused or disoriented? Does she to freak out while her attitude changes rapidly?" Niles said after briefly pondering about it.

"Yes to all of that." Alex answered.

"Do you have any video footage of her during one of these so called freak outs?"

"Yea several actually."

"Good pull it up on the computer alongside this." He said while pulling out a usb drive.

"What this?" Alex asked.

"It's files on all past and present Patrol members."

"How is that supposed to help?" Maggie inquired.

"Open the video file marked Jane interview 5 and play it alongside the footage of you're sister."

Alex popped the usb drive in finding the file Niles said to look for and opened it to the video. After doing that she then brought up the footage they had of Kara and played them side by side. They sat there watching and listening to the videos as they played. In both videos you could see how the women were calm charming even then their entire tone would completely change. It was as if everytime they their attitude changed they were a completely different person.

"Tell me what do you see?" The older man asked.

"Two women freaking out." Alex and Maggie said together.

"Restart the both videos and slow them down. watch very carefully."

They again watched the videos but this time at a slower pace. After only a few minutes Alex Caught it freezing the the videos.

"There I see it! There's some kind of clear aura that flashes over their face everytime there's a change in how their acting." Alex said.

"Yes good. Normally it can't be seen but when recorded and slowed down however it becomes noticeable."

"What is it? And who's the other girl?"

"That's crazy Jane, Iv mentioned her before Alex remember." Maggie said

"Yes I had almost forgotten that the outside world called her that. And to anwser you're qustion Miss Danvers it's a personality shift."

"A what?" The girls asked.

"A personality shift. You see Jane here has an usual and extreme form of dissociative identity disorder that had only been seen in her at least till now that is. She has 64 individual and unique personalitys some of which have powers and abilities. And by the looks of it I'd say that you're sister has something similar only with out the individual powers and with less personalities."

"So my sister is crazy that's great!" Alex had a frustrated tone her voice.

"No she is not crazy! She's sick! And as it is with any illness she needs treatment, help and support. I am not a fan of that word being used as a way to describe someone's mental health!" The older man had raised his voice practically yelling. "My apologies. As you can see I take mental health very seriously."

"No it's okay no apologies needed. So what can be done for her?" Alex inquired.

"As is with most mental illness it can only be treated not cured. I may be able to help her in a similar fashion as Jane. The most I'll be able to do is help her and her personalities learn to manage the condition."

"Part of me doesn't want to know the answer but I need to ask........is there a chance that my sister is just.......one of the created personalities?" Alex really didn't want to know but she also felt that she needed to know. Was her sister not even the original Kara? And if that's the case what happened to the real Kara?

"Based on what little information I have on Supergirl and kryptonians both public and non-public, I would have to say that it is a high probability. Not long after coming to earth she could have very well developed a new personality in order to deal with everything." He informed her.

"This is........difficult." Alex sighed.

"Which is understandable. She's you're sister and you love her very much and only want the best for her. If you can get in contact with her you should talk with her about staying at my manor with the others even if it's just temporary. I do believe you have my contact information."

"Yea I have you're information and I'll talk to her if I can but I can't promise she'll listen or even take you up on you're offer."

"I wish the best Miss Danvers now if you and Miss Sawyer would excuse me you're Director wished to speak with me before I left, no doubt about NDA papers." Niles said as he rolled out of the lab in his wheelchair.

"I'm sorry." Maggie said.

"It's not your fault Mags."

"I know but still. Look how about we go the dive bar and relax and then we figure out how to talk to you're sister."

"Yea okay sounds good. I'm no good to her stressed out like this." By the time Alex finished up a few things she needed done before leaving it was dark out.

Across town at Al's Dive bar Kara and Leslie walked in through the front door. Kara was wearing her now normal form of clothing while Leslie was dressed similar but she had more of a punk rock style of dressing. As soon as they entered it didn't take long for M'gann to notice them and immediately speak to them.

"Oh no! Iv had enough of you're bullshit Kara! So you and your little wannabe punk rocker friend can turn right around and walk right back out!"

"First off she's not our friend, she's our 'FUCKING WIFE' so we would appreciate it if you 'SHOWED HER SOME FUCKING RESPECT'!" Kara growled going from 0 to 60 in her non-chill speedometor. "And secound that bar fight wasn't our fault he groped us!"

"It's not just the bar fight! Theirs the damage you caused from the fight. Theirs also the whole Maggie incident, the issues with Mon-El and there's the issue of you pulling a dine and dash." M'gann was definitely surprised by the wife statement although she didn't show it at least not outwardly anyways. She was also surprised at how much Kara has changed her appearance as she just looked so different. She no longer looked like that innocent blue eyed woman she first met a year ago. Kara referring to herself as we and our deffently didn't miss M'ganns ears and it most certainly made her question it in her own mind.

"Okay fine what if I pay for the damages and the for what I owe you from when I ditched?"

"Right cause you can totally afford to pay for all that? Last I checked you're jobless and even when you weren't you didn't make that much."

"Here!" Kara used her speed to rush over to the bar counter in front of M'gann as she pulled out a stack of cash tossing it on the counter. "There's even a little extra there as tips for you and Mon-El."

"Should I even want to ask where you got all this?" M'gann said with a raised eyebrow and suspicion in her voice.

"No you shouldent ask." Kara said looking straight into the martians eye's with a serious and rather intimidating look. The kinda look that said 'don't ask if you know what's good you'.

"Fine but no more bullshit." M'gann was rarely if ever intimated by anyone as many have tried and failed. But that look on Kara's face and especially the look in her eye's gave the martion a chill down her spine. For the first time in a long time M'gann felt a small flare of panic and fear that made her decide that it was best not to question this woman.

"Good now then how about a few drinks for me and my wife. Zaroxian moonshine would be preferred." Kara said as her and Leslie found a booth to sit in."

"Damn I love when you get like that! It makes me all hot and bothered." Leslie said with a smirk.

"Maybe we'll have a quickie in the bathroom later." Kara was now smirking as well.

True to her word they did indeed have a quickie in the bathroom after about thirty minutes of drinking and talking. They had so far spent a few hours their mostly playing pool and enjoying the music while they drank.

"Hey Leslie since next weeks you're birthday how about an early present?"

"Oh? What kind of present?"

"Well we have both been checking out that Aellon over there sooooo......"

"Aellon?"

"The reptile chick over their."

"Oh her. So what about her then"

"As I said we have both been checking her out so how about we take her home with us?" Kara had a big smirking grin on her face.

"Well I'm not one to turn down such a magnificent gift." Leslie smirked back.

"Should be fun. I'll talk to her but for now you should head home."

"Uh? What?" Leslie said confused.

"My sister and Maggie are pulling up to the bar and if they see you well."

"Yea point taken. I'll meet you and are soon to be guest at home then." Lesie got up giving Kara a deep kiss before heading out the back door and disappearing in a light of blue electricity.

"Well this should interesting. Wonder if they will even recognize me." Kara couldn't help but laugh at this since she was very interested at how this was going to play out.

It didn't take long for Alex and Maggie to make their way in. They greeted M'gann at the bar before moving to a booth close to the pool table tossing their jackets onto the seats. Kara knew exactly when Maggie noticed because when the brunette looked up she had a face of pure shock. From Maggie's point of veiw she could see Kara sitting there in her booth feet lazily propped up on the table drink in one hand cigarette in the other. The other woman could see how Kara was dressed could see the change in hair color as well as the tattoos that could be seen since she didn't have her jacket on. Kara was looking right at Maggie like it was no big deal.

"Hey Maggie how about.........Mags you okay?" Alex said as she noticed Maggie standing there completely frozen with a shocked look on her face. She followed Maggie's eye's to where she was staring and now she to froze up. "K...Kara!?"

"Oh hey sis how ya been? Heard Maggie finally popped the question." Kara said all nonchalantly as if this was no big deal.

Alex was stunned at her sisters appearance and could hardly believe it was her. After over a month of being avoided and ignored and here she was. Her sister looked so different and was here sitting in booth acting like nothing has happened.

"Kara you....I mean you're.....you look different."Alex stuttered.

"Oh I do?" Kara shrugged. "I haven't noticed." She smiled that innocent smile she has made so many times over the years.

"Your hair? The tattoos? How did you even?" Alex had to shake her head in disbelief as she couldn't believe she was seeing this.

"You like? Apparently theirs ways of having it done even with my abilities. Aliens and their technology am I right?!" Kara said as she stood up approaching her sister and Maggie. Maggie had yet to even make a sound.

"Kara where have you been? What have you been doing? And why have you been avoiding me?" Alex finally managed to get out.

"Have I been avoiding you? Huh didn't notice that either must be bad timing." Kara laughed sarcastically as her personality changed which immediately stopped the laughing. "We're sorry Alex. We know that you've probably been worried but everything's fine I promise." Kara hugged Alex gently like she always has. "And as for what Iv been doing and where Iv been well..........stuff Iv been doing stuff and Iv been at my apartment like always. Like I said you just have bad timing is all."

"Kara where are your glasses?"

"I decided to stop wearing them besides my change of attire is a little better anyway. Even my new super suit is better." Kara did indeed have a new super suit. She had flown over to Star labs and had had Cisco make her a new suit. It was an all black suit that looked similar to her Aunt Astra's outfit. Except instead of a jumpsuit it was was separated into a shirt and a pair of pants that felt and looked like a pair of jeans. It also had a black leather like jacket and gloves and came with a pair boots.

"I.....i don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then, I got to go I have plans. See you around sis." She gave her sister another hug.

"Kara wait I need to talk to you about something."

"Sorry Alex it's going to have to wait as I said I got plans." Before walking off she walked up to Maggie whispering in her ear making her blush.

"What was that about?" Alex asked Maggie.

"She.....she uhm......" Maggie was for once almost speechless. "She propositioned us." She finally got out.

"Propositioned?.....oh.......OH! Oh god! I don't even want to think about that! That's just.....she's my sister! I feel kinda sick." Alex deadpanned and she sat down.

Alex and Maggie sat there and watched Kara as she talked to a man in the corner of the bar. Kara slipped him some money and he slipped her a small bag of what seemed to be a few pills of some kind. After her interaction with the man she walked up to an alien woman who was yellow and scaled looking like one of those argonians that Maggie always played as in her video game. The woman and Kara talked for a bit laughing and flirting as their hands were intertwining and playing with each other. Eventually one of Kara's hands made its way to small of the aliens exposed lower back as the other cupped the woman's chin tilting it up before they kissed. After a few minutes of of their importu make out session Kara showed the the other woman the small bag she had acquired gaining a smile from her. As Kara re-pocketed the bag she wrapped her arms around the alien woman making sure to take two full hand fulls of the woman's ass before using her super speed leaving the bar taking the woman with her.

"What the fuck!" Maggie said after witnessing the whole thing. "Alex I don't think you're sister has a problem with the gay thing anymore." Maggie looked at an equally shocked and surprised Alex.

"She just left with a woman who looks like one of those lizard people from your game."

"Elder scrolls."

"What?"

"The games called elder scrolls."

"What ever not the point." Alex shook her head with a sigh. "A lizard person though, like really."

"I think it's kinda hot. I mean Aellon women do have a pretty amazing physiology if you know what I mean." Maggie said as she ate her chips.

"Maggie that's gross! She's a lizard!"

"To each their own Danvers to each their own."

"I can't believe I agreed to marry you." Alex shook her head again.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Mags?"

"I don't think you're sisters a virgin anymore." Maggie said with a grin before she busted out laughing causing Alex to groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aellons are a yellow skinned reptilian humanoid race from the planet of Aello.
> 
> Zaroxians are from the planet Zarox-13 and are green skinned rotund humanoids who are known for their advanced polymer science and robotics technology. The conquer known as Garguax is part of this race.
> 
> Any mistakes pointed out that I made would be appreciated as always.


	23. Sister Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a chance to talk with Kara. Kara has a freak out. Plus asshole Kara shannigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter. I had fun writing this chapter lol cause it's fun writing Kara as an asshole for some stories.

A week had passed since Alex and Maggie had bumped into Kara at the dive bar. Now it was a bright and warm Monday morning with clear sky's and a nice breeze. Over the weekend Alex was able to get into contact with Kara and asked her to come to her lab so they could talk. More specifically Alex wanted to talk to her about Niles Caulders offer. Alex was still extremely surprised by how much different her sister looked. Between the tattoos, hair and new clothing Kara looked like a completely different person. She was also still a little weirded out by the whole her sister taking a lizard person home with her as well as inviting her and Maggie into her bed, it made her feel sick to think about it.

It was the middle of the day when Kara finally flew into the DEO to meet with her sister. And as she flew in the stares and waves of panic started. With her new look no one had recognized her. Since they didn't recognize her it didn't take long for the agents in the room to draw their weapons and take up defensive positions as more agents poured into the room. Kara did not like having weapons pointed at her and as such it was a pretty short fuse for her. And with out Leslie being there you did not want to piss Kara off not that they knew that of course.

"I don't take to kindly to people pointing there little toys at me!" Kara growled.

"And we don't take to kindly to people without clearance just walking in here." Vazquez said not recognizing Kara.

"I flew in here actually there's a difference." Kara said sarcastically while she reached into her jacket for her liter and cigarette.

"Don't move! We will fire!" Vazquez yelled.

"Go ahead and try it cause it'll be you're funnel." Kara lit her cigarette up. "And I would prefer not to put such a pretty face like yours in a casket. I personally like your face right where it's at Vazquez."

"How do you......." Vazquez was confused and started to really look the black haired woman over. After a brief few seconds she finally recognized the woman's face especially those blue eye's. "Kara?"

"Fucking finally! Took you long enough!" Kara yelled rolling her eye's. "Will you assholes stop pointing you're toys at me now cause it's really starting to piss me off!"

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" Shouted J'onn as he and Alex stormed into the room in a hurry before things escalated. The last thing they wanted was for someone to try and shoot Supergirl, more so out of safety for who ever was dumb enough to pull the trigger.

"Oh so now you guys show up!" She said while exhaling a puff of smoke.

"There's no smoking in here Supergirl." J'onn said as he and Alex approached Kara.

"DONT........call me that!" Kara hissed surprising both Alex and J'onn. "That's not who I am anymore."

"Well what else are we supposed to call you?" Alex replied.

"Reign........call me Reign." Kara responded trying to calm herself down.

"Reign? That's what you want us to start calling you? You can't be serious right now Kara." Alex raised a brow.

"I am serious so if you don't like it then you can shove it!" She said while making a waving motion with her hand.

"Where did you even come up with that name?"

"I don't know it just.....kinda came to me a few weeks ago." Kara said as she continued to smoke.

"You're cigarette............ would you please extinguish it." J'onn spoke again but with a more firm tone not liking to be ignored when he makes a request. 

"Oh! Yea sure." Kara simply tossed it on the floor stomping it out. Damn Martians and their up tightness Kara thought to herself.

"You uh.....going to pick that up?" Alex asked.

"Nope." Kara said over pronouncing the 'p' with a pop.

"Whatever lets just......go to my lab for some privacy."

"No problem just.....hold on a minute." Kara speed over to Vazquez. " hey vaz!"

"K...Kara what can I do for you?" Vazquez said stuttering a bit as Kara was rather close in her personal space.

"Here." Kara handed Vazquez her phone.

"That's my......when did you?" She questioned as she wasn't sure when Kara had taken her phone.

"Does it matter? Besides I put my number in it." Kara smirked. " Call us sometime."

"Wha!........." Vazquez yelped as Kara smacked the womans ass as she walked back over to her sister and J'onn.

"KARA!" Alex yelled. "Have you never heard of sexual harassment!"

"What? I was just being friendly! Jesus get the stick out of your ass sis."

"Agent Danvers, Reign let's just get going." J'onn sighed as he wondered why it was always him that had to deal the random bullshit of others.

The three of them started to make their way to Alex's lab. It shouldn't have taken fifteen minutes to get to the lab but Kara seemed to feel the need to flirt with nearly every female agent on the way there. It was like Mon-El all over again but worse. Leslie and Kara had actually had a talk about their sexual relationship. The two woman enjoyed taking other women to bed with them but they had never actually talked about it specifically in detail. Kara rather liked exploring herself and Leslie was surprisingly okay with that. So long as she was the only one actually in Kara's life and the one she came home to every night. Leslie knew it was probably just a stage anyways since she went through the same thing after she came to terms with being gay. And if Leslie was honest with herself the tought of her wife having sex with another woman kinda turned her on.

"You know Kara for all that ranting and raving about Mon-El and Daxomite's you did you sure are acting a lot like one. Honesty you're kinda acting worse than he did."

"What can I say I miss judged Daxomite's." Kara shrugged.

"So I'm guessing you're finally okay with the fact that you're gay."

"W...what....n...no I'm not......" Kara still had problems actually admitting it verbally to anyone but Leslie.

"I get it Kara you're still not comfortable with saying it out loud." Alex said causing Kara to look down in equal amounts of shame and embarrassment.

"Can we just......not talk about that?"

"Yea....yea I'm sorry."

"It's okay"

They finally made it to Alex's lab. As Kara stood there still in embarrassed she was grabbing her arm with her other hand. As she was doing so Alex noticed the wedding ring on her finger as well as the bonding braclet on her wrist. The one time Kara decides not to wear her gloves it's at the most inopportune moment. With gloves she could have passed the bonding braclet off as nothing more than regular braclet but at the moment there was no way she could. J'onn had noticed to but much like M'gann J'onn likes to mind his own business.

"Kara did.....did you get married?" Alex asked her with shock in her voice with a hint of hurt since her sister never said anything. How could she not have felt a little hurt not being able to see her sister get married.

"What!? No! Why would you ask that?!" Kara said defensively.

"Because you have a wedding ring on as well as a bonding braclet."

"Shit!" Kara hissed as she tried to at least hide the ring by shoving her hands in her pockets.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been married? I'm assuming not long."

"I.......a few months." Kara was really hating herself right now. How could she be so stupid to let herself get caught like this. 

"Who is she?" 

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Look Alex I can't tell you okay I just can't!" Kara sighed. "I'll talk to her about meeting you but I'm not promising anything. If she says no it's no."

"Is it Lena?"

"WHAT! NO! Why would you even think that!"

"Well I mean you two have always been pretty close since you met. And out of anyone I can think of she would be the one that would want to keep it a secret."

"It's not Lena Alex. She's a good friend but no. Although it would piss off Lillian and Cadmus if it was and just that alone makes it tempting." Kara laughed. "I'm pretty sure she has a thing going on with that Samantha chick that works with her."

"It's not Lucy Lane is it? Cause I swear to god Kara if you pulled a Clark and fell for a lane like both he and Powergirl did I'll murder all three of you." 

"Hell to the mother fucking NO! I'd murder myself if that happened!

"Just saying Kar I wouldn't be surprised is all. I mean you're cousin is engaged to lois and your older earth 2 counterpart somehow disgustingly fell for and married Sam Lane." Alex made a gagging noise at the mention of that last part.

"Eww don't remind me! Can we just drop this now."

"Okay if that's what want I'm not going to pry. But I got to ask if your married why did you take that lizard home and been flirting with every agent that has tits?"

"Well.....we kinda.....me and my wife kinda like to sometimes take other women to bed with us. And since I'm still new to this whole thing she kinda insists on me exploring myself a bit which I do really like doing. As long as she is ultimately the only one I'm with and the one I come home to at night she don't mind it. Besides she said that it's sometimes a phase for people who are new and that she went through it when she discovered her specific attraction." God she loved Leslie so much she thought to herself.

"What ever works for you just don't don't catch anything." Alex couldn't help but sigh as she processed all this especially the fact that her sister was turning out to be worse than Mon-El.

"I'm immune to disease Alex."

"Correction you're immune to human diseases 'NOT' alien diseases."

"Tomatoe tamatoe."

"If you catch something don't come running to me! Honestly I'm surprised you didn't get anything from that lizard chick I watched you take home last week."

"Hey candy was great even the wife agreed. Plus female Alleons have pretty amazing physiology."

"Dear god Maggie said the same thing. Great my sister is another Maggie because you know that's just what I needed in my life. I'm surrounded by perverts!" Alex sighed throwing her hands up. "And candy sounds like a stripper name."

"Well she was a stripper so plenty of flexibility."

"Okay I want this discussion to stop now!"

"Someone's a prude." Kara smirked.

"Oh and Kara please don't 'EVER' try to invite me and Maggie to your bed again."

"Again such a prude."

It was at this moment that Alex remembered that J'onn was still standing here and had heard this entire exchange. The fact that he had heard all of that especially that last part caused Alex to become extremely embarrassed. Sometimes she wondered what went in that green Martian head of his and how he kept his composure around other people's bullshit. It's like composure is super power for Martians.

"Kill me now!" Alex mumbled under her breath.

"You're not very talkative J'onn." Kara asked the Martian.

"Just not in a good the mood."

"Someone stole his motorcycle so he's been pissy." Alex was all to happy to change the subject.

"Oh you mean that Indian knucklehead." Kara said.

"I remember telling you I had a motorcycle but Iv never mentioned what model it was.....to anyone." J'onn and Alex looked at Kara with raised brows.

"I uhhh.....I.....lucky guess!" Kara had a nervous smile.

"Kara?! What did you do?" They both asked her.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"You want to try that again!" Alex said glaring at her.

"Okay fine! I borrowed it okay! Jesus Christ don't have an aneurism!"

"Borrowing implies you asked first which you didn't." J'onn said rather angrily.

"I left a note!"

"An I.O.U does not count as asking!" Alex raised her voice.

"Here you happy!" Kara said as she pulled the keys to the bike out of her jacket pocket tossing them to J'onn. "I parked it three streets over in a parking garage fourth level from the bottom."

"We are going to have a very long talk about this later! And there had better not be single scratch on it!" J'onn then walked off to go and retrieve his bike.

"Whatever!" 

"Really Kara!"

"What? I gave it back what more do you want from me?"

"You could have at least apologized to him."

"Why?"

"I'm glad you're finally being who you want be and not letting me or anyone else's tell who to be. But you know your is kinda of an asshole and I mean all of you."

"You're just noticing this." Kara chuckled before catching that last part. "Wait what? All of us?"

"Yes all of you."

"I don't get it."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you today."

"Ooooookay?" Kara was slightly confused. She had already been wondering if there was more than one of herself in her head so was it true then?

"Because of how you had been acting with the freak outs I.....I found someone who was able to shed some light on what's wrong with you."

"Go on." Kara was intrigued.

"After some explanation on the specifics of how you were acting and after watching a video we had of you during one of your freak outs he was able to figure it out."

"How was he able to do that exactly?"

"One of his so called patients has a similar issue."

"Are you going to tell me what this issue is then?"

"It's a severe case of some kind of dissociative identity disorder."

"So there's others with same problem?"

"Just one which is that patient of his."

"Okay so there's more than one of me walking around in my head."

"Pretty much."

"Huh guess my suspicion was on the mark."

"Wait you suspected this?"

"Well yea I'm not stupid Alex! Youngest person to be admitted to the science guild remember."

"I forget that sometimes since you never really show off how smart you are."

"And who's fault is that!" Kara growled. "Ever since I got to this planet everyone practically wanted me to shove my I.Q. down to the deepest recesses of my brain! I wasent allowed to smart!" Kara's voice was getting louder. "Always with the controlling! ALWAYS MAKING ME FEEL STUPID AND INSIGNIFICANT!" She yelled.

"And I'm sorry about that I really am."

"SORRY! SORRY! WERE YOU SORRY WHEN YOU TOLD ME WHAT I COULD AND COULDN'T WEAR? WERE YOU SORRY WHEN TOLD ME WHAT KIND OF JOB I COULD AND COULDN'T HAVE? WERE YOU SORRY ABOUT TELLING ME WERE I COULD AND COULDN'T LIVE? WERE YOU SORRY WHEN TOLD ME WHAT I COULD AND COULDN'T LIKE? YOU CERTAINLY WEREN'T SORRY WHEN YOU TRIED TO PUSH ME AND MON-EL TOGETHER! DO YOU REALIZE HOW UNCOMFORTABLE WE BOTH WERE? WE BOTH TOLD YOU TO STOP BUT YOU KEPT AT IT FOR OVER A MONTH! OH AND YOU SURE DIDNT SEEM SORRY WHEN YOU FUCKING SHOT ME OUT OF THE GOD DAMN SKY WITH KRYPTONITE! YOUR LUCKY KRYPTONITE DOESNT WEAKEN ME! HAD THAT NOT BEEN THE FIRST TIME I WAS EXPOSED IT WOULD HAVE DONE NOTHING TO ME!"

Kara was furious and losing it. She tossed Alex's desk across the room in her anger.

"K...Kara calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M THE GOD YOU'RE THE HUMAN AND GODS DON'T LISTEN TO INSIGNIFICANT MORTALS!" Kara was still yelling as she slowly approached Alex.

As she got closer and closer to her sister she felt a sudden pain in her head forcing her to hold it in her hands. The pain intensified dropping Kara to her knees. Multiple voices yelling at her in her own head and they kept getting louder. The voices were becoming vocally verbal.

"Stop!"........."Stop! This is not you!"........"It's not us!"......."We our not a God!"..............."We have to control ourselves!"......."Let our sister help us!".........."We're not alone!"........"If we lose it we lose her!"........."We lose our lover!"........"We lose everything!"

Kara started to shake and cry as the pain subsided. Alex moved to her side taking her into a hug holding her.

"I'm so sorry Kara. Iv been a such a horrible sister in so many ways without ever fully realizing it."

The girls sat there for over an hour with Alex comforting Kara. During that period they talked more. They talked about the problems between them with Alex again apologizing. They talked about how Alex was working through her own problems. They talked about the fun times they've had. Some of their conversation revolved around Kara's new appearance and how even though it surprised and shocked Alex she did think it suited her. Kara told Alex some things about her wife but obviously leaving out anything that would give away who she is and especially making sure to leave out anything that would allude to their illegal activities. Alex did ask about how she ended up married so Kara explained how they had went drinking at a club just to wake up in bed with another woman and the rings on their fingers. Again leaving out some details in the story. Against her better judgement Kara also explained to Alex about green kryptonite and red sun radiation doesn't affect her. She told Alex or rather made her promise to never tell anyone about at least not yet.

Alex was still going to tell Kara about Caulders offer but wanted to wait a bit. She was definitely still going to make sure she told her about it before she left so she would have time to think about it. Eventually Kara's phone went off showing she had a text.

V: Could we talk? You know about earlier.

Kara: I'm sure I could sneak away for a few minutes.

V: Meet me in the training room? No is using it today so we should have some privacy.

Kara: Meet you there in a few.

"Something important?" Her sister asked.

"Nah. But hey I need to use the little ladies room so give me like a few minutes." Kara said as she stood up and headed for the door walking out.

Those few minutes turned into five minutes then ten then fifteen. That when Alex decided to find out what her sister was doing because it shouldn't take her this long to use the restroom. She checked the closet few bathroom with Kara not being in any of them. She then asked a few of the agents wondering around but they didn't know were she was either. Finally she figured she would just go ask Vazquez to locate where she was in the base. Upon entering the the main area instead of seeing Vazquez she saw Winn. 

"Winn what are doing here?" She asked him.

"Oh well I got bored because winning so easily at overwatch got old real quick so I decided to just come in and get some paperwork done."

"I thought you were sick and couldn't come in?"

"Did I say that? I mean I'm feeling better so....so....here I am..........I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Yes you are but we'll talk about it later. Where's Vazquez?"

"Oh she left like 20 minutes ago said she had to use to the bathroom. Hope she's okay it's been awhile."

"Damn it!" She had a sneaking suspicion of where she was or rather who she was with. "Winn can you find out where she is?"

"Uhhh sure just give me minute." With a few key strokes her comm signal was located.

"What is she doing in the training room? Is her comm broadcasting at all?"

"Uh let me check."

The next thing they know the comm starts broadcasting the audio through out the base and every agents comm. There were plenty of akward stares and embarrassed looks as everyone stopped in their tracks.

*"Yes.....right there......don't stop.....oh god!"* There was panting and heavy breathing.

"SHUT IT OFF WINN!" Alex yelled.

Winn shut it off quickly.

"Uhhhhh"

"Don't even ask Winn!" Alex said as she walked off heading to the training room.

Walking into the training she immediately stopped dead in her tracks covering her eye's. She really didn't want to see her sister and Vazquez naked doing that. This was embarrassing and even more so since the entire base heard them over the comms. Someone was going to have to clean the room now because it smelled of lust, sex and sweat. Alex knew her sister had to have heard her come in but apparently didn't care about someone seeing cause if she did she wouldn't be doing this where there are cameras.

"KARA!" Alex shouted startling Vazquez making the woman panic while Kara seemed perfectly calm.

"Oh hey sis."

"Don't hey sis me! God damn it Kara there's cameras in here!"

"Oh yea I forgot about that.......can I get a copy of this?"

"NO! It's bad enough that everyone heard you two over the damn comms!"

"Wha.....what!" Vazquez said in a panic. "I am so screwed!" She got up getting dressed.

"Vazquez what the hell! With my sister like really! Was sleeping with my space dad not enough or are you trying to make this a family affair!" Alex was livid.

"I.....I'm sorry it's just.......she's such a......" Vazquez was cut off by Kara.

"Such a sweet talker? A charmer? A smooth talker?" Kara smirked as she whispered this in Vazquez's ear but loud enough for Alex to hear. This sent a shiver down Vazquez's spine.

"Okay that enough!" Alex said.

"Don't be such a prude Alex. Vazquez knows some tricks maybe she could show you and Maggie how to......" Kara got cut off.

"NOPE! Don't want to hear this! Kara go to my lab.....NOW!"

Kara huffed but compiled getting dressed and leaving. Vazquez was going to head out to but was stopped by Alex.

"You're not going anywhere Vazquez we're going to have a little chat." Alex cracked her knuckles walking towards Vazquez.

After a few minutes Alex returned to her lab finding Kara sitting there in her chair.

"Well I'm glad you're apparently feeling better!"

"Sex makes most things better."

"Damn it Kara."

"Prude!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a prude!"

"What ever you say."

"Look lets just finish our conversation from earlier about you're mental health."

"Alright that fine with me."

The man that I talked to his name is Niles Caulder. He runs a group called the doom patrol. This group of heroes are all unique in the fact that they suffer from some sort disability or another. Which is why he offered to help you but that would mean that you would have to stay at his manor with the other people he helps."

"I'm not to sure about this. And even if I did take him up on his offer my wife would have to go to no if's and's or but's."

"The offer is there is all I'm saying. It's you're choice. I just want you to get help is all I worry about you."

"I know you do Alex."

"Does you're wife know about you're problem?"

"She does and even though it worries her she stays with me and accepts me."

"She sounds like a real keeper."

"She really is." Kara smiles thinking about Leslie.

The two woman talked a bit more but after 30 minutes or so they decided to part ways for today. Kara wanted to go home and Alex had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	24. Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara figures out a way for Leslie to meet Alex. It's Alex's birthday so Kara takes Alex and Maggie out to celebrate as well as a congratulations for the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part this story gets a little dark but it's to show that Kara is not all there in head and isn't always thinking straight and sometimes acting on impulse or just flat out doesn't think about the consequences(or doesn't care)because of her mental status.
> 
> Like usual please point out any mistakes.
> 
> Personally I think this chapter is the worst chapter Iv writen in the story. Like I'm pretty okay with all the others but somehow I feel like I could have done this one a lot better.

A few weeks had passed since Kara and Alex had talked. Kara was talking to her sister on a semi regular bases and not completely ignoring her now expect for when she didn't want her finding Livewire. Alex had talked to Maggie about her talk with her sister which caused Maggie to find the whole Vazquez thing hilarious. Alex obviously didn't find that incident funny at all as she was still trying to get those images out of her head. Vazquez well....she was reprimanded for having performed inappropiate actions while at work. J'onn was not enthusiastic about having to have a talk with both Vazquez and Kara about their actions. When talking to them he felt like he was talking to teenagers especially when it came to Kara since she just sat there rolling eye's and being overall rude. 

When Kara told Leslie about what happened at the DEO she just like Maggie busted up laughing. Kara had also made sure to get a copy of what happened in the training room before it was deleted. Alex had actually caught her making the copy and wasn't exactly enthused about it which prompted Kara to once again call her sister a prude. Alex had brought up meeting Kara's wife a few times and Kara was honestly thinking about it. Kara loved her sister and she did hate lying to her about this or rather hiding it from her. She wanted to come clean to Alex but she's afraid of how her sister will act. Kara had decided to talk to Leslie about it.

"Leslie can we......can we talk." Kara asked nervously.

"Sure babe what is it?" She looked at Kara seeing worry in her eye's. "Kara what's wrong?"

"You already know that my sister knows about me being married."

"You explained how she found so yea I remember."

"She's wanting to meet you. And I don't know what to do. Now that she knows that I'm married I'm sure she would eventually find out anyways so I'm not sure how long I can keep putting it off. I'm afraid she'll freak out."

"Of course she's going to freak out! I'm a criminal! Not to mention she would probably put two and two together and figure out that you've been stealing."

"Iv thought about that. But if she finds out on her own it'll be worse than finding out from me." 

"Her and her girlfriend will probably try arrest me and there's always that chance they'd try and take you in as well."

"I know but I'm tired of hiding our relationship."

"I am to babe. It's becoming exhausting."

"I think I have an idea." Kara smirked as she just remembered something.

Kara spent the entirety of the next day in jump city as she decided to call in a favor from a friend. Kara had made her way to Titans Tower in order to speak to Raven about the favor. She wasn't really surprised that no one recognized her when she arrived since they hadn't seen her since she changed her appearance. Raven only figured out it was her because she knew what Kara's aura looked like since they knew each other pretty well. Kara had remembered that the Titans had a device that they called a holo ring that would change their appearance so that they could either look normal or look completely different overall. Raven was more than okay providing Kara with one of the devices. It only took a few hours for cyborg to make her a holo ring and during that time her and Raven got caught up since it had been awhile since they talked. Once the ring was done Kara decided it best not to overstay her welcome after a little incident involving Starfire.

Kara was now back at her apartment with Leslie showing her how it worked. With the ring Leslie looked completely normal. No pale skin her hair was Black again and her eyes were now blue which wasn't her original eye color but a change just to add a little extra. The ring changed just enough things that Leslie would look a lot like how she did before her powers but still look different enough that Alex and Maggie shouldn't recognize her......hopefully. Still unknown to them though Maggie already knew and thus wouldn't be fooled. After getting the ring set up Kara decided that since she wanted to have congratulations on the engagement thing for sister as that would be the best time introduce them. It was also Alex's birthday so she decided to do something very special for Alex.

"So what do you have in store for your sister and her fiancé anyways?"

"Going to introduce them to Candy." Kara said smirking.

"Okay but I get the feeling that you have some kinda secret agenda." Leslie raises a brow.

"You know me so well."

"So what's the plan." 

Kara explains what she had planned to her wife which gained a grin for the other woman. A few hours pass and it's now night time and time for Alex and Maggie to meet her wife. Alex and Maggie drove over to the Kara's apartment parking the car out front. Heading up to Kara's apartment they knocked and walked in after Kara opened the door closing it behind them. There they stood the four woman all face to face with each other. Obviously despite the difference in appearance Maggie knew this was Leslie. She didn't know how they changed her appearance but she hoped that Alex wouldn't recognize the woman. If Alex was going to find out about Kara's wife and their secret life then it needed to come from Kara herself but until that time Maggie was going protect them.

Alex stood there eyeing up the woman that had married her sister. She didn't recognize her but she did feel like she had met her before but couldn't place it. The woman was dressed similar to Kara with all black and a leather jacket. 'She's definitely an attractive woman so at least her sister had good taste Alex thought to herself'.

"Alex, Maggie this is my wife Leslie. Leslie this is my sister Alex and her fiancé Maggie."

"Nice to finally meet my sister wife." Alex said as she and Maggie shook Leslie's hand.

"And it's nice to meet the both of you." Leslie said.

Alex looked over at Kara and noticed the black eye she had.

"Kara do you have you're powers?"

"Yea why?"

"Then how did you get a black eye?"

"Oh funny story that." Kara laughed as she remembered the incident at Titans Tower earlier in the day. "Well you remember my friend Raven right?"

"Yea she's with the Titans over in Jump."

"Well I was visiting her and......" Kara had to remember not to say why she was there specificly.

"Kara please tell me you didn't try to get into the pants of a half-demon sorceress!"

"No! It was actually that Tamaranian woman starfire." 

"What did you do?"

"I uh.....may have made a suggestive comment while grabbing her ass."

"And let me guess she hit you."

"Yea she did!" Kara laughed. "Sent me flying out the window of their common room! I knew Tamaranians were strong but damn!"

"Damn it Kara! Starfire is the princess of Tamaran and the heir to the throne as well as the ambassador between her people and ours!"

"She's a princess?!"

"Yes Kara and the last thing we need is her people finding out that one of earth's greatest heroes felt up their princess!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Kara said with a look of embarrassment.

"Maybe if you kept it in your pants!" Alex deadpanned with her hand meeting her face. "You're like a hormonal teenager!"

"Hey I'll stick my tongue and fingers where ever I want thank you very much. So okay look times being wasted I made plans for all of us. So you both met my wife you can get to know her better later now let's leave."

"Plans? What plans?" Alex asked trying to get the images that popped into her head after Kara's first statement to go away.

"It's a birthday surprise. Now come on."

Kara ushered everyone out of the apartment and down to the street.

"Maggie you drive." Kara said.

"Wait it's my car why can't I drive?" Alex asked.

"Because I don't want you to see where we're going." Kara pulled and a blindfold out and put it on Alex.

"Wha.....Kara hey!" Alex protested.

"Nope it's staying on Alex. Please keep it on."

"Fine!" Alex sighed.

"Alright let's go!"

It took 15 minutes to arrive to where Kara wanted to take them. Pulling up the area was lit up with neon lights with a big sign saying 'Titty Twister-Open Dusk Till Dawn'. From inside their vehicle they could hear loud music and plenty of yelling and whistling. Pulling up Maggie Parked the car. Maggie looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow before smirking and chuckling a bit. Everyone got out with Kara leading Alex still wanting to keep her blind folded. Walking into the place Kara continued to lead Alex and lead her to a back room where it got quite. Kara sat Alex down on soft couch while everyone else joined them.

"Kara where are we? Can I take this off now?" Alex complained.

"Be patient and just wait for it." Kara told her.

"Wait for what?"

"Shut up will ya sis!"

"Rude!"

"Shhhh!"

The song southern hospitality by ludacris started playing as a yellow scaled woman slowly walked out. At this point Kara removed Alex's blind fold. Alex went to ask what was going on when her eye's locked onto the woman in front her as she gripped onto a metal pole and started dancing. The woman was flexible very flexible more so than any human could be with the exception of the assassin Copperhead. Alex unlike Maggie and Kara had never been much into aliens as it just wasn't her thing and yet she couldn't help but watch this woman. It wasn't that long ago that Alex had been saying that it was gross that Kara had slept with some lizard chick but yet here she was finding herself becoming flustered.

"Alex meet Candy, Candy meet Alex." Kara said with a smirk. 

"K....Kara I don't....."

Alex was shushed by Kara's finger on her lips.

"Shhh it's fine sis! Just let it happen I can tell you're enjoying the show." Kara intimately whispered into her sisters ear. 

Alex was to busy watching Candy to notice Kara placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Maggie couldn't help but raise a brow at Kara as she now had a sneaking suspicion on why Kara had brought them here.

"Hey Kara can I talk to you for minute?" Maggie asked Kara.

"No problem." Kara responded as the two women walked over to the small bar that was in the their private room.

"What's you're game Kara?"

"Game? What game?"

"Cut the bullshit I know you're up to something."

"Okay fine you caught me!" Kara rolled her eyes. "I think you know what I'm up to Mags. You're a detective so it shouldn't be to hard for ya."

"Okay look I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I don't have a problem with it so long as you don't pull any shit like you did at the bar so if it happens it happens but 'ONLY' if Alex is fine with it. If she says no then it's no understand?"

"Yes officer I understand. Now why don't you go back over there and enjoy the show with you're fiancé."

Maggie walked back over sitting next to Alex who was now getting a lap dance from Candy while the song candy shop by 50 cent was playing. Kara turned around facing the bar as she poured some drinks for everyone. After pouring them Kara reached into her pocket pulling out a small bag opening it. She goes to pour it into one of the drinks when a hand grabs her wrist stopping her.

"Babe what the fuck are you doing?!" Leslie asked sounding annoyed.

"Nothing! Just making some drinks for everyone."

"Oh really! Cause it looks to me like you were going to spike someone's drink! And I have a feeling I know who's drink you were about to spike." Leslie said using her eye's to gesture towards Alex.

"I just figured it would make her more responsive."

"Kara you're not doing this! I'm not letting you slip something into you're sister drink!"

"It'll be fine."

"No it won't! Look I don't know which one of you it is that thinks this is a good idea but which ever one it is you had better rethink this."

"I.....I don't...." Kara's free hand shot up to her head holding it pain.

"Kara are you all right?"

"I....I yea....I'm fine just....." Kara took a deep breath. "I can't believe I was just about to drug my sister! What the fuck is wrong with me!" Kara tossed the bag into the trash.

"There's nothing wrong with you okay. You just weren't in the right state of mind that's all."

"But I...." Leslie cut her off.

"No buts everything is fine now. How about we take these drinks over there and sit down. Everything could still end up going the way you want it to. So just lay on that natural charm you got."

"Okay....yea and I'm sorry. If you hadn't stopped me....." Kara trailed off.

"Like I said everything's fine now. Let's get back over there."

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titty twister is a reference to the strip club from the movie From Dusk Till Dawn. The Copperhead Alex mentions is the copperhead from Batman Arkham Origins.
> 
> Kara going to drug har sister will be brought back up again so it's not just a throw away story piece.
> 
> Yes Leslie's original hair color is blonde but we find out in Leslie's flashback chapter that as a teen she use to dye it black. So with the holo ring it's set to give her the dyed black hair she had as a teen instead of her natural blonde. Besides in some adaptations of her her hair was naturally black.


	25. Told you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to tell Kara told you so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally hit that 50,000 word mark so I'm kinda proud of myself. This chapter and the last chapter please let me know how they are cause I'm slightly disappointed with my writing as I think it could be better.

A week had passed since the night at the club. After what Kara had almost done she found it hard to look at her sister or Maggie for the rest of night. Kara hasn't talked to either of them since then either. Lesie had a very thorough talk with Kara when they had gotten home that night, she wanted to make sure it wasn't something she had done before or would ever try again. Thankfully She had never drugged anyone before and promised she would never let the thought of doing it cross her mind again. Kara wanted to come clean to her sister about it but was afraid to, afraid that her sister would hate her. In Kara's honest opinion she was surprised Alex didn't hate already after everything she has said and done in the past.

 

Currently Kara was in the restroom bitching and moaning. For the past day and a half Kara had been having issues and not of the mental variety. She had been finding herslef using the bathroom a lot while it was and it burned on top of that. And the itching was driving her up a wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Kara yelled from the bathroom.

"Babe are you okay?" Leslie asked her from the bathroom doorway.

"It fucking burns of course I'm not okay! What kind of stupid question is that!" Kara was not in the most pleasant of moods to say the least.

"I think you need to get checked."

"I'm fine!"

"Oh really cause the last time I checked you're not supposed to get sick when you have you're powers."

"I'm not sick! I can't sick period."

"You can't get sick with human stuff Kara but alien things you can. And honestly I think you caught something from someone."

"What like an std? Haha very funny."

"Kara have you been using protection like we agreed on?"

"Uhhh.......yes?" Kara said unable to look at Leslie.

"Damn it Kara! When we talked about you exploring we agreed that you would use protection!"

"I do use protection.........sometimes."Kara mumbled."

"You're getting checked Kara end of discussion. And I should probably do the same since someone doesn't know how to be fucking careful."

"Oh yea cause I can totally go to a regular doctor!" Kara scoffed.

"Uhhh you're sister duh!"

"Nope nope.....just nope I am not going to my sister!"

"You're going even if I have to zap you're ass until you're unconscious."

"Sounds kinky."

"Not now Kara!"

"FINE! But how are you going to get checked? Even with the holo ring it wouldn't be a good idea for you to just walk into the DEO?!" Kara said with an attitude.

"I'm not saying I'm comfortable with it but it's not like there's a choice."

"Well we could just ask Alex to meet us at the apartment."

"Okay that's a better plan."

Alex was currently sitting at the DEO doing paper work while waiting for Maggie to bring lunch. That night at the strip club she could honestly say was amazing. She really wasn't surprised that Kara hadn't really talked to her the past week since thats pretty much what she does now. She still didn't find herself being attracted to lizard people or the like but she did have a new found appreciation for the beauty people see in the more exotic aliens. Alex still couldn't believe she let that Candy chick give her a lap dance, she let a lizard person give her a lap dance. Maggie obviously thoroughly enjoyed herself and had no problem jumping Alex's bones when they got home.

Maggie walked in breaking Alex away from her work. Maggie brought Chinese for them both, treasure chicken and fried rice for Alex and a seaweed salad for Maggie. They sat there eating and having small talk untill Alex's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Alex anwsered. "I can come over but why?.......Kara are you okay?........okay okay I'll be right over."

"Something wrong babe?" Maggie asked.

"Yes? No? Maybe? Kara asked me to come over and to bring my doctor stuff."

"So somethings probably wrong then?"

"I don't know she sounded more pissed off than anything."

"When isn't she like always pissed off though."

"Fair point. You going to come with me?"

"Might as well."

Alex and Maggie left taking Alex's suv and headed to Kara's apartment or in this case Leslie and Kara's apartment. At least they considered it to be both of their apartment. Honestly Alex wasn't even sure if they were living together or not. Alex was a little bit suspicious about their living arrangements but she wasn't sure exactly so she has left it be for now. The two woman finally arrived at the apartment and headed up knocking on the door just to be shouted at to come in. Upon entering all they heard was Kara bitching up a storm from the restroom both at Leslie and at what ever was going on with her.

"So why am I here?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure you're sister is sick?" Leslie said as she stood there wearing the holo ring.

"Did she blow out here powers again?"

"No she's still got her powers." 

"Okay? So then someone care to explain?" Alex lifted a brow.

"Oh im letting her explain this." Leslie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Kara?" Alex said when Kara came walking out of the bathroom.

"I.....uh....." Kara looked away in embarrassment. " I think I got something." She mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" 

"I think I caught something."

"What do you mean you think you caught something?"

"I Uhhh......" She was hesitant to anwser.

"Kara I swear to god if this is what I think it is!" Alex had a sneaking suspicion of what is going on. "Kara?!"

"I think I caught something from someone okay!"

The room briefly went silent with Maggie having trouble not finding this kinda funny and holding in a laugh. Alex turned and stared Maggie down giving her a look that said 'don't even'.

"DAMN IT KARA!" Alex yelled. "Have you never heard of protection!"

"I do use protection!........Sometimes."

"Sometimes!? SOMETIMES! Jesus Christ Kara."

"Look are you going to help or not?"

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said. No."

"Why the hell not!?"

"I told you not to come to me if you caught something cause you can't keep it in your pants. I warned you about those!"

"What the fuck do you expect me to then!?" Kara said in frustration.

"Mom."

"What!" 

"You heard me." Alex looked Kara straight in the eye's.

"No! No! Just no!"

"Well Kara I don't know what to tell you then it's mom or nothing. So unless you're going to risk going to a regular doctor."

"FUCKING FINE!!" Kara yelled as she wasn't happy about this.

Since Midvale was on the outskirts of Metropolis which is on the opposite side of the country Kara payed for the four of them to fly out there. Kara being able to afford the tickets obviously made Alex wonder where she got the money. Kara could have obviously flew out there on her own using her powers but she didn't feel like doing that mostly out of lazyness. Leslie could have gotten there to but couldn't exactly blow her cover with Alex and Maggie by doing so. Alex and Maggie didn't have to go but they just couldn't resist being there to see Eliza and Kara's face. It isn't just the fact that the conversation between Kara and Eliza about why she's there was going to be funny but also the fact that Eliza didn't know about Kara getting married. Those conversations were going to be a once in a life time comedy gold and they were not going to miss it for anything.

After finally landing they rented a car and drove to Eliza's home. They approached the door just for it to be opened with Eliza walking out hugging Alex. Alex was supposed to call Eliza ahead of time but she had forgotten to.

"Alex honey are how are you?"

"I'm good mum."

"Maggie dear it's great to see you." Eliza hugged Maggie.

"Good to see you again Eliza."

"Who are you're friends honey?" Eliza asked as she looked at Kara and Leslie not recognizing Kara.

"Uh mom that's Kara." Alex said pointing to Kara. Kara stood there with her black hair slightly moving in the wind. She was wearing a black tank top which showed off her tattoos since her leather jacket was in her hand.

"Kara?!"

"Hey mom." Kara said with a small wave.

"You look so different!"

"Got a problem with that."

"Kara be nice to mom!" Alex lightly smacked Kara in the arm gcausing Kara to roll her eye's. "Don't roll your eye's at me you ass."

"At least I'm not a prude."

"I am not a prude so stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say sis." 

"'GIRLS' that's enough!"

"Sorry mom." The sisters said in unison.

"Now Who's our final guest?" Eliza looked at Leslie.

"My names Leslie."

"Does Leslie have a last name?" Eliza asked. Maggie and Alex were now waiting for it.

"Uhh......Danvers my last names Danvers." Leslie was actually a bit nervous meeting Kara's mom. Sure it was just her adoptive mom but still the last time she met anyone's parents it was when she with Anita.

"Danvers? Are we related?" Eliza raised a brow while being surprised.

"Well yea kinda I'm uh.....I'm Kara's wife."

"Wha....WHAT! Wife?! When? How?"

"Mom how about we go inside first."

The five woman went inside taking a seat in the living room. Kara went on to explain everything with how her Leslie got married with obvious parts left left out. Kara wanted to tell everyone the full truth but she still didn't think it was a good idea. Eliza sat there and listened intently being rather surprised by everything she was hearing. Finding out Kara was gay definitely made sense to her now especially with her whole freak out when Alex came out. Eliza noticed a few things one of which was how Kara wouldn't directly admit to being gay and would partially deny it. The other thing she noticed was that her new daughter in law was not who she appeared to be.

"Got an itch there sis?" Alex asked Looking amused while Kara sat there scratching at her crotch.

"Shut up." Kara mumbled.

"Okay so next question what brought you here?" Eliza asked them.

"Yea Kara why are we here?" Alex said looking her sister with a smirk while Maggie chuckled a bit.

"Kara?" Eliza looked at her.

"I uhh......."

"Just tell her babe." Leslie said.

"I may have......kinda caught something." Kara stuttered out.

"What do you mean caught something?" 

"You know.....caught something as in sick."

"If you have you're powers then how are you sick?"

"I uh...you know...caught something....alien."

"Kara honey I need you to be more specific."

"We're pretty sure she caught an alien std." Maggie said trying to get this show on the road.

At this point Kara had to go on and explain to her mother about the arrangement between her and her wife. As Kara explained things Eliza just sat there with a blank straight face as if none of this was fazing her. In all honesty Eliza was filled with mixed emotions about everything. She was surprised and a bit shocked at the changes Kara has made to and for herself. She felt bad for pressuring Kara into being someone she's not but now that she was being herself for the most part she was happy for her. Kara seemed happy with her wife and that filled Eliza with joy as she could see that Leslie really cared about Kara. The way the two woman looked at each wasn't exactly subtle.

Now as far as Kara catching something because she wasn't careful disappointed Eliza because she raised Kara better than that. Eliza is a pretty open minded person and figured that what people do in their personal lives wasn't any of her business but that didn't mean she wanted to think about the arrangement Kara and Leslie had. Eliza took Leslie and Kara into her lab so she could run some tests to find out what Kara had and to make sure Leslie was clean. After much bitching and moaning from Kara Eliza was able to finally get the tests done. Eliza was very surprised to find out that Kara didn't have a problem with kryptonite or red sun radiation and that Kara could control her powers so well that she could just let a needle into her skin. Leslie was clean but Kara however...

"Sooooo I'm clean right?" Kara asked.

"No Kara you're not clean you have the alien equivalent of gonorrhea!" Eliza said with disappointment. Alex and Maggie stood there laughing especially Alex.

"SHUT UP! It's not funny!" Kara yelled.

"Yes...yes it is funny." Alex laughed.

"You're being mean Alex!"

"Guess what Kara?"

"What?"

"I told you so!"

"Fuck you!"

"GIRLS! That's enough!"

"Sorry mom!" Both girls said in unison.

"Now I can make the proper medication but and this is a big 'BUT'......" Eliza stared right at Kara. "USE PROTECTION! And no more of this sometimes bullshit!"

"Okay fine!" Kara rolled her eye's. "Can I get something for the itch?"

"No."

"What?! No? But why!"

"Since you were so irresponsible then you can suffer through it."

"But..."

"No buts! Oh and don't sleep with anymore Kwai's. Those insect aliens have all kinds of nasty things in them." Eliza said bluntly with Alex and Maggie still chuckling.

"This is fucking BULLSHIT!" Kara yelled.

"'DROP' the attitude young lady!"

"Sorry mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwai are an insectoid alien.


	26. Eliza's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a flashback and had a talk with Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next few chapters are all going to take place during the same night. I could put them all in a single chapter since it is taking place all in the same night but I don't want to I think because of the individual differences they each deserve their own chapter.

The four women stayed overnight at Eliza's. It was the middle of the night or rather close to it as it was 10:00pm. Kara had yet to even try to sleep. She was sitting downstairs in the basement at the bar Jeremiaha had built when she was a teenager before he had passed away. The bar had some alien liquor since her dad did have alien friends like Clark. Kara still thought about the day Jeremiah died shot by that robber when they were at the store. She could have saved him but she was told not to, told not to use her powers. She wished she hadn't listened, wished she had saved him but instead she did exactly what Clark did. She still remembered when Eliza told her how Jonathan died, when he went out into that storm making Clark stay where he was. With her and Jeremiah it was the same thing just a different situation. When she thinks about Jeremiah's death she thinks that it was one of the major turning points in her life. And also one of the big turning points in her mental instability. Kara blames herself for his death and has never let it go.

 

Kara remembered she still remembered everything from that day.

________________________________  
Saturday evening bright and and warm with a slight wind. It was the middle of summer Alex and Kara were on their summer break. Kara was out with Jeremiah doing some grocery shopping while Eliza stayed home making blueberry pie for their dinner dessert. Alex was out spending time with friends. The Danvers family had their faults and there were times they really really pisssed her off but they were good to her. They were so much better than her real parents especially Jeremiah. They were in the small grocery store following the shopping list Eliza had given them plus a few extra items he decided to sneak in for Kara since he knew she had a sweet tooth. As they were shopping a man came in approaching the cashier pulling a gun and demanding the cash. Jeremiah ducked down pulling Kara with him.

"Kara I want you to stay here and out of sight." He said putting his hands on Kara's shoulders looking into her eye's.

"Dad I could just....." Kara went to speak but Jeremiah cut her off.

"Kara no. Don't use you're powers, just stay here okay."

"What are you going to do?"

"The right thing. Stay here and no powers no matter what happens okay."

Kara nodded her head in acknowledgement as Jeremiah got up slowly walking out. Kara couldn't hear exactly what was happening but there was talking then a loud gun shot which made Kara jump. There were footsteps running out of the store, the bell on the door could be heard ringing as it was slammed opened. Kara looked out and her eye's widened as she saw Jeremiah laying there blood pooling around him. He wasn't moving and the pool of blood was getting larger. Kara moved over to his body kneeling beside him tears in her eye's as she couldn't hear a heartbeat. Her mind was running a thousand miles an hour as she keept telling herself that she should have used her powers, she should have saved him. Why did she listen when she could have stopped this from happening. If she had stopped it then Jeremiah would still be alive, her father the man she considered to be her real father would still be alive. Kara felt like something shattered in her head, like something that was already chipping and missing pieces had finally started to break apart.  
____________________________________

"FUCK!" Kara yelled as she she threw a bottle against the wall shattering it.

"Pretty sure that bottle didn't do anything to you." Eliza said she finished walking down the stairs. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong!"

"Considering you broke that bottle and are down here yelling then I'd say there is something wrong."

"I just.......it's nothing." Kara said as she sat back down after grabing another bottle.

"It's not nothing Kara. No matter how much you've changed there's one thing that's staid the same, which is that you still wear you're emotions and problems on you're sleeves."

"Doesn't mean I want to talk about it."

"You still blame yourself for his death don't you?" Eliza asked Kara. Kara looked away and didn't answer. "It wasn't you're fault."

"If I had used my powers he would still be here!"

"He wouldn't have wanted you to expose yourself like that."

"Yea well I'm sure he would have preferred to live to!"

"You can't keep blaming yourself."

"THE HELL I CAN'T! BECAUSE I LISTENED LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL HE DIED! IT'S MY FAULT AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE FAULT!"

"Kara regardless of whose fault it was he wouldn't want you to keep this on you're shoulders."

"It will always be on my shoulders.....always even when i'm eventually burning in hell." Kara sighed as she poured another drink.

"There's more bothering you than just that isn't there?"

"Stuff that I refuse to talk about."

"I'm not going to push if you really don't want to talk about it." Eliza did kinda want to push as she was worried about Kara.

"Thank you."

"Now want to tell me about the details you left out involving how Livewire ended up as you're wife?"

"Live.......What!? Why would...." Kara started but was cut off by Eliza.

"Livewire is you're wife is she not?"

"She's not my wife. Leslie is my wife. What even gave you that idea."

"Kara I'm old not stupid and blind. I wasent sure at first since she does look different than normal but after awhile and few internet searches later well you see my point. But her non-wedding ring I recognize it since Silas Stone did ask for my in put on it when he was helping his son victor make it."

"I.....mom I don't....I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kara it's okay I promise."

"No.....it's not 'OKAY'!" Kara voice changed to be serious and stern as her face became expressionless. "No one can know about this 'NO ONE'!" Kara said with a slight raise in her voice as her eye's started glowing red as she stood up reaching out with a single arm to grab her mother. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and a hand grabbed Kara by the wrist.

"Be calm Kara!" Leslie said staring at Kara causing her glowing red eye's to flicker. "Babe calm down its okay." Leslie said pulling Kara into an embrace.

"Leslie I....." Kara's eye's stopped glowing.

"It's okay I promise."

"She could tell people!" Kara said with a shift of personality.

"If she was going to don't you think she would have already?"

"I...."

"Kara she's you're mother trust her."

"Yea...yea...okay."

"You going to be okay?" Leslie looked into Kara's eye's as she took off the holo ring turning her back to her normal looking self.

"I think....with you here. I just......I was going to....." Kara held Leslie snugly.

"It's okay." Leslie whispered in her ear.

"Could someone please explain what that was all about?" Eliza said standing there still startled. Kara had actually frightened Eliza with how sudden of a change she seemed to have out of nowhere.

"I....I'm sorry."

Kara went on to explain everything about her mental status and about how Leslie seems to some how be able to calm her. They explained how they ultimately ended up together giving some details that they had previously left out. Kara literally came clean about everything including the stealing and even what she was going to do to Alex. She told Eliza how Leslie is the one who stops her metaphorically and sometimes physically when she's able to. Eliza was.....sad that Kara was going through what she was and even though Leslie is criminal she has taken care of and loved her daughter which she appreciated. Eliza couldn't help but still be a bit disappointed at some of Kara actions since some of those actions were done in a clean state of mind. The thing with Alex had her conflicted, yes Kara was not in her right mind at that moment but the fact that she almost did that to her other daughter disturbed Eliza.

"I honestly don't know what to say about all this."

"Please don't hate me mom."

"I don't hate you Kara. But I am disappointed in some of the actions you've made while clear headed."

"I'm sorry I just needed the money."

"At first sure I get that but what about after you had more than enough? Why keep stealing?"

"I.......I enjoy it."

"You what?"

"I enjoyed it mom. At first yea it was just so I could I survive but after awhile I found that I enjoyed it. I especially enjoy doing it with Leslie."

"You realize if you're sister or anyone else finds out what will happen don't you?"

"I know and a part of me hates lying to Alex and my friends but no one and I mean 'NO ONE' will lock us up." As Kara said that part there was a look in her eye's that could shed chills down even Batman's spine. "And most of all no one will lock my wife up or so much as hurt her."

"Kara I'm not going to tell you what to do seeing as how your a grown woman but please be careful. Don't let yourself go down a dark path that you can't come back from. I already lost you're father I don't want to lose a daughter as well. So please promise me you will not to go down a dark path." Eliza asked Kara.

"I.......I'm not sure I can promise that." Kara said with a barley audible whisper.


	27. Kara's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off a song called "Like a Nightmare by Deadset Society" and will thus include the lyrics as dialogue with thoughts, scenes and other dialogue inbetween each verse in a similar fashion as the song Electric love did back in the chapter "Night Out". The difference being that lyrics/dialogue will be have three marks on the ends while regular dialogue will have the normal two. Example:
> 
> Lyric/dialogue-  
> '"Cracking under the pressure"'
> 
> Regular dialogue-  
> "What a surprise!"

Eliza, Kara and Leslie spent about around an hour talking but when it got to be 11:30. Eliza had decided to go to bed and left going upstairs to sleep. Leslie was tired as well so after giving Kara a heated drunken goodnight kiss Leslie went to bed as well. The talk the women had was mostly Eliza being filled in on other details and getting to know her daughter in law better. Maggie had also came not longer after Eliza and Leslie went to bed. Maggie and Kara had spent some time talking and joking. Obvious sexual innuendos and flirtations were tossed between the two but nothing more which was a disappointment to Kara since she wanted to take the badass Latina detective pretty bad.

Kara was still drinking a half hour after Maggie went to bed. It was at this point that Kara's hands shot up to hold her head in pain as her eye lids shut tight. After a few moments she found the pain was sub-siding so she payed her head down on the counter of the bar as she drifted off to sleep. 

Back over in California during the same moment that Kara fell asleep Lucifer was at Lux sitting at his piano playing and singing a song. He sang with such a soft tone of voice that almost sounded like he was sad but also disappointed.

'"Cracking under the pressure  
Rising up and getting underneath your skin  
Feel it turn into leather  
Watch it peeling off the broken bones of a discount soul forever  
I'll always be the one to watch you fall apart then try to keep it together  
At the bottom in the endless dark of an empty heart"'

Kara was flying, moving at a high rate of speed bursting through the window of Alex Luthors office making the Lex jump and turn in surprise.

"Supergirl what a surprise! I wasn't expecting a visited tonight especially not one of you're status. You look......different." Lex looked at Supergirl raising an eyebrow in curiosity when she remained silent. "Someone's not very talkative tonight. Yes well then I'm glad you did stop by I needed a new test subject." Lex pulled out his green kryptonite ring slipping it on but as he did Kara sped quickly grabbing him the throat lifting him of the ground with ease. "But......how!.....Y.....you should be......." Lex gasped while trying to breath.

"Unlike my cousin I'm not weak and pathetic." She said with with a face that was blank of emotion and a calm monotone voice.

A group of heavily armed men blurted through the doors to Lex's office yelling at her to put him down. Instead of listening she used her speed to pin Lex to the wall by both shoulders using small metal bars that she had ripped from the wall. She then turned and slowly walked towards the armed men with a smirk.

"This is going to be fun." She said with a chuckled.

The men were at first confident and smug but after realizing that their red sun grenades and kryptonite gun had no effect on Kara they began to panic. Screams of pain terror echoed in the room as the men were torn apart apart limb by limb, blood splattering everywhere. There was the smell of burning flesh floating in the air as the last man dropped to the floor and Kara turned back around to face Lex.

"Alexander Luthor you held so much potential, you could have indeed become this worlds greatest hero but instead you wasted it on petty bigotry. Thus you're Reign has ended and mine has begun." Yet again her voice was a calm monotone.

"I......I.....p..please I can....cha....change..." Lex struggled to say as he was for the first time in his life actually terrified.

"You've ran out of chances. Now feel the pain you've inflicted on others before you die."

Lex screamed in pain and terror before coming to an end several agonizing minutes later.

 

 

As lucifer continued to sing as he felt a pang of pain in both his mind and heart.

'"I take it to the edge  
I do it till it bleeds  
I push it to the limit  
I ain't never gonna sleep  
I'm dying for a fight  
I'm living on the run  
Cause it's hard to see the light down the barrel of a gun  
I take it like a drug to try to kill the pain  
Addicted to the damage I ain't never gonna change  
Cause what I want is haunting me  
Like a nightmare"'

Kara left Metropolis moving to Gotham smashing through the roof of the old Sionis steel mill that was now decked out in clown paraphernalia. Kara didn't want to waste her words on such a man and instead opted to just quickly and swiftly slaughter everyone in the building leaving leaving him for last. Kara slammed the through hidden door where Joker and Harley Quinn were standing standing. She didn't even give them a chance to speak or act as she quickly sped forward impaling them both. She might have spared Harley had she not been there since she was more victim than villian but there could be no witnesses.

 

 

Once again Lucifer felt a pang of pain as he sang.

'"Giving into the pleasure  
Like a silver digging underneath my skin  
I'm feeling better than ever  
Drag myself across a concrete floor through an open door forever  
You'll always be the one to make me fall apart  
Gotta keep it together  
At the bottom of the endless dark feel the fire start"'

Again Kara was in the air moving at a high rate of speed, a speed thought incapable even by anyone but the Flash. She moved across the entirety of the country in a matter of seconds landing in National City or more specifically landing in Maxwell Lords office. Lord was standing by a fireplace drinking a glass wine and turned around calmly to look at the woman.

"Ah Miss Danvers or should I say Mrs. Danvers now. Congratulations on the marriage by the way it was rather......surprising to say the least especially considering who you married. If anyone had at least a shred of intelligence they would know that it's you that's been running around with Livewire. But I digress. So what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting to?" Maxwell as usual was calm and collect speaking in a way that showed his intelligence.

"Maxwell Lord you could have been a hero to this planet and helped change it for the better but instead you've wasted your potential on petty greed and bigotry based on fear. You have failed humanity as well as this planet."

"Oh truly?!" He said with a smirk before laughing. "Well then slap the coffe on me now and take me in but I doubt any jail or court would hold me purely based on that."

"Who said anything about taking you in." Kara said as she used her speed rushing forward grabbing Lord by the neck and lifting off his feet like did with Lex. "I will cull this planet of its week and make it strong."

"The theatrics are nice but we both know you don't kill Supergirl." He said with a smug look on his face.

"I am Supergirl no longer, I am Reign The Eater of Worlds and I'm looking for something to feed me." Kara spoke this with a calm confidence and a look on her face that could send chills down anyone's spine.

"You're funny but I'm done playing games Mrs. Danvers." Lord pulled a ring of kryptonite from his pocket as he struggled against Kara's grip. "A gift from Lex." He again spoke with a smug look but this time the look dropped from his face when he realized the ring was not working. "But how? Damn it Lex you gave me a fake!"

"Lex tried that to before I ripped him and his men to pieces." Kara whispered in his ear.

"You what?!" He was shocked.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you feel the same pain as he did but first maybe a small snack." Kara grinned a wide smile before she opened her mouth wide bit down on Lords neck ripping a chuck of skin and meat out causing him to scream in pain. She chewed it before swollowing. Much like Lex she made him scream and yell in pain for awhile before everything went silent.

Lucifer paused his playing and singing briefly as his hand clutched his chest. 'So much pain, so much struggling. So much internal fighting and screaming for control.' Lucifer was think inside his head before he started playing again.

'"I take it to the edge  
I do it till it bleeds  
I push it to the limit  
I ain't never gonna sleep  
I'm dying for a fight  
I'm living on the run  
Cause it's hard to see the light down the barrel of a gun  
I take it like a drug to try to kill the pain  
Addicted to the damage I ain't never gonna change  
Cause what I want is haunting me  
Like a nightmare  
Like a nightmare"'

This time Kara barrled into a warehouse grabbing a man like she had the others. She destroyed all his equipment with her heat vision before turning her head to look at him. Kara didn't want to waste much time on this insignificant peon.

"I have plenty where that came from. Honestly I'm surprised to see you and even more shocked that you found me." The man said.

"I found and destroyed you're other so called equipment for I arrived it wasent hard to find. Now Winslow Schott Sr. you have wasted you're potential on petty squabbles and done nothing for the betterment and advancement of humanity thus I sentence you to death."

"Death you don't......" He was cut by screams of pain before silence filled the air much like the others.

 

Lucifer was now on the final verse of his song.

'"I take it to the edge  
I do it till it bleeds  
I push it to the limit  
I ain't never gonna sleep  
I'm dying for a fight  
I'm living on the run  
Cause it's hard to see a light down the barrel of a gun  
I take it like a drug to try to kill the pain  
Addicted to the damage I ain't never gonna change  
Cause what I want is haunting me  
Like a nightmare  
Like a nightmare  
Like a nightmare"'

After finishing the song Lucifer sat there a with tear escaping his eye sliding down his face as he was sad.

"My dear girl I am so sorry." He spoke.

 

Kara sat straight up in bed gasping for air in a sweaty panic. She was asleep, it was just a dream but she doesn't remember coming to bed. The last thing she remembers was falling asleep at the Jeremiah's bar in the basement. Her breathing slowed back down as she was no longer gasping but her heat was still pounding. That dream it felt so real but it was just a dream right?

"Babe you okay?" Leslie sleepily asked as she sat up wrapping her arms around Kara's sweaty body.

"Yea....yea I'm fine just a nightmare is all. So nothing to worry to about let's just go back to sleep." Kara said as she laid back down cuddling up with Leslie.


	28. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discoveries are made.

Dawn finally came with the light of the sun shining through the windows of Eliza's house brightening the rooms. Eliza and Alex were already awake since they were use to getting up early. Maggie would normally already be up to but after drinking with Kara some the night before she was still laying there in bed. Kara and Leslie normaly always slept in since they were both extremely lazy as well as dealing with hang overs. The only time they weren't lazy was when they wanted to do something fun. Leslie obviously had to sleep with the holo ring on as a precaution which she hated but being practically passed out from drinking helped alleviate some of that discomfort.

Kara did manage to get back to sleep during the night but it did take her about an hour as she was afraid to close her eye's. Kara was now laying there awake thinking about getting up but she was comfortable and enjoyed being wrapped up in Leslie's embrace. The feeling of Leslie's arms and legs being tangled around her made Kara feel loved and protected like nothing could ever go wrong. Kara loved Leslie so much and would do anything to protect her do anything for her. Leslie's heart rate picked up indicating to Kara that she was waking up. Slowly the woman's eye's opened until they were fully adjusted. She looked into Kara's beautiful blue eye's and smiled taking in the beauty that was her wife.

Ever since her heartbreak with Anissa Leslie had never really dated and especially never loved. The first day she met Kara she felt her heart jump and skip beats as she gazed at the beautiful woman in front her. Leslie could still remember that day fondly and it still made her heart beat faster anytime she looked at Kara. As they laid there a pounding on the door echoed along with a yelling.

"WAKE UP! Mom made breakfast so stop being lazy and get you're asses up."Alex yelled from the other side of the door.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY ALEX! God can't a couple of girls be lazy in peace!" Kara yelled.

"You better not be in there passing that shit you caught around!"

"Oh my god go away!"

"Okay fine me and Maggie will just eat all the pancakes mom made for you then." 

"The hell you will!" Kara quickly tried getting out bed just for her feet to get tangled in the blanket. The next thing Alex heard was a loud thump followed by an 'oof' causing Alex to roll her eye's and laugh as she walked back down stairs.

"You uh....okay there babe?" Leslie said as she stared at Kara. Kara was currently climbing off the floor unwrapping herself from the blanket.

"Yea just peachy." Tripping while getting off the bed had made Kara not a very happy camper. After getting up she noticed she was in her underwear and nothing else. She didn't even remember getting undressed last night. Looking around the room she didn't see her clothes anywhere. "You seen my clothes from last night?"

"Nope. How exactly did you manage to lose them?"

"I don't know, hell I don't even remember how I got into bed last night. Last thing I remember was passing out on the bar."

"Maybe you were sleep walking." Leslie said jokingly with a chuckle.

"Me sleeping walking would be a disaster."

"Yea all the food in the house and the town would magically disappear." Leslie laughed.

"It would not!"

"What ever you say babe."

Kara spent a few minutes looking for her clothes but when she couldn't find them she opted for just throwing on something from her bag. After both girls got dressed they left the bedroom heading downstairs and sitting at the dinning room table to eat. Everyone talked while eating untill Eliza decided to turn on the tv that was in the dinning room to watch the news.

There were a variety of reporters that were on and talking including Louis Lane, Vicki Vale and Cat Grant. All were talking about the discoveries of both Lex Luthor and Maxwell Lord's bodies. Both of them were found crucified on upside down crosses their bodies torn and burned, organs and chunks of their flesh missing. Some there limbs were not even technically attached any longer. There were mentions of Lex's men being found as well, all their bodies in just as bad of shape as Lex and Lord. The reporters went on to mention how the Joker and Harley Quinn were found impaled on metal rods outside of the GCPD with the Sionis steel mill which was identified as Jokers hidout being burned to the ground. Not a single one of Jokers henchman had survived that included Harley's pet hyenas.

The prison facility for the criminally insane known as Arkham Asylum as well as the maximum security prison Blackgate was being reported as having been burned down in the same manor as the Sionis steel mill. They had yet to find any prisoners housed in either that had survived but it was being reported that all staff members were alive and accounted for while being unharmed. There was even talk about Winslow Schott Sr. A.K.A. Toyman having been found dead in a warehouse with his body being torn limb from limb.

Kara sat there watching and listening to the reporters as her heart rate picked up. She felt like her heart was going to burst it was pounding so hard. Her mind was spinning as she was replaying her nightmare over and over in her head. Kara was trying not to react or show anything that would give away to the fact that she was panicking. It wasn't her was it? It couldn't have been her right? She was asleep the entire time wasn't she? Kara was thinking and thinking trying to wrap her around all this. She doesn't remember how she got to bed or what happened to her missing clothes and then there was that headache she had before passing out. She did feel more tired than she expected to be but that was just because of the nightmare right?

Everyone else in the room was surprised at the news and shocked at how gruesome the murders were. Both Alex and Maggie knew that when they got back to National City their work load was going to skyrocket.

"SHIT! You mother fucking cock sucking piece of shit!" Eliza yelled out while she was at the sink. The yell started everyone but Kara.

"Mom since when do you swear?" Alex asked. "I've never once heard you swear!"

"You act like I'm a prude or something. I do in fact swear just not very often but at the moment this piece of shit garbage disposal is broken 'AGAIN'!" Eliza said with frustration.

"I uh....I could fix that for you if you wanted?" Leslie said surprising everyone in the room except Kara who wasn't even listening.

"You don't exactly come across as the mr. fix it type." Alex said staring at Leslie.

"What? Who do you think fixes everything at our hou.....err our apartment?!" Leslie caught herself before she slipped up hoping Alex and Maggie wouldn't notice. "I spent most of my high school years on the streets so I had to survive. Learning to fix and make things became a skill that helped me survive. So I know my way around."

"It would be very much appreciated. Thank you Leslie." Eliza smiled as she turned her attention over to Kara." Kara would you be a dear and grab you're fathers old tool box from the shed." Eliza asked but Kara was in her own little world and didn't hear her. "Kara?......Kara?.......KARA?!" She finally yelled.

"Uh....wha.....what?!" Kara jumped as Eliza finally got her attention.

"Are you alright honey?" Eliza asked her.

"Y...yea I'm fine. Was there something you wanted?"

"Could you grab you're fathers old tool box from the shed?"

"I.....yea....yea I can do that."

Kara got up grabbing the keys to the shed and slipping on some old shoes before walking out of the back door. As she reached the shed she noticed the hose for the outside faucet was unraveled laying in pools of watery mud. Glancing over to the shed door she seen the lock had been broken off and that the door was slightly open. Kara was panicking and breathing heavily as she walked into the shed. She stood in the middle of the decently sized shed looking around at her dads old stuff. After a few moment of looking around she saw them sitting there. It was her clothes from yesterday, they were laying there wet from water and blood.

Her heart rate jumped as she started hyperventilating barely able to breath. She stumbled back falling against the work bench slowly sliding down the front of it untill she was sitting on the ground. Her knees came up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as she continued to lose herself in panic. Kara dug her head into her knees and hands came up to the back of her head gripping the hair on the back of her head.

"No......no no no no no!.......I.......we wouldn't would we?.......No it was a dream.... Yea just a dream it had to be a dream! Just a nightmare!.........we're just hallucinating!"

Several minutes passed causing Eliza to wonder what was taking Kara so long. She asked Maggie to go out and check on her. Maggie left the table walking out to the shed going inside. As she entered she saw Kara sitting there mumbling to herself manically.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Maggie asked as she approached her.

"No no no no we couldn't we wouldn't no never! NEVER! We've thought about it we've wanted to do it but no no no no no not like this we would never do it like this!" Kara was going back and forth from mumbling to slightly raising her voice.

"Kara talk to me please. You're kinda freaking me out here." Maggie slowly reached her hand out puting it on Kara's shoulder causing Kara to jump.

"We didn't.......I didn't......" Kara said as she scooted away from Maggie's touch.

"Didn't do what?........Kara what didn't you........" Maggie trailed off as she finally noticed the bloody clothing on the ground. It didn't take long for Maggie to put two and two together. Maggie knew that from what the news said and showed that the person who committed those murders had to have been very powerful. Kara was most certainly powerful enough and she highly doubted that Kara's bloody clothing sitting here in the shed was just a coincidence. Maggie was contemplating on what to do, running several scenarios through her head. "Okay Kara I need you to listen to me!"

"We wouldn't we couldn't! Did we? Nononononono!" Kara continued to mumble.

"KARA!" Maggie yelled grabing Kara by the head and lifting it up to meet her gaze. " I need you to listen to me!"

"M....Maggie I....I didn't......"

"Kara don't talk just listen. Can you do that for me?" Maggie asked with a serious tone. Kara gave her a nod yes. "I need you to use you're heat vision and burn you're clothing. Burn them to dust. Can you do that for me?"

"But I.....you're a....." Kara was stuttering from both being panicked and confused.

"Burn them Kara! I need you to do this!"

"O......okay." Kara said hesitantly. She turned her head to the side her eye's glowing red as lasers shot from her eye's in a steady stream. She burned the clothing keeping her heat vision focused untill there was nothing left.

"Okay good. Now I want you to get up go inside with the tool box and be normal. And I mean be normal! If you don't think you can be normal around the others then just excuse yourself say you're still tired and head to you're room. And mostly importantly do not and I repeat 'DO NOT' speak a word about any of this to anyone! Not Eliza not Alex hell not even Leslie! Not anyone Kara got that!" Maggie said sternly gaining a nod from Kara. Kara did as Maggie said heading in with the tool box. Maggie stood up taking a deep breath.

"Damn it Sawyer what are you doing." Maggie said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the significance of the upside down crosses are this. The upside down cross is called the cross of Peter. When Peter was crucified he asked that the cross be upside down because he said he was not worthy enough to be crucified in the same manor as Jesus. Both Lex and Maxwell see themselves as saviors of humanity so them being crucified on upside down crosses signifies that they were not worthy of the title savior.


	29. Hidden past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie talks to Kara and discovers a part of the woman's past which is yet another secret Kara keeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say ahead of time that alternative way to say mommy is to say mummy. It is a British English way of saying it (although not all British people say mum and mummy as some do say mom and mommy). This is a longer chapter so enjoy.
> 
> Please point any and all mistakes you notice like misspellings, doubled up words, words crunched together, out of place words and things that don't make sense cause the wording( they look Like auto correct changed things or somethings) etc....
> 
> Chapters might take longer to get out for awhile. I am currently having a relative stay with me and we are looking to get a bigger place and become roommates. So right now I don't get as much privacy and peace and quit because of the cramped space. I will post when I can.

After Kara had went inside she didn't go to her room and instead went down to her fathers bar in the basement and started drinking. This obviously caught everyone else's attention since it's not usually considered normal to drink this early in the day. Both Eliza and Alex had asked her if something was wrong but of course Kara said she was fine. Neither one of them actually believed her but let it go for now since they didn't want her freaking out. Leslie knew something was wrong as well and she could feel it but she decided to wait to ask Kara about it. Maggie obviously knew what was wrong and decided she would talk to her tonight when everyone else was in bed.

Maggie knew she shouldn't be helping cover up the fact that Kara murderderd all those people. Sure they were villians and horrible people but the way she did it was just so brutal and unnecessary. She also knew that it was probably one of Kara's other personalities that did it. Sure she was already covering up the fact that Kara was a thief and married to Livewire but murder is far different from thieving. The day passed and night finally came and Kara had left a few hours ago heading to a place she had spent three years at as a teen when she had ran away from the Danvers. Maggie who still wanted to talk to Kara went to look for her after finding that she had left the house. Maggie found that she was unable to track Kara's phone so it took awhile to actually find her. Kara was a few towns over in the one place Maggie really wasn't surprised about her being at.

Maggie walked into the place ignoring the people around her as well as the music. The place at first glance looked liked a high class strip club but there was a lot more to it than that. Aside from the poles and strippers there wasn't much stripperness to the place. The lighting had a dark tone to it making it seem both dark and well lit at the same time. The tone of the place was very gothic with the workers and the patrons being dressed in very dark gothic clothing while some of the workers both male and female were wearing leather. There was definitely a bdsm thing going on here with plenty of displays of it. The song That started playing at the very moment that she noticed the bdsm theme was a song called Latexbound by Laurie Black, it was a remix of her song Leather Bound, Maggie was familiar with the song and even had it on her IPod. A bar sat in the middle of the main room with velvet couches and chairs lining the walls of half the room while the other half was open for dancing.

The music was the dark gothic electronic and darkwave style of music using groups like Skynd, Zardonic, Night Club, Angelspit, 3Teeth and the list could have went on and on had Maggie decided to keep listing groups off the top of her head. Maggie could tell that there was more to this place than meets the eye, that it was more than just some gothic strip club for kinks. Looking hard enough you could see the back rooms for private dances and that there was and an upstairs with overnight rooms most likely where some of the employees lived and where customers stayed the night for some happy endings. There was also what look liked a door leading to a basement that Maggie could only guess might have been for illegal things but she could only speculate. It took a few minutes after looking around to find Kara but after she did she made her way over to the woman sitting next to Kara on a red velvety couch.

"A brothel Kara really?" Maggie said. At this point Maggie knew for sure that this place was a brothel.

"What do you want Maggie? You finally decide to try an arrest me?" Kara said as she downed a shot of alien liquor.

"No Kara I'm not going to try and arrest you."

"Really? Cause I don't believe you!"

"I had you destroy evidence and yet you think I'd still try and arrest you?"

"Could have just been some kind of trick to try and trick me I mean you cops are tricky like that."

"Kara if I wasn't going to arrest you for all those thefts then I'm certainly not going arrest for this especially since it wasn't you who did it not exactly anyways." As Maggie finished her sentence Kara was frozen in place.

"Thefts? I...I don't know what you're talking about." Kara said trying to be as calm as possible and not visibly panic like she was internally.

"Kara I know everything, I have for awhile. I know you've been stealing the past few years, I know it's you that's been running around with Livewire and I know that you're wife Leslie is Livewire. Hell I even know about you're house on the outskirts of National City."

"You don't know what you're talking about Maggie!" Kara hissed as she slammed her glass of alien whiskey on the table.

"Kara cut the bullshit! Who do think is the one keeping both your asses out of jail? Who do you think has been the one misleading you're sisters investigations? I have literally destroyed evidence in order to cover for you're ass! Hell I was even assaulted by the fucking Batman because of it! So maybe you could cut the shit and just be honest with me Kara.....please."

"I........"

"Look we don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to but we will talk about it before we head back at some point. For now how about we talk about something else."

"Yea like what?" Kara said with a slight scoff.

"For starters why your in a brothel."

"It's not a brothel."

"Kara it's a brothel."

"No it's not, it's a club! There's music, dancing and drinks hence its a club." Kara said sternly.

"Yea a club that also has poles, rooms that aren't meant for lap dances as well as overnight rooms. This is more than just a club Kara."

"OKAY FINE! It's a brothel okay!" Kara finally said annoyed.

"It's an unsuasal brothel though I will give you that. Never seen one that is.......well all with the black leather and bdsm."

"That a problem for you?" Kara said as she slammed back another drink.

"Not really." Maggie shrugged. "To each their own."

"Good because otherwise......"Kara was cute off when a female voice spoke from in front of them.

"MIA!" An older woman said as she sat down taking Kara's hands in her's. "It's been awhile dear you've had me worried."

The woman looked to be pushing 50 with blonde greying hair and blue eye's. She was decently tall being maybe around 5'8 which is above average for most woman. She was slim but well built despite her age so she obviously took very good care of herself which impressed Maggie. The woman has a certain elegance about her as she seems to be intelligent while also being classy but with out a stick up her ass. She was wearing a tight beautiful red and black dress that complemented her body as it contoured around her curves showing off her assets. Maggie wasn't normally into older women but if she was single she wouldn't have minded bedding her.

"Sorry mum things have been busy." Kara said. Maggie had obviously raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the fact that Kara had called this woman Mum.

"To busy to see your mum!?!"

"Sorry I've been dealing with some........issues." Kara hesitated.

"Please tell me you're still clean dear?" The woman said with concern.

"Yes I'm still clean.....well......kinda I mean except for the occasional party stuff."

"You shouldn't even be doing that much! We don't need a repeat of before!"

"It's not a big deal mum." Kara sighed.

"It is a big deal! Me and the others didn't go through everything we did just for you to throw you're sobriety away!"

"OH....MY....GOD! It's the first time you've seen me in months and the first thing you do is lecture me!" Kara loudly groaned while rolling her eye's.

"Because I care! We all care! You're my family and i love you. Everyone else here loves you as well."

"I know mum." Kara said with a sigh. "You're right I should stop before I end up like last time. I just thought that.....well that it had been so long and that I have enough control."

"Mia it is very rare for someone to truly get over addiction. Most people even when sober and clean struggle with the temptation."

"I know."

"Then get you're shit straight and knock it off!" The woman said as she smacked Kara in the back of the head.

"OW!" Kara yelped. "The one time I turn my powers off you hit me!"

"You have always turned your powers off when you're here. And don't you dare disappear on me and you're sister like you did again! You just stopped visiting and calling and just randomly show up tonight looking completely different and don't think I didn't notice the wedding ring and kryptonian bonding braclet!"

Now the sister comment definitely raised Maggie's interest. Did Kara have someone that she considered a sister other than Alex? And why does Kara call this woman Mum? And why is she calling Kara Mia? Maggie happened to notice that Kara and this woman had some resemblance. A thought popped into her head but she disregarded it thinking it impossible.

"I....I uhh...sor....sorry mum!" Kara said squeaking.

"Apology not excepted."

"Wha...what?!"

"I want a proper apology like how I taught you."

"What!?! For fucks sake mum I'm a grown adul........" Kara was cut off when by another smack to the back of the head. "OW!"

"I don't care how old you are! You will apologize like a proper human being!" The woman stared at Kara with a serious look. "And sit up straight."

"Okay okay!" Kara cleared her throat and sat up straight. "Mummy Goodness I am very sorry, please accept my humble apology." Kara said with calm and proper tone of voice.

"Apology accepted. Now I'm assuming this is not you're wife seeing as how she does not have a wedding ring."

"W....wife what makes you think I'm married to a woman?!"

"Mia we know you're gay, we have known for a while now. It was rather obvious to us especially when you weren't clean. Besides I did catch you making out with Lashina. Damn girl should have known better especially since you were underage. Besides the way you always acted extremely homophobic kind of gave it away, the kissing when you weren't sober just made it more obvious. 

"I......I.....I'm not gay!" Kara said all panicked. It kind of saddened Maggie that Kara didn't have a problem physically showing she was a lesbian but still couldn't verbally admit to it and would still adamantly deny it.

"So are you married to a man?"

"HELL NO!"

"Are you attracted to men?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Are you non binary, asexual or even pansexual?"

"No."

"So your a lesbian?"

"I'M NOT GAY!!!!" Kara yelled.

"She still has a problem with admitting to it." Maggie said finally speaking again. She hadn't spoke before because she didn't want to be rude and interrupt plus she was curious.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Mercy In-Ze Kara's mom."

"Her......her mom?" Maggie said not understanding.

"Mum you do realize that you just opened a can of worms I didn't want to have to explain to her."

"So she knows then.....that you're not human?"

"She does Alex told her all about me since you know I apparently can't tell people my secret but she can. This is Maggie she's Alex's fiancé."

"I'm sorry dear I didn't know I thought maybe she was just a friend and didn't know so I thought....." Mercy trailed off.

"It's okay mum I'm kind of tired of hiding all this it to be honest. Only my wife knows all this."

"Still I am sorry honey I know you don't tell people so you can protect us. Would it be easier if I left you alone to explain it?"

"No I'd like it if you stayed." Kara gripped the woman's hand giving a firm squeeze. Kara then looked at Maggie. "So I'm guessing you're curious."

"Uhhhh YEA!"

"She's my real mother well one of my real mother's, my aunt Astra is my mother not Alura. Just to be clear Maggie Astra is mother and Mercy is mom."

"Wait but how is any of that possible?"

"Astra fled Kyrpton and came to earth when she was a teenager trying to get away from the anti-gay sentiment on Krypton. That's when she and my mom Mercy met. They had my sister Doris first then me."

"Don't let you're sister hear you call her Doris." Mercy said.

"Why does she go by that stupid name of Stompa again?!" Kara asked while she sighed.

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Anyways not long after they had me Alura and Zor-El showed up and dragged Astra back home and took me as well."

"But they didn't take you're sister?" Maggie asked.

"They didn't know about her."

"And how did they have you?"

"Astra made a birthing matrix using human technology."

"I think I remember Alex and Clark talking about one of those. So wouldn't this make you half kryptonian?"

"Yes but I'm not anymore.........Zor-El changed that.....among other things." Kara said looking down thinking about everything he did to her as a child. About what he turned her into. At the moment Maggie wasn't talking to Kara Danvers but someone else.

"Kara Zor-El isn't you're real name then is it?"

"My birth name is Mia In-Ze although Astra wanted to call me Cir In-Ze."

"Does Alex and Eliza know?"

"No as I said only Leslie knows and well most of my mum's employees but their like family. I found out not long after I came to earth. Clark took me to visit the fortess and I found out from kryptonian computer since it unlike Alura's hologram didn't have any trace of false and made up information on it. Clark would have known if he wasn't so stupid and barley knew how to use it. Hell the dumbass can't even speak proper Kryptonian." Kara sighed before continuing. "I secretly tried to find my other mother when I was 15 and well I found her. Turns out she was right here just a few towns away. So one night I packed a bag and snuck out and came here." Kara wished she could thank Clarks real parents for not trying to hide the truth about Krypton. His parents were actually some of the few Kryptonians who were good people.

"More like broke the damn door down and injured the the doormen." Mercy spoke.

"They were trying to stop me!"

"You were overly violent with them! I swear you get you're attitude from you're mother."

"Whatever...." Kara mumbled. "OW!" She yelled as she was smacked again.

"I heard that young lady!"

"Anyways....." Kara continued as she rubbed the back of her head. "....I stayed here for the next three years living with her, my sister and everyone else here. I developed a drug habbit not long before I came here which I struggled with for around 2 of those 3 years before mum finally got me to go clean. I did eventually go back to the Danvers obviously but I refused to tell them where I had been and what I had been doing. They were angry with me for awhile but eventually dropped it when they realized I wasn't going to tell them."

"Holy shit!" Maggie had a sudden realization. "Alex killed you're mother!" Maggie realized she had just said that out loud. Maggie looked at Kara who sat there looking down with a saddened look on her face. Mercy also looked sad. "Shit I'm so sorry Kara!"

"It's okay Maggie, really it is."

"And Alex doesn't know that she really killed you're......" Maggie trailed off.

"Again she doesn't know anything."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this." Maggie said sincerely.

"As much as I hate to admit it you're practically family and I actually do like you for more than just you're good looks. Besides you have apparently done a lot for me with out me knowing."

After a brief silence Maggie spoke again. "So do you own this place?" She asked Mercy.

"Yes I do. And my other daughter Doris works as my bouncer and head of security."

"Interesting. So I got to ask, if you're so tired of hiding all this why not finally tell Aelx and Eliza? We are all going to be around for a few more days."

"Honey she has a point. Maybe it's time you tell them and for us to meet them." Mercy said.

"Yea maybe it is time." Kara said.

"We are still staying for a few extra days like originally planned so you could do it as soon as tommrow if you wanted." Maggie explained.

"Better sooner than later. Would you and sis be willing to meet them tommrow?"

"I most certainly would and you're sister will go wether she wants to or not."

"Where is my sister anyways?" Kara asked.

"Right here." Her sister anwsered as she was standing beside the couch.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Kara said as she jumped. "How fucking long have you been standing there!?!"

"The entire time." Stompa answered her.

"How do you do you always stay hidden like that! Like seriously you're big ass should be easily noticeable!" Kara said staring at her sister who standing there looking back.

Doris In-Ze or rather Stompa as she liked to be called was a big bulky mass of a woman. She stood at a whopping 6'6 320 pounds of pure muscle. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail were it frayed out similar to some of the samurai ponytails you would see in movie's or drawing's and such. Her eye color was an unusual black but was hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. She sported a black leather jacket that was accented with dark red and yellow with black fingerless gloves. She had on black denim pants with black biker boots that had a metal plate on the front of them. Stompa was a good looking woman but was also definitely a very intimidating woman. While Kara looked more like Mercy, Stompa looked more like Astra. Thinking about it Maggie could see that both Kara and her sister had similar taste in clothing which they probably got from Astra if she had to guess.

Maggie felt overwhelmed with all this new information and it was like her heard was going to explode. She is finding that nothing about Kara is simple and that the woman is complicated in almost every aspect of her life. For a woman who can barley keep a secret she sure seems to be able keep plenty of secrets which to Maggie showed that there was more to Kara than meets the eye. Honestly Maggie was glad Kara had real family that could support her and love her, it's something that Kara deserves. Sure she had Alex and Eliza but sometimes you can't replace real family.

"So my little sis finally showed up and seen mum huh. I told you last month that you should have told her! Waiting this long to show up was not a good idea."

"Wait you knew! Doris In-Ze I can not believe you had been in contact with you're little sister and didn't tell me!" Mercy raised her voice.

"I'm not a damn messenger mum besides she needed to be the one to say something to you and don't call me Doris."

"My daughters are going to be the death of me I swear!" Mercy sighed. "So you already knew everything then?" She asked Stompa.

"Not really we didn't exactly spend are time together talking." Kara interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercy asked her daughters. As she looked back and forth between her daughters waiting for an answer both girls started blushing and refused to look there mother in the eye's. It took a few minutes before it clicked. "OH MY GOD! GIRLS! YOU'RE SISTERS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!"

Maggie had to sit there and listen to an argument between Mercy and her daughters. The whole argument was pretty heated with Mercy berating her daughters for doing things with each other that sisters shouldn't be doing. The girls did of course defend their actions by saying that their adults and what they do in their private time is none of her business. Of course their mother also brought up the fact that Kara was married just for Kara to slap that down by telling her about her and Leslie's arrangement. They literally argued for over 30 minutes and Maggie went from finding it funny to becoming extremely bored and annoyed. 

Apparently they had been drinking and one thing led to another causing Stompa, Kara and Leslie to all wake up in bed together. The sisters weren't exactly bothered by it sure they were a bit embarrassed that it happened since they are sisters by birth and blood. It would seem that Kara literally had no shame and if it had legs and was a women and was attractive she would screw it. After awhile their mum calmed down and admitted that they were right that what they did in private wasn't any of her business. They were indeed adults and capable of making their own decisions. Mercy wasn't thrilled about it but what was done was done. Maggie wanted to say that she was surprised but she couldn't as Kara had been throwing curveballs all over the damn place. Maggie could only imagine how tomorrow was going to go, she felt like it might turn into a fiasco. This night had gotten a little weird and it just couldn't get any worse could it?

"Learn to pick up you're phone!" Said a familiar voice who was speaking to Maggie and standing in front of her alo with another woman.

"Alex!? Leslie?!" Maggie said both surprised and confused. "What are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there or in the house at all and you weren't answering you're phone so I tracked it here. And Leslie was looking for Kara. The better question is what are 'YOU' doing here?" Alex asked. Lesie on other hand knew Kara was here but didn't want to give anything away or look suspicious by saying that.

"I'm here because of Kara." 

"What about Kara?"

"I just wanted to talk to her, spend some time with my future sister in law."

"And you couldn't do that someplace other than a brothel?"

"I didn't choose the place! It's where I found her."

"Kara in a brothel......honestly that's not surprising." Alex sighed. The next moment Kara yelled from behind Alex and Leslie.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Kara yelled.

It was at that moment that Kara and Stompa pushed past Alex and Leslie or rather fell past them since Kara had just tackled her sister. After the conversation with their mum Kara and Stompa had gotten into an argument while watching tv which lead to them getting physical with each other. It was apparently normal for them do this much like it was with her and Leslie just with out the sex part. The argument started because Kara her sister were watching an American football game between the 49ers and the Raiders. Kara was a 49ers fan while Stompa was a raiders fan. The game was surprisingly heated which in turn lead to tempers flaring between the girls.

There fight had started out as a shoving match which then lead to Stompa bitch slapping Kara. It was after the slap that Kara yelled and tackled her sister causing them to fall past Alex and Leslie and land on the nearby table breaking it. They were yelling at each other calling each other all sorts of names and using all sorts of insults. They ended up in a standing position their hands locked above their heads each one trying to gain an advantage. Stompa was starting to push Kara down showing that she was the stronger sister which was unsurprising given her freakish size. Kara thinking it would work decided to kick her sister between the legs.

"HA!" Kara yelled in pride.

"Do I look like a man to you?" Stompa questioned her in annoyance.

"Uhmmmm............no?" Kara responded quizzically while being slightly concerned about her predicament.

"Glad we agree." Her sister said before forcing her to her knees and uppercutting her through a wall causing her to land on a car outside.

"OWWWWWWW!" Kara let out as she laid there on the car while its alarm went off and it's lights flickered.

"Had enough tiny one?" The massive woman asked as she walked out of the Kara shaped hole in the building.

"I hate you!" She said with a groan.

"No you don't." The bigger woman said as she picked Kara up slinging her over her shoulder carrying her back in.

Most of the people in the place didn't even bat an eye at everything that just transpired as they seemed to be use to it. Their mum was definitely upset about the wall but was use to this since it always seemed to happened when they got into it. Ever since Kara showed up when she was 15 the two girls would get into fights which always ended with Kara flying through the wall and landing on a car. Unfortunately it was somehow always the same spot of wall and always the same persons car, it was always Mercy's car. Alex of course had to be Alex and had to go into her agent slash super protective sister mode.

"Put her down!" Alex yelled as she pulled out her side arm which she always carried.

"Mia do you know this skinny bitch?" Stompa asked with Kara still slung over her shoulder. Alex raised an eyebrow at the skinny bitch comment as well as Kara being called Mia.

"Is she a skinny brunette with short hair?" Kara asked in a groggy tone.

"Yes."

"Is she pointing a gun at you?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I know her."

"Can I......can I crush her?"

"No you can not crush her!"

"Why?"

"Because that's Alex."

"So."

"Don't ask stupid questions Doris."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

"Uhhhh......no."

"Then shut up."

"Just walk me over to her okay."

"All you had to do was ask." Stompa walked over to Alex stopping right in front her.

"Uhh could you turn me around so she can hear me?!"

"Oh yea sure." She turned around so that Kara was now facing Alex.

"You can put it down Alex."

"Are you okay Kara?"

"Yes I'm fine......well actually my head hurts well my whole body hurts in fact......she hits hard like really really hard. But yea overrall things are fine great in fact so could you please stop pointing you're gun at my sist......errr my friend." 'Damn it I almost slipped up!' Kara thought to herself.

"She another one of you're sexual conquests?" Alex asked as she holtered her weapon.

"No..well kinda...not the point though."

"What was all that about exactly?"

"Just a disagreement about the football game."

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Can we talk tomorrow Alex my head hurts and I'm drunk and I really want to go to sleep now."

"Kara you really need to get you're shit together."

"I like my shit right were it's at"

"Kara just.....don't go spreading you're issue around while you're here okay."

"No promises. Love ya Alex."

"I love you to you pain in the ass."

"Onwards Doris my faithful companion!" Kara yelled out raising as she raised a hand pointing to the upstairs.

After being called Doris again Stompa decided to just drop Kara on the floor and walk away.

"OWWWWW!"

Leslie gently picked Kara up taking her upstairs to Kara's room to tuck her in and find out about what happened with her during the day as well as to what happened here tonight. Alex and Maggie left going home to get some sleep. Maggie was partially looking forward to tomorrow but also kind of afraid of what might happen. Maggie had realized that she never did get to finish that conversation with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like a chapter involving a flashback involving how Kara finding her family, her 3 year stay at the brothel living with her real family and the drug issues let me know I will see what I can do.
> 
> This is my own version of Granny Goodness called Mummy Goodness and people call her Mum instead of Granny and she is not evil and is human. She also looks different far different than her comic and animated versions. Personally I picture this version of her looking like Michelle Pfeiffer. The female furies in this story much like Granny Goodness are not evil and as the story says are also in the employ of Goddness but as dancers, bouncers, bar tenders Etc...They to are all human with the obvious exception of stompa who I made to be Kara's sister. 
> 
> And yes I made Astra turn out to be her real mom as well as Mummy Goodness and that Kara has known for awhile even before Astra was killed and just not told anyone except Leslie. Astra and Kara also never specifically said they were Aunt and Neice in front of people, others just assumed since Alura's hologram referred to herself as Kara's mother making other just not qustion it so Kara just went with it. 
> 
> Kara would occasionally refer to her as aunt like she did when her and Leslie talked at the bar during their first night out but instances like that was just as a precaution to hide that she was actually her mother. I wanted to really make this story unique and change some stuff up. Mercy was the name of Granny's dog in the comics so I used that as her human name since her name in the comics is literally Granny Goodness. And in this story Astra didn't try to kill Kara like in the show.
> 
> Stompa like Granny does not have a regular name thus Stompa is her real name so I used Gigantas first name of Doris since Stompa did briefly inhabit Gigantas. Cir-El/Mia was the name of a human woman with Kyrptonian powers and DNA that called herself Supergirl and was briefly believed to be Supermans daughter from the future. So in instead of the name El Kara was born an In-Ze.
> 
> Stompa in my story looks like the Batman/Superman Apocalypse version that was voiced by Andrea Romano. The new earth version of Big Barda is listed as 6'2 and Stompa in the movie is at least little bit taller than Barda. So assuming that Big Barda is the same height in the movie then I would guess that Stompa is at least 6'4. So I'm making her around 6'6 in order to balance out the height and weight since in real life a lot of professional athletes like American football players and heavy weight fighters will normally be around that height while being around the 300 pound mark. I went with her 320 pounds of muscle like she is in the comics. 
> 
> In the comics Stompa is only slightly taller than the average woman and I felt that that was way to short especially compared to some of her other version who are taller. I felt that for a woman that is literally described as being as a massive person of great strength and durability that has allowed her to hold her own against the likes of big Barda, Wonder Woman, superman, Supergirl and others that she should be taller than her comic book counter part hence why I went with the Animated movie version of her.
> 
> Another thing I want to point out is that when Kara is not in full power mode from the whole Reign thing Stompa is stronger than her. Now yes in my story since she is only half kryptonian that means Kara should automatically be stronger regardless but I decided that Stompa should normally be the stronger one because of her unusually large size. Since this is my story I can write things how I want lol.
> 
> So to make sure it's understood, Kara is only extremely powerful when the reign personality is active or when she is having an extremely severe freak out.


	30. Secrets and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Kara have a small talk and as Kara goes to go to sleep she has a flashback of when she first met her real family as well as a few other events from around that time.

Kara was being tucked into her bed by Leslie after Leslie had picked her up off the floor and carried her upstairs. They were still at her mum's brothel and like her mum, sister and some of the employees Kara also had a room there. Like her mum and sister her room was different than the rooms of the employees as it was not only much bigger but no one was allowed to use it except her. Mercy and Stompa did not take on clients as that was the job of the employees, Mercy owned the place and Stompa was in charge of security and Kara well she was just someone who lived there or rather used to live here. The room was big and painted black with posters covering the walls. There was a desk in the room that still had the computer and books that she had used for the home schooling that Mercy had made her go through when she lived there. There was a mini fridge and a stereo both of which she had used frequently as a teen. The room was large enough that it might as well have been a small apartment.

Before joining Kara in bed Leslie had decided to get a shower using the rooms private restroom. When Leslie had realized that Kara had left Eliza's she figured she would probably be here at her mums brothel. She remembered meeting her family and was extremely surprised to find out that Kara was born on earth with a human parent. Having a sister especially one that was as huge and strong kinda scared her, actually she was scared of Kara's sister it didn't help that she had threatened to stomp her ass into the ground if she hurt Kara. Sure she did sleep with Kara's sister in a threesome but that still didn't change the fact that the woman terrified her. Before the shower Kara did come clean about what was bothering her, about what she did the night before.

Leslie had already known what Kara did but wanted to hear it from her instead of bringing it up herself. Leslie saw her come back to Eliza's that night, saw her make her way to the shed covered in blood. Watched as she came out of the shed with no clothes on and hosed herself down with water. When Kara came back up Leslie had just pretended to have just laid back down after using the bathroom. When the tv was turned on and the news came on that morning and she saw and heard what it said she knew it had been Kara. They had already had a conversation before about how she felt on the matter of killing people that dangerous.

As Kara laid there waiting for Leslie she started to reminisce about how she found out about her family and ultimately how she found them.

________________________________________

"Kal why did you bring me here?" Kara asked her cousin.

"You just turned 15 so I thought it would be a good present." Clark responded.

"Really? So now you care."

"Kara I've always cared."

"Yea because that's why you left me with the Danvers while barely visiting."

"Kara that's not fair."

"What's not fair is my only family abandoning me."

"Kara please."

"Whatever" Kara scoffed while she rolled her eye's.

"If you want you're more than welcome to explore around and even use the computers."

"Whatever you say Kal." Kara said with a uncaring mono tone voice.

Kara spent the entire time there practically ignoring Clark while she spent her time searching through the records on the Kryptonian computer. She had literally spent hours reading all the information she could taking it all in and memorizing it. Science, medical, engineering and even weapons development files were open and being memorized. When Clark left to get them food she took a laptop out of her backpack and started downloading specific files that took her main interest. She took a particular interest in a project that Astra had created called Myriad downloading it and all related files to it. There were all kinds of files on bacteria and viruses both natural and sythetic all of which she also downloaded and filed away in a personal file filled with her own research that she had named Project Medusa.

Kara was searching through the database when she saw a file marked with Astra's name and the name of someone named Mia. She was rather curious and opened it and started reading causing her eye's to widen in shock. Tears started welling up in her eye's as she discovered that she did have other family, family that was alive here on earth. Her name wasn't even Kara Zor-El but Mia In-Ze. With this discovery she made sure to take these files as well as she decided that she was going to find them she was going to find her family.

"Kal how much of the information on this computer have you actually read?"

"Virtually nothing why?"

"No real reason just curious."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Plenty." Kara said hiding a Cheshire grin.

After about a week Kara did indeed find the information that she needed about her family. It took using her powers to break into the police station to run a search on her mum but for her it was worth it. After gaining the information she left the Danvers house in the middle of the night and sped off to the address. Kara had left pretty much everything behind especially electronics to make it less likely that anyone could track her. The only things she took with her was a few of the clothes she actually liked and some of the alien drugs she had come to indulge in frequently. When she arrived she was slightly confused as the address wasn't a house or aprtment but a club of some sort. She shrugged it off since she knew that things were different here on earth which did still slightly confuse her at times. She made her way up to the doors to go in but was stopped when two big muscled men stepped in her way.

"Sorry can't let you in." One of the men said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"No minors allowed."

"I'm only here to find my mom."

"Nice try kid but no." He then put his hand on her shoulder so he could turn her around.

"You will remove you're hand from me immediately."

The man refused to remove his hand and as a result Kara grabbed him by the wrist and snapped it. Kara had little patience at the moment and decided to throw the two men breaking the doors down in the process. Kara walked in stepping over the pieces of the broken door as well as the two unconscious men. As she stepped inside the music had abruptly stopped with everyone turning there eye's to her. A giant of a woman suddenly dressed in black stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Tiny one I know not how you subdued our doormen so easily but you will turn around and leave." The woman stood there staring down at the younger and much smaller woman.

"And as I told them I will leave when I find my mom!" Kara said sternly.

"I would prefer not to have to physically toss you out."

"Go ahead and try it see what happens lady!" Kara was losing her temper at this point.

"If that's what you wish then very well." 

The large woman moved towards Kara reaching out to grab her just to have Kara grab her by the arm and toss her into a table with ease. Kara turned around with a smirk and went to continue with what she was there for but was surprised when big arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Kara threw her head backwards connecting with the other woman's face causing her to drop Kara. When Kara hit the ground she turned around to see the that woman was still standing and that her sunglasses had been shattered. The bigger woman gritted her teeth at the lose of her sunglasses tossing what was left of them to the ground.

"I have lost my patience with you tiny one! It is time for you to go!" The woman was surprised with the young girls strength and figured she was probably one of those meta humans.

She went for Kara again but Kara thinking it would work kicked the woman between the legs.

"AHA!" Kara yelled.

"Really?" The woman said staring at Kara.

"Uhhhhhh.........uh oh!" Kara made an audible gulp.

"Yes uh oh." The woman who had lost the last of temper by this point grabbed Kara by the leg and tossed her through the wall causing her to land on a car outside which made the alarm go off and the lights to blink. Upon realizing that she just tossed a teenaged girl through a cement wall made her panic thinking she had just hurt the young girl or worse. She rushed outside to find the girl laying on the car groaning.

"OWWWWWW!" Kara groaned.

"Are you okay I didn't mean to....." The bigger woman was cut off when Kara started floating off the car. Kara's hands went to her eye's covering them as she started yelling in pain. As Kara floated there her hands dropped and her eye's shot open showing that they were glowing red. The other woman started taking steps backwards in surprise. Suddenly as Kara was screaming red beams shot out of her eye's hitting the other woman throwing her through the same part of the wall Kara had come out off. The woman smashed into the bar that was in the center of the room the red beams still hitting her. Kara walked through the hole towards the bigger woman the beams firing slowly digging the the woman into the ground.

"ENOUGH!" A voice suddenly rang out stoping Kara in her tracks. "Doris get up I know you're fine." Doris's hands reached out of the small hole that was now in the floor and the giant woman pulled her self up while tearing the rest of her torn up jacket off.

Kara looked up to the woman who had just yelled and her eye's went wide. She recognized the the older woman from the pictures she had found in the police computers. Kara just couldn't hold it in and started to tear up.

"M.....mom!" Kara rushed over to the woman and hugging her.

"Mom? I'm not you're mom."

"I'm Mia!"

"M....Mia! But she's....." She looked at the younger blonde woman finally geting a good look at her face. It was like looking at a young version of herself. Blonde hair, blue eye's the facial structure even her body structure was like her own. "But you're.....you're......."

"Dead?.." Kara shook her head. "No my 'FAKE' parents...." Kara emphasized the fake part. "...sent me to earth. I know you might not believe me but.......it's the truth I only found out a week ago."

She looked into Kara's eye's and knew she was telling the truth. She looked so much like herself when she was younger that it was almost uncanny. This young girl was her Mia, she finally had her little girl back after all of these years of thinking she was dead.

"It really is you isn't it?"

"Yes.....yes it is! I.....I always felt like.....something was just....wrong but I could never place it and then.....I had always felt closer to my Aunt Astra and now I know why."

"My little girl she's home, Doris get over here it's.......its you're sister." After calling for her other daughter Doris walked over standing next to Kara.

"This big bitch is my sister!"

"You're first time meeting you're sister and you call her a bitch."

"I call them like I see them."

"Where on earth did you did you learn to talk and act like this?" Mercy asked her daughter.

"My adopted sister Alex."

"Adopted?"

"After my ship made it out of the phantom zone and landed here a few years ago superman or rather my asshole cousin found me and left me with a family named the Danvers."

"Wait he just left you with people you didn't even know when he is your family?"

"Pretty much."

"Come on the three of us should sit down and talk."

After they sat down Kara explained what happened on Kyrpton how she was made to believe that Alura and Zor-El were her parents. How she was made to go through the reeducation center but she refused to say why. The experiments that Zor-El performed on her was explained as well. She talked about how things were with the Danvers family, how Jeremia died how Eliza was nice to her but always tried to make her be somone she wasn't. Talked about how Alex was cool but was kinda of a bitch to her and did the same things Eliza did with trying to make her be someone other than herself. She explained how Clark took her to the fortess of solitude and she found the information about who she really was and who her family really was. When they took Kara they didn't know about Doris but did find out later but ignored it.

Kara was obviously curious how Mercy wasn't older than she looks since by earth years Astra and her met in the 60's. Apparently when Mercy was younger she was exposed to similar radiation that S.T.A.R Labs had given off when the particle accelerator gave off when it exploded. Instead of giving her powers it just made her age slower.

"What's that noise?" Mercy asked hearing an alarm.

"The porch." Doris said.

"MY CAR!" Mercy yelled realizing that her car was smashed.

"She did it!" Both her daughters said at the same time pointing at each other.  
________________________________________

All the emotions she felt when she found her real family was overwhelming but in a good way. The Danvers were for the most part good to her, they had their faults but we're good people. Kara remembers how she became a bit of an asshole before had left Krypton which normally resulted in beating and then when she got to earth her bitterness just made it worse. Sure she had already been ass but being around Alex after coming to earth well she picked up some bad habits. While still thinking Leslie had finished her shower and came out crawling into bed with Kara. Kara had lied to Leslie about something and decided to finally come clean.

"Hey babe?" Kara said.

"Yea?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"ILIEDABOUTBEINGAVIRGIN!" She said quickly.

"Slow down hon! Jeez!"

"I.... I said I lied about being a virgin."

"Uhhh....okay were you afraid that I was going to be mad or something?"

"Yea kinda I mean I did lie about it."

"Well it is a stupid thing to lie about.......So Want to tell me about it?"

_______________________________________

After finding her family Kara started staying there and a few months had already past. It was the middle of the night and Kara was hanging out with Lashina drinking and consuming some of the alien drugs Kara had brought with her. Kara was feeling the effects of both substances as she stood there after she had finished dancing. Her inhibitions were barely there and she found her eye's wondering and scanning Lashina's body up and down. The woman was tall and slinder but with toned muscles. The woman who was in her 20's looked so sexy in her black leather body suit and long black flowing hair. Lashina noticed Kara staring and decided to approach her as she accentuated the sway of her hips.

"Like something you see Mia?" Lashina said as she pressed herself up against the younger woman pinning her against the wall.

"I.....I...I don't....." Kara stuttered while blushing.

"Don't try and deny it. I saw you looking at me, eyeing me up and down." Lashina ran her hand up Kara's leg stopping just below the hem of the lacy gothic skirt she was wearing.

"I....this isn't....we shouldn't...."

"It's all right Mia."

"But it's....its wrong."

"Are you sure about that? Could somthing that feels so good really be so wrong?" Lashina moved her hand past the hem of the skirt moving it up to the front of Kara's panties gaining a gasp from Kara. She moved Kara panties over as she slipped her fingers inside of the younger woman gaining a moan.

"La......Lashina we.......we shouldn't.....we...we should stop...."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"I.....I.....n....NO! Don't stop!" Kara groaned in pleasure. Part of her says it's wrong and that they should stop but it felt to good, she didn't want it to stop. The other part of her though wanted this bad wanted this since she met Lyta.

"Don't worry I'll take it slow I promise." Lashina said before locking her lips with Kara's.  
___________________________________________

"Jesus babe.....That's kinda I don't know....it almost seems like she took advantage of you."

"I....maybe she did I don't know. What I do know is that I did in fact want it. It was something I wanted for so long."

"You realize you were under age right? She was how old exactly?"

"25"

"Yea that was illegal."

"It doesn't bother me that it was."

"Was she the only one you'd been with?"

"There was one other when I was 16. I.....we dated for about a year if you could call it that. I kept it secret or rather kept her secret. I felt so ashamed for being gay so i would just drug myself up before being with her. I made her keep it secret to I mean we kind of had to for certain reasons but it was mostly about the gay thing. Keeping it secret was well that was one of the things that drove her away."

"Was she older to?"

"She was."

"Do you....want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Can we just go to sleep? I'm tired."

"It's not a problem babe."

After the light went off and she cuddled Leslie her mind drifted of to the first time she met that woman when she was 16.  
________________________________________

Kara was relaxing on one of the velvet couches enjoying her high as listened to the music. She had just turned 16 and just with in a year she already looked a bit older than her age as she had matured a good bit. She looked over seeing a brown haired woman wearing a woman's skirt suit sitting at the bar. She was a very attractive woman that definitely made Kara get naughty ideas, ideas that she would never have gotten had she been clean and sober. Kara got up and walked over the bar sitting next to the woman.

"You look out of place here you know that." Kara said.

"What?"

"I said you look out of place. You've never been here before have you?"

"No I haven't but I'm not here as a patron I'm a reporter."

"Oh? Didn't know a brothel was story worthy."

"You'd be surprised. You work here?"

"Nope but I do live here."

"Live here? Why do you live here?"

"Because my mother lives here."

"Your mother? So she works here?"

"Tell you what let me buy you a drink and I will tell you what I can." Kara said to her gently brushing her hand against the other woman's.

"I uh....I'm sorry but if I gave you the wrong idea then I apologize."

"No apologies needed it's just a drink okay."

"Well if it's just a drink then I guess that's okay."

The door to Kara's room burst open as Kara and the brown haired woman's lips connected. They slammed the door shut and clothes were quickly stripped as they made there way to the bed falling on it. They spent several hours experiencing pleasure together and afterwords they just laid there panting.

"That.....was....amazing!" The woman said panting.

"Best sweet 16 ever!" Kara said.

"Wha.....what!"

"What what?"

"You're only 16!?!"

"Yea why?"

"Oh god! Not only did I just sleep with a woman but I slept with a 'MINOR'!" The woman had gotten up by this point and started pacing around covering herself with a blanket. "I'm so going to jail! I'm going to end up on a sexual predator list! My career it's over I'm done I'm fucked!"

"Calm down its fine."

"Fine FINE! How is it fine! If someone finds out....." She was suddenly cut off when Kara started talking.

"No one will find out. I'm not going to tell anyone so unless you're going to tell someone."

"I....I...."

"Are you? Going to tell someone?" Kara asked as she made her way over to the other woman.

"No.........no I'm not."

"Then no one will find out."

"I....I should go."

"Wait.....id like to see you again if.....if thats okay."

"But this....it's illegal."

"You can't deny that there's a connection between us."

"Maybe but....."

"But nothing no one has to know." Kara lifted the woman's gaze up by lifting her chin. "So how about it?"

"I.....I'll try. Maybe see were this goes." The woman said with reluctance.

"We never did gave each othe our names."

"No we didn't did we."

"I'm Mia In-Ze and you?"

"Lois Lane."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lois Lane." Kara smiled before kissing her."  
___________________________________

Thinking back on that relationship she remembers how much of a disaster it was when it ended. Running into Lois again years later when Clark introduced them was akward to say the least. They simply ignored each other for the most part which left Clark confused and even though he asked what was going on between them they both refused to talk about it. That whole relationship was a toxic shit show that she wishes she could just erase from her memory.


	31. Lois's Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the relationship between Kara and Lois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a small amount of domestic violence in this chapter. It's not much but it can only take a little to upset someone.

Kara was slowly rousing from her sleep as she was pulled closer to the warmth of her wife. Kara hadn't slept as well as she had liked as she had to much on her mind. Sure she didn't really need to sleep all that often like humans but she enjoyed sleeping especially when cuddled up with Leslie. Last night had given Kara much to think about, between talking to Maggie and remembering her own past it had brought a few things to the surface she had wanted to forget. The relationship she had with Lois when she was 16 was one of those things she wanted to forget. Kara planned on coming clean about a lot of things today and not just to Alex and Eliza but to her friends as well. She had decided she would have their friends there to, Winn, James, Lena, Lucy, Vazquez (who Alex was still mad at) even J'onn and Clark. The bad part was that she knew that by inviting Clark meant he would bring Lois.

She knew that people were going to be surprised as hell when they meet her mum and sister and when she revealed that her wife Leslie was actually Livewire. Hopefully Alex wouldn't immediately try to arrest Leslie or her for that matter since it would then be an instant giveaway on who Livewire's partner in crime was. J'onn being the calm one would probably not like it but would at least not throw a tantrum like Alex probably would. If anything J'onn would do what he always does by sighing and then drinking alien liquor while trying to ignore the fact that his life just got more complicated. Tolerating Lois though that was still going to be the biggest issue. Finally getting up out of the bed Kara called everyone she wanted to be there and she figured Clark and J'onn could use their speed to get everyone to Eliza's house. She made her calls and surprisingly everyone said yes they would be there even the ever busy Lena Luthor. She saved calling Clark last and as expected when he agreed to come and help get everyone there he said he was brining Lois to. Kara after getting done on the phone got into the shower.

Over in metropolis Clark was just getting off the phone with Kara and turned to explain to Lois what the plans for the day was. Lois paled at the news as she was not looking forward to seeing Kara. Ever since Clark introduced her to his cousin they have never gotten along and usually tended to ignore and avoid each other. Clark knew there was something going on there and wanted know but had never pushed the issue with either of them especially Lois but at the moment seeing her pale at the mention of Kara he decided enough was enough.

"Okay Lois what's with you and my cousin?" Clark asked her.

"What are you talking about Clark?"

"Everytime you're around Kara the two of you avoid and ignore each other like the plague and that's not even counting the dirty looks thrown back and fourth or the occasional name calling."

"Clark just drop it!"

"I always drop it but not this time Lois. I'm tired of dealing with everything when you two are around each other."

"It's not a big deal we just don't get along okay."

"Don't get along? The two of you have never sat down long enough to find that out! Lois please just tell me what's going on because I'm not dropping it this time."

"SHE'S MY EX!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED HEAR CLARK!?! HAPPY NOW!" Lois shouted.

"You'r ex? I don't get it.......like ex friend?" Clark stood there confused.

"For the love of...." Lois deadpanned. "I swear you're crash to earth rattled that Brain of yours."

"Huh?"

"Clark me and Mi....I mean me and Kara used to be in a relationship together as in a intimate relationship."

"Intimate?" He stared confused.

"I'm engaged to an idiot." Lois mumbled under her breath. "We were lovers as in we had sex as in we were together like you know together." Lois made the circle and finger movements that indicates sex.

"Oh...............OH!!! But you're a......and she's a.......when did you.........what!" Clark was stuttering in shock.

"There now you know so drop it."

"When....when was this though? She's only 24 and we've been together for 4 years and have known each other even before that."

"Are you sure you want to know because I'm telling you right now you're not going like it."

"Oh my god! You cheated on me didn't you!"

"What? Clark don't be stupid!"

"Then when could you possibly have....."he trailed off as Lois went to speak.

"When she was 16."

"16!......16! Lois! But that's........that's....."

"It's illegal I know."

"You slept with my then 16 year old cousin!"

"More like married you're 16 year old cousin."

"M....m.....MARRIED!" Clark sat down as he needed to breather.

"There's something else." Lois said looking down at the floor.

"More!....There's still more like seriously."

Lois said what she needed to say but so quietly that you could only hear it with super hearing. Lois was ashamed of this last part so much so that she could barely even get it out as a whisper. It was one of her darkest secrets that only three people on this entire planet knew.

"WHAT!!!" Clark yelled. "Please tell me she knows."

"She doesn't."

"So J'onn and my parent's know but she doesn't!" Clark sighed. "Lois you need to tell her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't okay!"

"Lois I love you and despite the fact that I'm a little upset right now I understand why you never said anything but you have got to tell her. She deserves to know, what she decides to do afterwards is her choice."

"Clark I just.........our relationship was toxic, we simply weren't good for each other. If I tell her I'm afraid she really will hate me then.....that or she'll break my neck."

"I highly doubt she would literally break you're neck."

"Goes to show how well you know her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing Clark......look when I see her today I'll tell her okay."

Clark was surprised, shocked and a little upset about the whole thing but he was understanding. They did talk more about the whole thing as Lois explained a few more things to him while leaving out certain details, like details about Kara's real name and about the brothel as well as Kara having a real mom and sister. Later on Clark started taking friends over Eliza's. Lois was still sitting at home and waiting wanting to be the last there. As she was sitting there she started thinking about the relationship she had with Kara.

_____________________________________  
5 months after after Kara and Lois met.

"Oh my god I still can't believe we actually got married! I mean wasn't it a little to soon don't you think?" Lois asked.

"I didn't see you saying no last month when we did it. What don't you love me?" Kara said lifting Lois up onto the counter as she trailed kisses down the woman's neck.

"Of.......of course I love you!" Lois gasped and moaned.

"Good because I love you to." Kara stopped kissing her neck and pulled a bag out of her pocket pulling out a pill and swallowing it. She pulled out another putting it on her tongue and kissed Lois allowing it to pass into the other woman's mouth as their tongue's danced together.

"Mia why.....why do you always have to be on something when we.....when we're together." Lois asked looking saddened.

"Why does it matter?"

"I just.....for once I'd like to be with the real you."

"You are with the real me."

"That's not I meant and you know it."

"I don't want to talk about it Lois."

"You never want to talk about it."

"You know what fuck this I'm going home! I didn't come here to be fucking interrogated!" Kara said as she turned around and started walking to the door. 

On impulse like she had done plenty of times already thus far in their relationship Lois grabbed a glass vase off the counter throwing it at Kara. It smashed into the back of Kara's head making the woman stop and turn back around to look at Lois.

"Mia....Mia I'm sorry!" Lois urged as she hopped down from the counter. 

Kara started walking back towards Lois anger in her eye's.

"Mia please..... Let's just....." Lois was cut off as Kara grabbed her by the neck slamming her into the edge of the counter.

"Why do you have to qustion everything! Isn't my love good enough!" Kara yelled.

"Mia you're....hurting me."

"Am I not good enough!" Kara smacked Lois across the face busting her lip open.

"N...no that's not...."

"You're always pushing and pushing, bitching and moaning! You never stop complaining! And I'm tired of you always throwing shit at me!" Kara hit her a few more times.

"Mia please.....please stop!" Lois started to cry which snapped Kara out of it.

"Lois...Lois I'm so sorry I...." Kara started crying herself now herself.

"Mia we can't.....we can't keep doing this. It's....not healthy....we're not good for each other. We should never have started this relationship, I should never have let this happen."

"What! Lois no! We can work through this! We can change....we can get better!......please I......I don't......."  
_______________________________________

It was always the same everytime they got into it which was most of the time. Everytime Kara would beg Lois not to leave her, every time they made false promises of improving themselves. Kara was never sober when they were together she was always high or drunk or both. Lois herself ended up with addiction problems because of being with Kara. Constantly hiding their relationship took a toll on Lois and Kara refusing to accept herself for who she was didn't help any either. Kara would always go on these anti-gay rants when she was feeling ashamed of herself. Almost everything about their relationship was toxic and unhealthy and yet despite that Lois did very much love Kara. Kara would always hold a spot in Lois's heart but her heart overall now belonged to Clark. Lois just hoped that Kara would be able to forgive her for what the secret she was going to reveal was about.


	32. Lois's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to meet Karen? Plus Kara comes clean with everyone. Lois's secret revealed.

While Kara was in the shower she had Leslie Call Eliza back to make sure she and Alex either cooked or ordered plenty of food especially meat. The past few weeks Kara has found herself craving meat lots and lots of meat which she has found unusual. She really hadn't thought on why she's wanted so much meat at least she hadn't thought about it untill she literally took bites out of people the other night. And the bursts of speed and strength and her overall power amazed her, she didn't know we're it came from but she did have an idea. Although these bursts or power were not very frequent which was irritating for her. Kara knew about the experiments Zor-El did on her since she...you know went through it but she wasn't sure exactly what all he did to her with the exception of making her fully kryptonian. 

Kara's head suddenly started hurting and her face flinched in pain as her hand shot up to hold her head. She dropped to her knees the water spraying out of the shower head running down her body. Her eye's briefly glowed red before turning back to normal and her face returning to a non-painful expression. Her hand reached up grabbing the safety rod and she pulled herself up to an upright position. Kara tilted her head back up and her facial expression was all happy and smiling.

"Today is going to be such a wonderful day! It's going to be a real blast seeing everyone!" Kara said with excitement as she stepped out of the shower. "Oh shoot I've got nothing proper to wear!" Kara frowned looking at the black clothing sitting on the bathroom counter. She walked over to the bathroom closet opening it and pulling out a medium sized dusty box Labeled Karen that was very well hidden way in the back. The box looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in years. "Right were I left it!" Kara smiled skipping back over to the mirror.

About an hour later and Kara was still inside the restroom and Leslie was growing impatient. She was wondering what was taking Kara so long because she never takes this long. After yet another 30 minutes she was done waiting and got up and started pounding on the door.

"Babe what's taking so long? It's 10 o'clock already we're supposed to be there at 10:30 to help Eliza before everyone shows up at 11:30."

"I'll be right out I'm almost done."

"Do you want to be late?"

"It's fine we will just have to have some real beat feet."

"Beat feet? What the fuck does that mean?" Leslie said to herself as she sat back down.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kara stepped out making Leslie's jaw drop. Kara stood there wearing a tucked in white sleeveless blouse with a long red belted skirt that went down to about the middle of her calf's. She had on red high heeled shoes that match the skirt with a red and white striped women's neck scarf. Her hair was done up similar to what Marilyn Monroe would have done with the differences being that Kara's hair was longer and had some curls added. She had on make up, hot rod red lipstick with black eyeliner, black eyeshadow and blush. She was wearing a rather vintage pair of glasses and had on a pair of vintage flower earrings that looked like they were from the set of I love Lucy. Kara was still wearing the necklace Leslie had gotten her and since she was wearing the kind of top that she was most of her upper body tattoos could be seen.

"Leslie darling how do I look?" Kara asked smiling as she gave a quick little spin.

"Uhhhhhh..........what the fuck!?!" Leslie said slack jawed.

"Leslie Alexandra Danvers watch you're language!"

"What?! What is....I don't.....I am so confused right now!"

"Soooooo how do I look?!"

"You uh....you look good babe like always."

"You with you're apple butter!" Kara giggled leaning down and giving Leslie a small rather PG kiss.

"Kara I'm really confused right now."

"It's Karen honey cakes." 

"What?"

"My name silly! Karen is my name!"

"I'm still confused here because you always tell me to call you either Kara or Mia although latley you've insisted on Mia."

"Well I changed my mind! Sooooo call me Karen okay baby."

"Still confused but whatever you say."

"Wonderful! Let's get going now."

"Are we using are powers to get there or are we borrowing you're sister motorcycle?"

"We most certainly will 'NOT' be taking a motorcycle! It's just so uncivilized. And no I am not flying or speeding over there as I refuse to mess up my hair. We can borrow one of my mummy's cars."

Leslie was confused about what was going on and didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Kara was dressed completely diffrent and even wearing makeup and she hates makeup. There was also how she was talking and wanting to be called Karen and.....

"Oh no!" Leslie said to herself.

"What was that honey?"

"N..nothing Kara it's nothing."

"I SAID ITS KAREN!!" Kara snapped yelling at Leslie her eye's burning red.

"K...Karen yea sorry babe it was a simple mistake I'm sorry!" Leslie yelped. Leslie right now was completely freaked out.

"Weeeelllll I guess I can forgive you!" Kara hugged her.

Kara started going on and on and wouldn't stop talking. She was talking about these girly magazines that she liked then the conversation moved to make up and dresses. Leslie was trying to get her to shut up so they could leave but she was making it hard to get a word out. They were going to be late and would probably end up having to ride with her mom and sister. As expected they did end up having to ride with them but her sister wanted to sit as far away from her as possible because apparently this version of Kara scared the hell of her. This version of Kara was being a complete momma's girl. Kara was talking and acting like she was straight out of the 50's or something, she was all susie home maker but with slang. It was obvious that this wasn't Kara but one of her personalities and from what she tell it was one that has probably rarely if ever been out. If Leslie was honest this Kara terrified her so she completely agreed with Stompa on this. Kara or rather Karen had a temper thus she was easy to anger which made Leslie tread carefully with her. She also ended up having to explain to Mercy and Stompa why Kara was acting like this since they were still in the dark about the whole personality thing. During the trip they were forced to listen to old 50's music because Kara hijacked the radio.

They finally arrived at Eliza's, parking the vehicle with everyone getting out. Kara and Leslie walked in first with her mom and sister right behind. They were greeted by Alex who lead everyone to the living where everyone else was. Luckily Leslie was able to shoot off a text to Alex from Kara's phone to warn her about the personality change but that was about it as she didn't have a chance to go into detail. Not knowing what they were going to encounter Alex had to explain to everyone about Kara's issue before they got there. When Alex had explained it to them everyone but herself and Eliza was surprised, shocked and worried. Lois couldn't help but wonder if that's one of the reasons why Kara acted the way she did when they were together. Now knowing this Lois knew it was going to be harder to talk her now. After getting into the living room Leslie quickly pulled Alex into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Alex for the love of god please 'PLEASE' refer to her as Karen! I don't want to be killed by my wife today!" Leslie whispered to Alex knowing that Kara wasn't using her powers right now.

Sadly though before Alex could make sure everyone else knew that as if right on que Winn had to open his mouth.

"KARA! Oh my god you look so different!"

"MY NAMES KAREN!! THE NEXT PERSON TO CALL ME ANYTHING BUT KAREN IS GOING TO HAVE THEIR BALLS AND OR OVERIES RIPPED OUT AND SHOVED DOWN THEIR THROAT!!" Kara said yelling her eye's glowing red. Everyone jumped in shock. "Oh my I am so very sorry that was very un-lady like of me." Kara's face went back to being all smiles.

"Karen would you like some tea?" Eliza asked her. It was kind of scary how quickly Eliza seemed to adjust to the situation, the woman had one hell of a poker face.

"Please and thank you!" Kara said in a excited manner. "This house is soooo lumpy! It needs some redecorating. And Alex that outfit you're wearing is so Micky mouse! You need a make over."

"Uhhh what?" Alex asked.

"She's saying that you're outfit is dumb and that the house is mediocre." J'onn said anwsering her.

"You know that how?" Alex asked him.

"Iv been on earth a long time Alex so I was here during the 50's when that slang was being used."

"Now that daddy-o knows how to get with it!" Kara said about J'onn.

After seeing Kara dressed like this and acting the way she was Lois had realized that that one Halloween they spent together back when they were in a relationship made so much sense now. Kara had worn that exact outfit, it was the same with the make up and hair style and everything, she even acted just like this.

"This is freaking me out." Winn said.

"Not now Winn!" Multiple people yelled at him.

"Here's you're tea dear." Eliza said to Kara handing her the cup and saucer. "So honey want to introduce us to your guests?"

"Oh stupid me I almost forgot!" She giggled. "Everyone this my mum Mecry In-Ze and my sister Doris In-Ze but she prefers to be called Stompa though. They are.........." Kara's head started to hurt and her eye's went red. "No! No! NO! I don't want to go back!" Her hands shot up to her head and Leslie had to catch her so she wouldn't fall. After a few seconds Kara started blinking and stood up strait. "Uhhh....the fucks going on." She asked confused.

"Okay babe don't freak out!" Leslie said as she pointed her towards the standing mirror that decorated the living room.

"Freak out what are you........" Kara stopped mid sentence as she looked at her own reflection. "AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled making everyone cringe at the loudness. "Who the fuck put me in a dress!? And why am I wearing make up!? And what the fuck happened to my hair!?"

"Mia sweetie you did this to yourself." Mercy said to her daughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK! And you let me leave like this!?"

"Honesty sis we didn't want to say anything because you scared the shit of us well except mum she seemed to like it." Stompa explained.

"I thought she was very lovely." Mercy said.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm changing!"

Kara went upstairs grabbing her usual attire of clothes to change into. She also had to wash her and face to get all the crude off that was polluting her face and head. From down stairs everyone could hear Kara arguing with herself but Leslie figured she was probably arguing with the Karen personality about there attire and who had control. After a few minutes Kara lazily walked backed down stair and returned to the living room.

"So much fucking better!" Kara said. "So what was going on?"

"You were introducing us to your guests."

"Oh okay well this it my mum Mercy In-Ze and my sister Doris In-Ze but call her Stompa."

"When you say mom and sister what do you mean exactly?" Clark and Alex asked.

"There my real biological family. Something Clark would have known about had he actually took the time to learn Kryptonian and read the fucking computer files at the fortress!"

"Wait....how long have you known this?" Alex asked.

"Since I was 15."

"Is that why you disappeared on us for three years? And why you've always disappeared randomly since then?" Eliza asked her.

"Yes it is."

Kara why didn't you tell us?" Asked Eliza.

"It's Mia."

"What?"

"My name....my real name is Mia In-Ze. Since I'm being honest about stuff then I'd prefer to be called by my real name."

"Okay.....Mia....so why didn't tell you tell us?"

"I was afraid....I was afraid that I wouldn't be allowed to be with them or that something would happen to them and I'd lose them again."

"Kar....I mean Mia you're last name.....who's you're father?" Alex asked

"I don't have a father, I have two mothers Mercy who is mum and my other parent is my mother........she's....dead." Kara said looking down sadly.

"And....and you're mother?"

"I think you know Alex."

"I.......it's Astra isn't it?" Alex paled.

"Yes."

"I....I killed.....i killed you're.....I think I'm going to be sick....." Alex ran to the bathroom dropping to her knees as her face went straight to the toilet geting sick.

Once Alex had finally returned to the room Kara put almost everything out there. She told them about how she found out about her family. How she had decided to live with them for those 3 years as well as some of the things that went on during those years. She did leave out the whole Lois thing though. They were told about the drinking and drugs issue that she struggled with back then and still kinda has issues with a bit now. Explained how Astra met Mercy, how they had children and how Mercy didn't look that old. She even talked about how technically a kryptonian can impregnate someone of the same gender but she wasn't sure if it was possible with humans. It was ironic though that same gendered kryptonian couples could knock each other up since being gay was illegal and frowned upon on krypton. She did explained why she wasn't half kryptonian like her sister. Kara came clean about Project Medusa and how it didn't come from the fortess of solitudes computer but from her own personal computer that Eliza and Jeremia had given her as a teen when she arrived on earth. Alex was furious to say the least, she wanted to know why Kara had even made such a thing to begin with. Kara had just arrived on earth and been dropped off to live with strangers instead of her own cousin taking care of her so she was angry. She was angry about Clark abandoning her, about the things Zor-El and Alura did to her angry at how people on this planet treated her. She never did ended up doing anythings it since after awhile she came to like earth although her opinion of earth was mostly swayed because of Lois's influence as well as her family's.

Alex had needed to cool off a bit after the whole Medusa talk as she was pretty mad. Alex kinda understood but kinda didn't. J'onn wasn't happy obviously but unlike Alex was able to keep his cool and be as understanding as he possible as he could simply listened with open ears. For J'onn he felt that if put in her shoes at her age he may have very well had similar thoughts as she did. He understood that someone when that young with that amount of pain and angry will no doubt have plenty of dark thoughts he himself had plenty of dark thoughts as an adult after the genocide on Mars. While Alex cooled off Lena and Kara talked and Lena was very understanding and could easily sympathize since she came from the family she did. It wasn't surprising that Lena was out of all them able to understand. Once Alex returned Kara decided it was time to reveal the truth about her and Leslie's relationship.

"I uhh.....Alex you're probably not going to like this." Kara said.

"Please tell me it's not worse than the Medusa thing." Alex said.

"It's not at least I don't think so."

"Well get on with it then we're all waiting."

"My wife Leslie is......before she took the name Danvers her name was.........her maiden name was Wilis."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because.....because....you know her as Livewire."

"What?"

"Leslie show them." Kara said. Leslie took the holo ring off revealing her true self.

"It's been you hasn't it?" Alex asked in a calm mono tone voice.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"You're the one that's been helping her steal. It's how you always afford that expensive alien alcohol. How you afforded that tv and how you afforded the tickets to get here. She's corrupted you!"

"She didn't corrupt me Alex! I was already doing it before we got together, I've been doing it for the past 2 years. In fact the very first time I met Maggie which was as Supergirl was also the first time I had stolen."

So Kara had to explain, explain how she started stealing for survival. How she was behind on bills and about to be kicked out of the aprtment which had already had its water and electricity shut off. How she was starting to waste away because she couldn't afford to feed herself since she had to choose between eating or having a place to live. She still had pictures from scans that alien doctors had taken when M'gann and Mon-El had to take her to an alien clinic several times. The pictures were.....not great, she was practically just skin and bone and her ribs and joints stuck out a lot. With clothes on you could barley tell since her face didn't really change much. Non of them had noticed, the only ones who did notice and tryed to do what they could was M'gann and the asshole Mon-El(who turned out not be such an asshole after all, he had no reason to help her because of how she treated him but he still did). She told them how she tried ask for others help but non of them took her serious and just told her she was over exaggerating. And the funny thing about it was when ever she found random money or food in her apartment or her work desk it was Leslie who was sneaking it in and that was before she even had her powers.

When Kara had originally found out that Leslie knew and was worried that whole time it had flabbergasted her. And as it turned out Leslie had already known Kara was stealing and knew why which Kara suspected but they didn't talk about it until last month. Everyone felt bad hearing this, hearing how they as her friends and supposed family brushed her off and it was the criminal they all hated that that cared enough. Her real family didn't know about any of that because Kara never told them or asked for their help and made sure to hide it well from them as she didn't want to be a burden on them. Mercy and Stompa made it clear to her that they wish she had come to them about it. Coming clean about the stealing also caused Maggie to have to come clean as well which she was okay with. Alex blew a fucking gasket when Maggie explained how she had already known about Kara and Livewire and about the stealing. Finding out that Maggie had not only lied to her but destroyed evidence and purposely mislead her and the DEO's investigation pissed Alex off to no end.

Alex was mad at Maggie and part of her wanted to hate Maggie and end things with her then and there but she couldn't. She loved Maggie and part of her was happy that Maggie cared so much about her and Kara. Alex and Maggie talked things out but Maggie was going to be in the dog house for awhile and had to earn her trust back. Kara was surprised by Alex not acting like how she expected so she guessed that Alex really was trying to change for the better like she had said. J'onn wanted to be disappointed but he couldn't he cared to much and understood why she originally started stealing as he openly admitted that for awhile he to had to do something similar when he first arrived on earth. J'onn during the 17th century was Known as Anne Bonnie the Irish pirate who sailed with Jack Rackham.

"Wait you disguised yourself as a woman?" Winn asked J'onn.

"Yes I am shapeshifter after all so what of it?"

"You were one of the words first drag queens!" Winn laughed.

"Agent Schott I'm very close to breaking my rule of not messing with people's minds."

"Okay shutting up now!"

"Wait but wasn't she pregnant? That is how she was able to escape her fate." Lena asked since apparently she was a big history buff.

"Again I'm a shapeshifter therefore it's not hard to fake a pregnancy."

"Huh....well then i guess it's true you really do learn something new every day." Lena said.

As for the others when it came to Kara's reveal of her criminal activity they were surprisingly not mad although they were definitely not happy about it either. Clark was well Clark and was his normal Boy Scout self about it and even said that if he caught them in metropolis he would take them in family or not. They were fine with that not that Clark would be able to catch them anyways since he didn't even know about the thefts they had done there in the first place. James well he kinda knew but kinda didn't, he knew Kara and Leslie were together it wasn't hard to figure out since he did give Leslie advice but he didn't know about the stealing but he did have suspicions he just didn't want to assume with out proof. Lucy being Lucy thought it was funny how Livewire and Kara ended up together and ended up married. Lucy even thought it was funny that they were going on thefts sprees and no one but a plain clothes detective figured it out. Well batman kinda knew but he didn't really have the evidence to prove it at the moment so Lucy didn't count him.

Lena to thought it was a bit funny and even tried to hire them for some corporate espionage but they turned her down since that's not there thing and of course Alex gave her the death glare when she asked them. Winn well was simpley himself and just kept digging himself a grave with his big mouth. Lois didn't say anything since she wasn't exactly invited to begin withplus she was nervous. Mercy was not happy that her daughter was stealing and Stompa just laughed and stayed out of it. In fact Mercy gave Kara a mother talk in front of everyone which was proceeded by many many slaps to the back of the head. Kara had for now decided not to say anything about the murderers. All and all things had went better than she thought they would. Kara introduced her mum to everyone better afterwards and then did the same with her sister but when they got to Lucy well.....

"Lucy this is my sister Doris but she goes by Stompa. Sis this is Lucy I've mentioned her before."

"Mia has mentioned you plenty Brave one but she never mentioned you're beauty." Stompa said as she looked into Lucy's eye's while She gently took Lucy's hand and kissed it.

"Oh...I.....I uh...." Lucy blushed. Lucy's eye's traveled the length of Stompa's body taking in the big well toned muscles that were being shown off by the woman's black tank top. Her eye's lingered as she stood there in a daze. "It's uh...nice to.....god those muscles......." Lucy shivered as she trailed off as her hand started to reach for Stompa's abs.

"LUCY!" Kara yelled.

"Huh what's that!?!" She jumped being pulled out of her daze.

"You know what never mind I'm not dealing with this right now."

"Yea....uh sure.....what ever you say Kara....I uh...I mean Mia......" Lucy said as her eye's went back to staring. As she looked up at the bigger woman's face Stompa and Lucy smiled at each other there gazes lingering.

Kara had decided to go talk to Winn for a bit and it was going well but once again he Put his foot in his mouth. Apparently when she was Karen and in that dress and make up and shit he took a picture and sent it to Cat Grant. And now Cat was going to use it for the next issue of CatCo's fashion magazine, she was going to call it 'Fashion of The 50's: Going Retro' and this picture was going to be the front cover. About 10 minutes later James found Kara outside filling in a big hole.

"Kara what are you doing?" He asked

"Burying some trash!" She said.

"HELP!" Winn shouted from inside the hole.

"Shut up corpses don't talk!" Kara yelled at Winn.

"But I'm not dead yet!" He cried.

"What in the.... What did he say now?" James asked.

"He sent a picture of me as Karen to Cat! She's putting it in a magazine now!"

"That's what you're upset about?! It's not that bad. I'm the one who suggested he send it to her and that she use for the next issue of the magazine." He explained.

"What was that now?" Kara said her eye's narrowing and staring at James making him gulp.

After another few minutes Alex happened to look out the window when Washing her hands and seen Kara standing their filling in a hole. Alex walked out to see what she was doing.

"What are doing out here?" Alex asked her.

"Filling in a hole."

"Uh huh.....with two of you're friends in it?" Alex said as she looked down into the hole seeing a crying Winn and James.

"Corpses have to be buried Alex."

"But we're not dead yet!" Winn and James cried out.

"Shut up corpses don't talk!"

"Don't get me wrong iv had fantasies about doing this to these idiots but you can't bury them alive Kara.... I mean Mia sorry still adjusting." Alex said to her. She did find this situation kinda funny.

"It's okay it's a sudden change. And 'WHY' can't I bury them alive?"

"You just can't okay. What did they do anyways?"

"They took a picture of me as Karen and sent it to Cat!"

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"She's going to put it in the next issue of the fashion magazine!"

"That's what you're upset about? It's not that bad I mean seriously you will get a pretty big pay check for the use of the picture."

"That's not the point Alex! Everyone will see me in a dress with makeup and shit!" Kara said in announce as Alex started laughing. "It's not funny Alex!"

"I'm sorry but yes it is! It's hilarious!" Alex kept laughing. Kara narrowed her eye's and glared at Alex.

"Alex.....get in the hole." 

"What?"

"You heard me get in the hole."

"I'm not getting in that hole. You can not and will not be burying me!"

"I can and I will so....GET.IN.THE.HOLE!!"

"Uh no!......wait hey get off me!" Alex yelped as Kara wrapped her arms around Alex moving to throw her in the hole.

"Mia In-Ze! You can not bury you're sister and friends alive!" The voices of Mercy and Eliza yelled at her.

"But....."

"No buts! Get in the house!" They told her.

"FINE!" Kara yelled as she put Alex down.

After awhile things calmed down since Kara was no longer trying to bury Alex and her friends alive. Kara was going find Talk to Lucy more but she couldn't find her and oddly enough she didn't see her sister Stompa anywhere either. She used her X-Ray vision to look around the house to look for them. Kara had gotten a real eye full of stuff that she didn't want to see which caused her to yell out about her eye's burning and going blind. Lois had been sitting around trying to find the right time to talk to Kara but she didn't think there would be a good time. After pondering on it she decided to just go ahead and do it. She approached Kara who was in the kitchen grabbing a snack and talking to Clark.

"Hey uh.....Mia?" Lois said gaining a glare from Kara.

"What do you want Lois." Kara asked her with irritation in her voice.

"Can we...can we talk?"

"No we can not."

"Please Mia it's important." Lois asked her again. Clark knowing what she wanted to talk to her about gave a knowing nod before excusing himself and leaving the room.

"We have nothing to talk about Lois." Kara told her and went to walk out. To keep her from leaving Lois just shouted it out.

"We have a child!" Lois yelled stopping Kara in her tracks.

"What was that?" Kara said turning around.

"We.....we have a child."

"Congrats on the pregnancy for you and Clark then, cause honestly I don't care and don't know why you're telling me."

"It's not me and Clark who have a child......Mia we as in you and me have a child."

"And I don't believe you since you know no one has ever seen you with a kid."

"Kara I gave the child up after he was born."

"WHAT!! And your just now telling me this!?!"

"Even had I told you would you have helped me raise a child?" Lois asked her. Lois already knew the anwser but Kara's slience all but confirmed it. "That's exactly what I thought you wouldn't have."

"I still had a right to know Lois!"

"Which Clark pointed out to me today."

"Wait Clark knows? What the Fuck!"

"He only found out today and only because he kept pushing to find out about what was going on with us."

"Oh that's just fucking great! Who else knows?"

"J'onn and the Kent's."

"Explain now!"

"I.......I had no way of raising a half kryptonian child on my own so I......I went to J'onn and......he had him placed in the the Kents care."

"FUCK! You fucking bitch! I......." Kara took her fist and smashed the the island counter in the kitchen making Lois jump. "You kept this of all things from me. Jesus Christ and now today of all days you decide to tell me! What the fuck do you want from me Lois?! Tell me what the fuck do you want!? Because I have nothing left to give!"

"Mia I.....I'm sorry I....." Lois reached to Kara. Just to have her hand swatted away.

"'DON'T' fucking touch me.......I.....I can't do this right now!" Kara stormed off.

Kara walked out to the living room heading to the front door and realized that everyone had heard their conversation. That's just what she wanted right now was for people to know about the relationship her and Lois had. Alex and Lucy were going to try and talk to her but J'onn stopped them shaking his head and telling them he would talk to her. J'onn was pretty sure he knew where she was going so he flew to the Kent's farm where he found Kara hovering above. She was watching a small 8 year old boy play outside. He had dirty blonde hair a perfect combination of Kara's original blonde hair and Lois's brown hair. His eyes were blue and despite his young age his young toned muscles showed. He was bigger than a normal 8 year old and seemed to be smarter for his age to.

"His names Connor." J'onn said. "From what iv been told he tends to act just like you sarcasm and all. Apparently between you and Lois he has a bit of an issue with his temper. He seems to have taken an odd interest in investigating things much like Lois." Kara just floated there in silence. " Only 8 years old and he is already running the school paper at Smallville elementary. They actually didn't have a school paper for the lower grades untill he insisted that children need the news to, he was......very persuasive." He chuckled slightly. "You could talk to him you know." 

"I......I can't." Kara said.

"And why can't you?"

"I just can't okay!....I....I'm not fit to be a parent or even a role model for that matter. And honestly I shouldn't even be allowed around kids or anyone else for that matter!"

"We all have are faults. No one is perfect."

"I stood back there and yelled calling Lois a bitch for not telling me but.......She's right even had she told me I wouldn't have helped her. I was 16, always high or drunk and could barely take care of myself. Lois was always the one cleaning up after me, making sure I ate, slept and stayed hydrated. She was the one nursing me when I got sick from the drugs or alcohol. And what did she get for her trouble? She got an immature abusive asshole who took her for granted and got her hooked on drugs. Hell I never had the decency to even be sober when I was with her."

"And yet she stayed with you for a year and even married you."

"Be ause I kept begging her to stay so what's you're point?"

"My point is that she loved you, she stayed because she loved you and you loved her. She wasn't perfect either so it wasn't just you. She said and did plenty of things herself."

"And how would you know?"

"Some of it she told me and the rest I learned when her emotions and memories pushed themselves on me because she was so overwhelmed. The day she came to me with the newborn she was so heart broken not just because of what she was about to do but also because she missed you, she saw you when she looked at the boy. In her memories I could see you're love for her just as I saw the pain in you're eye's when you woke up and she was gone."

"J'onn I......" Kara started to cry and J'onn pulled her into an embrace and held her as she wrapped her arms around him and let it out.

"It's okay just let it out. You've held all this pain inside for so long never once have you grieved properly about anything."

They just floated there above the farm with J'onn holding a crying Kara. This went on for several minutes before Kara finally started to calm down and started pulling away wiping her eye's. She looked back down at the playing child and just watched him in silence before J'onn spoke again.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him?"

"He doesn't need me J'onn." Kara said somberly.

"Every child needs parents. Even children who turned out well without parents or proper parents tend to have a hole in their heart wether they realize it or not. Take my advice Mia this child will need you as he grows. He's a special child and as he grows older and his mind and abilities mature he will have to face this world both its wondrous beauty and it's cruel horrors. He will need someone who can guide, help and protect him as he faces this world. You have seen both sides of life the good the bad, the light and the dark. You have experienced much both on Kryton and during you're short time on this planet more so than even Clark thus you have been given a unique veiw of things that no one else has. Give it a chance and I'm sure you would never regret it."

"With my.....issues would it really be wise."

"You have friends and family who care about you and will always be there for you."

"Let me......think about it okay."

"That's completely fine just think on everything I've said."

"Hey J'onn?"

"Yes?"

"If you knew everything about me and Lois because of her memories then you knew the truth about my name and my family didn't you?"

"I did."

"And when you and Astra....."

"I was......conflicted I knew she was you're mother and that she was a good women and I couldn't reach her in time like I tried."

"You.....tried to talk her down?"

"Yes and when I had the chance to kill her I couldn't do it and I almost lost my life because of it."

"What?! You were....you were going to let her kill you?"

"As a man who has lost both his family and his whole race I just couldn't bring myself to take you're family away from you even if it cost me my life."

"Do you think we could have reached her?"

"I do. Had it not been for Non though things could have turned out very different."

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"You don't ever have to thank me for anything."

"So Clark really didn't know about the kid?"

"Not exactly. He was made to believe the child was a ward they were taking care of."

"But the Kent's know he's mine?"

"That's why they agreed to take care of him."

"He has a good home at least."

"That he does."

"Oh and J'onn before I forget if you ever order Alex to shoot me out of the sky again I'll destroy you're entire collection of Star Trek memorabilia and collectibles starting with you're autographed Leonard Nimoy photo."

"I'll uh.....be sure to remember that."

"I'm ready to go back."

Before they flew off Kara looked down one more time at the small child and smiled. As Kara and J'onn flew away the boy continued to Play when his basketball but as he tossed it up at the hoop it ended up landing on top of the barns roof.

"Damn!" Connor yelled.

"Connor! Now I know I did not just hear what I think I just did!" Martha Kent yelled.

"N...No!"

"It's time to come inside."

"But....."

"No buts. Get inside and cleaned up for dinner."

"FINE!" He groaned loudly rolling his eye's.

"Drop the attitude young man!" Jonathan's voice rang out as he walked out of the fields and to the house door.

"Sorry mr and misses Kent."

"All right now inside." The Kents said walking inside.

Taking a quick look around making sure no one was watching Connor leaped on to the roof of the giant barn and grabbed his basketball before jumping back down. Tossing the ball into a basket of outside toys and he walked to the door with a happy smirk upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the day is finished out at Eliza's. Kara and Lois sit down and have a heart to heart talk. Alex and Kara have a talk.
> 
> 50' slang terms:
> 
> Beat feet - slang for leaving quickly
> 
> Apple butter - slang for smooth talk or flattery
> 
> Lumpy - mediocre
> 
> Micky mouse - something dumb
> 
> get with it - understand
> 
> Daddy-O - term for addressing someone


	33. Dealing with the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara remembers some of the times she had with Lois. Kara and Alex talk followed by a talk between Kara and Lois. Kara fucks up putting a huge strain on her relationship with Leslie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is complete drama so don't hate me lol.

Kara was currently heading back to Eliza's with J'onn. She had a lot to think about after her talk with J'onn as there was just so much on her mind. She had a child, an 8 year old son that was very much like both her and Lois. Just looking at the kid she couldn't deny that he was indeed hers. She doesn't know what she wants to do about the whole thing. Kara feels like she has no right to be a parent, afraid that she would do nothing but ruin that childs life by being involved in it. Her life was a mess and had been even before she came to earth. She needed to talk to Lois when she gets back, they have things they should talk about and Kara owed her an apology. She needed to talk to Alex to well. Kara thought about one of the things J'onn said about how he could see into the memories of Lois how he could tell they loved each other despite the problems they had. Kara started to think back on one of the moments they had together.

_________________________________________

"Mia?........Mia babe you still here?" Lois yelled out as she entered her apartment looking for Kara hoping she was still there.

Lois started checking the rooms in her aprtment before moving to the bedroom where she heard someone in the bathroom. Opening the door she saw Kara laying there on the floor barely moving with a groan in her voice. She was sweating profusely as her body was burning up and shaking badly with cold chills. Every breath Kara took was short and quick as her breathing wasn't normal. Lois rushed to Kara wrapping her arms around her lifting her upper body off the floor.

"Mia honey! Come on please talk to me! Say something please!"

"Lo.....Lois" Kara weakly got out.

"Mia what did you do?"

"Over........did........it...." 

"You overdosed! God Mia you need a hospital!"

"No........no.......hospital....."

"Why?! You need a hospital Mia."

"Alien..........remember..........they couldn't help........even if they wanted."

"What about the Danvers?"

"Fuck.......no.......rather die......"

"You need help!"

"I'll.....be....fine....promise."

"Mia we have to do something!"

"Just......stay with me......please." Kara said as she shakily reached her hand up caressing Lois's cheek.

"Alright.......Alright." Lois pressed her hand to Kara's.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I.....love you Lois."

"I love you to Mia. Let's at least get you cleaned up okay." She leaned down giving her a gentle kiss.

Lois gently stripped Kara of her clothes and laid her down in the bathtub. She filled the tub up about a quarter of the way making sure the water was a comfortably cool. Using a small bath sponge she slowly, gently and intimately washed Kara down. She started from the top and slowly made her way down making sure not to miss a single inch. Despite her current condition Kara couldn't help but make a slight moan when Lois had reached her breasts. Beacause of the drugs she had taken Kara was much more sensitive than usual to touch around the more intimate parts of her body. After bathing and drying her off Lois layed Kara in bed opting for not dressing her so she wouldn't overheat. Lois tucked the younger woman into the bed and went to leave the bedroom when Kara grabbed her wrist.

"Lois....stay with me.....you promised."

"Okay......just give me a moment." Lois removed her own clothes so it wouldn't bother Kara and then crawled into bed cuddling up next to Kara giving her a gentle soft kiss as they both fell into slumber.  
_________________________________________________

That was a memory that has always stuck with Kara. The two woman were physically and mentally abusive to each with the only difference being that Lois normally couldn't physically hurt Kara with her abuse. Despite everything they did indeed love each other, enough that they did get married. Kara still remembered the night that she had asked Lois and how she was actually romantic about it. That night for Kara had been one of the few times that she felt truly normal and not broken.

_________________________________________________

It had been a long hard day for Lois and she was tired and worn out from work. She had been on her feet all day and now that she was home she wanted to just relax. She walked into her apartment tossing her purse on the table next to the door and threw her shoes off. After flipping on the lights Lois saw a path of rose petals leading to the bedroom. She went to the bedroom hearing soft music and went ahead and opened the door. There was soft romantic music playing and rose petals littered the room as scented candles filled the room with a pleasant aroma. Beside the bed was a tray filled with fruits and chocolates. Kara was standing there in a red dress holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my god you're wearing a dress!" Lois blurted out.

"That's what you take from all this? Like really you come in and see all this and me being in a dress is what you comment about? Seriously!"

"Sorry it's just you never wear dresses, well except that one time during Halloween when you were wearing that 50's style dress."

"I still don't have any reconciliation of that day. But seriously though Lois you could at least take the time to acknowledge everything else iv done in here."

"Oh yes...I'm sorry babe. It is nice Mia it's really nice and honestly iv never had anyone make this kind of romantic gesture for me. What's the occasion though?"

"Lois......." Kara walked up to Lois handing her the flowers. "Lois I love you and I......I haven't felt like this since..........look I love you Lois more than anything and I.....I know it's kind of soon but......" Kara dropped to a knee and pulled out a box opening it to reveal a ring with a gem that was a mixture of red, green and gold. "Lois Lane will you marry me?"

"Mia I..............yes..........yes I will." Lois said as Kara slipped the ring onto Lois's finger and standing up pulling the woman close.

"I almost thought you'd say no."

"We've never been able to say no to each other." Lois leaned in and kissed Kara.  
____________________________________________

Kara remembers how happy she was that Lois had said yes. It was like everything had slowed down and finally started to work out right at least for the moment it felt like that. Ultimately things didn't work out and things never changed, they never changed. No matter how many time they both said they would fix things and change it was always just empty promises. Kara still firmly remembers the break up and with the kind of break up they had how could anyone forget something like that.

Kara remembers that it was late in the evening where her and Lois were having another argument, one of the many they had that day and one of the many they had in there entire relationship. There was shouting and yelling things were thrown and broken. They made up and had sex and went to sleep. When Kara had woken up Lois was gone and there was a note on the nightstand along with divorce papers. The note had explained why she left that she left because there relationship was toxic and they were constantly abusive to each other. Lois explained that she didn't want to just leave in the middle of the night but she knew had she done it when Kara was awake then she wouldn't have been able to do it. It was like Lois had said when Kara proposed "We've never been able to say no to each other". Kara was hurt and upset but also angry and filled with rage. Kara dealt with things the only way she knew how.

Kara had destroyed her already recked room making it worse. Her mom and sister concerned tried asking her what was wrong but were screamed at instead. After signing and sending the papers in Kara had went on a binge of alcohol and drugs that lasted over a month untill Mercy and Stompa had stepped in. It took having Mercy hiring Constantine to help make a binding room in the basement to hold Kara while she detoxed since they quickly found out that kryptonite and red sun radiation didn't work. Even after getting clean Kara had stayed depressed and angry until one day she just seemed normal like nothing had happened.

When Kara and J'onn arrived back Clark had taken almost everyone home except Lucy who decided to stay and spend more time with Stompa. Other than Eliza, Leslie, Alex and Maggie only Clark, Lois, Lucy, Mercy and Stompa had remained. Everyone had been shocked and surprised to find out that Kara and Lois had been in a relationship. It didn't take them very long to figure out that Kara had only been 16 at the time and after pressure from Alex it came out that they were married to. Clark had already known but only found out before they left home that day. Out of everyone there Alex was the main one who was not happy not just about the fact that Kara was 16 but also the fact that Lois never told Kara about having a child. Alex had to be restrained briefly after she had punched Lois in the jaw and tried to go after her again immediately after.

When she walked in Kara decided to talk to Alex first and then Lois because she was nervous about talking to her ex. Alex and Kara walked out onto the porch for some privacy.

"So you and Lois." Alex said.

"Don't start Alex." Kara said.

"You were 16!!"

"So what."

"So what!? You were underage! It was illegal and she should never have taken advantage of you!"

"She didn't take advantage of me Alex! Our relationship was of mutual feelings."

"Lois Lane though like really!?! It certainly explains why you got so offensive when I asked if it was Lucy you got married to."

"Are relationship wasn't.......healthy and it ended on a bad note."

"She said as much when I grilled her earlier about it."

"Did you really need to punch her though?"

"Yes I did because she never told you that you had child!"

"Yes I did deserve to know but she was right you know.......I wouldn't have helped her raise him. Although I would have been in no condition to help cause of the drugs and shit."

"You could have talked to us you know. You didn't have to disappear for three years then just never talk about it."

"Talk to you! Why so you and Eliza could just keep trying to make me something I'm not yea how about no."

"We never tried to make you something you weren't."

"Oh realy!? Wear these clothes Kara, you can't listen to that kind of music Kara, you can't work there Kara, you can't have those kinds of hobbies Kara, they can't be you're friends Kara this is were you have to live Kara! And you're excuse everytime was that it would make me it stick out to much! You pretty much forced me to live a dull boring life and then when I decided to use my powers to help people you tried to fucking shoot me out of the sky! Between you and the DEO I never had any privacy and barely had any free time! I was called in as Supergirl for every little petty fucking thing and it was bullshit! You tried to force me and Mon-El to date which pissed off the both of us! Everytime something went wrong in you're life it was somehow always my fault! And then you killed my fucking mother with no hesitation no second thoughts and then just expected forgiveness afterwards and was going to let J'onn take the blame! So yes Alex I wasn't going to talk you or Eliza." Kara said all this ranting and angry.

"I.....you're right." Alex said looking ashamed.

"That's what I........wait did you just say I was right?"

"Yea that's exactly what I said......you're right we did try to make you into something you're not and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything, i haven't been fair to you and I know that. Most of my problems are my fault and no one else's I realized that awhile ago, it's why I started getting help which I had told you before. I'm getting better but I still have a long way to go. I'm not perfect and I've fucked up plenty times especially with you. I wish things could have been different with Astra I really do and despite what you think I did felt horrible and I never stopped feeling horrible. Then finding out today that she was actually you're mother I.............god I almost feel like I'm going to get sick again thinking about it. There's probably nothing I can ever do to make anything up to you."

"Despite everything I've never stopped loving and caring about you Alex. You're just as much my sister as Doris is. Those three years I was gone I was afraid.......afraid I'd lose them by telling anyone so I kept it secret to most. And Lois well.......she was........I loved her Alex but are relationship wasn't healthy, most of the time we just hurt each other."

"You still love her don't you?"

"I.............a part of me I think always will. She was the first person to truly accept me, to completely and truly accept me all of me. She made me feel normal and even took care of me when I couldn't take care of myself."

"That's not exactly an answer not completely anyways."

"I don't know Alex I really don't. I love Leslie so fucking much she's become my rock but everytime I see Lois especially today I..........when I see her I just want to hold her and place my lips on hers. We've never.......we were never really able to say no to each other which is what caused some of are problems."

"Did Leslie know about the two of you?"

"Kinda she knew I had slept with 2 woman before her but I never went into detail with Lois or even said it was Lois. I didn't tell her I was married before either. Hell I lied about her being my first up until last night."

"I wish I had some advie for you but I don't. Just be careful sis and don't do anything you're going to regret okay."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you to." Alex hugged Kara.

"Soooooo........does this mean you and Maggie will sleep with me now?" Kara asked jokingly.

"You sick pervert." Alex said jokingly while laughing as she pushed Kara away playfully. "So how's you're little problem down below?"

"Better like a lot better especially the itching. Eliza did say it could only take a few days to clear up but suggested today that I still keep taking the medication just to be safe."

"Next time use protection."

"That shouldn't be a problem since me and Leslie talked about it and we decided that unless we are having a threesome then it's just her and me, no one else."

"Only took you catching something for that to happen."

"Shut it Alex. Oh and don't think I didn't notice you and Maggie sneaking off with Candy that night at the club."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My X-Ray vision would have to disagree." Kara smirked.

"You didn't!?!"

"Oh I did and it was hot! I knew you were flexible Alex but 'DAMN'!"

"You're a disgusting pervert you know that."

"You love me anyways."

"Not like I have a choice." Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders. "By the way what's up with Doris and Lucy?"

"Lucy went gay over her muscles like really really gay and after what I caught them doing earlier I'm pretty sure my sister turned her gay."

"You supers and Lanes I swear."

Alex and Kara talked for a little while longer before heading back inside. During their talk Alex explained that once back in national city she would still have to investigate any thefts that Kara committed and she would arrest her if she caught her sister or not. Kara knew she couldn't put it off any longer and had to finally talk to Lois. She was nervous to talk with her but she knew it needed to be done. Kara and Lois both excused themselves went to Jeremia's study for privacy so they could talk. They both just sat there for several minutes neither one of them moving or talking. Eventually though Kara finally grew the nerve to actually talk.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Lois, it was uncalled for."

"It's alright Mia I kind of deserved it."

"No....no you didn't. I was mad that kept the fact that we had child a secret from me but you were right I would never have helped. Not like I would have been in the best shape to help anyways."

"Wether you would have helped or not is irrelevant because you deserved to know one way or the other."

"I saw him earlier......when I stormed out I......I went to the Kent farm and watched him from above."

"I......I haven't seen him since I gave him up. I have pictures though, J'onn gives them to me."

"He looks like us and from what J'onn said he acts like me but has you're hobbies."

"He's probably a handful."

"Probably I mean each of us on our own is pretty bad but both us together well that's just asking for trouble." Kara couldn't help but laugh and neither could Lois.

"Mia I want to apologize for the way I left."

"It's okay I get it. If you hadn't we would have fallen right back into the same trap we always do. We've never been able to say no to each other so again I understand."

"I just never wanted to do it that way."

"I know but in the long run it worked out right? I have Leslie and you have Clark although I openly admit that I was kind of jealous when I found out about you and Clark."

"And I was kind of jealous finding out about you and Leslie. I kind of wasn't surprised that you turned out to be a bit of a theif."

"What's that supposed?"

"Oh come on Mia I used to see how you would always eye up wads of cash and jewelry."

"I only started stealing for survival."

"Yea but what about now? Surely you have more than enough money at this point."

"I well........I started to enjoy it okay I already admitted to that earlier in front of everyone else."

"So I think you should have this." Lois pulled a ring out of her pocket.

"That's.........that's the ring I gave you when I proposed."

"It is and I.....I think you should have it back."

"Im surprised you kept it."

"I.....well I couldn't. Everytime I'd look at it or touch it, it would remind me of you and.....I just couldn't toss it or sell it okay let's just leave it at that." Lois said as she stood up which causing Kara to also stand. "Here."

Lois held out her hand to give the ring to Kara and Kara moved to take it. Their hands touched for the fist time in 8 years and the touching lingered. Kara traced the curves of the other woman's hand and wrist. Lois's other hand moved up and came to rest on Kara's other arm. Kara's other hand traced it's way up Lois's arm and came to rest on her cheek. They stared into each other's eye's their gazes lingering. Suddenly they both thrust forward their lips meeting in a fiery passion of hunger and need. Their hands roamed as Kara picked Lois up sitting her on the desk pushing her skirt up and panties down. Lois unbuttoned and unzipped Kara's pants sliding her hand down inside feeling the warmth and wetness. Kara unbuttoned Lois's blouse as she traced kisses down her neck and chest. Kara's hand slowly moved up the other woman's thigh until it came to her wetness.

"Hey babe are you........." Leslie trailed off as she opened the door and stared at what was going on.

"Le......Leslie babe I....." Kara was cut off.

"What the fuck!!"

"Leslie I can explain I......"

"Don't just fucking don't!" 

Leslie stormed out of the room and Kara chased after her begging her to stop. They argued and Leslie yelled. When they reached the main part of the house they continued arguing causing everyone else stop what they were doing.

"Leslie please I.......I'm sorry it just happen I......"

"I should have fucking known it wouldn't last that it............." Tears started forming in Leslie's eye's. "I was stupid to think that you could love me."

"Leslie I do love you I really do please believe me!"

"Yea it sure seemed like it when you had you're tongue down her throat and you're fingers up her cunt!"

"Leslie please!"

"Why don't you save you're begging for you're little reporter whore!" Leslie yelled out.

Before Kara could even say another word Leslie had disappeared in a flash of blue light. Kara just stood their silently looking down at the floor. Mercy went to try and comfort her daughter getting no response.

"Mia sweety." Mecry said.

"It's Ariella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea that happened so don't hate me it will get better I promise but it's going to get worse first but again it will get better.


	34. Cheshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie is gone which breaks Kara allowing Ariella to take over.

After Leslie left Kara broke down hard and withdrew causing a new yet to be seen personality to come to the surface. This personality was named Ariella and she was impulsive, aggressive, reckless, unpredictable, mean, rude and very dangerous. The one thing going for everyone was the fact that Kara didn't have her powers thanks to a mental block caused by the withdraw of all the other personalities. Between Kara breaking down and the withdraw of the personalities she was stuck being human like everyone one else. Even without powers Ariella was a force to be reckon with since she still had the martial arts knowledge that was learned from Stompa, Alex and a few others. She still had her advanced kryptonian mind so she was still extremely intelligent and a quick learner since that had nothing to do with her powers and was just a natural kryptonian evolutionary trait. 

When she thought things couldn't get any worse after getting home Ariella found a note from Leslie saying she wasn't coming back. The note enraged Ariella causing her to wreck the inside of the house. She chose not to stay at the house anymore taking money and clothing hopping onto her motorcycle in the garage heading back into the city to that shit apartment of hers. Only a week had passed and nothing had changed with Kara as Ariella was still in control while the others chose not to surface. It was Friday night and Ariella was sitting on the still broken couch relaxing with a beer in hand watching tv when a knock at the door made her get up. She got up with a grunt and a sigh moving to answer the door opening it revealing the person on the other side to be Lois Lane.

"What are you doing here Lois?" Ariella Asked.

"I......Clark kicked me out and I......I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Well then sweet cheeks you're in luck because I was looking for company." She said with seductive smirk as she pressed her body against Lois.

"I......I......I don't think we should......." Lois was cut off when a finger was placed on her lips.

"Shhhhhh........It's fine trust me Lois. Besides it's not like we have anything else to lose." She leaned in and started kissing Lois's neck gaining a moan.

Lois was gently pulled in along with her bag with the door being closed behind her. After the incident with Lois and Kara at Eliza's Clark was upset and after a single week he kicked her out opting not to try and work things out. Clark was always such a boy scout and for this to have been the thing that made him act out was hilarious to Ariella as she felt like he was being a man child running from this problem instead of fixing it. Perry White had fired Lois from the Daily Planet telling her that it makes the daily planet look bad to have one of there top reporters cheating on their fiancé. The man had also said that it would look bad if it came out that she had a relationship with the then 16 year old cousin of Clark Kent. For perry to even know any of that means Clark told him but lucky for Lois or maybe not so lucky Cat Grant had called her a few hours after she was fired. Cat might not like Lois exactly but she knows an asset when she sees one and didn't care about her relationship problems with Clark since she herself had been married multiple times.

It was now morning a few weeks after Lois showed up at Kara's and they were getting up and dressed. Ariella wanted to go for breakfast so she decided to take Lois out to Noonan's. Lois didn't have car since the car she had was in Clarks name and she only got to National City as fast as she did because the flash owed her a favor plus he still considered her a friend. They left the apartment hand in hand hopping onto the motorcycle outside. After a short drive they arrived and parked going in to order but choosing to sit and eat outside. Of course like everything there had to be some bad timing since Alex and Maggie showed up not long after Lois and Ariella started eating.

"Hey Kara what are.........." Alex trailed off as she saw Lois sitting there her hand wrapped in Ariella's. "What the fuck is this?"

"First off I'm not either one of the Kara's, I'm not Mia and I'm certainly not that crazy bitch Karen I'm Ariella so get it right cause I'm sticking around for a long time. And second what the hell are you freaking out about?" Ariella Spoke.

"What's the home wrecker doing here?" Alex asked.

"Clark kicked her out and don't FUCKING call her that!" Ariella yelled.

"So he kicks her out and what.....shacks up with you! What the hell?! Like you can't seriously be hooking back up with her"

"It's none of your damn business what we do!" She said standing up as she yelled.

"It's okay just calm down I deserve it after everything I've done." Lois said.

"No it's fucking not okay! I should fucking stab the bitch so she knows to mind her own business." Surprising and shockingly Ariell pulled out a hidden knife.

"Whoa whoa whoa how about everyone just calm down!" Maggie said.

"No one asked you piggy! Why don't you go and get you're donuts and coffee and fuck off!" Ariella rudely said to Maggie.

"Piggy?" Maggie said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm still smelling bacon so that means piggy is still standing here."

"Can we......can we just go.....please." Lois asked Ariella.

"Since you asked so nicely. Besides I want to give you a good fucking before you have to go to CatCo." Ariella said smacking Lois's ass as they left. Ariella Made sure to purposely run into Alex and Maggie.

"I can't believe she just pulled out a knife and threatened to stab me!" Alex said looking at Maggie.

"Yea well I can't believe she called me..............she took my fucking wallet!" Maggie gasped.

Ariella did indeed take Lois back to the apartment for a good fucking before driving her to her new job at CatCo. Later that day though she went back to CatCo with food to have lunch with Lois. When she stepped off the elevator of Lois's floor which was the same floor she used to work on people didn't recognize her at first but when they did eyebrows raised. No one from her old work had seen her except for Winn and James so to say everyone including Cat were surprised by her new appearance and mannerisms was an understatement. Whispers definitely started flying when she had a rather heated kiss with Lois at her desk right there in front of everyone. Before leaving Ariella told Lois she might not be able to pick her up tonight so she pulled out a rather large stack of money giving it to the other woman. She also gave Lois a number to call when she needed a ride home and the person would make sure she got back to the apartment safe and sound. She also mentioned that if she wanted to get any new clothing to just mentioned it to driver.

After Ariella took over she started making connections with people and organizations of less than reputable reputations. She had started taking jobs she would have never taken otherwise had she been any of the other personalities. Simple thefts, B & E's, heists, if it involved stealing of any kind she would do it and she had no problem hurting others if she needed to. Her violent tendencies were getting worse as hurting or crippling someone was getting easier and easier for her. Their were even a few times that she came close to killing someone as she had no problem beating them half to death or using a knife on someone. She even reached a point where she started carrying a handgun and would pull it on someone if she needed to. Ariella's decent into madness didn't take long as she was already unstable, it was Leslie that kept this personality calm and in check. The original personality Mia In-Ze also known as Reign could take control but was choosing not to and to instead bury herself as deep as she could. In such a short time she had already earned a nickname, they started calling her Cheshire because of her grin.

Ariella left CatCao speeding down the roads weaving in and out of the traffic and of course yet again her luck had to suck. The lights and sirens blared behind her as she pulled over and the police car pulled in behind her. Ariella Felt like she had this since she did grab a few extra prizes when she snatched Alex and Maggie's wallets. When she bumped into Alex and Maggie she not only pick pocketed their wallets but also there badges, Maggie's NCPD detective badge and ID and Alex's DEO issue fake FBI ID. The officer got out of his car and approached Ariella having her step off the bike and asked for her ID and proof of insurance. Ariella Pulled out Maggie's badge showing the officer and identified herself as detective Margaret Sawyer. Ariella was smart and did change the photo's in both Maggie and Alex' ID's. The officer looked at the ID then at back Ariella before speaking.

"We talked last night detective and I'm pretty sure you're latino not white." The officer said.

"Well you know it's........" She cut herself off as she took off running down the adjacent alley.

As she ran she could hear the cop running after her and yelling for her to stop. She twisted and turned down several alleys realizing how much it sucked that she didn't have her powers especially the super speed or flight. After a few minutes of running she slowed down realizing the cop was no longer behind her so she smirked and smiled and started to head out onto the sidewalk of the next street. As soon as she rounded the corner she was grabbed by a few officers and slammed onto the hood of a police car as her arms were yanked behind her with cuffs being put on. Of course she struggled with them because she didn't want it to easy for them. She was shoved into the back of a police cruiser and taken to the precinct where she was processed and put into a temporary holding cell. It only took and hour for Maggie and Alex to show up looking pretty pissed.

"Are you serious right now!" Alex yelled at her.

"Impersonating an officer, more specifically impersonating me just to get out of a speeding ticket! I can't believe you took my badge on top of my wallet and took hers as well." Maggie said.

"You were carrying a firearm are you serious!" Ale said upset. "Are you going to say anything?" Alex asked.

"Yea get me the fuck out of here." Ariella said smugly with her cheshire grin.

"I can't believe you right now!" Alex said in disbelief.

"I got them to let this shit go but you can't be doing this Kara." Maggie told her.

"I.AM.NOT.KARA! ITS ARIELLA!" She shouted.

"Alright fine we get it you're Ariella now lower you're voice or I'll leave you here overnight." Maggie warned her as she let her out of the cell and they all walked outside. "No more of this crap got it."

"Fuck you piggy." Ariella said as she walked away while giving Maggie and Alex the middle finger.

It only took a month for her relationship with Lois to become just as toxic and abusive as it was the first time. They would argue and yell and one of them would hit the other and a neighbor would always call the cops resulting in someone being arrested and usually it was Ariella. It had gotten to a point were it was always Maggie that got sent to the domestic calls because she knew them. Maggie didn't know why they would send her because it would be a conflict of interest because of their personal ties but they would send her anyways. Ariella Never seemed to go without a fight, struggle or just flat out running off and she was normally hard to catch. Maggie, Alex and J'onn were losing there patients with her and fast as they they were trying to figure out a way to help her.

One day in particular it was Kara or rather Ariella who hit Lois which wasn't unusual. It seemed that because of Ariella being in control it meant that Lois was rarely the aggressive one compared to when they together before where it was basically a 50/50 split. Cat had asked Lois to stay late last night which Ariella didn't like and Lois even mentioned that she wouldn't like it under her breath while she was walking out of Cats office. Cat did in fact hear what Lois said but didn't think anything of it untill Lois came in the next morning with a busted lip and a black eye. Cat was kinda suspicious of what was going on with Lois but didn't know for sure but now she was definitely sure. Cat called Lois into her office later that evening.

"Lois what happened to you're face?" Cat asked her.

"I.....I fell." Lois said.

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth."

"Did she hit you?"

"Wha.....what?"

"You heard me. Did she hit you?"

"N.....no she.....she wouldn't......" Lois was cut off.

It was about that time that Ariella barged in into Cats office telling Lois that she was getting tired of waiting for her downstairs and needed to hurry up. Lois quickly apologized to Cat telling her she had to go and walked out of the office. Ariella Grabbed Lois by the wrist pulling her along and shoving her into the elevator. Right before the doors closed you could hear the audible slap of Ariella backhanding Lois. The people outside of the elevator had heard the hit and so did Cat as she made her way out following the pair. Cat had already alerted security to stop the two women or rather more specifically to stop Ariella. When the elevator came to a stop and opened security was already waiting but Ariella was a quick thinker so she acted quickly and swiftly easily taking them down. There was one problem about that, that she didn't think about out of sheer arrogance and that was when she got back to the apartment there were plenty of police officers already waiting for her. Ariella only ended up spending a single night in a cell as she was let out on bail as she had more than enough money.

Another month went by and things had gotten bad that Ariella had broken Lois's arm causing her to leave yet again but this time with the help of Cat Grant and surprisingly Clark. Clark had realized that he had been an idiot and decided to work things out with Lois since their problems could easily be overcome with hard work and a little bit of counseling. Ariella was alone and tired of the constant nagging of others so she had decided to disappear and disappear she did. She moved from lover to lover for about a few months until she returned to National City for a theft she had been planning. Ariella had found that not having powers made stealing so much more fun but one thing was missing for her........She missed Livewire..........she missed Leslie. Her partner, companion, lover, and wife was gone and not in her life, no one to keep her calm and no one to hold her heart and mind together. She did look for Leslie but she couldn't find her which put her in a rather deep depression that made her more reckless and practically suicidal. She was drinking heavily and doing drugs again not caring wether she lived or died.

Before coming back to National City Ariella had showed just how suicidal she was. Everytime she encountered the police or a hero she would put her own life at risk in order to get away knowing that that most of them especially the heroes wouldn't endanger the life of someone even a criminal. She had encountered Nightwing in bludhaven a few days ago giving him a choice, let her go in order to spare her life or try to stop her causing her death. He chose the only option he knew he truly could which was to let her go. She had done the same thing when she ran into Oliver in Starling City. Oliver thought she was only bluffing untill she started pulling the trigger on the handgun she held to her own head causing him to quickly back off. She was even able to get batman to back off when she had given him the same choice.

It was night time and Ariella was making her move on a small bank in downtown National City. She had this all planned out knowing this bank didn't have the same kind of security that the bigger ones did. The cameras and alarms she could easily deal with and the vault was nothing for her as it was an older model that could be opened using the old fashioned method of safe cracking. It only took her 10 minutes to crack it, just 5 minutes more than the world record that was set back in 2012. It was just an in and out job at least she had thought it was untill batman showed up having apparently followed her from Gotham after the job she did for Carmine Falcone. It was fight or flight so she decided to fight, she went to shoot him but a batarang knocked her firearm out of her hand so she rushed him not even giving him a chance to get a word out. Ariella was good but he was far better and she quickly realized that. It didn't take long for him to drive her back even dislocating an arm in the process.

"Things don't have to be like this. You're ill and need help." Batman told her.

"You don't know shit!" Ariella yelled as she rushed him again just to be dropped to her knees holding her hurt shoulder.

"You're suffering from dissociative identity disorder which you already know. You're not well and despite the things you've done including the muderers you deserve a chance to get better. You were a hero and you still could be again so please take the secound chance I'm offering."

"I........but iv done to much.........." She said crying. She really wasn't surprised that he figured out it was her that killed all those people months back when she still had her powers but she does wonder how long it actually took him though. She also wonders if he knows about the ones she's killed in just the last few week.

"It's never to late change."

"I've hurt people.........I've killed people."

"You just need help."

"I..........okay."

"You're doing the right thing. Lets reset that shoulder of yours."

Batman was relived that she was taking the chance he was giving her. He knelt down in front her and reset her shoulder with a loud pop gaining a grunt out of Ariella. Batman stood up and reached his hand out offering it to the crying woman. She took his hand and let him help pull her up but as she was pulled up a blade dropped out of her jacket sleeve and into her hand. Gripping the small thin blade she jammed it between the side plating of batman's suit. He grunted in pain and stumbled back dropping to a knee in both pain and shock. Ariella took the momentary chance darting past him grabbing her gun and duffle bag of money while she took off out the door. She didn't make it far once she got out the door before she realized someone was behind her. She knew it was probably the police as she figured batman probably called them not long after he arrived. What she wasn't expecting though was for the cop to be familiar to her.

"Mia stop!" Maggie yelled from behind her aiming her sidearm at Ariella.

"No can do little piggy."

"Damn it Mia fight her! You don't have to let her do this!"

"You don't get it do you! She doesn't want to fight! The rest of them are letting me do what I want!"

"I can't just let you go you know that."

"Oh I know." Ariella Smiled her cheshire grin the very one that got her the nickname as she took a few steps forward.

"Ariella don't move!"

"Didn't you hear? Everyone calls me Cheshire." Ariella laughed.

"Ariella drop the gun and the bag."

"I can't do that."

"Bullshit! You can you're just choosing not to."

"Tamatoes, tomatoes." Ariella chuckled as she tightened her grip on the handgun.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do have to! I want to do this! I need to do this!"

"Please don't make me do this I'm begging you!" Maggie said as tears welled up into her eye's.

"Go beg to my bitch of a foster sister!" Ariella adjusted her grip on the gun and then re-tightened it.

"Please don't!" Maggie begged.

Ariella stood there grining that cheshire grin as she chuckled. Those few seconds felt like an eternity to Maggie as her body tensed up.

"I smell bacon I smell pork run piggy piggy I gotta gun!" Ariella spun around lifting the gun up and aiming at Maggie as both women fired.


	35. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter with not much detail but I figured this was the best time for this chapter but there wasn't much I could up with for it. Suggestions are always appreciated.

Leslie was furious at Kara but also extremely depressed as she felt betrayed. She loves Kara with all her heart, every single part of her. Catching Kara knuckle deep in her ex wife Lois hurt so bad. Sure Leslie had insisted that Kara's end of the relationship remain a bit open so she could experience things but sleeping with her ex wife and right after they agreed to a closed relationship was hurtful. Leslie hadn't cried in years not since Anissa and now she was crying for the first time in so long. When she had stormed out of Eliza's she had went back to the house on the outskirts of national city. Once she was back at the house she broke down dropping to her knees in tears. She didn't know what to do or where to go so without thinking she simply left taking very little with her but leaving a short note for Kara. She felt like she needed to go and to just get away and disappear.

After disappearing Leslie went and stayed at an old hideout of hers in Brooklyn. The place was a dump which was nothing new since it was always a dump but it was a place to sleep. She spent her time in Brooklyn mostly drinking away her pain and sorrows. It was a nightly thing for her to get kicked out of the Alien Pub that she had found snuggled away in a back alley. Everyday she would get up 'MAYBE' get something to eat then head to that pub as soon as it opened. She would get drunk and the bartender would cut her off then she would argue and then get tossed out by this big asian woman. On this particular night things weren't really any different but when she was being tossed out by the asian woman she had actually gotten a decent look at her for once.

"You.....you look familiar.......do I.......do I know you?" Leslie said as she slurred her speech.

"Yes I'm the one who has to toss you out every night." The woman said.

"No no.......that's not it...." And then hit her she knew this woman the fragment of that night flashed in her head.

_________________________

Her father struck her and disowned her throwing her out while her mother and brother just stood their and watched with no remorse or care. Leslie finally came to her senses standing up and decided to make the 5 mile walk to her girlfriends house. She figured Anissa's family would at least let her spend a night or two, they did say she was always welcome there. It took a lot longer to make the walk because of the storm but she had finally made it and was standing outside the house that filled her with a little bit hope that things would be alright. As she looked up her smile slowly faded and what bit of hope she had dispeared. There she was Anissa standing right in her living room in front of the big picture window with her family as another woman made her way into the room embracing Anissa and passionately kissing her.  
_________________________

"FUCKING BITCH!" Leslie yelled out drunkenly firing a shot of electricity at the other woman.

"Whoa! What the hell is you're problem!" The woman yelled.

"You....you're my problem! This is all you're fault!" Leslie screamed as she shot more electric bolts at her.

"Me?! What the hell did I do!?!" The woman held her arms up tanking the weakened blasts.

"You split us up! If you hadn't interfered I'd have never left, if I had never left I would never have worked at CatCo and never met 'HER'! If I had never meet her I wouldn't be here drinking my pain away!" Leslie shouted in anger as she also started to tear up.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Fuck you!" 

Leslie shot again missing and hitting a water valve causing water to poor out drenching her and shorting out her powers. She stumbled backwards and tripped over a trash can falling to the ground hitting her head. Her vision was already blurry because of the drinking but it was getting worse because of hitting her head.

"Grace what are you.........." A voice started to say but cut itself off as the person saw Leslie laying there. "Oh my god Leslie!?!"

"You know this crazy bitch?" The woman known as Grace said.

"Yes i know her. I've told you about her before."

"Wait she's 'THAT' Leslie?"

"Yes that Leslie." The person said as they kneeled down next to Leslie. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! She attacked me!"

"Why would she attack you?"

"I don't know she started yelling at me about something being my fault."

"Jesus she's bleeding. Well we can't just leave her here."

"Please tell me we're not taking her home with us."

"Okay then I won't tell you I'll just do it."

With the help of Grace they were able to get Leslie into a car and then eventually up to an apartment. They treated the gash on the back of her head which was already healing some but the alcohol was making it difficult. Leslie wasn't sure what was going on or where she was and she was constantly fading in and out of consciousness. She could hear them talking or rather arguing and didn't need to know what they were saying to know it was about her. Her head hurt....well her whole body hurt and she felt a little sick but mostly tired. After a few minutes Leslie dozed off into sleep. She slept through the night and only woke up when the sun came through the window hitting her right in the face. She found that she was on a couch covered with a blanket and a pillow under her head.

Her head still hurt but at this point it was more from the alcohol than it was from hitting her head. The apartment was a small but nice, the sun brightened up the room so well you almost wouldn't need to flick on a light. Just as Leslie sat up holding her head someone walked up to her with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Not sure if aspirin will even work for you but figured it's better than nothing." A familiar voice said.

Leslie looked up to see woman which made her jaw drop in shock. Before her stood a thin muscled woman of African decent with long hair. Leslie didn't know what to think or what to say as she hadn't seen her in years.

"Anissa?" Leslie said.

"It's been along time hasn't it Leslie?" Anissa said smiling. 

"Not long enough." She muttered.

"I deserve that." Anissa sighed looking down. "After finding out that you're parents kicked you out it didn't take much thinking to realize why you left, why you never came to me and my family."

"I walked 5 miles in that storm to come to you but what do I see when I show up? You.....I saw you in the window kissing someone who wasn't me."

"I figured as much but I had hoped you didn't see it."

"Yea well I did."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it I don't want to hear it."

"Even so I mean it, I really am sorry." After several minutes of silence Anissa spoke again. "So you're married?"

"What?"

"You're married, I noticed you're wedding ring."

"It's complicated."

"Is she why you've apparently been doing nothing but drinking the past month?"

"Is it that obvious."

"It really is. You want to talk about it?"

"Why the fuck would I want to talk to you about it?!"

"You look like you need someone to talk to."

"Make you a deal I'll talk about it if you tell me why you cheated on me."

"I.......I didn't mean to cheat on you but I still did regardless so there's no excuse I can make that will change that or make it right." Anissa let out breath before continuing. "I met Grace and we started hanging out as friends and things just kinda happened. Hell I don't even know who kissed who first. Things progressed from there and I'm ashamed to admit it but I just kind of forgot I was still dating you. I did love you Leslie please believe me on that because it's true but with Grace it was........it was different there was a spark there that I didn't have with you. I should have talked to you about it as soon as it happened but I didn't and it's always been one of my biggest regrets. Hearing you and all you're anger on the radio and then seeing you on tv as a criminal.........it hurt because I knew at least some of it was because of the pain I caused you. I'm sorry Leslie I'm so sorry."

"Honestly I'm over it have been for awhile."

"Because of you're wife?"

"Yea."

"So what happened?"

"I caught her knuckle deep in her ex wife."

"Oh."

"Yea oh."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"I uh.........didn't really give her a chance."

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Does she love you?"

"More than anything."

"Then don't be stupid and talk to her. If you really love each other then you can work it out. It won't be easy by no means. There will be trust issues and what not but every relationship has hurtles. So if you really love her then you will talk to her."

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from my ex."

"Would you rather get advice from my dad."

"You're dad might be black lightning but he sucks at relationship advice."

"My dads not......" Anissa was cut off by Leslie laughing.

"Oh come on he only wears goggles to cover his face and that voice changer ain't fooling anyone."

"Hey at least it's better than Supergirls since he has never been figured out. Her disguise she only wears glasses and a ponytail." Anissa said getting a snorting laugh out of Leslie.

"Yea my wife sucks at disguises but she still insists that glasses and a ponytail were a great disguise." Leslie chuckled.

"Wait........you're married to Supergirl!?!" Anissa said with a shocked look on her face.

"Well she doesn't really like being called Supergirl anymore she prefers Reign."

"How did.......I thought you two hated each other?"

"Not really we had feelings for each other but turns out we sucked at showing that."

"So you were like kids on a playground but with superpowers."

"Pretty much."

They talked for awhile and Leslie even apologized to Grace for attacking her while she was drunk. They let her use their shower and had her eat lunch with them before she left. Leslie was going to go to Kara and talk with her and fix things. She loved Kara to much to let her go. As she was leaving Anissa and Grace's apartment she felt a sting in her neck. She reached to the side of her neck and pulled out a dart and looked at it.

"What the fuuuuuuuu.........." Leslie didn't even get to finish her sentence before passing out.

"Henshaw if you would." A female voice said.

Metal arms reached down picking Leslie up and tossing her into a black van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace Choi is Anissa's girlfriends in the comics and is her fellow teammate on the outsider.


	36. Cogs of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Maggie and Ariella's confrontation.

People always talk about the calm before the storm and sometimes the calm after the storm. But there is never truly a calm before or after as the world is always in motion from the tiniest molecule to the largest planet or star. Even when things seem calm to some that doesn't mean things really are when there's so much going on in the world. Protests, crime, riots, Revolutions, war are all constant things that happen in the background wether people realize it or not. Death is also a constant as there are people dying on a regular basis every hour of ever minute of every second. The lose of life can never truly be avoided because even if you save someone one day they will inevitably die, this fate can not be avoided.

"FUCK!.....FUCK!.......why couldn't she just........DAMN IT!" Maggie yelled crying as she bent over as if she was exhausted. 

There was nothing but silence after the sound of the gun shot as it started raining. Kara was laying there on the ground motionless and bleeding as blood mixed with water. The sound of the storm drains could be heard along with the crackling and flashes of thunder and lightning breaking apart the silencing darkness of the night. Maggie was upset and devastated, she had just shot her. Why couldn't she just drop it? Why did she have to force her hand? If she had just put the gun down Maggie wouldn't have had to take the shot. Batman came stumbling outside holding his side and approached Ariella kneeling to check for a pulse. When he reached down Ariella's arm shot up with another knife in hand but this time Batmn caught it taking the knife from her. Ariella reached up grabbing Batman by the collar pulling him closer.

"I'll ........kill you.....all." Ariella chuckled with her cheshire grin blood dripping from her lips as her eye's closed and grip loosed.

"She's still alive detective but won't be for long if we don't get her some help." Batman said waiting for a response from Maggie but not getting one. "DETECTIVE!" He yelled finally getting her to snap out of it. "Call J'onn she needs medical attention now!"

"I.........yea." Maggie stuttered.

Maggie called it in to the DEO which sent them into a panic especially Alex who was currently at her apartment. Sending a DEO vehicle would have taken to long so J'onn flew to them instead gently picking the injured woman up. The Martion took off as fast as he safely could while cradling the young woman. Arriving at the DEO J'onn landed setting her down on an already waiting medical gurney. They rushed her to the medical wing of the facility as they attempted to stop the bleeding and get an IV hooked up. It became difficult to do anything when Ariella woke up and started thrashing around yelling, screaming and even laughing. It took several of the medical staff to hold her down long enough to sedate her which resulted in a broken wrist for one of the staff members and a broken nose for another.

The DEO's head doctor Dr. hamilton started looking for an exit wound but was unable to find one. On top of the bullet still being lodged inside somewhere and there was as a broken rib. A lung was collapsing causing a tension pneumothorax which meant signs of cardiovascular collapse. They had to put her on a ventilator so they could keep her breathing since she was having troubal. In order to re-inflate the lung they had to insert a chest tube. She was losing blood from internal bleeding which meant they had to scan for the source which turned out to be from a nicked artery and would require surgery to repair. They needed to start a blood transfusion and had to use blood that they had collected from Kara in the past incase of emergencies. They opened her up so they could extract the bullet and repair the artery and any other damage that had been done. During the course of the emergency operation Ariella had flatlined multiple times but luckily each time they were able to resuscitate and stabilize her enough to finish the surgery.

After they had taken Ariella back Maggie had been out in the hallway crying and freaking out when Alex had finally arrived. It took several minutes to even get the detective to calm down enough to explain what happened. After explaining Maggie just kept apologizing over and over as Alex held her close. Alex wasn't upset or mad at her fiancé she understood but that didn't mean she was happy either. Alex was just as upset as Maggie and honestly wasn't sure what she would have done had it been her in that position. After awhile Dr. Hamilton appeared approaching Alex, Maggie and J'onn and explained everything about Ariella's injuries. During the surgery they did have to re-sedate her twice as the first sedative had worn off quick and the anesthesia wasn't working completely. The mixture of multiple drugs in her system had caused the anesthesia and sedatives to not be as effective.

At the moment they had Ariella strapped down so she couldn't hurt herself or others while she was recovering. They were able to take the ventilator out but the chest tube had to stay in as well as the standard IV. It was going to take awhile for Ariella to heal so they would keep her there but once she was healed enough they had decided that they would need to keep her at the DEO. They had a cell made up to be comfortable but safe for her when it was time for her to be moved. They added the same magical bindings that were used to contain her when Mercy and Stonpa had forced Kara to detox. The magical binding wouldn't hold her as she is now but they added the bindings just in case her powers came back. They did call Mercy and Stompa letting them know what happened so the two booked a flight and got out there as quick as they could.

They kept trying to talk to Ariella but they would get screamed or laughed at and mostly just be insulted and threatened. Ariella was unhinged and out of her mind, completely mentally unstable on top of already being dangerous. Kryptonian's are naturally very intelligent so regardless of which personality was in control the intelligence is still there, mix that with Ariella's aggressiveness and mental instability then you have a combination for disaster. They were all trying to deliberate on what to do with her, they wanted to help her but didn't know what to do. Mia and the other personalities were still in there somewhere but refused to come out the only one who could help was Leslie so it was decided that they would try and find her.

After a few weeks they were able to move Ariella to her cell. They eventually had to put her in a straight jacket after she had tried to claw her wounds open and pull the chest tube out. On this specific day Dr. Hamilton had to fix the chest tube after it came lose and caused some painful complications which had ruined Ariella's day since she had been in middle of her favorite tv show. Currently she has been refusing to eat so Alex is was with her trying to get her to eat.

"You have to eat!" Alex said to Ariella.

"You have to eat!" Ariella said to Alex

"Stop that!" Alex yelled.

"Stop that!" Ariella yelled.

"You're being childish!" Alex said glaring at her.

"You're being childish!" Ariella said glaring at her.

"You know what Vazquez can deal with you!" Alex yelled in irritation walking out. Alex did indeed go and make Vazquez try to get the woman to eat besides since Vazquez was one of the DEO's shrinks she was supposed to evaluate Ariella anyways.

"Well hello eye candy!" Ariella said to Vazquez."

"I'm here to get you to eat as well as to give you a psychiatric evaluation."

"And they sent you? Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"They trust me and I think I've earned that trust thank you very much."

"What ever you say toots."

"From what I've heard you've had a pretty bad day or rather a pretty bad few weeks."

"Let me ask you somthing, have you ever had a really bad day?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I figured that you of all people should know since you're the psychiatrist."

"I might but I need an explanation first."

"Well it's just that there is almost nothing nearly as cruel as memory. Their like the unwanted thunderbolts that strike a lightning rod, like unwanted party crashers that scream through you're synapses. Memories are just so inescapable and unrelenting and just flat out unfriendly. You can't even escape into the darkness we call madness! But then when you meet someone who changes you're life and that makes you feel like you don't even know who are anymore. I've always found it funny how just a single small encounter can cut off tiny pieces of the past and twist you're memories and even twist you're personality until you decide to rethink you're whole identity. And when you realize just how much of a fool you were you end up laughing and letting that laugh reverberate off the walls of you're own dark and empty mind."

"Maybe I know what you mean but some specifics would probably help."

"Specifics? Sure anything for you."

"Then please go ahead and explain in any amount of detail you wish."

"Do you believe in fate?" Ariella asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure."

"Well I believe in fate I even used to think it was evil and guided by some asshole of a God or Goddess. But I think it's determined by the rules of human nature or alien nature if we're being inclusive. Right now though right as we speak I think it's changed."

"Oh? How so?"

"Have you ever Felt that you're life was building towards one singular moment or more specifically this moment?"

"Why? Is that what you feel?"

"Not originally no but now I can say yes it does. I've realized that everything in my life the good, the bad literally everything was all just the cog wheels of fate going to work."

"You see fate in a different light?"

"Oh yeah! Yes very much so! I would even go as far as to say that's changed everything!"

"Everything?"

"Have you seen how vile, cruel and just down right mean this world we live in is? And just how lonely it is to walk through all the nasty crud by yourself?"

"Well......I.......yes it is rather lonely when I think about it."

See unlike everyone else I knew you would understand! Even in this crowd of dumbasses and idiots you can feel how alone you are and that no matter how much you kick and scream no one will ultimately care regardless of what they say. You feel like you don't truly exist while at the same time feeling like you're stuck, trapped or even forced onto this path that leads nowhere but to empty darkness and pain. But now well....."

"You feel like you've finally found someone to be by your side that will share the journey with you?"

"I feel like I am falling or even floating and someone suddenly pulled the rug out from under my reality making me fall straight into something new and unfamiliar. It's exciting but also scary but I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about how that does or doesn't feel."

"Well I........maybe I do. Could you tell me more about how this person makes you feel?"

"This person makes me feel like I have finally found someone I can relate to which is something I've never felt before. This person make feel alive and loved. There not afraid to jump from the plane and take a chance. Do you get what I mean at all?"

"I...I do very much so."

"I'm very happy that you do."

"Who is it?...... This person that makes you feel like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's you Vazquez it's always been you!"

"Me?"

"I love you Susan I always have." Ariella said smiling putting her hand on the glass.

"I........I.......I love you to Kara." Vazquez put her hand on the glass right where Ariella's was.

"What about Livewire? You did marry her."

"Livewire left me Vaz she didn't really love me besides I only married her because I didn't think I'd ever be good enough for you."

"What Kara no! If anything Im the one that could never be good enough for you!"

"But you are good enough you've always been good enough. It's just me.....it's Kara. You know you can trust me, I'm Supergirl and would never lie to you not about this."

"They say you're not Kara though. That you're just a personality that developed as a result of having a personality disorder."

"That......that hurts. The fact that you would believe them like that. I thought........I thought I meant something to you."

"You do you're a friend."

"But that's not all you want though is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you have feelings for me Vaz, I've always known. Besides we did just admit to loving each other unless you're short term memory has gotten that bad in matter of seconds."

"I.....I....."

"It's okay because as I said I feel the same. Those times we had sex meant so much more to me. I love you and you love me and we don't have to hide that from each other anymore."

"It meant more to me to."

"We could be together you know."

"But you're stuck in here, they say that you're not well and as a psychiatrist I agree that you arnt well."

"Vaz you know that I have........issues and sure iv stolen but That's really all that bad and other that I've done nothing wrong."

"They wouldn't lock you up for almost nothing though."

"Wouldn't they? There afraid of me, they want to control me. You've seen how are they get when I do anything they don't like regardless of how small."

"I.......I don't know."

"I'm as human as you now and they've locked me up like some dangerous alien criminal."

"Kara I......I'm sure they have their reasons."

"You believe them over me?"

"No I.......I believe you I really do. But how can we possibly be together though."

"You could let me out of this cell."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you could, just come over here and open the door."

"No"

"Not even for a kiss from you're love?"

"No not even for a kiss. I'd.......I'd get in so much trouble."

"Please Susan....help me. Don't let them hurt me."

"I......I.........okay.......but.....I can't right now. Let me get a few things put together. Give me a week or two and then I'll come and get you."

"Thank you Vaz thank you so much!"

"Any........anything for you." Vazquez smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Ariella sat there and ate her food happily. After she was done eating Vazquez re-did the straps on Ariella's straight jacket though the opening on the cell door and then left the room smiling and happy. Ariella smiled her cheshire grin and chuckled after Vazquez left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Vazquez a DEO shrink in this story on top of being a field agent. And I used some of the dialogue from the joker and Harley's conversation on arkham (with as much changed as I could of course because I wanted it to be in my own words as much as possible and I wanted to make it more unique while still keeping the conversations original theme). And no Kara and Vaz are not becoming the new Joker and Harley Quinn, the conversation is meant to show how insane Ariella is and how intelligent and manipulative she is by playing with Vazquez emotions similar to how the Joker did with Harley. And no she was not talking about batman like the joker originally did, she was only talking about Vazquez.


	37. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella finds out about Leslie and gets an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian transitions will be at the end of the chapter in the 'End Notes'.

After Ariella and Vazquez's evaluation or rather talk Vazquez started visiting her more, sneaking in gifts and food. To everyone else Vazquez was just visiting as her shrink and as a friend but there are plenty of times they didn't even know she was visiting Ariella. Sometimes Vazquez would visit during a time when it was just a skeleton crew working and would mess with the cameras that are around Ariella's cell. During these visits Vazquez would enter the woman's cell and they would become intimate with each other even going as far as having sex during this time as well. This went on for a week and a half until one day Alex came in to talk to Ariella. Now despite changes in her behavior Alex and J'onn were still suspicious as they couldn't tell wether the Ariella personality was actually changing or if one of the others was coming out. For all they knew they could be dealing with an entirely new personality. For now they were still going to assume that it was still Ariella in charge unless otherwise given a reason not to think so. Despite their suspicions though they felt she had a right to know about Leslie.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Ariella asked with a smile.

"I figured you would want to know about Leslie." Alex said.

"She left me so why should I care." Ariella frowned.

"Because she was coming back to try and fix things."

"What?" Ariella looked up with a bit of shock.

"Look we've been trying to find her for you and she was spotted in Brooklyn. From there it turns out she had been interacting with one of the local hero's named Lightning as well as the woman's girlfriend."

"Yea she was probably just with them so she could forget about me."

"No actually, she spent an entire month drinking herself to death. Turns out Lightning is an old friend of her's and she convinced Leslie to come back and work things out with you."

"And yet she's not here."

"We checked the cameras around the area of Lightnings apartment and........" Alex trailed off.

"And what?" Ariella asked standing up.

"She was taken......by Lillian and Henshaw." Alex hesitated to say anything knowing the other woman would act out in rage regardless of what personality was out.

"WHAT! When? How long ago?"

"This was a month after she left. And we don't know where she is."

"THEY HAVE HAD MY ETERNE ANIMO AMO FOR ALMOST HALF A YEAR!" Ariella yelled as she started to struggle inside of the straight jacket. Her heart rate and blood pressure skyrocketed setting off the emergency medical alarms since they had medical scanners constantly running in her cell.

"You have to calm down! Your still not healed, your going to give yourself a heart attack if don't calm down!" Alex told her

"NE MI DEVAS SAVI MIAN ETERNAN ANIMAN AMON! SE SI MORTOS, MI ROMPOS MIN! MI ESTOS NEINO KROM KREMO KUN SI! LASU MIN, KE MI BEZONAS MI DEVAS TROVI SIN!" She yelled quickly.

"You're speaking to fast for me to understand! Calm down!" 

"MI EKSTERMOS IUN AJN, KIU VUNDAS MIAN ETERNE ANIMAN AMON! CIUJ, KIUJ MIN IROS, PEREOS!"

Ariella started hyperventilating and in desperation to get out started bashing her body against the cell door. With each slam she was only hurting herself and wearing herself out. As the medical alarms blared they suddenly shut off with Vazquez darting through the door to Ariella's cell and opening it. Vazquez caught her as she was about to run out and pinned the the injured and panicked woman down and injected her with a sedative.

"Me devas eliri. Mi devas eliri. Bonvolu lasi min. Vazquez helpu min bonvolu helpu min." Ariella said as the quick acting sedative took affect.

"Vi devas esti trankvila nun. Vi estos ekster ci tie antau ol vi ekscios gin." Vazquez calmly said to Ariella.

She sat there on the floor holding Ariella's head in her lap brushing the hair out the woman face as she fell asleep. Alex wasn't sure exactly what to make of this and was surprised Vazquez knew kryptonian and was even able to speak it almost flawlessly. She knew Vaz was Ariella's shrink and that Ariella had seemed to have improved somewhat but still she was surprised at the connection Vazquez seems to have. The medical staff had appeared a few minutes after Vaz but was just as stunned as Alex when they realized how fast the woman got there and took care of the issue. After a few minutes Vazquez picked Ariella up laying her on the cell bed before walking out and closing the cell door. As Vazquez went to leave the room Alex caught her by the arm.

"How do you know kryptonian?" Alex asked her.

"I took the time to learn it after me and Kara became friends." Vazquez answered.

"Why?"

"Why?! Why wouldn't I? As I said its because she's my friend and I care about her. I took the time to get to know her and learn more about her."

"Exactly how much do you know about her?" Alex asked with a raise eyebrow.

"More than most people."

"How much is more than most?"

"I probley know more about kryptonian culture, history and society than even you. And through past conversations with Kara I know a lot of her likes, dislikes, hobbies, taste in music and clothing etc.... I even knew about her interest motorcycle's hell i'm the one who tought her how to work on them."

"Why didn't I know any of this?" Alex said seeming a bit shocked.

"You can't seriously expect her to tell you one hundred percent of everything in her life. I know you two are very close and that she tells you a lot but no one tells someone everything. Besides all you had to do was ask her.

"And the stuff on krypton? How did you learn all of that stuff if she didn't tell you everything?"

"Alura's hologram and the data on kryptonian society that supermans robot Kalex gave us."

"You do realize that information and the hologram are for authorized personnel only!" Alex said kind of agitated.

"The hologram and that data belongs to Kara and Clark not the DEO and has never belonged to the DEO. So if one of them gives give me permission then that's all the authorization that I need. Since Kara gave me permission and was even the one who put my hand print into the system for the hologram room than I'd say that I did indeed have authorization."

"But she's never given any of her friends permission."

"Have they ever asked?"

"Well no."

"Exactly, if others would have just asked or even talked to her then they would know just as much as me. And by the way don't believe everything on the holograms data banks some of its a lie." Vazquez pulled out of Alex's grip and walked out.

Vazquez was rather annoyed that Alex had the nerve to get antsy with her because someone other than her knew things about Kara. All someone had to do was ask the girl and she would have been more than willing to share things. Vazquez very much enjoyed the causal conversations they would have in kryptonian sometimes. Vazquez wasn't exactly a fan of how others have treated Kara in the past few years. They were kind of controlling with her and telling her who she should be. Yes they have gotten better with it especially Alex and especially when Kara started telling everyone off like she did months back. Alex herself was actually ashamed of herself for how she had gotten with Vazquez and did later apologize to her. Alex might have been getting better with things since she started getting help for her issues but she still had a long ways to go.

Ariella woke up a few hours later and ate some of the potsticker that was hidden in her cell compliments of Vazquez. While she was eating she bit into a potsticker bitting into something hard getting a yelp out of her. Pulling the object out of the pastry she wiped it off and realized that it was a small ear piece. A camera in the room turned and zoomed in on Ariella and after a few seconds the small communicator started to vibrate. Kara put it in her ear and answered it.

"Uhhhhh hello." Ariella said.

"You're still currently Ariella if I'm not mistaken." A female voice said from the other end.

"Yea maybe who wants to know?"

"Someone who can help."

"With?"

"I know where Livewire is."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Ariella yelled.

"Cadmus."

"I know that already I mean where specifically?"

"I'll tell you only when you agree to my terms."

"Terms? Fucking figures, everyone always wants something. So what do you want?"

"I want you and Livewire to work for me."

"In case you didn't know already I'm kind of locked up."

"I'm aware and I'm also aware of agent Vazquez's little plan to break you out in a few days. Just as I know she sneaks in all kinds of gifts and food for you hence how I was able to get the ear piece in with out anyone knowing including her. I also know that you're manipulating her, using her own emotions to get what you want."

"Well someone's a miss know it all." Ariella rolled her eye's. "So what exactly do you want from me?"

"As I said I want you and you're wife to work for me. Not only will I tell you where she's being held but by working for me you both would be repaying you're debt to society, working off any and all crimes and court sentences."

"My records clean."

"Oh? So you haven't been robbing and stealing the past few years? You haven't been working all kinds of jobs for underworld criminal's like Carmine Falcone? And you most certainly haven't killed anyone like Lex Luthor, Maxwell lord and plenty of others some of which has been just recently before the DEO locked you up in that cell. And Maggie Sawyer certainly never destroyed evidence to protect you?"

"How the hell do you know any of this?"

"I have a vast network of sources and informants."

"I don't have my powers you know that right?"

"You've shown yourself to be a valuable assist with or with out you're abilities."

"Glad someone seems to appreciate that!" Ariella said with a chuckle and a cheshire grin. "Alright fine I'll agree but on one other condition."

"Which is?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer gets a free pass on the whole destroying evidence thing."

"I'm honestly surprised. Not only did she shoot you but you have shown to be completely uncaring, selfish and ruthless to anyone but Livewire since becoming the dominant personality."

"She kept me out of a cell or rather she did for awhile. I might be a psychotic bitch but I still repay my debts to others."

"Nice to know that. Alright then we have a deal Ariella."

"So how do we do this?"

"Continue with agent Vazquez's plan and when you're out I'll not only give you the location but also provide you with back up."

"What makes you think I need back up?"

"Because it's Cadmus and they don't play around. You'll need back up, the kind that the DEO can't and wouldn't provide you with, the kind that I 'CAN' provide."

"And what about Vazquez?"

"Once she gets you out do what you want. Ditch her, kill her, bring her with you I don't really care she's not my concern."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." The female voice said before clicking off the communicator. The shadow of the woman sat there in a chair in front of a monitor showing Ariella sitting in her cell. The woman's dark mocha colored hand reached out turning of the monitor off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eterne Animo Amo - forever soul love
> 
> Ne mi devas savi mian eternan animan amon! Se si mortos, mi rompos min! Mi estos nenio krom kremo sen si! Lasu min, ke mi bezonas! Mi devas trovi sin!  
> ( No I have to save my forever soul love! If she dies then I will be broken! I will be nothing but a husk without her! Let me out! I must find her!)
> 
> Mi ekstermos iun ajn, kiu vundas mian eterne animan amon! Ciuj, kiuj min iros, pereos!  
> (I will exterminate anyone who hurts my forever soul love! All who get in my way shall perish!)
> 
>  
> 
> Me devas eliri. Mi devas eliri. Bonvolu lasi min. Vazquez helpu min bonvolu helpu min.  
> (I have to get out. I must get out. Please let me out. Vazquez help me please help me.)
> 
> Vi devas esti trankvila nun. Vi estos ekster ci tie antau ol vi ekscios gin.  
> (You must be calm now. You will be out of here before you know it.)
> 
> In case anyone wonders what language I use for the spoken kryptonian language it's Esperanto since that is partially what's used in the 2000 animated superman/batman apocalypse movie. My translations might not be 100% since I'm not a professional translator and have to use translation websites and Google.


	38. Ariella's Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella meets the cities new hero and gets to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I would like to find a better title for this story so I will be taking suggestions. At the moment I'm thinking of changing it to 'Electrical Love' similar to the the song electric love (which I used earlier in the story).
> 
> Secondly I want to warn the readers that there is talk of rape in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> So when it comes to the cell that Ariella is in, it is still a clear see through cell. Now when I say they made it safe I say it because we know that the DEO uses both human and alien technology in gear including the cells. And if they can make cells that blocks meta human and alien powers then I'd say it is more than possible that they could make the see through walls are also capable of keeping the occupants from hurting themselves (for the most part anyways). So I wrote this with that assumption in mind. Wanted to explain this so there was no confusion and I like to try and fill plot holes and what not at least as many as I reasonably can.

After that conversation Ariella was both ecstatic and suspicious. She was curious about who this person was and what kind of group she was in charge of. If she had to guess this woman and her group were probably some kind government organization and one that probably did some not so nice things that are kept off the books. Sure she didn't trust government groups but if it helped her save Leslie and stay out of a DEO cell then she was all for it and who knows being able to commit crimes with almost no consequence so long as she's not caught...well that sounded like fun to her. She spent the rest of her night sitting on her bed crossed legged bobbing side to side singing while occasionally laughing manically having lost touch with reality, something that has seemed to have been happening a lot lately.

"KAPOW and ZOOM in the romper room.  
My world's a big cartoon  
And I'm never gonna leave it now.  
A cracker jack-ass prize.  
I wanna slip and slide  
My secret hide out, ride out  
On my big wheels bike."

Ariella sat there bobbing from side to side smiling a big grin and her eye's wide with excitement.

"I hit the thrusters on my mean machine.  
It's painted black and green  
And I'm never gonna give it up.  
So leggo my super hero ego  
My psychosis has been molded  
Into a ball of Play-doh."

As she sits there singing Alex and J'onn are curiously watching her on the cameras.

"Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!  
I wanna be here forever.  
Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!  
I wanna stay here forever."

"Well, hang on and we'll be  
Best imaginary friends  
To the end.  
Recommended  
For ages eight and up.  
Shake it up  
Like an Etch-A-Sketch.  
Erase the filthy wretch  
Of the life I have rejected now."

Alex and J'onn were obviously rather worried about how she was acting and that she was seemingly losing touch with reality. They needed to find a way to keep her grounded while making sure she stayed calm.

"Well, Simon says grow up  
And Simon says shut up  
And Simon says give up  
And be like everyone else.  
I do not like it on a boat.  
Don't like it with a goat."

Everything for Ariella right now was a complete hallucination, everything she was seeing and hearing wasn't real and she didn't care at all. It was like she was watching tv without a tv with colorful cartoons being everywhere.

"Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!  
I wanna be here forever.  
Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!  
I wanna stay here forever now."

"And I keep a playroom inside my mind.  
Sanctuary in which I hide.  
Blur the world into a dream, into a lie.  
And I am constructing this fantasy.  
Imagination is saving me  
From the world I despise."

As she watched the cartoons they all gathered up and then slowly parted showing a big house much like the one she owns. The door to the house opened pulling her in showing Leslie and Connor in the living room playing while morning cartoons played on the tv. The two greeted her with Leslie giving her a kiss and Connor hugging her. It showed Leslie cooking and then them eating dinner. The setting moved to show her and a very Pregnant Leslie putting Connor to bed. Ariella teared up with happyness as she continued to sing and smile.

"What about loneliness?  
What about friends?  
What about winning  
And getting revenge?  
And what about  
All of the things that they've done?  
It's time for some payback.  
It's time for some fun!"

"It's gone. It's gone. It's gone.  
Don't go away. Don't go away. Don't go away and leave me."

The images of Leslie, Connor and the house started to fade as she was yanked out of the house being forced to watch it slowly crumble in on itself. Ariella went into a panic for the second time in a 24 hour period. 

"NE REVENU BONVOLU!" She shouted as she jumped up and darted at the imaginary house causing her to run head first into the cell door knocking herself unconscious.

Seeing what Ariella just did Alex took off towards her cell in a panic. After getting their she opened it so she could check on her sister. After finding that she was ultimately okay she picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours." Alex said as she pushed a strand of hair out of her sisters face before leaving the cell. When she got to the hall outside of the holding room Alex broke down crying. After a few minutes J'onn appeared beside her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm losing my sister J'onn and I don't know what to do!"

When morning came it was pretty much the same routine with Vazquez bringing her breakfast and them briefly stealing a kiss when they could. Ariella was different today, more aggravated than usual while also being rather depressed. Alex had a plan to try and help keep the woman grounded and was hoping it would work. The DEO was pretty busy and their containment cells were being filled up as National Cities new hero was seemingly on a role. This new superhero who was dubbed Superwoman was brining in the last of the criminal meta humans and aliens who had currently been free and running amok. Superwoman flew into the DEO with the last one of day which happened to be Silver Banshee.

"Uhhhh we don't have any room left." Winn said.

"You're telling me we don't have a single cell left?" Alex asked.

"Well there's one but......" He trailed off.

"But?"

"It's the spare cell in same holding room as you know who." Winn said not wanting to say who was in the other cell for privacy reasons.

"Oh........well shit." Alex said.

"Issue?" Superwoman asked.

"Yes we do have an issue. It would seem we don't have have enough room." Alex said after clearing her throat.

"But I over heard you say there was a single space open."

"Yes well it wouldn't be a good idea to use it."

"Why?"

"We uhhh.......there's someone in the other cell in that room and we don't think it would a good idea for their to be someone else in there."

"Oh I'm sure it will be perfectly fine."

"We can't......" Alex didn't get to finish her sentence before Superwoman sped off. "Fuck! What is it with supers and not listening to me?"

Ariella was standing in front of the door to her cell tapping her head off it. She was bored pissed and mopey, and wanted something to do but no she had to sit or stand there with in a straight jacket while staring at the wall. The next thing she knows she hears the door open and two people entering with the other cell in the room opening. She looked over and saw a long haired brunette woman wearing red and blue with an S on the front. She recognized this person as Sam Aries who she already knew was kryptonian.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ariella yelled out as she stared down the woman. Her yelling caught the attention of both Sam and Banshee. Sam looked over and at first didn't recognize her but after a few moments her eye's widen is surprise. After putting Banshee in the cell and closing the door Sam moved over to Ariella's cell.

"Kara!...You look........what are you.....why are you in here?" Sam asked in surprised.

Seeing Sam standing there in front of her cell Ariella thought of a great plan.

"Because they don't trust me anymore. When I stopped being Supergirl and stopped doing what ever they told me to do they decided I was a risk that needed to be contained. They.......they hurt me." Ariella said calmly making herself seem normal.

"That's disgusting! And to think Lena trusts these people." Sam said.

"Sam you have to get me out of here please!" She put on the sad face and the tears making it very convincing.

"It's okay Kara I won't let them hurt you anymore." Sam hit the switch for the cell door opening it.

"Help me with this jacket?" She asked standing in the cell.

"Not a problem." Sam moved into cell unfastening the straps of the jacket. After the jacket dropped to the floor Sam allowed Ariella to walk out first which was a big mistake.

"Thanks Sam you have no idea how much this means to me." Ariella quickly hit the switch shutting the door. Ariella remembered that they put the binding seal in the cell as a precaution and if it could hold her when she still had her powers then she figured it would probably hold Sam to.

"Kara what are doing? Open the door!"

"So gullible!" Ariella laughed. "Kara's long gone. I'm Ariella but others call me Cheshire."

"Open this door right now!"

"No can do can't have you interfering." She smiled that Cheshire smile of hers.

Silver Banshee just stood there in her cell watching everything unfold as she was confused as to what was going on. Ariella started for the door but as she was about to get there it opened with Alex walking in. Alex knew that Sam would see Ariella and figured that things would need to be explained to her. When Alex walked into the room she had expected to see Sam standing in there confused. What she didn't expect was to enter the room and turn to see Ariella coming to a halt. Alex glanced over seeing Sam in the cell yelling and banging on the door trying to get out. Ariella readied herself to fight which Alex realized, she didn't want to fight her and decided to try and talk her down.

"Let's talk this out, we don't have to fight." Alex said.

"How about no!" Ariella said as she rushed Alex. 

Ariella put Alex on the defensive pushing her back. Alex didn't try to strike back since she didn't want to hit her especially since she still wasn't recovered. Ariella still had that broken rib and still had the chest tube in. Hitting Ariella back could injure hurt her more than she already is especially with her collapsed lung still healing.The fact that she could even push herself like this while still being hurt was surprising.Ariella being able to push herself like this made Alex admit to herself that she was wrong in her thinking that her sister needed so much protection. Ariella was getting annoyed that Alex wasn't even trying to hit her back so she decided to just end things now. She knocked Alex against the wall with a kick and then dashed forward bashing her head against the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Stupid bitch should have fought back." Ariella stated.

Ariella was smart enough to know that she probably wouldn't be able escape the DEO on her own at least not during the day so she opted for waiting until Vazquez got her out. Despite this decision that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun. Seeing Alex laying there unconscious and vulnerable she smirked as she got an idea. She peaked out the door making sure the cost was clear before she grabbed Alex and dragged her off. She took Alex to a room in a part of the DEO that was currently abandoned since it was being repaired and re-outfitted. She tied Alex to a chair in order to restrain her since she had plans for her.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ariella said as she was gently smacking Alex's face. Alex's eye's slowly opened and looked up seeing Ariella staring at her. Alex went to say something but Ariella immediately covered Alex's mouth with her hand. "Just a forewarning if you try to yell or scream you're going to get a new hole to breath out of, you got that?" She said pressing a knife to Alex's throat. Alex nodded in understanding causing Ariella to remove her hand.

"Why did you drag me here?" Alex asked.

"So we could have some fun." Ariella anwsered.

"Fun?"

"Yes fun. Just remember not to yell." She whispered in her ear before backing away and smacking Alex across the face. "I gotta ask what are they calling Sam?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer the question." She struck Alex again.

"Superwoman."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Ariella hissed in anger and annoynce. "Oh but when I wanted to go by Superwoman I was told no! Hell she doesn't even have to wear a skirt or cape but 'NOOO' when I was opposed to the skirt and cape I was told I had to wear them for appearance sake! Appearance sake, like what the fuck kind of appearance did I need to keep!"

She didn't miss being Supergirl but that fact they were so quick to move on pissed her off and when she wanted to be called Superwoman she was told no and was even forced to wear a stupid skirt and cape. But Sam gets to be called Superwoman and isn't forced to wear the skirt or cape and it was bullshit. She couldn't help but think about how the people of this city were so ungrateful and un-caring that they would replace her so easily.

"I'm sorry we all are. We all know how much we fucked up." Alex said.

"SHUT UP!" Ariella punched Alex in the face. "I don't care about apologizes." She hit Alex again. "I don't care about you're opinions." Again she hit Alex. "I don't care about you're feelings." She hit Alex a few more times.

"If you don't care then why do this?"

"Why? Because it's fun that's why!" Ariella gave that trade mark cheshire grin as she back handed the other woman.

"Is.....is my sister even still in there?"

"I'm the only one in here now. Karen, Mia, the Kara's there all gone." She said as she sat on Alex's lap. "But don't worry I'll take very good care of you." She whispered in her ear while she groped Alex's breasts.

"What are you...." Alex was cut off.

"Shhh just let it happen." Ariella started unzipping the front of Alex's tactical suit. "Do you realize how hot you are?" She kissed her neck. "I've lusted over you for such a long time but I'm sure you figured that out awhile ago." She trails kisses down her neck. "I remember when Kara went to visit you at you're college dorm." She cut the top of the tactical suit so she could pull it down.. "She found you half naked and passed out in you're bed. That was the first time I had ever been out." Ariella slid her hand up Alex's bra. "I had so much fun with you, so much fun ravishing this tight little body of yours."

"You......you did what!?!" Alex said.

"You heard me Alex. I fucked that tight little pussy of yours i did the same with that plump round ass to." Ariella chuckled as she placed a kiss on Alex's lips which Alex pulled away from. "I actually sped out and grabbed a strap-on just for the occasion. Iv gotta say though when I pushed that strap-on inside you and discovered you were still a virgin when you bled I was rather surprised. To think that at that point in time you had never had sex or even touched yourself before. No wonder you were always such a bitch being all sexually frustrated like you were. Hell you were in such a good mood the next morning all while being none the wiser."

"I......"

"What cat got you're tongue?" She laughed. "None of the other personalities even knew what I did. They actually thought they had only had sex with two other people before Leslie."

"You.....how could you we're sisters."

"No we're not. You and me are not and never will be sisters. The others may have been you're sister but not me. And let's get one thing straight.....THEY.ARE.NEVER.COMING.BACK! There gone! It's only me now so you no longer have a sister, I think it's time you realized that." Ariella stood up while grabbing the gun she took from Alex and pointed it at her. "Goodbye Alex!" She gave that cheshire grin.

"You're wrong."

"What?" Ariella questioned.

"We are sisters and always will be. I love you and I always will no matter what." Alex looked up at her. "I'm sorry for everything, I failed as you're sister."

"I ALREADY SAID I DON'T CARE!" She yelled pushed the gun against Alex's forehead as she started to pull the trigger.

"Just do it........I forgive you for everything."

For the first time Ariella hesitated, her finger releasing the trigger but it didn't last long as she started to pull the trigger again. As the gun was about to go off it disappeared from her grip. She spun around to see Sam standing there holding the gun with J'onn standing next to her.

"Stay out of this!"

"We can't do that." J'onn said.

"You don't have a choice!" Ariella held the knife that she still had to Alex's throat.

"Kara this isn't you!" Sam said.

"IM NOT KARA!" She went to moves the knife but Sam anticipated it and sped over taking the knife and restraining Ariella with a straight jacket. "Fucking assholes!"

After they released Alex and got Ariella under control with a small dose of a sedative they took her back to her cell. Even with the sedative she still went kicking and screaming.

"You have no right to do this to me!" Ariella yelled.

"We do have the right. You're ill and we want to help you, we care about you." J'onn said turning to look at her. "And even if that wasn't the case you've still broken the law. Theft, grand theft auto, breaking and entering, assault, murder and plenty of others."

"When I can get out of here I'm going to kill all of you."

As Ariella started ranting and raving they just ignored her and left the room. They went to the medical ward so they could check on Alex. Alex was sitting there as one of the doctors was cleaning up the wounds on her face. Some of the things that Ariella said to her had gotten to her especially when she admitted to raping her. Alex knew it was true deep down, she just knew it was. She remembers getting up that morning and not feeling right down there. She remembers how weird she felt and how she felt sore. She remembers how she would get flashes of what happened but she always thought it was just a dream but now she knew it wasn't a dream. Sam and J'onn talked to her wanting to know what all happened when Ariella had her. After Sam left Alex told J'onn that she still wanted to go through with what they had planned today. She wanted to help her sister and was sure that this would help even if it was just by a little bit.

"Are you sure it's still wise to bring him here? He is just a child after all." J'onn spoke.

"I'm sure J'onn. Leslie seems to be the only one who can keep her grounded and untill we find her she needs something or someone else that can do that and he might just be able to."

"Just be careful. It will be his first time meeting her and we don't know how either one of them will act."

"I'll be careful I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea Ariella is just losing it more and more and being locked up in a cell is just making it worse.
> 
> So that song is called 'Childhood don't a go go' by Dr Steel. If you have never listened to his music or even heard of him while liking metal music then freaking check him out.
> 
>  
> 
> Ne revenu bonvolu!  
> (No come back please!)


	39. Sweet Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella has a meeting that she never knew she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the last chapter so you're caught up especially you polybi! I still haven't seen your input on that last chapter which makes me sad lol.
> 
> I was going to make this chapter long in stead of short but decided it needed to be a chapter of its own for organization sake on my part.

After the incident with Ariella Alex asked J'onn if he could peak inside of her own mind so she could know for sure if what Ariella said was true. She knew J'onn doesn't like using his abilities to get inside of people's heads but he knew Alex wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. As he searched her mind, he found bits and pieces of hazy memories that did indeed confirm what Ariella had said. Alex already knew it was probably true but having confirmation still made it hard for her to deal with. She wanted to be angry and upset with her sister but she found herself being unable to. She loved her sister so much and just wants her to get better. Alex has done so much that's hurt her own sister, things she did and said just wanting to protect her but she just keeps realizing how much she was really just hurting her.

Maggie was still beating herself up over having to shoot Ariella, having almost killed her. She's shot people before even killed people before as its part of her job and it happens sometimes but it's so different when it's someone you know and care about. Maggie has had to start consoling and was put on temporary desk duty until she can get herself sorted out. Currently Ariella had finally stopped yelling and screaming and sat down. Banshee didn't know exactly what happened after Ariella dragged Alex off but she knew it couldn't have been good. This was her first time seeing the other woman in a good while and thus was surprised at how different she looked and how different she acted. She knew that she was probably the one that was running around with Livewire but didn't expect to see her here.

Ariella and Banshee had talked for a bit after Ariella had calmed done. Ariella ended up explaining things to Banshee about why she was different and why she didn't use her powers when she had gotten out of the cell. She explained why they had locked her up in the cell and was treating her the way they were. She was however made very uncomfortable when Ariella started hitting on her and saying some rather perverse things. 4 hours after the incident with Alex Ariella was sitting there on the floor of her cell with her eyes closed. After hearing some noise she opened her eye's seeing a small boy standing outside of her cell staring at her. He looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it at the moment.

"Okay who let their fucking kid in here!" Ariella yelled as the boy kept staring at her. "Hey stop staring at me like that!" After a few minutes he was still staring. "I said stop staring at me! It's creeping me out!" About a minute later Alex came in making her way to the child.

"Hey you were supposed to wait for me. I told you it was dangerous to wonder off on you're own." Alex said to the boy.

"I didn't want to wait." The boy told her.

"You need to be patient." Alex told him.

"I'm not a patient person."

"I'm noticing that. You're to much like you're parents." Alex said to him.

"Who the hells the kid?" Ariella asked annoyed.

"Connor do you know who this is?" Alex asked him.

"Yea she's my mom." He answered surprising Alex and making Ariella go wide eyed. "What? I head her and the green guy talking above the farm months ago."

"Why did you bring him here? You shouldn't have brought him here!" Ariella said in a slight panic while being angry.

"We want you to get better and we think meeting and getting to know you're son can help."

"I don't need you're help! He shouldn't be here!"

"Don't you want to get to know you're child?" Alex asked her.

"I.........it's not a good idea."

"Why? Why isn't it a good idea?"

"He doesn't need me, he has the Kent's. Besides I'm not exactly mom of the year material Alex. Someone as crazy and dangerous as me shouldn't ever be involved with children."

"You both deserve a chance to get to know each other."

"I said no! I'd only hurt him!"

"No you won't." Connor said looking into his mom's eye's.

"You can't know that for sure kid. Trust me you're better off not knowing me."

"You're a hero and my mom."

"I'm not a hero, iv never been a hero not really. I wasn't made to be hero." Ariella stated but mumbled that last part. Connor walked closer to the cells door and before Alex had a chance to react he hit the release button opening the door walking in. If she wasn't hurt she probably could have stopped him then again from what she was told he was stronger than humans.

"CONNOR!" Alex yelled.

"It's okay she won't hurt me."

"Connor please get out of there." Alex said trying to get him out of the cell not wanting him to get hurt. "Connor no!" Alex yelled as Connor un-strapped the straight jacket that Ariella was in letting it fall to the floor.

"I trust her." He said with a smile. Ariella remained sitting there just staring at the young child. 

The next thing Ariella knew he was hugging her and her eye's went wide as this action. When Ariella started reaching up it caused Alex to tense up, Ariella started hugging Connor back and started crying allowing Alex to finally relax. Ariellas mind was constantly clouded in a fog of insanity but right now in this moment the fog in Ariella's mind had thinned out slightly. Her mind might not be completely clear but it was enough for the moment. She was a horrible person who has done some horrible things and yet here was this little 8 year old boy hugging her, trusting her and making her cry. She had never actually planned on getting involved in his life but here she was hugging him back.

She spent a few hours talking to the young child and even played a few card games with him before he had to leave. He is such a sweet boy but he seems to have his moms attitude just like J'onn had said. She could see a lot of Lois in him but she could see even more of herself and it made her smile a normal smile. She hated Alex for brining him here as she still didn't think it was safe for him to be around her. She did however still enjoy spending time with him as there was undoubtedly a strong connection between them. When she thought about it she found that she would do anything to protect him, remove any threat towards him, she would give him the world if he asked for it just like she would for Leslie. Later that day as Alex went in to use the bathroom she found Vazquez hunched over a toilet getting sick.

"Vazquez are you alright?" Alex asked her.

"Yea I'm fine I just........haven't felt great the past few days." Vazquez told Alex as she got up wiping her mouth with toilet paper and heading to the sink. "Can't seem to keep a lot of food down especially in the morning."

"I could always run some tests in my lab or you could see Dr. Hamilton it's what she's here for."

"I appreciate it Alex but no I'm fine."

"If you get worse just promise to see me or Hamilton."

"Yea yea I promise. If you'll excuse me though it's time for Kara's......I mean it's time for Ariella's daily psyc evaluation."


	40. Secrets of The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a discovery, Vazquez and Ariella have a talk. The truth about kryptons destruction is revealed and the woman whom Ariella spoke to finally makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to keep myself motivated to write not because it's boring me but mostly because I sometimes get in a mood where I just want to do nothing but be lazy.

Alex was many things but she wasn't stupid so when she notcied something wrong with the camera feed for Kara's cell she had Winn look into it. Vazquez was good at covering her tracks but when it came to computers there was very few people better with them than Winn. When Alex had Winn look into the tampered video footage it didn't take long to find somthing. Alex watched the original footage that Vazquez covered up, watched as Ariella munipulated Vazquez using the woman's feelings for her to get what she wants. She watched as Vazquez would sneak into the cell for a night of passionate sex or to sneak in treats like potstickers. Now that Alex knew what was going on and knew what Vazquez was planning she fully intended to talk to her about it. Now there was also a corrupted video file that couldn't have been from Vazquez as it was to professionally done but it was nothing Winn couldn't crack. Alex watched the video once Winn fixed it and watched as Kara put in an earpiece and started talking to someone but as to who they wouldn't be able to find out.

Before confronting Vazquez though Alex wanted to talk to J'onn about something that could maybe help Ariella. She figured that since Ariella didn't have any powers that maybe J'onn could connect to her mind. Sure he couldn't read her mind outright but connecting to it, essentially getting inside felt like it might be possible. She talked to J'onn about it and he was reluctant to do it because he doesn't like getting into people's heads unless it's absolutely necessary. After some convincing he agreed to do it as he does believe that if the other personalities are in there then he could possibly speak to them and perhaps convince one of them to push Ariella out. He did worn her though that it would be a painful process but Alex as much as she would rather not cause her pain decided that it was for the best at least she hoped. So it was decided J'onn was going to use his powers to enter her mind with the hope that they could push Ariella back and get another personality to replace her.

The woman that had contacted Ariella made it her business to know everything that was going on with the former hero. So she knew that Agent Danvers found out about Agent Vazquez's plan which meant she would have to take acquiring her new asset into her own hands. For the moment Ariella didn't have a straight jacket on as they were going to see if they could trust her with out it. Vazquez at the moment was sneaking into Ariella's cell because she needed to talk to her.

"We........we need to talk." Vazquez told Ariella.

"You look like shit Vaz." Ariella said.

"The reason for that is why I need to talk to you."

"Uh okay? Not sure why that's important but okay."

"I........I'm pregnant."

"Wha......what?"

"It's yours."

"Mine?" Ariella asked quizzically as she was slightly asked shocked and confused, her mind not completely understanding.

"Yes yours." Vaz gave a small smile as she took one of Ariella's hands and moved it placing her hand palm first on her stomach.

"This is.......I don't......What do I.....What do we.........this complicates things."

"It does but it will be fine once I get you out of here."

"That's.......that's not what I mean Vaz." Ariella looked down as she for once actually felt ashamed of herself.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You deserve better Vaz a lot better. I've been........I've been using you so I could get out of here."

"I know."

"What!?!" Ariella said in surprise. "What do you mean you knew?"

"After that first evaluation I did it didn't take me long to figure out what you were doing."

"Then why stick around?"

"Because I am in love with you, you were right about that because I was hiding my feeling for a long time and if this is the only way I can be with you then so be it."

"Damn it Vaz! This isn't how things were supposed to go! I wasn't supposed to develop these........feelings! I don't do feelings! I was supposed to use you and then be done with you." Ariella sat down letting out a sigh. "Look I'm going to say this while my mind is still clear enough so just listen okay." She took a deep breath. "Vazquez I do feel the same way at least partially. I can't say for sure if how I feel about you is on the same level that I love Leslie, that would take some time to find out. But I do.......I do want to try to see how things turn out. You, me and Leslie I want to try it, to make it work."

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I want the three of us to be together. I can't promise you won't ever get hurt because you know how I am, I'm dangerous, impulsive and criminally insane and just a complete asshole overall. I can't promise I'll stop doing the bad things I do because I probably won't stop. You and this child I want you both in my life I even want Connor in my life as sappy as that sounds. I want a family, it's one of the few things my crazy ass actually wants and cares about. I want this that is if you want this if you'd be willing to give it a shot, to put up with me crazy and all." Ariella said as she wrapped her arms around Vazquez's waist.

"Yes. At this point I would already do anything for you. I don't really know much about polyamory relationships at least I think that's what it's called but for you I'll try." Vazquez in return wrapped her arms around Ariella and laid her neck in the crook of the woman's neck.

"When I get out of here and we find Leslie we will talk more about it, besides Leslie said she thought you were pretty hot anyways." Ariella chuckled.

"Agent Vazquez I need you to step away." Alex said from outside the cell.

"Ma'am we weren't....I wasn't......" Vazquez stuttered.

"We already know everything Agent." J'onn said.

"She's not going anywhere! You fucking touch her you die!" Ariella yelled.

"Calm down Ariella, you're acting like we'd hurt her." Alex said as Vazquez was pulled out of the cell and J'onn entered approaching Ariella.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck away from me!" Ariella demanded.

"I apologize in advance for the pain, just try to relax." J'onn told her.

Ariella backed herself in the corner of the cell and then tryed to push past J'onn but it was no good. He placed his hands on the woman's head connecting his mind to hers causing her to let out a defying scream of pain. He got flashes of the torture and experiments that she went through. He watches as she's brought into a room called Project Reign as they inject her with two substances labeled 'Doomsday' and 'Worldkiller'. Zor-El and Alura argue over her being enhanced with the dna of an abomination. The young girl cry's out in pain begging for it to stop as tears stream down her face. He can feel her mind splitting apart in that moment in desperation to protect itself as pain overtakes her body. Her eye's glow red as she breaks the binds that hold her. Images of krypton burning in fire and ash as people screamed while being engulfed by flames. He saw the destruction of the planet through the eye's of the one destroying it. 

Through the eye's of The Last Daughter of Krypton he watched as red beams scorched the surface incinerating both the people and the buildings. Zor-El, Alura and Jax-Ur begged for their lifes in desperation as small hands and teeth tore them apart. The reflection of the 13 year old covered in blood and ash reflected off shards of glass. A single strike to the planets surface causes it to crack planet wide in all direction. The girl crawls into a pod pressing buttons to allow it to launch. As it launches the girl sees a pod in front her and one beside her as both her pod and the one next to her get blown of course from the planets destruction as the pod ahead of her was free to continue on its way. She lays there in the pod stuck in the Phantom Zone, stuck awake in the darkness with nothing but slience and her own voice as years pass. A single personality took all the pain of the torture and experiments, took all the of loneliness surrounded by darkness and silence in order to spare the others. This single personality slowly broke down being driven insane, this personality known simply as Ariella was sane no more.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Ariella yelled as she forced him out causing him to stumble backwords.

"J'onn are you okay?" Alex asked as she helped the Martion stay upright.

"Krypton you........you killed them all." J'onn said with shock in his voice.

"Yes I destroyed them and they deserved it! All of them! The pain..........so much pain they hurt us, did things to us things that changed us. So yes.......yes I destroyed them! And then the years of darkness and silence it was to much. I should have died! I wanted to die!" Ariella broke down in tears as she dropped down to her knees. Vazquez broke free from Alex's hold rushing to Ariella.

"Leave her alone!" Vazquez told them.

"That will be enough." A female voice rang out.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" J'onn and Alex asked staring at a woman and her guards who were now in front of them.

"Amanda Waller Director of Argus those two are to be released into my custody."

"On whose orders?" J'onn asked.

"By order of the president." Waller said handing them a paper. "You're not the only ones who have pull with Marsdin."

"You can't be serious!" Alex said in disbelief. "J'onn we can't just let her take them!"

"I'm sorry Alex but this paper is completely official we can fight it but for now we have to let them." J'onn told her.

"You're the one I talked to?" Ariella asked as she stood up with Vazquez's help.

"I am and it looks it looks like you're plan of getting out of here didn't exactly work out, good thing I kept track of you." Waller said.

"Yea whatever lets just go get my fucking wife now." Ariella said.

"A deals a deal." Waller told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Vazquez was supposed to die after their escape, Ariella was going to shoot her in the stomach right as she was in the middle of telling her she was pregnant but I couldn't bring myself to do it.


	41. New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella meets her new teammates and prepares to save her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any mistakes I've made because any help is nice and most welcome. I can proof read multiple times and still miss mistakes.

J'onn was still reeling from the things he saw in Ariella's head the things that happened to Mia, Ariella took all of it so she didn't have to. All the torture and experimentation Ariella made sure Mia wouldn't experience it so she stood in her place. It wasn't the experimentation and torture that drove Ariella insane but spending 24 years in the phantom zone that drove her mad. Spending 24 years trapped in timeless suspension alone fully awake and aware surrounded by darkness and silence would drive even the most mentally strong people insane. Even with the fog of insanity that clouded Ariella's mind there was one small spark he had made out right before she pushed him out of her mind, a spark of love and happiness. She wanted a family and kids with the women she was in love with, she wanted the cliché big house with a picket fence, she wanted to come home to a family and dinner after work and tuck her children into bed at night. Ariella wanted what most would consider 'The American Dream' which was surprising to the Martian as it would seem that through the cloud of insanity there was still a light that was shinning through small though it was.

Alex was pissed about Waller being able to just walk in here and take both Kara and Vazquez although she wasn't sure why she wanted Vazquez as well. The only reason she could think of for Waller wanting Vazquez was to help keep Ariella in Line which makes sense. Waller apparently knows where Leslie is and used that to get Ariella's agreement in working for her. Alex wasn't going to let it go though and placed a tracker on Ariella so that they could follow them to Leslie's location. She wanted to know exactly what Waller was planning as well as wanting a piece of Cadmus herself for all the shit they did. Obviously she had to get J'onn's permission but he easily agreed. Alex like J'onn was still reeling about somethings, things like Ariella taking advantage of her back in college the fact that she was going to shoot her didn't help either. She noticed the slight hesitation Ariella had when she went to pull the trigger but she wasn't sure if it was because of one of the other personalities or if she had briefly gotten through to Ariella. Then she was trying to process the information that J'onn gave her when telling her about what he saw in her head. What happened to her was terrible and Alex genuinely felt bad for what happened to her and at least partially understands now.

Ariella and Vazquez were sitting in the back of a Argus van with Waller and the two guards she had with her. Waller and the guards were watching Ariella and Vazquez's interactions out of curiosity and intrigue since it was unexpected. Ariella had her left hand protectively placed on Vazquez's stomach rubbing it as she sat there with her head in the crook of the other woman's neck smelling her and slightly growling like an animal. Ariella was mumbling to Vazquez in both English and Kryptonian which Waller could just barely hear although it's not like she could understand Kryptonian anyways. Waller had tried to learn the alien language but found it surprisingly difficult and was only able to pick up certain words. There's only a handful of people who can speak it Ariella, Vazquez, Alex, Eliza, and Lena are the only ones. Jeremiah knew the language but he was dead. Superman is an idiot who barely knows anything about his culture and heritage while barely being able to speak his own native language. What little he could speak was butchered and barely understandable.

"Dua juvelo de mia koro kaj pligrandigo de mia animo mi mortus pro vi kaj ĉi tiu infano. La unua kaj la dua de mia koro same kiel niaj infanoj havos mian tutan amon. Ni havos multajn infanojn inter ni tri. Mi plenigos vin ambaŭ per mia amo-semo, farante vin ĉirkaŭa kun infano." Ariella mumbled in Vazquez's ear in full Kryptonian while placing a kiss on her neck gaining a small moan from her.

Vazquez became embarrassed by the moan when she remembered that they weren't alone. The way Ariella was acting made it seem like she was an animal acting on instinct. Unlike Vazquez Ariella wasn't embarrassed at all it wasn't like they were doing anything inappropriate. Once they were able to rescue Leslie the family Ariella wanted would almost be complete she would just need Connor to make everything whole. Maybe just maybe that by having this family she wanted that they could clear the fog of insanity her mind was covered in enough to give her some semblance of normalcy. Ariella had told Alex that the other personalities were gone but honestly she wasn't sure if they were or not. Ever since she took over she hasn't heard or felt a thing from the others which honestly didn't bother her.

The only reason Waller decided to have Vazquez brought with them was because of her connection to Ariella. She already knew that Leslie was able to keep her wife in check when it came to her impulses and anger at least for the most part. With Vazquez she was able to calm Ariella down emotionally when she was upset or in a panic and knowing what she does about Kryptonian's certainly helped. Vazquez herself was also a fantastic agent with a varied set of skills and had plenty of field work under her belt. She had also worked plenty behind the scenes as a tactical leader and as a psychologist. With her skills and knowledge she could be a very valuable operative although with her current state she would be working behind the scenes. Honestly though Waller wasn't sure if she wanted to put her in the field because if something happened to her Ariella would probably blow a gasket.

After driving for about half an hour they arrived at a rendezvous point where they were meeting the people that Ariella would be working with. Getting out of a vehicle they were greeted with the sight of multiple people who Ariella knew as villians. This would explain why Waller wanted her and Leslie despite the crimes they've committed especially her since she's done a lot more crime wise including murder. In a way she wasn't surprised because just from the small talk she had with Waller the woman came off as the type that would want to use criminal's as expendable assets in the name of justice.

Obviously you had their fearsome leader Amanda 'The wall' Waller who is the Director of Argus and former FBI agent. She's known as 'The Wall' because of how she is fearsome, unrelenting, ruthless and dominating when she deals with others. She has an indomitable will but is also arrogant and tends to cause others to fear her and not exactly want to work with her. Waller is a woman of color currently wearing a standard nazy blue suit that most governments agents wear. She is a woman who Ariella personally thinks is rather attractive especially with her personality and attitude but to bad she's as straight as a nail fresh off the line. Ariella had never met her before but had heard of both her and Argus as well as Task Force X. She shouldn't know what she does but she knows plenty of things that she shouldn't.

Colonel Richard Flag Jr. is a US Army Special Foces member that is the team leader of Task Force X out in the field and is considered one of the best soldiers America has ever produced. He tends to inadvertently make himself look less intelligent than he really is at times but overall is smarter than he looks and is a very confident man. He tends to be pretty short tempered when it comes allies making mistakes which tends to cause others especially those of this task force to get into it with him. For the most part he is your stereo typical military type who was sporting the typical special forces clothes that was a mix of military and civilian clothing.

Tatsu Yamashiro a.k.a. Katana is a Japanese assassin who is renowned for her martial arts capabilities especially with swords. She is the only volunteer member of Task Foce X aside from Rick Flag who was originally munipulated into joining. She uses a sword known as soultaker that supposedly traps the souls of its victims in itself one of which is unfortunately her husband Maseo Yamashiro. Her husbands soul became trapped after his own brother struck him down. Katana is extremely loyal to Rick Flag and works with him being used as more of a bodyguard. She doesn't speak much and tends to be ruthless and merciless to her enemies. She wears a white mask with a red dot in the center of the forehead. Her hands are gloved and she has a black jacket with a gaint golden flower on it.

Malcolm Tandy a.k.a. Crowbar a villian and former Detroit gangster who became part of the Cadre under the leadership of the Overmaster. As you can probably guess he got his nickname because of his use of a crowbar as his favored weapon. The only thing unique about him was that his crowbar had been empowered by the Overmaster thus allowing him to fire energy shots from it. He was a tall very musclier bald Blackman who was wearing a black shirt that had a white skull on it with a navy blue vest overtop. The shirt had thin metal plates attached to the sleeves and his hands had black fingerless gloves on them that ran up to just below the elbow. He wore a thin black headband and a necklace while wearing boots and basic denim pants. Honestly there was nothing truly special about this former gangster if anything he was probably the most expendable.

George Harkness a.k.a. Captain Boomerang a Australian theif who has became a bank robber as well as being known as one of the most lethal robbers in world. Growing up he learned how to expertly use boomerangs as weapons with deadly accuracy. He sported dark brown hair and a beard with a long black jacket that stopped just above the knees. He had a a blue track jacket that said 'Captain' on it underneath his bigger jacket while also having a grayish shirt on as well. He wore dark blue denim jeans with black boots and his left hand had a brown leather glove on it that he used for catching his sharpened boomerang's. Harkness is an asshole who has no problem literally stabbing other in the back in order to save his own ass or out of pure greed. The fact that he is still alive is rather amazing and extremely lucky at this point.

Waylon Jones a.k.a. Killer Croc is a talented crocodile wrestler and metahuman that was born with a very rare and serious mutation known as atavism that made him look like a reptile more specifically made him look more like a crocodile. Waylon is a very imposing man standing at 6'5 with a weight of around 360 pounds. His skin is very much like a reptile and is inhumanly durable while he also has a large musculature. Aside from his durability he is very strong with a regenerative healing factor, enhanced senses and an unknown extended longevity. Because of his abilities he is also a skilled combatant and expert swimmer. Ariella briefly met him once in Gotham and seemed okay she liked him.

Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot is a deadly assassin for hire who is known for his sharp shooting regardless of the firearm he is using. His marksmanship is so deadly and pin point accurate that it's undead of for him to miss a shot and is able to ricochet bullets in order to hit his targets. As long as he is paid he will always kill his target and will do it without mercy but does have a honor code of not killing women and children. He's a constant professional when it comes to work being able to perform under high pressure but can be very sarcastic. He wears a red body suit with black pants, gloves and boots with his torso being covered by a red and black bulletproof vest. He normally has a white mask that he wears that has a monoscope.

Finally their was Doctor Harleen Francis Quinzel a.k.a. Harley Quinn who was also known as the queen of Gotham. She is a former psychiatrist who worked at Arkham Asylum who fell in love with the Joker and helped him escape, she is now the former girlfriend of The Joker. Despite how she acts she is still highly intelligent and shows her training as a psychologist at times. She's tough and fearless and tends to find things that others would call dangerous fun. She might be rather crazy but has at times shown that she is capable of being calm and even caring especially when it comes to children. Harley is currently the lover and wife to known villian Poisen Ivy. Harley is a gorgeous woman with blond hair that was pulled up into pigtails that hung down on the sides of her head with one having the tip colored red and the other blue. She had on a red and white shirt that said 'Daddy's lil Monster' with a pair of red and blue short shorts that were very short along with fishnet stockings. He wore black and white high heeled boots with a single glove on her left hand. Ariella was surprised to see her since she could have sworn she had killed the woman.

"YOU! I killed you, I know I did!" Ariella shouted while pointing at Harley.

"No you killed Hayley Fitzpatrick who the Joker replaced Harley with after she left him." Waller explained to her.

"You're the one who killed Mista J and that floozy of a knock off! I guess I should probably thank ya since ya did save me the trouble of doing it myself." Harley said.

"Yea well you're welcome..........I guess." Ariella mumbled as she turned to look at Waller. "You did remember to grab my shit from the DEO right?"

"Of course." Waller had one of the guards with her sit a black duffle bag on the tail door of a truck.

Ariella started to dig into the bag pulling out her black clothing especially her leather jacket which now had a hole in it from when Maggie shot her but she didn't care. She changed not even caring that people were around which in doing so showed off all her tattoos as well as the chest tube that she still had since she's technically not fully healed. She holstered her cheap ass High Point hand gun which despite being a cheap gun she was rather fond of it and took a liking to it. Finally when she reached the bottom of the bag she grabbed and pulled out a small bag of cocain making a line on the tail of the truck and snorted it.

"OH YEA THAT'S THE STUFF! MOMMA MISSED YOU!" Ariella yelled as she smiled that cheshire grin and laughed manically.

"This bitch is crazy. I like her." Killer Croc said.

"Ariella or rather Cheshire as you've come to be known. Welcome to you're new team." She stared at Ariella. "Welcome to Task Force X."

"We just call it the suicide Squad though since you know suicide missions and all." Boomerang stated.

"Oh I know all about the suicide squad." Ariella grinned. "I know all about all of you even things you don't want me to know."

"And what kind of things do you think you know?" Waller asked her curious.

"I know about Miss swordplay over there's husband and kids and how they died. Soldier boy over there is in a relationship with June Moon the former Enchantress. But you Director Waller....." Ariella smiled and took a breath. "Amanda Waller you're maiden name is Blake, you have the nicknames of The Wall, Black King, White Queen and Mockingbird. Your the director of Argus and Task Force X and are formally affiliated with the FBI, Agency, Checkmate, Shadow Fighters and the DEO. You grew up in Chicago and have a sister named Mary, two cousins named Flo and Edna. At 18 you married you're then 20 year old husband Joseph who has a brother named Bubba. Together you had five children two daughters three sons Coretta, Damita, Jessie, Joseph Jr and Martin." Ariella's grin grew before she spoke again.

"When I say had five children well you lost a daughter and a son. Poor Joe Jr was all set to go to college on a basketball scholarship but was killed during a mugging. And Damita was raped and murderderd while she was on her way back from church. And then you're husband went and got himself killed going after the guy who killed her after he got away with it. If only you're children had a better mother then maybe they would still be alive." Ariella chuckled.

For the first in years Waller lost her cool as she punched Ariella hard in the jaw dropping her to the ground. Waller didn't take most things personally but when it came to her children she didn't fuck around.

"Do think you're any better?" Waller glared at Ariella. "You have a child and are expecting another while wanting to start a proper family with both you're wife and girlfriend. You're protective of them both as well as you're son and unborn and would do anything to protect them. You're criminally insane which makes you dangerous, you're more of a danger to you're own children than anything. Untill recently you didn't even want anything to do with you're son so don't stand here and talk about my parenting Supergirl."

"Don't fucking call me that!" Ariella yelled as she stood up. "That's not who I am!"

"That's right you were never worthy of being a hero especially a super. You've been a criminal for years using you're status as a hero to throw any suspicion off you. And you're thefts only got worse when you hooked up with and then married Livewire. I use to think you were the better hero between you and you're cousin......it seems I was wrong superman is the better hero." Waller said as she continued to glare at Ariella.

"Fucking bitch!" Ariella went to pull her gun on Waller.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Waller held up a small touch screan with a picture of Vazquez on it. "That little injection we gave you're girlfriend there was a micro bomb the size of a rice grain. Would have given it to you but you don't care if you die her and the unborn child however you do care about." Honestly Waller didn't actually put a bomb in her she's not that kind of person but she was going to lie so she use it as a threat to keep Ariella under control.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"You can try." Waller said smugly.

"Bet the kids going to be as fucked up as she is." Crowbar said.

Ariella was mad and since she couldn't do anything to Waller she turned her sights onto Crowbar because of his little statement. She quickly grabbed the crowbar from his hands and struck him with it sending him to the ground. She didn't stop hitting him though, she kept hitting him in the head untill it was caved in and he stopped moving.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Flag said as he took the crowbar from her.

"No one says shit about my kids!" She looked at Waller realizing her comment about her kids went to far not that she would admit that out loud.

"It's okay, everything will be fine I promise." Vazquez said as she pulled Ariella into an embrace. "Trankviligu mian amon." Vazquez told her in Kyrptonian which seemed to calm Ariella down at least some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dua juvelo de mia koro kaj pligrandigo de mia animo mi mortus pro vi kaj ĉi tiu infano. La unua kaj la dua de mia koro same kiel niaj infanoj havos mian tutan amon. Ni havos multajn infanojn inter ni tri. Mi plenigos vin ambaŭ per mia amo-semo, farante vin ĉirkaŭa kun infano.
> 
> (Second jewel of my heart and extension of my soul i would die for you and this child. The first and second of my heart as well as our children shall have all my love. We shall have many children between us three. I will fill you both with my love seed making you round with child.)
> 
> Trankviligu mian amon.  
> (Be calm my love.)  
>    
> Yes I killed off a member of the suicide squad almost immediately after he was introduced but it's the suicide squad someone always dies like right off the bat lol. And Crowbar in the comics has been a member of the squad and surprisingly hasn't died I don't think. Like come on a crowbar as a weapon and a nickname really DC lol
> 
> So since this story is based on the Supergirl tv show iv based the suicide squad on the live action movie version while adding some elements of their comic counter parts. Yes I actually really enjoyed the Suicide Squad movie but I understand why other didn't and I do acknowledge that they could have done better in plenty of aspects. Other characters iv had in this story have also been based on their live action tv or movie appearances except the teen Titan their based on the animated version just aged up to be older. And Alex Luthor was based on his animated cartoon counterpart from the 'adventures of superman'. Just wanted to clarify which versions of characters I've been using. Some minor characters that don't have live action or animated versions iv based on their current comic version.


	42. Secrets, Revelations and Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is starting to get close to being finished. I'd love to keep going and never let it end but eventually every story has to end. There will be one or two time Skips forward before we get to the end. Their will also be a smaller filler chapter that will be canon to the story that's meant for comedic relief(plus I thought the chapter up while listening to a certain song so it's going to be funny lol). That chapter will probably be the next one written.
> 
> I went back to the the very first chapter and made it so that Kara was 12 when she met Lyta and had all those things happen to her. I made it a year sooner because it made the time line of events really get crushed into a small time frame and I didn't like that.

After the whole thing with Waller Ariella was still in a foul mood even with Vazquez calming her down some. Waller herself always seemed like she was in a bad mood but this time she actually was as she doesn't like thinking about her dead children and husband. The fact that Ariella actually managed to make her lose her cool was an accomplishment that impressed other squad members. Because of that whole situation the team was now down a member since Ariella killed Crowbar but it's not like he particularly important or special anyways. During the planning for their infiltration Vazquez wanted to go but Ariella told her there was no way in hell she was going in there while pregnant so the woman was forced to stay back. Waller wouldn't have let Vazquez go anyways since she was using the woman as leverage besides she wouldn't knowingly put a pregnant woman in danger.

Before they could even plan out what they were going to do Alex and some other DEO agents showed up which immediately sent Ariella over the edge causing her to try and attack them. Ariella was tired of their shit and wanted them gone especially Alex. She might not have had her powers but it still several people to hold her back.

"What part of they belong to me do you not understand!?!" Waller told Alex as she stood in front of her.

"First of all their people you don't own them their just in you're custody. Second of all we are just here to help. She's still my sister and despite the fact that I still don't like Livewire she still doesn't deserve to be with Cadmus." Alex stared Waller right in the eye's without flinching or faltering. "Besides I don't trust you."

Ariella was pissed and refusing to work with Alex even going as far as threatening to kill her. After several minutes Vazquez was able to get her to calm down enough so that they could formulate a plan of attack. The plane was simple they would sneak in taking out guards as they got in the way, rescue Livewire and eliminate Lillian Luthor as well as the Cyborg Superman Hank Henshaw. After the main objectives are complete captives other than Livewire were to be placed into the care of the DEO while task force x secured any and all technology and data. Alex was not happy about Argus going to take the things that they were as she felt they couldn't be trusted with that stuff. Alex was also unhappy that they were not even going to try to arrest Lillian and Hank but strait up execute them. She tried to argue against it but Waller had complete authority over this operation as well as the complete backing of President Marsdin and the secretary of defense.

Alex and task force x were to sneak in the front while the other DEO agents snuck into the back. Guard after guard fell as Ariella took them down with quickly and with ease before anyone else could even do a thing. Alex was surprised at how stealthy the woman could be but also how violent. Sure she knew Ariella was way more violent than what she had already seen but to actually see it first hand was something else. Ariella was making the place look like a scene from a horror movie with blood and gore everywhere. She wasn't just killing the guards and soldiers either but scientists, engineers, medical personnel and even the few businessman who worked there to hide their paper trail. Alex the other members of the suicide squad were in shock at the things Ariella was doing and how easy it was for her to it especially without powers.

Room by room both teams cleared the facility and had even gotten lucky as they were able to take Henshaw out easily since they caught him in the middle of doing some maintenance on his cybernetic body. The DEO agents had found Livewire and were already extracting her and taking her to the Argus medical personnel that Waller had called in as a precaution. By the time they had reached the room where Lillian was they were able to get the jump on her and apprehend her however the woman smart and knew something was off. Waller gave new order that she was to be interrogated before termination. Before that could happen however a wall bursted open with a woman standing there in all black with a device attached to her head. The woman's eye's looked empty as she was obviously being controlled. This was Lillian's new pet body guard which Lillain revealed to be a Kyrptonian that arrived on earth around the same time as Kara's pod did. Unlike her however this woman was found by Cadmus. Looking at the woman closely Ariella recognized her, she could never forget that beautiful face.

"Ly......Lyta." Ariella mumbled out as a familiar headache started to set on.

"Already know each other do you?" Lillian laughed. "Watching her kill you all will be so much more fun now."

"Lyta you're in their somewhere right? Please recognize me." Mia said as she slowly approached the the woman who was still standing there waiting for Lillian's orders. For the first time in a long while someone other than Ariella appeared. "I'm so sorry I should have known I should have........" Mia trailed off as she came to stand in front of Lyta her hand finding its way to her cheek.

"Kill them." Lillian ordered her. Lyta grabbed Mia by the throat lifting her off the ground as single tear could be seen as she hesitated for just a moment.

"Alex.......run!" Mia was able to get out.

Mia was thrown so hard she went through several walls just to emerge outside going far enough that she smashed back first into the front of the Argus van they had arrived in. Waller and Vazquez stood there in shock before Vazquez realized who's broken body was laying there. Back inside Alex and and task force x went on the retreat dragging Lillian along with them. They couldn't stand up against a kryptonian but there only saving grace was that Deadshot had some Kryptonite on him that he was saving incase they ever ran into superman. It wasn't big enough to kill her but enough to slow her down so they get away and return to there transports. Upon there arrival back they saw Mia laying there broken and barely recognizibal practically melded into the Argus van. Vazquez was standing over her crying trying to get her to wake up but it was no use. Mia wasn't moving or breathing and even if she hadn't died from being thrown through the walls there was no doubt she did during impact with the van.

Before they had a chance to make a full retreat Lyta had already recovered and was now standing amongst them. Before anyone could react Vazquez was being by the throat gasping for air as Lyta's eye's started to glow red right before a blast of blue electricity hit her. Livewire who was battered and bruised from torture and experimentations had stumbled out of one of the transport she in. She was unconscious when they found her but she woke up after hearing the crash Mia made when she hit the van. After throwing that blast of electricity she saw Mia Laying there as she felt sorrow and anger both hit her as she started hitting Lyta again trying force her to let go of Vazquez. She was to weak however as her blasts didn't faze the woman before her energy fizzled out as she was to weak and hurt to do much. The next thing Livewire knew she was being held in the air by her throat just Vazquez still was. There was nothing any of them could do.

Mia stood there over her own mangled corpse as she watched everything unfolding in slow motion. The voices in her head were gone and it was like she was feeling whole for the first time in her life. She was confused though at what was going on as she started to feel like she was dreaming. What was happening to her? She thought to herself. Was she dreaming or maybe she's just hallucinating again? Or maybe she was really dead and this wasn't a dream.

"Don't think about it to hard. It's really not that complicated." A male voice said from behind her causing her to turn around.

"You're that guy who owns that club." Mia said recognizing Lucifer.

"Lucifer Morningstar at you're service." He said standing here flipping a coin.

"Wait so are you like the actual Devil?"

"In all my handsome glory." He said looking at her as she looked confused. "Let me guess you were expecting horns, red skin and Harry goat legs with hooves?"

"Well yea kinda."

"You people and you're stereotypes I swear." He sighed rolling his eye's

"Am I........dead?"

"I'm pretty sure you're mangled corpse there kinda gives that away."

"So if I'm dead does that mean you're here to drag me to hell?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure you're time doesn't expire prematurely."

"So I wasn't supposed to die?"

"Oh no you're supposed die just not yet."

"What's that supposed mean?"

"Everyone dies Mia but when we go is already predestined. Me and even my father will eventually bite the bullet some day. The Endless are the only true immortals, they were here before life began and they will be here long after it ends."

"The Endless?"

"Don't ask it's complicated."

"Do you know when my time is up?"

"Of course I know?"

"When does it happen?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"That's also complicated." Lucifer's facial expressing changed from his normal charming one to one that was serious. "Trust me when I say you still have some time left how ever small though it is, so make the best of it."

"However small it is? What do you......." Mia was cut off as Lucifer yelled.

"CATCH!" Lucifer tossed the coin he had been flipping to Mia.

Mia caught the coin and the next she knew she was opening her eye's. She wasn't sure what just happened but she could have swore she was just talking to someone but she couldn't remember. As she layed there it was like instinct suddenly over as she wasn't fully conscious and she moved without really thinking about it. She was impossibly fast as she snatched Leslie and Vazquez out of Lyta's hands sitting them next Alex and the others. Mia stood in front of everyone and they could hear the cracking and popping of Mia's bones as they healed and adjusted. As quick as she was there she was gone just as fast. Lyta was being tossed around like a rag doll, it was as if Mia was invisible. It didn't take long for before Lyta was finished as there was no way she compete with the power Mia was putting out. Lyta was laying there on the ground partially unconscious.

"Lyta I'm so sorry it's my fault." Mia said as knelt down beside Lyta.

"Not you're fault." Lyta shakingly spoke.

"Are you yourself?" Mia asked.

"For now, whatever she did to me its permanent."

"I'm sorry.......if I'd known you were here on earth I would have......." She was cut off.

"I know you would have so no apologies. If anything I should apologize, it's my fault you were sent away to that horrible place."

"I'd do it again a thousand times if it meant I got to have you." Mia held Lyta's hand.

"You still love me right?"

"I never stopped, there will always be a part of me that loves you."

"Then I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Kill me."

"Wha....what!?! No I can't do that."

"Please! I don't want to live trapped in my own body."

"Lyta I..........please don't ask me do to this. My hands are bloody enough I want you're blood on them to."

"Please don't make me live like that. The phantom Zone was a nightmare of its own and being trapped in my own body unable to say or do anything is just as horrible."

"I...........okay." Mia agreed because how she not, the phantom zone was a nightmare so she could only imagine what Lyta was going through.

"Will you kiss me one last time?" Lyta asked.

"Of course."

Mia gently lifted Lyta up with one arm and with tears in both of their eye's they kissed for the last time as snap echoed in the air with Lyta's body going limp. After a few minutes of being knelt down holding Lyta's body and crying Mia finally stood up. She carried her body to one of the vans setting her down with plans of for a proper burial later. Mia was already emotionally unstable so when Lillian made a comment about one dead Kyrptonian was better than none Mia snapped. She grabbed Lillian by the hair and started dragging her off into the surrounding wooded area. Waller tried to stop her saying that they needed information from her but Mia shrugged her off reassuring her that she would get the information. Everyone could hear the screams off in the distance which went on for almost 10 minutes before it stopped and it took another 5 minutes for Mia started to emerge.

"I didn't think she would last that long." One of the Argus soldiers that was with Waller commented.

"She didn't, she broke almost immediately." Mia said as she walked into full veiw. There was blood spattered all over her with blood smeared around her mouth and some blood could be seen stained on her teeth when she spoke.

"Then what was all the screaming?" Alex asked.

"Me giving her what she deserved."

"Mia I know it's you and not Ariella just as I know that you don't do things like that."

"Then you don't know me at all. Because I'm done being nice to people like Lillian Luthor, I'm not my cousin and unlike him I can and I will make the hard the choices that he refuses to make." Mia told her.

About that time some Argus and DEO agents returned from trying to recover Lillian's body just to return looking pale and sickly. When Waller asked about the body they told her that there wasn't enough to recover as most her had been eaten. Much like the inside of the Cadmus base the scene looked like a horror movie but it was worse than what she did inside. The fact that a single human body could make such a mess was rather surprising and and horrifying.

"You can't seriously think what you did was necessary." Alex said.

"Some of it wasn't but you know what, my train of thought was much like the one Achilles had when he fought Hector. Like him I want Lillian to wander the after life blind, deaf and dumb so that everyone knows that Lillian Luthor the woman who thought she could kill a god was shown wanting having horribly failed in her ignorant xenophobic quest."

"Mia please you're better than that."

"No I'm not and don't call me that! We are Reign the Worldkiller, the Eater of Worlds, the Undying Doomsday so do not try and tell me who I am because I know who I am! I love you Alex but don't just don't."

"If you're done I'd like my Intel." Waller said.

"There's a hidden room where we found her, you get in with a retinal scan so you will need this." Reign pulled out a single emerald green eye and tossed it at Waller.

"That's just disgusting!" Boomerang said.

"And you all call me crazy." Harley spoke.

"Harley that's because you are crazy you're just not that crazy." Flag told her.

"Waller I will do what ever you need me to do. You want me to steal something I'll do it, want me to kill someone I'll do it, hell if you want me to burn an entire city down I'll do it. If working for you allows me stop people like Lillian then I'm fine with that. I'm even fine with taking lives knowing that it will save more poeple in the long run. But if you ever threaten anyone I care about especially my lovers or my children I will burn you and you're entire organization down to the ground and there won't be a thing you could do about it."

She was right, now that she had her powers back there wouldn't be anything she or anyone else could do. Waller was lucky that she was obviously willing to work with them even know they could make her.

"I also want to see my son whenever I choose to and my lovers stay with me with reasonable accommodations for us. And the three of us get to be legally be married to each other I know you could pull some strings to make it happen." She told Waller before walking off and over to Leslie and Vazquez. "Leslie we need to talk and not just about what about happened with Lois."

"I know I kinda figured, I mean you did just say lovers and children as in plural so......"

"Vazquez is pregnant and it's mine. And I........i know it happened rather fast but I know for sure that I love her but I also love you. And I was hoping that maybe you would end up loving each other as well. I want to us to be a family, you, me, her, the baby and even Connor. I want to have a child with you as well, i want to see round with our child. I want us to be happy and I know it will be hard because relationships like this are difficult with only a small percentage of them working out but I think we could do it."

"Okay." Leslie said.

"Okay? That's it?"

"I want you to be happy, I want both of us to happy and if this is what you want then I'll give it a shot. Besides she is hot and she is kind of a badass, and from what that DEO video showed she's pretty flexible and kinky so that's a plus."

"Wait what video?" Vazquez asked.

"From that time we had sex in the training room, you know when Alex caught us."

"Oh my god I can't believe you copied that!"

"We have a pretty nice collection of home movies." Leslie smirked. "And by the way babe you do realize that you pretty much indirectly proposed to her right?"

"I did didn't I." She said embarrassed.

"There better be an actual wedding this time, one that the rest of get invited to." Alex said getting a confused look from her sister. "I just want you to be happy and if this makes you happy then I'm fine with it, I'm not going to judge you for what kind of relationship you want."

"I...........thank you. And Alex?"

"Yea?"

"I'm gay, like really really super gay."

"Feel better finally admitting it out loud?"

"Yes actually."

"As nice as all of this is I think we should talk about what just happened with Lyta." Vazquez said.

"I was hoping not to."

"She's right you need to talk about it babe." Leslie told her.

"Fine just......not right now okay. Give me a little bit of time to process."

"We can do that." Alex, Leslie and Vazquez said hugging her.

"NOW ALL OF YOU TAKE YOU'RE CLOTHES OFF!" Boomerang yelled just to get a baseball bat to the face knocking him out.

"What?" Harley said getting stares from the rest of team. "I wanted to say it. Think they'd be up fora foursome?"


	43. Sandy Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Squad vs Santa Claus
> 
> Reign and her girls vs Mrs. Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funny filler chapter that I consider cannon to my story. I was listening to the 'Nightmare Revisited' sound track for 'A Nightmare Before Christmas' where they had all kinds of bands and singers of multiple genres do the songs. 'Kidnap The Sandy Claws by Korn' gave me the brilliant idea of for this chapter. I thought it would be funny and fitting to have Mia(Kara) sing this song while literally kidnaping Santa Clause for Amanda Waller.
> 
> This chapter will mostly be dialogue.

A few months after rescuing Leslie things between the three women were progressing rather nicely. Leslie and Vazquez were growing closer everyday enough that after the first month Mia caught them in the shower together. Mia despite having used her powers to fight Lyta she was unable to use them again the next morning not that she really cared. On this day however our story is about a very particular adventure. Today the squad had a mission that Waller said was of extreme importance. She wanted a certain magical being captured for centuries worth of breaking and entering charges, flying an unregistered vehicle, animal abuse, breaking labor laws, owning potentially Dangerous technology, as well as for violating air space laws in every country around the word. Despite being pregnant Vazquez was able to go since there was no expectation of danger and Waller could use her help confiscating evidence. She also wanted Vazquez to there because she didn't trust the idiots on the team to not touch something they shouldn't. At the moment they were all on a transport heading to the North Pole.

"Would someone please SHUT THEM UP! Those two have been singing this for the past 2 hours!" Boomerang yelled in annoynce.

"'Kidnap the Sandy Claws,  
Lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights"'

Harley and Mia were sitting beside each other their arms around each other's shoulders as they swayed side to side.

"'First we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing  
We will snap the trap and close the gate"'

"'Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up"'

Like Boomerang had said the two women have been singing this song for 2 hours straight and it was driving everyone up a wall especially Vazquez.

"'Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks"'

"'And Mr. Oogie Boogie man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased I do declare  
That he will cook him rare"'

"'I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door and then  
Knock three times and when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more"'

Vazquez was starting to get to a boiling point and close to exploding.

"'You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up into smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Jack will beat us black and green!"'

"'Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then see if he is sad"'

"'Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town"'

"'He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet"'

"'Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Yum!"'

No seemed to notice how red in the face Vazquez was getting from annoynce.

"'We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And to stay on his good side"'

"'I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
I'm not the dumb one  
You're no fun  
Shut up!"'

"'I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity  
Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three"'

"'Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks"'

"'Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key"'

"Let's take it from the top!" Harley said.

And then it happened the normally very calm and collect Vazquez exploded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BEING THIS ENTIRE FUCKING PLANE DOWN KILLING EVERYONE!" Vazquez yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Baby calm down." Mia told her.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN! I can't take the singing anymore!" Vazquez threw a bottle at Mia.

"Okay okay I'm sorry, no more singing. But please calm down it's not good for the baby." Mia said as she scooted over to Vazquez wrapping an arm around her.

"She's right babe you gotta calm down." Leslie scooted over to the other side of Vazquez as she also wrapped an arm around her.

"You're right it's not healthy for the baby but please no more singing." 

"I promise no more singing." Mia said.

The rest of the trip was quite as the three women relaxed sitting snuggly close to each other. Who would have thought that not only was Santa real but Waller was sending them to capture him. Arriving at Santa's workshop they silently made their way to what was obviously his home as they kept an eye out for movment. They slowly opened the front door to the home and saw a large chubby Santa wearing red pants, black boots and a white shirt with suspenders on. He was sitting in a large chair eating a cookie when without looking he spoke to them.

"Come in come in no need to be shy I was expecting you." Santa told them.

"Expecting us?" Flag asked.

"I'm a magical being that knows if people have been naughty or nice so of course I'd know you were coming."

"Good point." Flag said.

"That Amanda Waller sure knows how to hold a petty grudge. She's still mad that the fact that I gave her coal instead of a Barbie back when she was eight." Santa said.

"Hold up we're being forced to kidnap Santa because Waller didn't get a fucking doll that she wanted!?! What kind of bullshit is this!" Boomerang said annoyed.

"Harleen Quinzel I see you trying to hide." He said seeing Harley peeking out from behind Killer Croc. "Harley you've been such a good girl that Santa got you an early Christmas gift."

"REALLY!?!" Harley asked as her eye's lit up.

"Of course! You're one of Santa's favorites." Santa reached into his bag and pulled out a large wrapped box handing it to Harley.

"A new Mallet!" Harley squealed after unwrapped and opened the box.

"Susan Vazquez, Tatsu Yamashiro, Richard Flag Jr. you have also been very good." Santa said handing them presents. "And you Leslie Willis I am very proud of. For the first time in many years you made the nice list. Thanks to the powerful emotion of love you have changed so much." He handed her a gift.

"Uhh you do realize I steal shit right?" Leslie said.

"Oh I'm well aware but you have made such strides in improvement that I think I can make an exception just this once." He told her.

"What about us!" Mia and Boomerang yelled while Croc and deadshot stood silent.

"You two heathens have been on my naughty list for years! You mister Harkness have been a terror since the day you could walk and you Mia In-Ze have been a hooligan since you were fourteen. You two get nothing at least Floyd and Jones over there know there place and know not to complain."

"This is bullshit!" Mia yelled as she stormed off to another part of the house with Vazquez and Leslie chasing after her.

"Santa you do realize we still have to take you in right?" Deadshot asked Santa.

"I'm well aware of that because I know that Amanda has given you no choice."

"So you're just okay with it? You're not like going to fight or anything?" 

"Oh I am far from okay with it, I will not go willingly. Waller can suck my big fat candy cane!"

"Santa I would prefer not to hurt you." Flag told him.

"Fuck that I want to hurt him!" Boomerang said.

"You can try! ATTACK MY ELVEN MINIONS!" Santa yelled.

Suddenly dozens of small elves ran out and started attacking them causing a big fight. The elves were small but fast and were wearing armor and using tiny swords. They were annoying little bastards and it was pissing the squad off. Mean while Mia burst into what was obviously a bedroom with her girls following her. They started talking and were suddenly interrupted.

"Some of us are trying to sleep." A voice said.

"Who's there?" They asked.

"For the love of......" A thin voluptuous young looking woman sat up in the bed. With the covers pushed down you could tell the woman was wearing thin red lingerie sleepwear.

"Who are you?" Leslie asked.

"I'm Mrs. Claus." The woman answered.

"Holy shit Mrs. Claus is a fucking hot ass babe!" Mia yelled.

"Well at least someone recognizes that."

"What fatso doesn't appreciate you much?" Mia said jokingly.

"Actually yes." Mrs Claus sighed. "He used to be so romantic and loving but now all he cares about is Christmas. He spends so much time in the workshop year around. He even use to be thin and very muscle bound but has let himself go as he feasts on fattening treats. Hell its been hundreds of years since he has even touched me in bed, there's only so much a few sex toys can do." She sighed again looking up at the women. "I'm sorry, I'm making you listen to my problems." 

"No....no it's okay." Vazquez said.

"Yea everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes." Leslie said.

"Uh I got an idea." Mia said.

"I already have a feeling that I know were this is going." Leslie mentioned.

"I was thinking well......she's hot and..........the three of us do explore things together......and she is starved for attention.......so......" Mia started saying.

"You're suggesting sex aren't you?" Vazquez deadpanned as she asked Mia.

"Uh.....yes I am." She answered.

"Really babe?! She probably wouldn't even go for that." Leslie told her.

"Yes I would!" Mrs Claus told her.

"Uh........that was an awfully quick anwser." Vazquez said surprised.

"Do you know how maddening it is to go hundreds of years with nothing but sex toys to pleasure yourself with!?! It is beyond frustrating! It makes you boarder line insane!" She crawled out from under the blanket and over to the edge of the bed. She was kneeling on the edge of the bed showing just how low cut her night dress was on both of her cleavage and her hips. "I will make sure all three of you are on the nice list permanently if you fuck my brains out."

"I was expecting many things to happen on this mission but this.......this I was not expecting." Leslie said.

"And leave it to Mia to barge into the one room that would have a sex crazed hot woman in it." Vazquez yet again deadpanned.

"Sooooooooo does this mean we can have a foursome?" Mia said trying to look all innocent.

"I mean I'm okay with it but if Vazquez says no then it's no." Leslie told her.

"Oh yea leave it all on the pregnant woman to decide." She sighed. "Fine but your the ones that have to explain to Harley why we she didn't get first dibs."

Eventually Santa was caught after a long battle with his elves which has caused Boomerang to develop a fear of short people as well as people with pointy ears. When they realized that Mia, Leslie and Vazquez hadn't been out there with them and weren't answering their comms they went searching for them. When they discovered what they were doing they all deadpanned except for Harley who was upset that she didn't get first dibs. Mrs. Claus got what she wanted and was not disappointed in the slightest. Before they all left Mrs. Claus asked for a divorce which caused Santa to to call her a 'Ho Ho Ho'. Waller was pleased to finally have Santa in her custody so she could throw him in the deepest hole they had, she was going to teach him a lesson for not giving her that Barbie she wanted.


	44. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good and for the most part calm or at least it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left.

Several months had passed and Mia still hadn't talked about what happened with Lyta. Vazquez and Leslie have tried to get her to talk but to no avail as Mia just seems to bury it deep down. Even Alex has visited a few times and tryed to talk to her. However despite all this she was spending a lot of time with her son Connor and finding herself being happy when he was around. Connor was very much like his parents and definitely had Mia's attitude which she found funny. Others did start to notice the change in Mia the more time she spent with her son. She started to change even more after marrying her girlfriends. As it turned out Waller was able to pull some strings to that allowed the three women to marry each other and it be fully legal. It was a simple ceremony since none of them wanted anything big. Vazquez was starting to show as her baby bump had gotten rather big. Mia seemed happier than she had been in a long time. Sure there was still the problems with her personalities and the overall trauma she has had to endure but having those around her who truly loved and cared about her seemed to balanced her out.

Mia found herself actually liking the work she did for Waller. On these missions she didn't have to worry about of things. She had killed plenty of people on her missions with task force x and she has not once regretted it, they were all bad people who were to dangerous to be left alive. There were a few missions though that Mia went off the deep end and had to be stopped by Leslie. It many ways it was a good thing that Mia'a powers still were not working. At one point Ariella had emerged again during a mission and it didn't go very well. On that particular mission they were in a small village in Asia and Ariella came out and started killing indiscriminately. By the end of the whole ordeal she had wiped out the entire village before Leslie was able to get to her location and calm her down. The mission had been successful but Waller was not happy about all the collateral damage.

After several more months Mia did finally break down over what happened with Lyta. Harley had went to use the showeres when come across Mia in the showers crurled up into a ball crying her eye's out. Harley being Harley she felt bad and despite her clothes getting wet from the running water she embraced Mia into a tight embrace holding her. Harley made Mia cry it out untill she was calmed down enough to talk about it. Harley talked with Mia about what she was feeling using that degree of hers to help. Mia talked about when she first met Lyta and how they fell for each other. She talked about all the fun they had but also how they had to hide their relationship. Then came the point when the people who she thought were her parents discovered their relationship and separated them as she was dragged off and forced into that horrible place. The torutre, the experiments, the pain and agony it hurt so much.

After the finally dealing with the her feeling about the Lyta ordeal Mia was starting slowly feel better even her powers started coming back. Apparently it was a mental block that had kept her from using her powers but now that they were back she felt better than ever. They did find out why Mia seemed to need to eat human flesh. With or without her powers the genetic munipulation that was done to her it activated an ancient Kryptonian genetic trait that made her crave it. Ancient Kryptonians who would have been the equivalent of a pre-Homo Saipan human had evolved to be been cannibale's. It was reaveled to Kara through the Alura hologram that not only was Mia infused with a Worldkiller but also had her dna combined with the dna of Doomsday. It was the Doomsday part of her that activated this ancient trait. Humans were the closet to krytonian physiology which was why she tended to feast them. At first Mia hated the fact that she had these cannibalistic impulses that she couldn't control but she eventually came to truly love the taste. On missions the rest of the team to avoid her when she was eating as it made them feel sick.

Months earlier when Mia had a ceremonial burial for Lyta she had decided on performaning an ancient Kryptonian rite instead of a typical funeral. This rite required Mia to feast on Lyta's remains so that a part of her former love would always be a part of her. It was a private ceremony that was done by and with only Mia. This rite required her to not only eat Lyta's body but also to make and inhale an ancient Kryptonian drug that would give her euphoric high while she feasted. For an entire day she was to be left alone in seclusion and she was indeed left alone as no one had dared to interrupt anyways in fear of her wrath.

Connor had come to think of Vazquez and Leslie as his other mom's not even caring about Lois since she hasn't even once tried to see or talk to him. The boy visited so often that the other members of the suicide squad have become attached to him including Waller. He started to call the rest of them his aunts and uncles and to the dismay of Mia Connor had proclaimed Captain Boomerang as his favorite uncle. Waller was his favorite aunt and surprisingly Waller didn't mind and actually loved him around although when he and Mia would start to argue he would always run to Aunt Waller since she babied him. At the moment Vazquez's due date was close and Mia was spending time with Connor.

"Mom what's a foursome?" Connor asked.

"Wha.....where did you hear that word?" Mia told him.

"Uncle Boomerang mentioned it."

"I am so going to murder him!"

"I also heard you and aunt Harley talk about it to.

"You've been ease dropping again! What have I told you about that!?!"

"You do it to!" He argued.

"Do as I say not as I do."

"Yea well that's bullshit." He mumbled.

"Damn it Connor! Watch you're damn mouth!"

"You just cussed to!"

"That's not the point! I'm the adult not you!"

"It's still bullshit because that's a shitty excuse!"

"What did I just fucking say about the language!"

"I'll watch my damn language when you do!"

"Don't think I won't beat you're ass!"

"Jeez mom go into bitch mode much." He said rolling his eye's.

"BITCH MODE! Oh that is it! You're ass is mine!"

"Eep!" The boy squeaked out.

"Mia.....Medical......now...Vazquez is.......baby!" One of the Argus soldiers gasped out after having rushed in.

Vazquez was in labor and close to having the baby. Leslie and Mia stood by her side as their wife was yelling and screaming every cuss word in the book. They had never heard the woman cuss this much and it was honesty kinda of frightening them as well as the doctors in the room. Vazquez spent several hour in labor before she dilated enough to give birth. After a few minutes of pushing the baby was out, it was a little girl who had a small tuft of blonde hair that showed. The baby was quickly cleaned and handed to Vazquez as Mia cried happy tears while Vazquez held the child close and smiled. Leslie thought the baby was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. When Mia had the chance to hold her she was hesitant because unlike Connor this was an actual baby. She was afraid she might hurt the baby but became relaxed when her wives reassured her that it would be okay. As she held this small child she felt normal and happy, she felt like for once in her life things actually good.

It was only a month later when trouble started. National City was being attacked by two women calling themselves Purity and Pestilence. Attempts to stop them by local law enforcement including the DEO had all failed. The women were holding the city and its people ransom demanding that their sister show herself to them. Mia was in a panic at the news and not because of what they were doing but because of what they wanted. She had hoped that they weren't here. Mia had hoped that when she destroyed Krypton she had also destroyed them before they had been sent here. She couldn't believe this was happening. Zor-El wanted this he wanted them here as it was his plan for them. Her past and her fate had Caught up with her, a past and fate that she wanted to avoid. She was afraid now more than she has ever been. She's just started to build a real life here, a life she wanted and now it was threatened and she didn't know what to do. What could she do? Was she a fool to think that she could avoid fate? Was all of this ultimately just a waste? Perhaps everything had just been the calm before the storm and the storm was about become world ending.


End file.
